Xander Harris, Rogue Trader of the Multiverse
by bubbajack
Summary: YAHF. Due to being forced to take the kids costume shopping, Xander, Buffy, and Willow all ended up getting costumes made of random bits and pieces...Both Buffy and Willow had a character, but Xander? He went as an ideal. Now, because of that he has been granted powers and a destiny he did not ask for, by no less than the God-Emperor himself... Xander-Harem! Multi-cross! T-M rated.
1. Chapter I

**Xander Harris, Rogue Trader of the Multiverse**

 **By Bubbajack**

 **Betas Diller, William Wiltrose**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS, Warhammer 40k, or any other shows that will appear in this fic.**

* * *

 **Ch.1: The Outfit that Made the Man.**

Alexander Lavelle Harris couldn't believe his luck. He, along with Willow and Buffy was being forced to escort a bunch of little kids trick or treating. Now normally he wouldn't mind doing this. But in this instance he was being compelled to do so by that insufferable little troll Principle Snyder. And, what's more, he, Willow and Buffy were obliged to take the kids costume shopping.

They ended up going to a new place called _Ethan's Costume Shop._ As soon as they were inside, their charges began running rampant tearing apart the store. A look of horror had crossed the three teen's faces before they rushed around gathering up and reprimanding their wards but in a span of five minutes it looked like a tornado had gone off inside the store. Bits and pieces of costumes were strewn everywhere and as one, the three chaperones turned to look nervously at the owner of the shop.

He looked to be in his late forties with messy brown hair, and his pale face was lined with age. Yet he just smiled at them and said in an obvious British accent "My, what I wouldn't give to have their energy at my age. It's true what they say, youth is wasted on the young."

Stepping forwards Buffy spoke for the group. "Sorry about the mess sir, **_aren't_** we kids?" she said with a bit of force while looking behind her at their charges.

"Sorry, Mister Ethan." The kids intoned as one.

Waving away their apology Ethan replied "Don't worry about it, kids. In fact, I like it like this. When it's chaotic like this and all a mess you'll never know what you'll find…" he finished cryptically. Before he smiled and said "Feel free to put together a costume from whatever bits and bobbles you can find, I'll be here to ring up your purchases when you're ready."

With that, Buffy Willow and Xander sifted through the mess hoping to find suitable costumes for both their charges and themselves. The kids were squared off quickly enough, as, ironically enough, they never actually ended up messing up the costumes that were their size. Costumes for themselves, however, would be much harder to come by. Looking out at the mess, Xander said, "Well, let's see what we can find, shall we ladies?"

Sighing, the blonde Slayer of Sunnydale said, "This is going to be hard."

"This is **_so_** of the bad," Willow said, agreeing with Buffy.

Shaking his head at the two Xander waded into the mess saying "It's not that bad you two, here look I'll show you."

He proceeded to pick out bits and pieces of costumes. He tossed a black and gold Elizabethan dress, some hard plastic chest armor and a plastic rapier along with gantlets and boots to Buffy, who looked at him askance.

"Jeanne of Arc." He said in response.

"Nice idea Xander. Now do Willow," The blonde said causing the redhead to blush, which he entirely missed due to picking up random pieces of costumes. For Willow, he chose a chainmail brassier and skirt, and armored boots and gantlets as well as a Viking longsword.

"Xander-wha-whatisthis?" Willow asked in psychobabble.

Shrugging, he replied "I thought you might like to go trick or treating as your favorite comic book character is all Will."

Willow looked down at the makeshift outfit then at her Xander-shaped best friend before asking "Red Sonja, you want me to go as Red Sonja?"

"Yeah," Xander said distractedly as he cast his gaze around the store, hoping against hope to find the one thing that would complete Willows outfit. Then, against all odds, he saw it. Half buried underneath a feathered shawl. Rushing over to it, he picked it up and held it aloft as if it were the Holy Grail.

In his hand was a rigid black gantlet made of resin that had several faux gems placed into it. With a grin on his face, he made his way back to Willow, who asked "Xander, is that?"

"The Witchblade? Yep." He said with a nod.

Willow looked at the gantlet and then the rest of her outfit before she frowned and said "I don't know Xander, this really isn't me."

"Ah, c'mon Will, the whole point of dressing up in costume is to not be you but to be somebody else," Xander told her.

The redhead nodded conceding the point, but she still looked unsure. However, Buffy decided to jump in and say "Umm who's Red Sonja and what's the Witchblade?"

"Red Sonja is a warrior woman from the Hyborian Age, tens of thousands of years ago. The Witchblade is an artifact of great power created by the Darkness and Angelus, the two opposing forces of Light and Darkness, Creation and Destruction. The Witchblade being sentient and male can only have female hosts, and one of its hosts was Red Sonja…another happened to be Joan of Arc." Xander added as an afterthought.

"Wow, cool. So this thing would work with either Willows costume or mine?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, you two are going to have to fight over who gets it, might I suggest mudwrestling in bikini's?" Xander offered hopefully.

Both the redhead and the blonde smacked him on the arm for that remark and the Slayer said "In your dreams Xan. Now go pick out a costume, we'll get this stuff wrung up and wait for you at the counter."

Once both women turned away, Harris rubbed his arm. Buffy really didn't know her own strength. Ignoring the wound to his masculinity, Xander proceeded to look for some semblance of a costume that he could afford with his limited funds.

 _'_ _I need a theme. Like Buff and Will.'_ He thought. _'What do I want to go as? A soldier would be cool, but is kinda generic…well, maybe a particular kind of soldier, a soldier of fortune?'_

When the term soldier of fortune crossed his mind, he recalled numerous debates with Jessie about an individual facet of the Warhammer 40k universe. A group of warriors and traders, savages, and diplomats were known as the Rogue Traders.

With that thought in mind, he started to look around for proper attire. Soon enough, he came out with some futuristic looking police riot gear along with an equally futuristic high collared smoky black long coat that had detachable sleeves. He also found an eyepatch, and a necklace in the shape of an eye with a glass sphere in the center, which he felt he could superglue to the eyepatch. He also found a toy gun that resembled a bolter. He also scrounged up a fist-sized piece of hard plastic in the shape of a kite shield. It had a royal blue background rimmed in gold on which was some kind of stylized raptor which Xander thought would make a great clasp for the jacket.

 _'_ _Now all I need is a power sword.'_ He thought.

After looking around and under several piles of costumes, he found the perfect piece. It was a sheathed medieval broadsword almost six feet in length, the sheath was colored in crisscrossing gold and blue and had a strange series of symbols on it. The hilt of the sword was blue and had a flat gold pommel. Drawing the sword he found it was covered in gold and blue enamel ricasso and it possessed more of that strange foreign writing on the 4'9 blade itself. He liked the way the blade and sheath looked and it didn't hurt that they matched the rest of his outfit either.

Taking his scavenged costume up to the counter he placed it in a large pile and asked "How much for all this?"

Ethan looked it all over before scratching his head and shrugging, says "None of this has a price tag on it so…twenty bucks and it's all yours."

"Seriously?" Harris asked incredulously.

"Quite," Nathan affirmed with a nod.

If there was one thing Xander had learned from hanging around Giles, it's that if an Englishman said quite they meant what they said. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth Xander handed over a twenty, for once thankful his parents drank as much as they did, as it allowed him to afford all this. Thanking the Brit, the group left the store, never hearing him say "Don't thank me, children, don't thank me…"

* * *

Several hours later and Alexander Lavelle Harris was putting on his now finished costume. He was now wearing an eyepatch with a gold and glass sphere. The smoky black jacket on his back was clasped shut by a raptor embossed shield-shaped emblem. It hid the drab olive colored riot armor's chest piece he was wearing and sheathed sword he wore on his right hip while his armored forearms and legs were legs were left in plain view. He'd also added a few cosmetic touches like a neural implant in the shape of a hexagon to his hemline. Tucking the makeshift bolter in an underarm holster on his left side he took the piece de resistance of his costume…A piece of blank parchment he got from G-man, on which was painstakingly copied an Warrant of Trade addressed to himself. After all, one could not be a Rogue Trader without it. Rolling up the parchment he made his way to the Summer Residence.

Knocking on the door, he was almost floored when he saw who answered. Buffy was wearing the costume he'd picked out for her, the dark Elizabethan dress trailed down to her feet which were clad in faux-armor, her gauntleted hands rested on the pommel of her rapier. He noted she'd taken it a step further and added a tiara as well as braiding her hair in a french braid. Maybe it was the hair or the dress, but damn did Buffy Summers look good this Halloween night.

"Buffy, you look wow." Was all Xander could say.

Smiling at her Xander-shaped-friend kindly Buffy replied "Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself…space pirate?" she asked.

Shrugging Xander replied "Pretty much. Where's Willow?" he asked stepping inside.

"She's finishing getting ready, she should be down in a minute."

As if speaking her name had called her forth, Willow came down the stairs wearing a chainmail bikini and skirt. She had an armored gantlet on her left arm and the Witchblade on her right, the Viking sword hung diagonally from her back. Her costume showed off her stomach which was toned thanks to many nights hunting that which went chomp in the night, and her red hair was down and slightly messy, giving her a fierce look.

"Buffy, is Xander here?" she asked while coming down the stairs before looking up and seeing him standing there. She blushed which of course he failed to notice and said "Well what do you think?"

Xander gave his closest friend a thumbs up, saying "You look great Willow, like Sonja in the flesh."

Smiling at him warmly she replied "Thanks." She then asked, "You dressed as a Rogue Trader from 40k?"

"Yep." He replied with a nod.

"40k, is that a nerd thing?" Buffy asked eyebrow raised.

Shaking his head in despair, Xander replied "If you think tabletop games are for nerds then yes, it's a 'nerd thing' Buff or should I call you Jeanne tonight?" he teased.

"Only if you want to see if that armor of yours can actually protect you from harm." She said cheerily with a smile on her face.

Bowing theatrically Xander replied "As Milady Buffy commands." He then offered an arm to both women before saying "Shall we go and collect our charges for the night ladies?"

Taking his arm, Willow replied "We shall Lord Xander, we shall."

"And don't worry-" Buffy added "If a Big Bad comes along, we'll protect you."

"Oh ouch, my manly pride." Xander joked though he did feel hurt on the inside that he couldn't protect 'his girls' even as they set off into the night.

* * *

Xander didn't know what happened. One moment all was well. He taught the kids they were chaperoning on how look cute to get the most candy out of the houses they visited, and the next, a wave of power swept across Sunnydale and he felt himself passing out.

When he woke up, he found himself sitting in a high-backed chair around several other individuals' several of whom looked like himself. One Xander-clone was rather smart looking, wearing a lab coat and glasses. Another was dressed all in leather and had gel in his hair and he had a sadistic feral grin on his face. The Third was in knightly armor, and the Last had a large stack of X-rated magazines in front of him that he was... 'Amusing himself with'. But the ones who had his focus where the three who didn't look like him at all.

The first was a blonde haired woman with her hair tied in a braided knot, wearing a blue dress and silver armor. She had piercing green eyes and gave off a regal air. The second was an old man with a cut short white beard. He gave off an air of 'creepy' and was dressed in black robes the raptor sigil on his chest, and the eye symbol on the hood of his robes. And the last of the trio was an average looking man wearing a brown trench coat and olive colored shirt with orange-tinted shades on his face. Looking at the assembled people all Xander could do was ask "Just where the hell am I?"

The old man threw his head back and cackled "Ha, I told you both he would have no clue!"

The blonde frowned while the other man remained silent before the woman to him in a cool calm tone, "Silence Magus." She then turned to Xander and adopted a kinder air as she explained "As to where we are, we are in your mind, Alexander Lavelle Harris."

Xander blinked once, twice, and then said "My mind?" He then looked at the clones of himself and said "So these guys..?"

"We, are clones of your attributes," Knight-Xander spoke up.

Looking at the Xander, who hadn't stopped jacking off since he'd arrived he said, "Let me guess, that guy represents my teenage libido."

"Yep," Libido-Xander replied not even looking up from his porno mag.

Nodding yet feeling embarrassed Xander turned to the others, saying, "You're my heroic tendencies, you're my smarts, and you…" He said to both Knight and Scientist Xander who nodded before he paused on the leather clad Xander, trying to place him "You're my anger?"

Said Xander-clone smirked ferally before saying "Sort of. You remember the Hyena spirit right?"

Harris's eyes widened and he blanched before managing to get out "Y-your joking right?"

Hyena-Xander shook his head before cackling like the animal he was, saying "Nope. I liked you so much, I didn't want to leave, so I took refuge in your most primal emotion. Your anger. I made it my own, and now, I'm as much a part of you as breathing."

Xander responded to this by getting right in the spirits face and saying in a low, dangerous voice "You want to stick around in my head? Fine. But if you ever, and I mean **_ever_** attempt to do what you did to Buffy again…I will find a way to not only exorcise you, but also give you corporeal form just so I can make sure you die slowly and painfully… **Am. I. Clear?"**

The smirk left the Hyena doubles face and he stared at Xander stoically for a moment before he nodded curtly saying "Understood…Alpha."

He then leaned back in his seat and looked over to the three unknowns before asking "Now, just who are you three?"

The woman spoke first "I am King Arthur Pendragon the Once and Future King of Britain."

"You're a woman?" Xander said in surprise.

"Yes, I hid my gender throughout my lifetime. My actual name was, is, Altria." She replied heatedly, narrowing her forest green eyes.

"Sorry." He said raising his hands up defensively knowing how dangerous blonde women can be.

Shaking her head and giving him a warm smile, she replied "Don't be, it is not your fault but mine."

Nodding Harris turned towards the creepiest of the three and asked "And you are?"

Smirking evilly the old man replied "I am the Archmagus, master magician."

Slowly Xander nodded before he asked "Cool, cool." He then turned to the last man and asked "You?"

"Names Jensen, Adam Jensen. I'm a mechanically augmented security officer for Sarif Industries."

Upon hearing that Xander rolled up the sleeve of his coat and found naught, but gleaming opaque black metal staring back at him, with metallic gray covering his knuckles and finger joints.

Paling he sat down shakily and began taking numerous deep breaths. Reaching across the table, the blonde took her armor encased hand in his own mechanical one, saying "It will be alright, just breathe and you'll be fine."

Xander took several deep shuddering breaths rationalizing _'Giles will think of something, Giles will think of something'_ before finally saying "And why are you all here exactly?"

Clearing her throat Altria replied "I have no idea." Turning to her compatriot she asked, "Have you any clue?"

Jensen shrugged his mechanical shoulders in response. The Archmagus, however, stroked his beard closing his eyes for a moment before he said "It appears some mage has cast a spell. It has a blanketing effect which is to turn those who are wearing Samhain costumes into the creatures or people they have disguised themselves as. I deduce that the reason we were brought forth was because his costume had items relating to the three of us. Isn't that so Alexander Harris?" The magus said while pointing to his covered up left eye.

Nodding slowly Xander replied "I…think I get what you mean. I see that you have the eye and the Phoenix sigil that I have on my costume." He said nodding towards the Archmagus. "And I was wearing mechanical armor which might explain Jensen…"

He then turned towards the King of Britain and said in a confused tone "But I have no clue how you got here. I don't see anything connecting us."

Altria frowned in thought for a moment. Although he didn't know it, Xander was wearing his costume and his jacket was covering his form for the most part. So she couldn't see any defining marks or sigils on him like the magus could.

"Stand up and open your jacket." She requested.

Confused but doing as she asked Xander stood and flared his outerwear. He knew she saw something familiar when she gasped. "What is it?" he asked upon seeing the stunned look on her face.

"That blade on your hip. It's Excalibur, and its sheath Avalon." She said breathlessly.

Blinking, Xander took the sheathed blade off his hip, noting it was much heavier than before and held it out for the faux kings inspection saying "This is Excalibur?"

Taking it from him reverently she replied "Yes, it is. It was given to me by the planet itself, and it is the crystallized prayer known as Glory. It's sheathed, Avalon is the ultimate defense which transports the user to the mystical Isle itself, heals wounds, and prevents aging."

Whistling Xander replied "Damn, the sheath sounds more useful than the actual sword."

She looked up at him and smiled wanly saying "It is, and you are wise for realizing that fact."

"As for the items of mine, you possess both the Phoenix Gate, and The Eye of Odin. Both were objects forged on Avalon." The Archmagus informed the boy.

Clearing his throat he continued "The Phoenix Gate contains within it the actual Phoenix. A time-space traveling entity while the Eye of Odin is just that, Odin's left eye, which grants its user insight and allows them to become their innermost self. Would that you also had the _Grimorum Arcanorum_ , then you would possess ultimate power."

Upon hearing this, Xander said, "Well then, it's a good thing I don't have this _'Grimoire of Magical Secrets,'_ as absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"Only one too weak to seek such power would think such," The Archmagus said dismissively "Power is gained by those willing to take risks to obtain it."

Rolling his eyes Xander replied "You have a bunch of friends don't you Archie?"

Narrowing his eyes dangerously the old man warned "Do not call me that boy."

"I agree with Alexander's assessment," Altria said with a curt nod. "If one has absolute authority and power than they think they are infallible and none would dare think to tell them otherwise."

The Archmagus scoffed. "Fools both of you, the whole point of attaining power is so that none may question you or your motives."

Jensen cleared his throat and added gruffly "Power isn't everything. I'd gladly give up my augments if it meant I could be an ordinary person."

"See, we respectfully disagree. Now, let's drop this and move on to something else. Like how I get out of here." Xander said staring at the Archmage pointedly.

Clearing her throat Altria inquired, "Before you go, Alexander, what exactly are you supposed to be that has you dressed as such?"

"I'm something called a Rogue Trader a merchant explorer from the far future." He replied.

Both the King of Knights and the Archmage's eyes faded out of focus for a moment. When they came back to themselves, all three nodded approvingly.

"A king who rules," Altria said.

"A conqueror who crushes all who opposes him." The Archmagus continued.

"I remember that game, good times," Jensen added.

Blinking in surprise Xander asked "How?"

Shrugging, Archmage replied "We merely looked through your memories."

"What," Harris said flatly.

"Do not look so surprised Alexander. This is your mind, your memories are like open books to those of us here." Altria replied as if it were common sense.

"As if my head wasn't messed up enough," Xander muttered to himself. Before saying aloud "So does having you all in my head actually do me any good, or are you all just going to drive me nuts talking me to death?"

Altria frowned at that, but the Archmagus merely chuckled and replied "Oh so that scene with the Hyena spirit wasn't just a spur of the moment thing. You do have a spine."

Seeing the scowl on the boy's face, he just chuckled again and replied "Yes, there are benefits to us being around. To put it in terms you can understand, you are now an Alpha-level Psyker, who can teleport through the time-space continuum at will, and see the future and that is just from me. I will let my 'better half' speak for herself."

"Hold on, for me to be Alpha-level I would have to be crazy." Xander protested.

"My dear Alexander. When you learned about the existence of the supernatural, did you shy away? Did you try to rationalize it like so many do? No, you accepted it as truth and then, you fought back. With nothing more than sheer determination. You **_are_** crazy…Oh, the floor is yours, my dear." The Archmage said with a smug grin on his face.

Altria glared at the magus for a moment. She then sighed in exasperation before she turned back to Xander, saying "Alexander, besides gaining use of both Excalibur, Avalon, and Invisible Air from me, you also have the Aspect of the Dragon. This grants you the blood and soul of a Dragon, which allows you to enhance yourself several dozen times beyond that of an ordinary human. You are also immune to most magical attacks. Also, as I was a king you shall be more charismatic, more so than you already are."

"That is definitely of the good." He replied.

"I think it goes without saying that you've got various mechanical augmentations from me. You Enhanced strength, speed, invisibility, computer hacking, the ability to tell when people are lying, and an innate sense of direction via satellite uplink are some of what you are capable of." Jensen said the young man in front of him.

The would-be Saber frowned, causing Xander to ask "Something wrong Altria?"

To which the blonde king replied gravely, "I'm afraid so. You see Prana Burst can enhance a human body by several times granting brief spurts of superhuman attributes…but-"

When she trailed off, Jensen caught on and continued "But his body is heavily augmented and it's not meant to be used on machines, right?"

The Once and Future King nodded briefly saying "Indeed. While it can be used to enhance them well beyond their typical performance for a time, it will eventually wear them down to the point that they won't work." She explained, recalled the Yamaha V-Max and the extremes she pushed it to.

Frowning, Xander asked worriedly "How long do you think I can last if I have to go all out?"

"It's hard to say, but I'd give you no more than a few minutes at most. So use Prana Burst sparingly Alexander." Altria warned.

Nodded the Sunny Dalian replied "Right, thanks, Altria."

"It is of no trouble. Now, I feel you had best be going. For I sense things are getting hectic out there." The blonde replied waving away his thanks.

Yet her words cause Harris to frown and ask "Why, what's going on?"

"Besides the numerous people who have been turned into various monsters you mean?" The Archmagus asked condescendingly before continuing "Your two friends Elizabeth Summers and Willow Rosenberg are fighting each other…or at least, their costumed personas are."

It took Xander a moment to figure out what the two women could be fighting over "They're fighting over the Witchblade aren't they?"

"Indeed. There can only be one wielder of the Witchblade, and both desire it." The Archmage said with a sinister smile on his face.

"Don't be worried about them or anything Archie, I'm sure they can handle themselves just fine," Xander said dryly before saying to Altria and Jensen "Wish me luck."

Now frowning, the Archmage snapped "Don't call me that!"

While Altria smiled at Xander's rapidly fading form saying "Good luck Alexander."

"Give em hell kid," Jensen replied just as he faded from existence.

* * *

When Xander awoke, the first thing he noticed was the HUD. It wasn't all that intrusive, merely taking up the far corners of his vision. In his upper left, there was an honest to goodness health bar that was monitoring his vitals. It was currently reading one-hundred percent. Slightly below his health bar was a set of five white batteries, all full. On his lower right was a crude caricature of a human body. Head, arms, legs, and torso, all of which were green at the moment. On his upper right, there was what he assumed to be an ammo counter for whatever weapon he was using as it showed an outline of his bolter and that he had fifty shots and no reloads. Finally, in the lower left there was a map that showed his position as a green arrow and currently, there was no one else around him.

He soon found out why. Looking around, Xander find himself under a midday sun that was clear of clouds. Sitting up he found himself laying upon a grassy knoll as a slight breeze swept through his hair, ruffling it as well as the grass around him. He took a deep breath and could feel the sheer saturation of mana in the air. He knew immediately where he was…

Avalon. The resting place of King Arthur. Apparently the sheath thought it would be a good idea to protect him while he was 'talking to himself…his selves?' Xander didn't really know. But he did know now was the time for action.

"So, how do I get out of here?" he muttered to himself.

As if in response to his inquiry there was a sudden flash of golden light and Xander found himself standing in the middle of the street. Looking down at the gold and blue sheath in annoyance he said, "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

The sheath gleamed in response as if winking at him. Rolling his eyes at the inanimate object, Xander surveyed the street. It looked like it was the epicenter of a war. Concrete was smashed and broken. Cars were either smoldering wrecks or crushed flat. Several lampposts were torn to shreds and looked like they had been used as makeshift spears. And many scorch marks marred the various houses along the street as if they had been hit by a laser or something similar.

"Shit, this isn't good." He had muttered to himself before he thought ' _I need to get to higher ground. Guess I should try out these new limbs of mine that Jensen gave me… and just so I know how it feels before I get into a fight, I'm going to try that Prana Burst thing Altria told me about.'_

"Here goes nothing." He said to himself before shunting energy to his mechanical legs and jumping straight up.

The ground buckled beneath his feet as he bent his legs and shattered completely as he propelled himself upwards. Xander felt as if he had rockets attached to his feet as he soared upwards like an eagle, easily flying above the two-story houses around him and getting a bird's eye view of the area.

 _'_ _Well, that worked better than I thought it would.'_ The teen had thought giddily before he looked around for his friends while he was airborne.

He found them soon enough. As, if the dust cloud was any indication, they were fighting near the old refinery outside of town. His course set, he kicked off the roof of the closest house, leaving a foot sized imprint in its roof as he angled himself towards the battlefield, hoping he wasn't too late…

* * *

Jeanne d'Arc, The Maiden of Orleans was confused. The last thing she recalled she was burnt at the stake by the English. Then, quite suddenly she found herself in a foreign land, fighting the toughest battle of her life, her most powerful weapon was stolen from her. For across from her was a wild red-haired barbarous heathen of a woman who was using her Witchblade as her own. The semi-sentient weapon covered the thief in its protection, sliding up her arm then replacing what little she was wearing with an organic metal mesh. The mesh took the form of a brassiere and undergarments…rather racy undergarments the likes of which could be found on a lady of the night. It left her full, voluptuous form in full view as if to tempt the righteous.

Seeing her staring the woman smirked at her with lips painted the same ruby red as her hair before she asked "Are you jealous, child?"

Narrowing her eyes, Jeanne leveled her blade Le Pucelle at her and said disdainfully "Why would I be envious of thee, who is both trollop and a thief?"

Instead of becoming angry, the woman just laughed before saying "Trollop, back in my day we used the term whore. But I am not that, nor am I a thief. Tell me, child, just what is it you think I've stolen from you?"

Pointing an accusing finger at her Jeanne accused "The Witchblade, ye hath taken the holiest Witchblade from me wench."

Raising her gauntleted right hand the woman replied "You know of the Witchblade?"

"Of course I do, I am its chosen bearer during the Hundred Years War, as you should well know," Jeanne replied hotly, her eyes never leaving that of her opponents.

Raising a pencil-thin red eyebrow, the redhead replied "Is that so? And tell me, child, in what year does this Hundred Years War of yours take place?"

The Holy Virgin looked at the thief before her as if she were addled "It is the year 1431 as you well know. What is the point of such a question?"

In response, the barbarian of a woman lashed out with a tendril of the Witchblade. Impaling a piece of paper that lay in the street before saying "The point is child. According to this, it is the year 1998, not 1431 and apparently not my time period either it is…much too civilized."

"Of that, I have no doubt," Jeanne said before she snatched the piece of paper from the older woman and making note of the date. While she couldn't read nor write, Jeanne knew that times usually went in the top right-hand corner of documents. There it was in black and white, October 31st, 1998.

"How can this be? How can we have been transported more than half a millennium into the future?"

"Half a millennium for you maybe, but for me, it is much more. For back in my day years weren't even counted, only endured as best one could. As for how we arrived here it is rather obvious. Sorcery, only the mystic arts could transport people across time."

Jeanne's eyes widened "Sorcery, are you certain?"

The redhead nodded curtly "Quite child, but where we are is not nearly important as what both of us want, and both of us desire the Witchblade…Yet, there can only be one wielder." The redhead then flicked her blade out to the side before bringing it to bear one-handed.

The air became thick with tension as the two warrior woman from different eras of human history stared each other down. Then, without a word, they moved. Each tore a trench in the ground as they moved forwards, but for different reasons. Sonja was able to move at such speed because she possessed the Witchblade, Jeanne, however, was able to match her for an entirely different, yet intertwining reason.

When a woman bargains her life for a miracle, she is granted the Witchblade. But in return, after her goal is accomplished their soul is made to serve the world as Counter Guardian, spirits that protect humanity from being wiped out, even if the threat is humanity itself. Jeanne knew however that she wasn't a Counter Guardian at least not fully at the moment. No, she was something more than human, but less that what she should be. She was in the shell of humanity, she was… A word flitted across her mind _-a Servant-_ A Servant to the Counter Force? _-A Ruler-_ She shook such thoughts away she had no desire to rule over anything, yet she couldn't deny that voice inside of her, for she felt it spoke naught but the truth. Had she been paying attention she would've noticed several sigils glowing red on her right arm that crisscrossed forming diamonds.

But that was not important now, now she needed to fight, not wonder about superficial things. Armed with Le Pucelle she struck out at her foe, who met her charge with blasts of bursts of darkness, light, and flame. Yet the blasts of magical energy merely flowed around her, like the river around a large rock before continuing along their original path. They put scorching craters in the earth and causing an explosion equal to a trench buckets flaming payload to her ears when it hit one of those wheeled metal carts in the street. She was gratified to see the look of surprise in her adversary's eyes, and she attempted to capitalize on it to end this fight quickly.

Yet Jeanne had underestimated her foe. For Red Sonja was not one to be surprised for long. Upon seeing that magic had no effect on her much younger opponent, she switched to doing what she did best…beating down her opponent with savage, brutal efficacy. She lashed out with an armored boot, striking her younger opponent in her abdomen and winding her. While she was stunned, Sonja looped that same leg around until it was raised for an ax kick. She then had the Witchblade sprout a wickedly curved serrated blade from her heel that she intended to bring down on the girl's skull, preparing to end the fight before it could actually begin.

As her leg descended, the girl's thin blade rose to guard against the lethal blow. Defiance and anger burning in her eyes as she glared up at her. Balancing herself on the blade, Sonja back flipped, kicking the girl in the chin and creating some distance in between them as she did so. Now that she was distracted, Sonja threw a brace of half a dozen knives formed from the Witchblade at her opposition, still hoping to end this fight as soon as possible. It was not to be. For Jeanne's rapier moved faster than the human eye could see, deflecting all of the projectiles, harmlessly away from her and into either the ground, nearby cars or an unfortunate lamppost.

Frowning Sonja said more to herself than the person she was engaged with "It seems this will not end quickly as I'd hoped."

Instead of answering Jeanne rushed forwards and, following some innate instinct, _-Revelation-_ a voice told her in the back of her mind, she closed the distance between herself and Red Sonja. Their blades met with a ferocious clang ringing in the night air so frequently, one would think whole medieval armies were clashing on the streets of Sunnydale this Halloween, and not just two warriors ceaselessly crossing blades. Jeanne narrowly avoided a slash to her face. Losing only a few strands of her gossamer blonde hair in the process; Jeanne retaliated. Swiping her own blade and the Hyperborean woman's midsection and scoring a glancing blow that was quickly healed over by the innate magics of the Witchblade.

Feeling the pain from the wound even as it was washed away by the power of the ancient artifact, Sonja felt her respect for the girl in front of her rise further. Few warriors could hope to injure her even without the Witchblade, her only match being Conan of Cimmeria. While in possession of it, none had managed to harm her, even when whole armies were arrayed against her. The fact that a lone girl barely a woman managed to do so while she possessed the Witchblade spoke volumes of her skill in combat. Thus did Red Soja, the Demoness with a Sword know that she could no longer hold back against this so-called child.

She released a spherical pulse of energy in the hopes of pushing her back, and much to her surprise, it worked. The blonde slid across the pavement, gouging three trenches into the earth as she dug both her heels and her sword into it to prevent herself from being forced back. A calculating smile crossed Sonja's face as she thought, _'So it seems she can be affected by magic. At least, so long as it is not aimed at her directly but is instead meant to target a large area.'_

Wanting to see if she was indeed correct, Sonja used telekinesis to pick up several light poles and hurl them at the Saint of Orleans. As she thought, the girl was forced to either cut them to ribbons or dodge them outright. Now possessing a plan of attack; Sonja proceeded to pick up and throw various things at the blonde. Cars, mailboxes, picket fences, all were tossed the Saints' way. All were either dodged or cut to ribbons. Smirking, Sonja sprung her trap. She fired rays of black anti-matter at the cars Jeanne had swatted aside, making all of them explode around her and launching the girl off her feet…and sending her right at her.

Grabbing the blonde by her throat with her free hand, Sonja delivered several vicious punches to her stomach while still gripping her sword before launching her bodily through the air. Sprouting mechanical looking wings from her back, the Demoness with a Sword followed after her prey.

Jeanne felt pain in her side flare up regularly as she tumbled through the air. She met the ground with a thunderous thud kicking up a cloud of dust as she landed. Jeanne just managed to pull herself out of a human shaped crater before Sonja appeared once again a set of chiropteran like wings flapping lazily from behind her back as she looked down at her with a critical eye.

Finally, she said, "I have underestimated you child. That is not a mistake I usually make, but you came off as…nonthreatening. It is not a mistake I intend to make twice." The red-headed barbarian then held her sword aloft, and from its tip, a sphere of black energy began to gather…and it grew…

First it was the size of a pea. Then it grew to the size of a stone, then a fist, then a human head, then a human body. Then two…Jeanne, feeling the power gathered in the coming attack, cast her gaze around looking for some way to defend herself. Then she saw it. Hanging from a stand mounted to the side of the building. It was ragged and worn, but it would still work she knew. Even as she didn't know why she did.

As Jeanne raced towards the object of her salvation, it looked as if she were running away in fear to the redhaired battle goddess. Frowning slightly Sonja said, "For such fierce resolve to falter right at the end, how sad. Be honored to know that it was Red Sonja, the Demoness with a Sword, and Blood-haired Goddess of Battle whom you fought so valiantly against today child."

She then unleashed her sphere of darkness and watched as it swallowed the entire factory and her adversary with it before shrinking into non-existence leaving nothing but a massive crater in its wake. Dropping down to the epicenter of the hole in the landscape, Sonja looked around. Even though she knew there was no way the girl could've survived that, she had surprised her before, and she did not wish to be surprised again.

Looking around, Sonja saw no sign of the girl, not that she expected to. Still "Would that I could have gotten the name of such a valiant warrior-woman, so as to engrave it in my heart for all time." Sonja lamented to herself.

There was a sudden flash of light. When it cleared, the blonde reappeared now bearing a gold and white silk standard with golden fleur de lys on it, its split ends torn and frayed the pole made of gold embellished black metal.

"That was close, you almost had me there. Were it not for **_Luminosite Eternelle_** , you would have just won our fight, Red Sonja." The Patron Saint of Orleans told her earnestly.

The Warrior Queen nodded knowing she spoke the truth before saying "I would know your name before we continue."

"I am Jeanne d'Arc; Maiden of Orleans, and you?" she asked although she already knew her name it just seemed proper.

Saluting the girl with her sword, the redhead replied "I am Red Sonja, the Demoness with a Sword, the Bloody-Haired Goddess of Battle, and the Queen of War from a bygone age. Well met Maiden of Orleans."

Saluting with Le Pucelle Jeanne couldn't help but feel a smidgen of respect for the woman in front of her as she replied "Well met Red Sonja." She then sheathed her blade and took up her standard with both hands wielding it like a quarterstaff before asking "Shall we continue?"

Eyeing the younger girls weapon of choice dubiously, Sonja asked, "You intend to fight me with naught but your standard? Surely you jest."

But Jeanne merely shook her head and smiled before saying "I have faith that God shall deliver victory to me."

Now Sonja understood. This child was given her abilities through patronage to a god. Most likely the Aquailionian Mithra. For any virgin foreigner found in the realm of the Stygian Serpent God Set was sacrificed upon his altar and the Cimmerians Crom was known to be as cold and uncaring as the land of Cimmeria itself. Still, that changed nothing for she possessed the Witchblade, and with that, even the greatest patrons of the Gods could be brought low.

The two prepared to go at it once again, only to have something drop from the sky in between them and kick up a cloud of dust. Once the dust cleared, the Saint and the queen found a dark-haired young man wearing a black high-collared coat that was held partially shut by a metallic clasp, his left eye was covered by a golden eyepatch which had a glowing blue jewel set in its center like an eye. His right eye glowed a golden yellow like a bird of prey and his hands seemed to be covered in black and gray trimmed gantlets.

He had looked back and forth between the two of them before he joked "Well, you've been busy, huh ladies?"

Sonja, however, was not amused. Frowning she all but demanded "Name yourself fool, and give me a good reason not to cut you down where you stand."

Now usually, Xander would make another joke to try and diffuse the situation but something stirred within the pit of his stomach and burned within his veins. It roared in defense at this woman's impudence and demanded she be taught her place, and underneath that roar was a bell-like keening that was subtler but no less demanding. He didn't really know what made him say it, but on some level, he felt it was instinctual. And so turning to her, her eyed her coolly and said something that would be said numerous times by him in the future.

He said, "I am Alexander Lavelle Harris, Rogue Trader….and I hold Victory in my hands."

Without taking his eyes off Red Sonja, he addressed Jeanne d'Arc. "Jeanne, I know you don't know me, but I need you to listen to me. Some way, somehow a sorcerer has brought both you and Sonja here. You are both currently possessing the bodies of my friends, Elizabeth, and Willow. I need you to go and hunt down the sorcerer responsible and stop whatever is causing this."

Upon hearing that she was possessing the body of another Jeanne blanched. She was no daemon. So she nodded viciously and said "Consider it done Sera. What shall you be doing in the meantime?"

Giving a nod Sonja's way, Xander replied "Holding her off."

Yet, much to his surprise Red Sonja sheathed her Viking blade and said "No need. As curious as I am about the current age, I shall not take possession of the body of another. I know my time has long since passed." She had scowled before she finished with vehemence "Besides, Red Sonja is no Sorcerers puppet."

Xander let the tension that was building on his shoulders evaporate with a silent sigh. While he was prepared to fight the Bloodyhaired Goddess of Battle, he didn't know if it was a battle he could walk away from even with his augments, Alpha class psyker abilities, and magical items. It didn't help matters that, in the Top Cow Universe, Excalibur was merely a shard of the Witchblade itself. If that fact still holds true, she could just absorb his blade and increase her own power.

He didn't think this was the same Excalibur, however. As nothing was ever mentioned about a matching magical sheathe. But he didn't want to take that chance, and he was glad he didn't have to. Instead, he smiled at her and said "Welcome to the Scooby Gang. Please, keep your hands and feet to yourself at all times unless accosted by an outside force. Make sure your weapons are held upright and primed for maximum carnage upon possible coming apocalypse and have a pleasant day."

To his credit and astonishment, Xander actually managed to get the redheaded Amazon to smirk. There was a hint of fond remembrance too, he noticed. This was confirmed as she walked past him she said, "You remind me of the Man-Spider."

 _'_ _Man-Spider…wait…'_ "Do you mean Spider-man?" he asked.

She turned and looked at him before saying "Aye, now enough talk, we have a sorcerer to slay."

"Umm right… So, does anyone know where the big bad wizard is located so we can do some good ole fashioned slaying? Or were we just going to wonder around till we found an old guy with a long grey beard, wearing black robes, with a wart on his nose, that caused lightning to strike every time he cackles like a madman?" Xander asked in faux-optimism.

His statement made both the redhead and blonde stare at him as if he'd said something both very smart and very dumb at the same time. He just shrugged and said again "Any idea where we can find this guy or do you both just want to do a city-wide sweep?"

Jeanne suddenly felt a tugging at the back of her mind. She tried to ignore it, as she was attempting to think of a way to locate this devil worshipping sorcerer, yet, the feeling persisted and so she turned and felt the feeling intensify slightly. Yet it felt…right for lack of a better term, as if, if she followed this feeling her goals would be met. So she followed where the sense leads ignoring the voice of the courageous young man who was willing to fight Red Sonja in her place just so she could follow this feeling…

She suddenly found her arm grabbed and herself turned around. She was looking into the face of the young man, who was looking at her concernedly. "Jeanne, are you ok? You were walking around like you were almost in a trance or something."

Smiling at him reassuringly, she replied in a tone of voice that was much softer than Buffy's. "I'm all right sera, Alex-"Her eyes widened in surprised before she promptly curtsied to him. Saying, "Apologies sera, but I never formally asked you your name."

"It's Alexander Harris, but my friends just call me Xander." He replied giving her a kind smile of his own.

Nodding the Saint replied "Alexander. Tis a nice strong name. Anyway, I am fine, Sera Alexander. I am merely…following a feeling." She said sounding unsure of herself.

Yet, instead of mock or doubt her, Xander just smiled and nodded saying "I get ya, following your gut instincts. Oi, Sonja! Jeanne's got a lead, so stop playing with…Angel and Cordelia?"

Further back, the Blood-haired Goddess was holding both the ensouled vampire and Cordelia Chase, who was wearing a catgirl costume, by their throats. Upon hearing the warrior-jesters words, however, she pulled them both close before whispering in their ears menacingly "You got lucky this time beasts. There is always next time, however…Now get out of here before I decide I could use a new rug, and some incense."

She then let them both go, and while Cordelia gasped for breath, Angel was on his feet, staring at the usually timid redhead warily. Xander raced up to Cordelia and asked "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm okay dork, I mean, I was only almost choked out by Willow of all people. And here I was about to compliment her on her costume." Queen Bee of Sunnydale High said through coughs.

"Sorry, but Buffy and Willow aren't exactly acting like themselves right now." He said by way of explanation.

"What do you mean?" angel asked, worried about Buffy.

Perking up and glancing at Angel Xander said, "Oh, hey Deadboy, didn't see you there."

Giving the boy a stern glare Angel replied "Now is not the time for this Xander, what's going on?"

"Buffy and Willow have been turned into their Halloween costumes. Jeanne d'Arc and Red Sonja to be precise."

"Joan of Ar-"Angel didn't get to finish as he found the point of a rapier against his throat and burning his flesh.

On the other end of the French weapon was Buffy. Or so it seemed. She now had an older more mature look in her eyes, and she was giving him a look she'd never gave him before. It was a piercing glare that spoke of naught but death for him.

"Woah, Jeanne hold up," Xander said.

"Serah Alexander, do you not know what this thing is? Tis a Vampire, one who has damned his mortal soul for demonic immortality. He deserves naught but burning at the stake. But seeing as that is lacking at the moment, piercing him through the heart with mine blade shall have to do." She said with vehemence.

Gently placing his hand on the flat of her rapier blade, Xander said "You have no idea how much I agree with you-" The blonde then snapped at him, "Then why do you try to stop me?!"

"Because, Buffy? The girl whose body you're inhabiting, would kick my ass if she let me, let you-her-kill him." Seeing the confused look on her face, Xander explained "Buffy is something called a Slayer, a girl endowed with mystical powers whose job it is to fight vampires, demons and such."

"Yet she let's this one live?" she asked pressing her rapier point deeper into Angel's throat and making him wince in pain.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Xander replied drolly "Because, he has his mortal soul, so that makes him 'one of the good guys.'"

"Regardless on whether he does or not, it is too much of a risk to let him walk around freely," Jeanne said resolutely.

Seeing an opportunity Xander said "Fine, we'll take him with us. That way, you can keep an eye on him. How does that sound, Jeanne?"

The blonde haired Saint hummed in thought for a moment before slowly nodding and saying "The Vampire shall take point at the front, and I shall be right behind him."

And so, the Trio became a Quintet, with Angel nervously at the head of the group as the others followed the Saint of Orleans. Trailing her, and keeping the transformed humans off her back, they soon found themselves in front of a shop that was very familiar to Xander.

"No, way…" Xander muttered to himself before turning to Jeanne and asking "You sure this is the place?"

Nodding, the Saint replied "I am. Why, is it familiar?"

"I was here with Willow and Buffy just earlier today." He affirmed.

"You bought clothing from a sorcerer?" Sonja asked in disbelief.

Shrugging Xander replied "Didn't know he was one. He just seemed like an ordinary guy at the time."

Xander then activated one of Jensen's implants. It was located in his eye and was called Smart Vision. It allowed him to see through walls to a limited extent and detect heat and energy signatures. Upon activating it, he got several of them. The largest energy signature came from a bust-shaped object within the building itself, it was a swirling mass of red energy tinged with black. Next to that he was shown the shape of a single man in the shop whose outline was also tinged the same color, and no one else.

Looking around, however, he noticed other energy signatures. The strongest came from the Witchblade on Sonja's arm which blazed with black and white light that seemed to infinitely spiral into one another. Next was Jeanne whose entire body, armor included, looked to be made of golden light, yet at the center of her being there was a void, black as pitch the size of a candle flame. Cordelia was reading as normal with a hint of purest white outlining her form.

But it wasn't until he looked at Deadboy that he realized just what he was actually seeing. For Angel's body radiated no heat, yet his walking corpse was still showing color to it, that of a sickly yellow, the color of a vampire's eyes when they 'game faced'.

 _'_ _I can see more than just heat signatures. I'm picking up…magical one's? Maybe the Eye of Odin and my optical implants are interacting in some way? Or considering I'm an Alpha-class psyker this could be warp-sight for me.'_

Mentally smacking himself, he thought, ' _No time to think on that now Xander, you've got a sorcerer to stop.'_ He chastised himself.

He then turned off Smart Vision before he said, "The person behind this is in the back room with some kind of statue that is giving off tremendous amounts of magical energy."

"How do you know that?" Angel questioned.

Tapping his right eye, Xander replied "Cybernetic implant in my right eye. Detects heat and energy signatures. Seems it can also pick up magical ones too. Now, if there are no more questions, here's the plan. Deadboy, you and Jeanne are going in through the front. Sonja, you go in through the back entrance so he can't escape from there."

"And what of you and the plebian?" Sonja asked referring to Cordelia.

"While you guys come in through all the possible exits, I'll be making my own enterance," Xander replied with a smirk. He then gave the Queen Bee of Sunnydale High a dubious look, Xander said, "Cordy, go hide in the shadows."

Giving the self-proclaimed 'King of the Outcasts' a withering glare Cordelia Chase asked, "Why should I do what you say, dweeb? Why do you want me hiding in the shadows anyway, want me to jump him in case you four somehow manage to screw up and he gets past you? Well, let me tell you it's not-"

Cordelia was cut off when Xander said "Actually Cordy, your half right. I want you in hiding in case that guy gets past us. But I want you in hiding so he can't take you hostage, seeing as most of the really powerful dark magic rituals require a virgin sacrifice…you're still a virgin right?" he asked, as he couldn't resist a slight dig at her.

Judging by the enraged look she had given him before she tried to punch him in the face, which he quickly caught, yes, Cordelia Chase was still a virgin. "I'm no whore!" she spat at him.

"Never said you were," Xander replied only to frown when he saw the shocked look come over Cordelia's face. "What is it?" he asked.

"Harris, your-your hand its-its mechanical." She stuttered out in shock.

"Umm yeah, the same thing that happened to Buffy and Willow happened to me. Only I kept my consciousness." He explained in a hushed whisper.

Taking a deep breath Cordelia said, "Have you really thought this through dork?"

Giving her a confused look, Harris asked, "What do you mean Chase?"

Sighing Cordelia explained bluntly, "I mean Harris, what happens when you undo whatever's causing all this freakiness? What'll happen to you when your arms that have been replaced by machines go back to being plastic?"

His good eye widened in shock for a moment. He took her by the hand and lead her away from the group so he could speak to her privately. When he turned to face her, she found his eye burning with resolve as he said, "Then I'll die, as not just my arms but my legs, lungs, heart, brain, spine, eyes, and skin have been changed by this spell. Without them, I'll surely die.

Staring at him in shock, the Chase heiress replied "And you're ok with that? I may not like you dweeb, but I don't want to see you dead."

Smirking at her Xander teased "Careful there Cordy, keep this up and I might actually think you care."

Giving him a glacially cold glare, Cordelia said in no-nonsense tone "Xander, this is serious."

Not in all the years he had known her had Cordelia Chase referred to him by his first name. It was always some name or his last name with her. That's how he knew she was serious with him at the moment. Turning around and staring out at the chaos this spell was creating Xander said calmly "I can't just sit by and do nothing Cordy, I couldn't ever since I figured out how messed up this town really was."

"You mean there are more vampires than just?" she pointed at Angel, who was standing nervously near 'Jeanne' as Buffy was going by at the moment.

Nodding Xander replied "Oh yeah that and tons more demons and all kinds of crap, but mostly vampires…" His tone became even quieter as he continued "Remember that time Jessie wasn't acting like himself and you let him dance with you at the Bronze?"

"Yeah?" Cordelia said with a hesitant nod.

"He was a vampire then," Xander told her, causing her to pale and clasp at her throat.

After a moment, Cordelia found her voice and asked "And I'm assuming he didn't just run away like the cops said, did he?"

Now visibly upset, Xander laughed hollowly while shaking his head and replied, "The cops in this town have got to be either completely inept or they are paid to look the other way at all the shit that happens in this city. Not sure which is more frightening. As for Jessie, he's gone. Dusted we call it…I was the one who did it." He finished in the same dead hollow voice.

"Xander…I'm, I'm sorry. For everything." She added after a second. Feeling like this may be the chance she had to say such a thing to him.

Smiling wanly at her he said, "Don't worry about it. I forgave you a long time ago Cordelia." Sighing he turned back towards the others and said "Well, we'd better get this over with."

He turned to head back towards the others only to stop when Cordelia grabbed his arm. He gave her a curious look as she said "Are you sure you want to go through with this dork?"

"Can I really, afford not to?" he returned before shrugging nonchalantly and saying "Besides, who's going to miss me besides Willow and possibly Buffy? I'm a social outcast remember? My parents? They will probably be too drunk to notice I'm gone for the first couple of weeks. By the time they do, they'll just assume I ran away and use it as an excuse to drink even more. No, no one's going to miss Alexander Lavelle Harris, and you and I both know it."

He smiled at her bitterly. Saying "To the world at large I'll just be another kid from a troubled home who ran away and was never seen again, and I guess, in a way, it's better that way. If people really knew what the world was like, they'd get wiggy. And hey-" He said optimistically "I get to go out with a bang, as an honest to goodness hero, so there's that right?"

"Yeah, just like one of your nerdy comic books," Cordelia said ignoring the tears gathering in her eyes. She was Cordelia Chase, she did not cry over lame heroic sacrifices! At least that's what she told herself as he began to walk back to the others, only to turn back and say "Stay safe Cordelia, and last bit of advice? Get the hell out of this town as soon as you can."

"Count on it." She told the unsung hero of Sunnydale, who gave her one last smile before making a few motions to the others who ran around various points of the building. Remembering she was supposed to hide, Cordelia stuck to the shadows along the side of the building and prayed for a miracle for one Alexander Harris. Barring that, she promised herself that not just Buffy and Willow would keep his memory alive, she would too. The hero deserved that much.

* * *

Ethan Rayne didn't know what was going on. One moment he was reveling in the chaos brought on by the ritual he performed to bring about the power of Janus. The next, the wall behind which the bust of Janus was sitting behind was being broken down, and he was being grabbed by his collar and thrown into the opposing wall by persons unknown. When the dust cleared, Ethan found himself surrounded by four people, three of which he recalled selling costumes to earlier to just today. One of them was standing inside a human-sized hole in his wall glaring at him while the two young women each had a blade at his throat.

"Hello Ethan, we found a problem with your costumes and we'd like our money back," Xander said by way of greeting.

"Sorry chaps, no refunds. Could I interest you in store credit?" Ethan coughed out.

Giving both girls a curt nod, Ethan felt both blade press deep enough to his throat to draw blood. After which the fifth member replied coldly "No, no I don't think so."

"We want to know how to stop whatever you did and we want to know now…if you refuse to tell us well, I'm sure these two ladies would just love to show you why it would be good for your health to help us." Xander said.

Looking down at the blades at his throat, before back at Xander, Rayne replied "Yes I do believe I see your point."

"I thought you might. Now, the spell?" Xander inquired.

"Just break the statue," Ethan replied, pointing shakily at the bust of Janus.

Xander didn't even need to glance at the two-faced bust at his feet. He could feel the potent Warp energy coming from it. He knew the entire time that it was the catalyst for the spell and told the fake shopkeeper as much.

"Then why did you ask me what the spell trigger was?"

"Two reasons. One, I needed to know if you were foolish enough to bind the spell to your life. In which case, we would have had to kill you and risk setting off an even bigger and worse spell with your death. Two, if you had lied to me, I would've had these two kill you anyway." He said with a shrug, causing Ethan to blanch and Sonja to smirk while Jeanne's eyes became flinty.

"Harsh," Angel commented.

"This guy has put me through some serious bullshit tonight, so I am feeling far, **_far_** from friendly," Xander replied before he reached into his coat and pulled out the invisible Excalibur.

Holding the invisible blade aloft in a downward thrusting grip, he turned to the girls and said "Jeanne, Sonja, after this you'll probably no longer be possessing my friends. So I'll just say it's been a pleasure."

Wrapping Ethan up in a tendril of the Witchblade, both warrior women turned to face him, Jeanne with concern and Sonja with curiosity on her face. The Saint spoke first saying "Do you honestly intend to end the sorcerer's curse even if it could mean the end of your life, Sera Alexander?"

Good eye widening Xander asked "How did you-"He then turned to the Vampire in the room and accused "Deadboy!?"

Holding his hands up defensively Angel said "Wasn't me, turns out I'm not the only one with superhuman hearing."

Lowering his invisible blade for a moment, Xander sighed. Mentally kicking himself for forgetting about the Witchblade's ability to enhance its user's natural abilities before saying "Look, we can't just leave things the way they are for my sake. This has to stop...

He turned to the ensouled vampire saying "Hey Deadboy?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Buffster and Wills that I said goodbye ok?" Xander had requested before he brought the blade down in a burst of speed using both his cybernetic arms and prana burst, to cleave it clean in twain.

The effect was instantaneous. Buffy, Willow, and Xander all passed out on the spot. Angel was quick to check each of them for signs of life. Both Buffy and Willow were breathing but appeared to be unconscious… he quickly noticed, however, that Xander had no heartbeat. The Ensouled Vampire lowered his head in respect. He may not like Xander, but damn if it didn't take guts to end a spell knowing it would kill you if you did.

Suddenly, there was a flash of golden light, and when it cleared, the body of Xander Harris was nowhere to be seen. The Ensouled Vampire had no idea how he was going to explain this to either Buffy or Willow once they awoke. Little did Angel know, that for each of the Scoobies a change was taking place, and each of them was being confronted in their mindscapes…

* * *

Buffy found herself standing in a cobblestone square surrounded by old-fashioned medieval looking buildings. At the center of the plaza was the burnt and charred remains of a large bonfire. Approaching it curiously, the blonde reeled back when she found charred skeletal remains in the ashes, it was not a bonfire, but a funeral pyre. This person was burned at the stake.

"What the hell. Who the hell would do this to a person, and where am I? The last thing I remember we were trick or treating…

"You are in the town of Rouen specifically the Old Market where I spent my last moments."

Buffy spun upon hearing the soft voice behind her. She could only gap at who she saw. "Joan of Arc?" she questioned.

The blonde stood in full armor, her hair braided, her standard planted into the ground, and her blade on her hip. She had regarded the Slayer coolly before she replied "It is pronounced Jeanne, Elizabeth."

"Jeanne then, what am I doing here? And call me Buffy." She added.

Nodding curtly Jeanne said "As you wish, as for why you are here, I have come to…make you an offer of sorts after speaking with you."

Raising an eyebrow Buffy asked, "Is this the kind of offer I can't refuse?"

"You may refuse it if you wish, but I will still say my piece." The Saint replied.

Folding her arms in front of her chest, the Slayer asked the Saint bluntly "Ok, what's your deal lady? Why are you so hostile?"

"My 'deal,' as you say, is you, Elizabeth. You are the Slayer. She whose job it is to fight the forces of darkness. Yet when it comes to the vampire known as Angel, you are incapable of doing your job because you have some misplaced form of affection for him. This leaves you incapable of seeing what is right in front of your face."

Stalking towards the Saint Buffy yelled at her "Who the hell are you to get involved in my personal life?! You're neither my mother nor my Watcher so where do you get off telling me what to do! Besides it's not like I even want to be the 'Chosen One' I'd gladly let someone else have the job if they want it, I just want an ordinary life!"

"And that is the problem. You have a higher calling, God has chosen a much more important fate for you, yet you refuse to see it." Jeanne replied coolly having endured the Slayer's rant without losing her cool.

"God?" Buffy scoffed "I'm honestly beginning to wonder if he exists. I mean I know demons exist, I kill them all the time but not once have I ever seen proof of God."

In the blink of an eye, Jeanne was in front of her, and before she could react, the French Saint slapped her across the face saying "That was for blasphemy." She then slapped her again saying "And that was for belittling the sacrifices of a great man."

Buffy became sullen for a moment before muttering out "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

Jeanne nodded curtly. Buffy took that as a sign to continue. "It's just-it's just hard to believe in anything when night after night, I'm forced to go out and fight monsters because I got stuck with a destiny I didn't ask for."

"God never gives us more than we can handle Elizabeth…and some people choose their future while others are selected by fate." The martyred women replied, an air of wisdom in her tone.

Jeanne then looked over to the long cooled remains of her funeral pyre. Not taking her eyes off it, she asked the younger girl, "I chose a greater destiny over an ordinary life and I chose to fight and die for what I believed in. Can you say the same?"

Following her gaze to the charred pile of wood, Buffy said, "I already did. I was killed by an ancient Vampire called the Master a year ago and Angel brought me back using CPR. That's why I like him, and that's why I won't stake him." She said defiantly.

In response, Jeanne D'Arc looked at her piteously and said "Oh Elizabeth, you naïve fool. Vampires can't breathe."

Blinking in surprise, Buffy said "What? No, no that can't be right. He was there when I woke up, and he said he did."

"Then he lied, there was no one else there? One who was human?" Jeanne questioned.

Buffy opened her mouth to say no when she stopped. Someone else was there, standing in the background…it was… "Xander, Xander was there with Angel," Buffy said a cold feeling entering her stomach.

"Then you have your true savior and a true act of God at the same time. Tis a shame that Sera Alexander never received proper thanks for this deed…Tis also a shame that you shall never be able to thank him for his help." The Saint said solemnly.

Buffy felt a cold chill race down her spine as she slowly turned towards the Saint and ask "What do you mean I won't ever be able to thank Xander for saving my life?" When she didn't answer and merely displayed that same solemn look, Buffy shook her shoulder and yelled "What do you mean?!"

"Sera Alexander has died this night passing valiantly to end the spell of an evil sorcerer. It was that exact same spell that allowed me to inhabit your body for a time. Due to his choice of attire, once the spell was ended his life would also be forfeit. He knew this and proceeded anyway."

"You're lying, Xander isn't dead he's-he's Xander," Buffy said, seemingly trying more to convince herself than accuse the Saint.

Xander was always around even though she wished he would live a normal life, a life she couldn't live. Regardless of what she wanted he was always there to offer a joke to lighten the mood and even though he wasn't a Slayer or a hacker he was always trying his hardest to be of help. Out of all her friends, Xander was the most normal.

In truth, Buffy considered him her 'anchor' to normality, as he served as a reminder of what it meant to be human and human limits. But more than that he served as a reminder to her. For every time she wanted to give up on the whole Slayer thing, Buffy would see both his admiration for her and the loss of his friend Jessie in his eyes. Upon seeing that mixture of love and pain, the pain she put there by not being a good enough 'Chosen One' she would go another night. Now, without him, she didn't know if she could keep going.

 _'_ _It's all my fault, if only I'd known about this guy sooner, Xander would still be here.'_ This thought kept repeating through her mind over and over as she wept for her lost friend. She didn't know how long she cried, but when she finally managed to stop she looked up to find Jeanne too had tears running down her face.

"So do you understand his sacrifices now?" Jeanne asked wiping at her eyes.

"That's who you were talking about earlier? I thought you were talking about Jesus." Buffy said with a mirthless laugh.

Shaking her head D'Arc replied "Nay, not right now."

"You said something about an offer?" The Slayer asked.

Nodding Jeanne explained "Indeed if you are willing, I would like to…stay with you."

Buffy blinked away her remaining tears before asking "What, how do you mean?"

The Saint became visibly nervous for the first time since the discussion began. Poking both of her fingers together, and stubbing her booted foot in the dirt. While doing this, Jeanne replied nervously "I…that is to say if you agree; I would like to continue to inhabit your body in the current time. It would not be a real possession! She said quickly while frantically waving her hands around before Buffy could object. "We would be, in essence, sharing the same body. In return, you would gain access to the powers and abilities I had in life on top of your own."

Buffy clicked her jaw shut before narrowing her eyes and asking "And just what kind of powers did you have? I mean, you're a Saint who was burned alive and martyred right?"

"Tis so, but I was granted certain abilities due to my devotion to God, I prayed for a miracle and was granted one. Due to that, besides gaining inhuman speed strength, and endurance. I'm also immune to magic that is directed at me. Using my standard **_Luminosite Eternelle_** you can become immune to all harm at the cost of damaging the standard. You would also gain use of my holy blade **_Le Pucelle_** and other abilities as well, like making people believe whatever you desire."

"Seriously?" Buffy asked.

Seeing the Saint nod, Buffy muttered to herself "I could totally use that to cut class."

Apparently, Jeanne had superb hearing, for she said disapprovingly "You shall do no such thing. Back in my day women were not even allowed to have an education. We were expected to stay home and be good, obedient, husband obeying, God-fearing wives. So I shall not have you wasting that which even I did not have access to in life Elizabeth."

"Chillax Jeanne, I was only joking," Buffy said placating.

"T'was not funny," The Saint replied briskly.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Buffy said, "Ok so I see the benefits of letting you stay around…but what do you get out of it?"

"I get to make sure Sera Alexander's sacrifice was not in vain and continue to protect humanity. That is all I actually desire, to make you the best Slayer you can be and to help you make the right decisions'. Do you accept?"

Buffy closed her eyes for a moment before saying "You aren't going to possess my body at random are you?"

"I won't unless you are in mortal danger," Jeanne replied honestly.

Buffy nodded taking a moment to weigh her options before she said "Alright, I accept."

Jeanne smiled at her warmly saying "Thank you, Elizabeth, you won't regret this."

Buffy didn't say anything, she said yes mostly for selfish reasons. For she wanted to get back at the supernatural element of Sunnydale for what happened to Xander. With Jeanne's power added on top of her own, the demons of Sunnydale were going to rue the day they took her Xander-shaped friend from her. Little did she know, a certain redheaded friend of hers had made a similar deal while thinking along the exact same lines as the blonde Slayer. With vengeance burning in their hearts, they prepared to start a holy crusade in Sunnydale in the name of Alexander Harris.

* * *

Xander once again found himself standing in the lush green plains of Avalon. Only this time, on the ground several feet away, was an eagle. It was half rotted, yet somehow breathing as maggots crawled throughout its flesh, its once immaculate feathers were now molted off, and circling around it, nipping at its dying flesh was several other animals. The first was a green boar or pig with sharp tusks, the second was a pair of cats, one pure black the other white. The white cat looked emaciated and tired while the black cat had blood on its flank and claws sporting a satisfied smirk on its face. The white cat would occasionally defend the bird from a swarm of locusts while other times it would egg on the other beasts into attacking the eagle so it would be left alone. A mechanical looking snapping turtle was slowly advancing towards the white cat and Eagle. While a little baby blue jay chirped from the on the ground to the right of the eagle, content to eat the maggots and worms crawling out of the eagle's body.

Unable to stand the sight of the once noble bird being tortured so, Xander drew Excalibur and charged in, hacking and slashing with wild abandon. When he was finished, the Boar was beheaded. The tortoise was cut clean in half. The black cat had been tossed far away with telekinesis, and the locust horde was burnt to a crisp thanks to a burst of warp-manifested flame. This left only the eagle, white cat, and blue jay. Xander spared them because honestly the other cat looked so sickly, that he felt if did anything to it, it would be kicking it while it was down. As for the bird, it was just a baby, it didn't know any better.

He then stared down at the Eagle. It stared back defiant and proud even though maggots writhed throughout its body. He could see the thing was in pain, but it was just far too stubborn to lay down and die. Not wanting to see the creature suffer, he raised Excalibur up and planted its tip in the noble creatures' chest.

"An intriguing choice Alexander Harris. Would you mind explaining?" A deep baritone yet smooth voice asked.

Spinning on his heel, Xander almost fell on his ass when he came face to waistline with the God-Emperor of Mankind himself, in the flesh no less. He was eight feet tall wearing golden power armor with the Imperial Aquila on his shoulder plates and embossed throughout his armor. Both of his hands were clad in power fists, and a power sword that almost matched the beauty of Excalibur was buried, point first, in the ground in front of him. Craning his head up to meet the Emperor's gaze, Xander found himself staring into dark eyes that were framed by even darker long black hair. Hair that was held back by the golden circlet that adorned the man's brow. He was strong-jawed and lacked any trace of stubble on his tanned face. The amount of power emanating from his sheer presence was palpable.

He was a warrior, a ruler, a psyker. Billions and trillions have dropped to their knees in awe in his presence, all Xander could do was stare rooted to the spot and say "You're the fucking God-Emperor. You're actually real. Like, really, really real…This is **_so_** wiggy."

 _'_ _Maybe I should have eased him into this, in his reality I am naught but a fictional character._ ' The Emperor thought to himself.

Deciding change was in order, the Emperor used his vast psyker power to reshape the landscape slightly forming two chairs for him and Xander to sit in. Gently pushing the boy into one, the Emperor took a seat himself. He then said, "Alexander, I know this may come as a shock to you, but the universe I come from does exist. Also, I'm sure you have plenty of questions. But please, I ask that you wait until I have finished speaking. For what I have to say is important."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Xander replied "Go for it G-man. Also, I'm not really surprised the 40k-verse is real. It's a hell dimension if I ever saw one…Wait, just one quick question. How are you even here in Avalon?"

The Emperor chuckled slightly at that "The 41st Millennium would indeed come off as such wouldn't it? And to answer your question, Avalon itself is akin to Warp space, but it's…different. Whereas regular warp space is a hell, Avalon is a sanctuary, and that very protective aspect is what allows me to manifest here and what keeps the Chaos Gods out. But I digress. The reason I came to speak to you Alexander is because I need **_you_** , Alexander Lavelle Harris, to save the Imperium of Man."

The God-Emperor was silent then waiting for the inevitable reaction. He did not have to wait long. Harris cleaned out both of his ears before asking "Could you repeat that? I must've had something crazy in my ear. See, I could've sworn you wanted me, Xander is-good-at-nothing-Harris to save the Imperium."

"I did." the Emperor confirmed.

Xander nodded "I see, so let me ask you then, have the past ten thousand years you spent in the Warp driven you nuts? What makes you think I of all people can do this, and why can't you send your trillions of loyal followers to do this for you?" he asked.

The Emperor spoke next in a low, dangerous voice, as the sky darkened with his tone, "None in my Imperium would dare question me, let alone insult me as you just have."

Had he been alive, Xander knew he probably would've wet himself and been begging for forgiveness right about now. But Harris knew he was already dead, and he doubted the God-Emperor would waste his powers on extinguishing his soul like he did to his treacherous son Horus. So he told him bluntly "I'm not a member of your Imperium. I don't owe you my allegiance, and I don't have any borderline fanatical faith in you either. Plus considering having faith in the Imperium means hating anyone who isn't human then sorry, I'll pass."

"Yet you despise vampires with a passion, including the ensouled one Angel." The Emperor pointed out.

"Yeah, and vampires are basically daemonhosts. The human soul is gone. Angel may be cursed with a human soul, but how much you wanna bet he can lose it and **_when_** , not **_if_** he does, he'll be the worst thing that happens to Buffy. Because not only will he try to hurt her physically, but just the act of him attempting to hurt her will do more damage emotionally than he could ever hope to do physically." The younger of the two replied bitterly, knowing full well how the Slayer felt about the demon possessed corpse.

The Emperor opened his mouth to say something, but Xander continued "Besides, do you really think I care if I insult someone who's an even worse father than my own old man? The whole Horus Heresy thing wouldn't have happened if you'd just been up front about what you were doing back on Terra in the first place."

"Enough! The Emperor roared, causing thunder to boom overhead before he spoke in a much calmer tone if weary tone "That's enough, you've passed your final test."

"Test? What are you talked about?" Xander asked confused.

"Xander," The Emperor explained patiently "The whole reason I want, no need you to save the Imperium is because you are not one of its subjects. Meaning, you're willing to do things those who are a part of the Imperial Cult wouldn't dare to do. I need someone who is willing to not judge a person by their appearance, or race, but by their character."

"So then…this?" the Californian asked, motioning vaguely at the dead animals.

The Emperor waved a hand, and the animals morphed into one each of the sentient races of the Milky Way Galaxy. An Ork, Dark Eldar, Necron, and human lay dead at the two's feet while an Eldar and Tau stood by the wayside. Looking at the human corpse that he knew still had Excalibur in his chest laying with the xeno corpses all Xander could say was "Oh, so this is what you meant earlier by interesting decisions huh?"

"Indeed, that was a metaphor of sorts. When you killed the eagle, you surprised me and I couldn't help but wonder why you did it."

Xander shrugged "The bird was suffering. It was haughty and proud, struggling and defiant but was rotting, dying from the inside out. The fact that it was being attacked from all sides was just icing on the cake."

The Emperor nodded slowly as if digesting every word he was saying. Silence had reigned in Avalon for a time before he said "I am now even surer of my choice. You are the right man for the job. You will be the one to finish the groundwork I'd laid on Terra ten millennia ago."

"The Webway?" Seeing the emperor nod, Xander asked another question "What do you mean by 'groundwork?' I thought the Webway was an endgame?"

Instead of answering, the Emperor said, "Tell me, Alexander, how much do you know of the Warp?"

"Also known as Chaos, the Aether, or the Empyrean; the Warp is an alternate dimension of purely psychic energy that echoes and underlies the familiar four dimensions of the material universe, a fifth dimension. It is the source of all psychic powers and known instances of sorcery and magic as well as the home dimension to the four or five Chaos Gods depending on who you ask. Nurgle God of Mortality and Morbidity. Khorne God of Hate, Rage, Violence, and Bloodshed. Tzeentch God of Ambition, Plotting, Change and Sorcery. Slaanesh God of Lust, Greed, Pleasure and Pain. Lastly, there's Malice. God of Anarchy and Terror. The Warp is also accessed using Warp Drives by the Imperium as a means of faster-than-light travel. " Xander replied.

The God-Emperor nodded in approval. Xander knew more than most about Chaos. "Good, good, now I must inform you about my own origins. You see-"

The Emperor was cut off by Xander replying "You were brought about by thousands of Shamans. Psykers in the Eighth Millennium BC, who sacrificed their lives in a mass suicide pact so as to combine their powers and reincarnate to give rise to 'The New Man'. One who would be strong enough to protect humanity from the growing strength of the Chaos Gods. By the time you decided to found the Imperium, you would have already been alive for more than thirty millennia. And, after the Horus Heresy, you would spend another ten millennia interred in the Golden Throne, making you almost fifty thousand years old unless my math is off."

Now the Emperor was impressed. For Xander knew more about himself than he did. He did not know where his vast psyker powers came from just that he had them, and since he had them, it was his place to guide and protect humanity. Nodding once again the Emperor said "Excellent, you are well informed indeed. Now pay attention and do not interrupt for this is important."

Seeing the young man nod, the Emperor began "Ever since my youth, I have had a recurring dream. In this dream, Humanity starts out as little more than savages. Hunting animals, gathering fruits, nuts, and berries, and then over time they change. They learn the value of forging metal and make war on each other. Warlords rise and armies clash, civilizations rise and fall only for another to take its place. As time passes, their structures and weapons become more advanced…And eventually humanity reaches a peak. A point where they have reached the highest point they can with their limited understanding. Be it with sorcery, technology, or both."

The Emperor paused to collect his thoughts for a moment before continuing "When this happens, The Fall as I have come to call it, is soon to follow. Something happens to trigger a cataclysmic event that sends humanity spiraling back towards the earth just as he reaches the greatest heights. It is as if we were attempting to grasp the sun and are being punished for it."

"Icarus," Xander recalled, mentioning the boy who in his folly flew too close to the sun and caused the wax that held his wings together to melt, leading to his demise.

"Indeed. Sometimes it is sentient machines that do it, other times hostile Xenos, and still other times I have seen power-hungry Psykers, or mere human greed lay waste to great human civilizations. Yet in the end, it always ends the same way, Humanity reaches its pinnacle, then it is cast down."

Xander, feeling sympathetic, said, "Well, at least it was just a dream right?"

"That is what I thought for the longest time. Even as I labored on the Webway, I wondered if one day I would see these places, and find these lost worlds as my Astartes continued on the Great Crusade. It was not until I became interred on the Golden Throne that I realized the truth for what it was…That the Immaterium was not just connected to this one dimension, but many. The Warp acted as a gateway between different aspects of reality. Each of them connected like an ever spanning web by the Warp.

"Let me see if I've got this straight, we're talking about multiverse theory here right?" Xander asked.

"Yes," The Emperor replied.

Xander nodded numbly "And you figured out you've been dreaming about alternate realities ever since you basically became a Warp-God."

"Not the term I would prefer to use to describe myself, but yes," The Emperor affirmed with a frown.

Holding up his hands placatingly Xander said, "Sorry, sorry, just trying to wrap my head around this…ok, so God-Emperor, multiverse theory, and me equals…" Xander blinked with his good eye before pointing at the Emperor and shaking his head saying "No-no-no-no-no! I know what you want me to do and the answer is no!"

"Xander, be reasonable."

"Reasonable? You want me, **me** of **_all_** people to not only fix your messed up Imperium, but also go gallivanting across the multiverse that I now know exists ** _because_** … because why? Because you think some unknown force is hell-bent on keeping humanity down? Also, you still haven't told me why I need to be the one to do this, but I'm the one not being reasonable?" the cybernetically enhanced teen inquired.

"I never said you would be alone in this endeavor. You shall have the assistance of my most trusted servants, and also, you are a Rogue Trader. Your Writ of Trade allows you to conscript a sizable fighting force. Or have you forgotten?"

Xander **_had_** forgotten about that. But then something else came to mind. "A Rogue Trader without a ship is just a forsaken drifter doomed to an anonymous death."

"You'll have a vessel," The Emperor promised.

Xander then held up a hand before saying "Ok, let's say for arguments sake I choose to help you, and I'll have a ship like you said. How will I get to the Imperium?"

In response, the Emperor tapped the Phoenix Gate. "You already have the means to pass between the veil between worlds. You just need to use it."

"But I don't know-"Suddenly foreign words Latin he thought echoed through his mind. "Ow. Ok, nevermind that particular problem. But what happens when the Ordo Hereticus tries to kill me for being a Heretic?"

The Emperor gave him a soul-searching look before asking quietly "Why are you so reluctant to do this Alexander?"

"Because…Because I'm not like you or Buffy! I'm just Xander ordinary guy, son of a couple of functioning alcoholics. I'm not a Slayer or a God-Emperor. I'm not a main character or even a side character. I'm a background character at best!" Xander shouted throwing his hands in the air before slumping in defeat and finishing "I-I can't be the guy you're looking for, I couldn't even save my best friend…my brother…"

The Emperor ever so gently reached out and placed a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder saying "I do not need a Slayer, for I have the Ordo Malleus. The Imperium does not need another God-Emperor for they already have me. What they need, what the entire multiverse needs, is a Revolutionary. One who can see what is inherently wrong and fix it. You are he who sees all that is wrong but has lacked the power to fix it. And now, you have the authority."

The two locked eyes and the emperor continued "I understand your reluctance. But do not let your fear of failure, of losing those close to you, and thinking that just because you lack some 'grand destiny' that you should not act at all. For if you do not save them from themselves, who will? Also, now that you know people are in trouble, can you honestly walk away? Wouldn't Jessie want his death to mean something?"

Groaning in annoyance Xander swore "FU~CK! Why the hell did you have to guilt trip me?"

"I didn't, I merely made a point." The Emperor replied, but the ever so slight smile on his face said otherwise.

"Uh-huh," Xander said dryly "Fine, I'll do it. **_But!_** -"He said sharply "Only on the condition that if my friends get into some deep trouble, I can help them…somehow."

"I would never stop you from helping your friends. In fact, they would make good allies to you in your mission for the Imperium and beyond."

Only for Xander to shake his head emphatically saying "No. they have enough problems, I do not want to involve them in this."

The Emperor nodded "That is entirely up to you, it was merely a suggestion."

Sighing once more Xander stood up saying "Well, I might as well get this show on the road. Wish me luck G-man."

"Good luck…and Xander a request if I may, as I assume we shall often be speaking?"

"Yeah?" the teen asked.

"Call me Adamus." The Emperor requested.

Blinking in confusion Xander asked, "Adamus?"

Nodding the Emperor replied "Yes, Adamus is my name. Adamus Primus."

Smiling and holding his hand out to the Emperor of Mankind, Xander said, "Alexander Lavelle Harris. Pleased to meet you."

Taking his hand in his power armored own the Emperor, Adamus, gave it a firm shake. Returning them smile he replied "Adamus Primus Emperor of Mankind, pleasure is mine."

They then let go of each other's wrists and Xander took up Excalibur once again before taking a couple of steps back before he intoned "Deslegrate muri tempi et intervalia!"

His form was then consumed in a ball of fire, which was accompanied by a shrill phoenix cry. When the flame died down, he was gone and not even a scorched grass marked the grass where he once stood. After he had left the Emperor looked at the corpse of the human Imperial soldier before muttering "Thank you, Alexander, now thanks to you, the Imperium will rise again-"

The Imperials corpse then caught fire and was quickly consumed. Seconds later, a bird made of gold and scarlet flames rose up and took flight from the ashes. It began to sing an ethereal song before the Emperor finished, "Stronger than ever before, rising from the ashes of the old. A Phoenix renewed."

* * *

 **Chapter length: 16,545 words – Date Completed: 7/1/15**

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the the…weirdest idea that my crazy mind has ever come up with. While this is primarily a BtVS x W40k fic, I will include various other universes because Xander possesses the Phoenix Gate from the old Gargoyles cartoon. This item allows him to teleport through time and space. But I don't intend to send him just anywhere. The universes I send him to will either have advanced technology, have an Excalibur that exists in that world somewhere, or have been crossed over with the Top Cow Comics.**

 **Now, before anyone screams "Xander is OP!" No, he's not. In terms of 40k, he's probably strong enough to take on a group or two of battle brothers when he's using Excalibur sheathed in Invisible Air. I say this because he still needs to train to fully safely master his newly acquired psyker powers. On the other hand while using Excalibur at full power, things like Titans, and Daemons should be manageable; Daemons due to Excalibur being a Holy Blade.**

 **Also, I would like to point out that both Buffy and Willow are stronger than Xander, with Willow being the most powerful of the three like she was in canon, as she was turned into a Goddess if I recall. All I really did was give each of them a boost early on.**

 **I also don't intend for Xander to 'Officially' return to Sunnydale until mid-Season Five of BTSV, which would be mid-season Two of Angel.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and choose to give this fic a chance. If you liked it, please feel free to leave a review. Till next time everyone, this is Bubbajack, along with my betas Diller and William Wiltrose, out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter II

**Xander Harris, Rogue Trader of the Multiverse**

 **By Bubbajack**

 **Betas: Diller, Grammarly, William Wiltrose**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS, Warhammer 40K, or anything else that will show up in this fic.**

 **Ch.2: Coming of the Revolutionist.**

* * *

 **2100hrs 16-4-375 M41 Moon of Titan, Fortress Monastery of the Grey Knights Chapter**

Newly minted Grey Knight Hyperion, Pyrokine of Interceptor Squad Castian of the 8th Brotherhood under the command of Justicar Galeo, was having an odd dream. In it, he was surrounded by thick mist. This wouldn't be so bad in and of itself, but the snarls and hidden claws that came from the mist scraping against his steel gray power armor put the battle brother on edge. While he knew that the psykically inclined were drawn closer to the Warp when they slept, Hyperion was a trained space marine. More than that, he was a Grey Knight one who fought in a secret war against the denizens of the Warp.

Igniting his hands in psykic flame, he tossed ball after ball of fire at his unseen foes while screaming "I am the Hammer and the Sword of the Emperor! Fall to His wrath, daemon scum!"

Perhaps it was the heat given off by his flames, but soon the mist cleared, and the daemons were driven back, revealing Hyperion stood on a golden path made in the shape of the Imperial Aquila. A feeling of reverential calm washed over him, and the Astartes no longer felt fear calmly walking forwards down the path set before him. A sense of power washed over him that made his own psychic power seem like nothing more than a lit match next to a raging inferno. He felt himself begin to slowly ascend uphill, and somehow he knew he would find the source of this comfortingly familiar psychic signature.

Upon cresting the hill, Hyperion found himself on a grassy plain under a clear blue sky the likes of which he had never seen before. A subtle breeze stirred the grass around his booted feet, and he couldn't help but gaze in appreciation at the natural beauty around him for a moment.

"It is quite something, is it not?" a deep kind voice said from the Astartes left, causing the Grey Knight to turn on his heel while simultaneously raising the Psycannon attached to his arm.

Hyperion's knees almost buckled when he found he had raised his Psycannon to none other than his progenitor the Emperor himself. Prostrating himself before his God-Emperor as much as he could in power armor, Hyperion said, "Hail the God-Emperor of Mankind! I am the Hammer, I am Your right hand, the instrument of Your will, the gauntlet about Your fist, the tip of Your spear, and the edge of Your sword."

"Rise and follow me Hyperion, for I have a task of great import for you and others," The Emperor demanded before turning on his heel and walking away.

Rising, Hyperion followed his Emperor to an ancient stone table around which sat several monolithic chairs, six in all, one of which was made of solid gold. The Emperor took the golden seat as his own, before bidding the Astartes situated himself with a motion of his hand before saying "The rest should arrive here shortly."

True to his word, others soon came as well. The first was a woman wearing thick dark brown leather armor, adorned with bronze shoulder plates covered the skull and cross markings of the Imperium. She had a holstered bolter on her left hip, and held a power sword in her right hand, an imperial rosary in her left. Her pale blonde hair stuck out from under her top hat and flowed down her back, her right eye swept back and forth cautiously her left was covered by a bronze metal plating. Upon seeing the Emperor, she fell to one knee, one fist on the ground the other against her chest.

For some reason Hyperion could not explain, this woman seemed familiar to him.

Next, came what could only be an assassin of the Officio Assassinorum. Clad in a skin-tight black suit and skull white visored mask while carrying a sniper rifle fit more for a battle-brother than himself as well as a holstered pistol strapped to his hip. The ghoulish man silently took stock of the situation, saluting the Emperor with his rifle by first placing it on one shoulder, then the other before standing at attention.

The Emperor then spoke saying "Rise Lilith Abfequarn, Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus. Stand at ease Kain Solicius, Vindicare Assassin. Both of you, please be seated."

Doing as the Emperor bid, Hyperion noted that one last place at the table had yet to be filled.

"Hmm, it seems our last guest is shy." The Emperor joked before calling out into the mists "You needn't fear my judgment Fawkes Fieri now come forth!"

Slowly, hesitantly, a young Adeptus Mechanicus came forth from the fog. He looked to be barely in his twenties, with chestnut brown hair, his face was mostly free of bionics except for his eyes, which had been replaced with a red glowing visor of unknown function. He wore a robe embellished with the Imperial Aquila, itself surrounded by the cog of the Adeptus Mechanicus. From beneath his robe, four mechadendrites wiggled and writhed in response to their master's nervousness, each equipped with a tool or weapon of some kind.

Yet the Emperor just smiled kindly and beckoned the boy forwards motioning to the final available seat, which was direct across from him. Sitting down nervously in between the Inquisitor and the Vindicare Assassin, and offering the God-Emperor a nervous smile, which was returned before the Emperor addressed the assembly.

"I am sure you're all wondering why I brought you here."

"Thought crossed my mind," Kain commented, only to be smacked by the Inquisitor, who said coldly "Do not interrupt the Emperor, Vindicare."

Seconds later, Lilith found a pistol pointed in her face as the Vindicare all but growled: "Nobody touches me, nobody."

Before the situation could escalate, a mechandendrite tendril wrapped around the barrel of Kain's gun and forced it down as Fawkes stuttered out "N-N-Now, now you two, let the Emperor speak."

Both the Inquisitor and the Assassin looked nervously at their God-Emperor only to find him looking somewhere between annoyed and amused. He then turned to Fieri and nodded in thanks before continuing "As I was saying, I called you all here for a crucial reason. You are all the best at what you do, and not only that, but you are all aware of the forces of Chaos."

Lilith's head had snapped to the Mechanicus before she hissed "Heretek!"

"Enough!" the Emperor barely raised his voice, but that was sufficient enough to cause thunder to boom from overhead.

"Yes, enough already of your temper tantrums already, 'God-Emperor.' It's ruining the weather." A regal female voice chastised.

Glancing to his left, the Emperor found Altria Pendragon in full battle dress, glaring at him with her pale green eyes.

"My apologies Altria, my old friend." The Emperor said humbly.

The King of Knights looked at the God-Emperor in confusion before asking, "Have we met?"

Adamus chuckled, "Oh yes, we have. In another time, in another life. You know, you know exactly who I am. Say my name."

Looking at him like he was mad, the King of Knights replied, "Nay, I haven't a clue who you are."

The Emperor of Mankind shook his head, "Yes, you do," He retorted. "It was I who warned of the risks of taking up Caliburn, and it was I who told ye, for a Miracle to happen, One must wait eternally, while the Other, the other must chase endlessly."

A look of surprised had crossed the blonde's features before she shook her head in denial, "No, you can't be…"

"That's right, now, say my name," Adamus demanded.

"Merlin?" Altria whispered, her voice sounding confused yet hopeful.

Smirking, he nodded, causing the King of Knights to sputter incomprehensibly her shoulders shaking in rage before they slumped and she sighed before shaking her head in exasperation before approaching the table. A throne made of white marble appeared next to the Emperor's golden throne which she promptly took up. The servants of the Emperor, who had been silent during the exchange, waited silently for their Lord to explain.

Seeing introductions were in order the Emperor said "Everyone, may I introduce King Arthur Pendragon, former king one of the nations of Terra, long before the Age of Strife."

Nods of respect were received and given in turn and then Altria cleared her throat and said: "I do believe you were about to tell them about our mutual friend, yes?"

"Indeed," The Emperor replied. After taking a breath, he tried once more "You are all the best at what you do, and not only that, but you are all aware of the forces of Chaos. But Chaos is not the only threat to the Imperium, just the most numerous, the most dangerous. There are, of course, various others, the Xeno races, and destruction from within. You have been called here because it is your job to combat threats to the Imperium, both foreign and domestic. I have gathered you all here because one is coming who will bring about significant change. Change not only to the Imperium but to the entire galaxy and beyond."

The Emperor closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. He then said, "This person, he recognizes that for all your hard work, the Imperium is dying. Rotting from within due to corruption, chaos cults, and the Lords of Terra being unable to change and adapt. Ironic considering humanity was made to adjust to turmoil." He mused.

He then fell silent for a moment before he continued "I started the Great Crusade to bring humanity back from the darkest of dark ages. To change them from planets of savages and warlords into an Empire that they could be proud of. One where they would not have to wonder if they will live to see tomorrow."

Sighing in regret, the Emperor told them, "Yet, that dream died before it truly began, and in the end, I hammered all the nails into the coffin myself. Through my own actions." The Emperor admitted, ironically Xander's words about his failure as a father, eating away at him.

"The first blow came when the Primarches, my sons, had been taken from me by the Lords of Chaos and spread across the galaxy. The second came when I ordered the city of Monarchia burned to the ground by the Ultramarines. It was in the ashes of this Hive city that I began to lose my son to Lorgar to Chaos. In the end, he took his Legion and went on pilgrimage, eventually finding the Chaos Gods. My next failure came when I put Horus in charge of the Great Crusade, without explaining why. This left him full of doubt, which in turn left him susceptible to the manipulations of Chaos."

A weary pained look came over the Emperor's face as he continued "Lorgar returned with his legion, all of them now secretly worshippers of Chaos. Through careful plotting and manipulation, Horus himself was turned. Magus the Red tried to warn me, and in return I had Leman Russ, and his Space Wolves burn Prospero to the ground, Magus turning to Chaos just to save his home. And thus did the Horus Heresy come about, and thus, did I kill Horus and did he mortally wound me, causing me to be interred on the Golden Throne. Thus was the final nail driven into the coffin of my dream, and thus did the Imperium begin to decay and die without my direct hand to guide it properly."

The chosen five could feel the anguish in the God-Emperor's voice. As most of them were psykers, they could also feel his pain on an emotional level. They were moved, they wanted to do something to ease their Emperor's sorrow.

The Emperor took a deep calming breath. When he let it out, the look of suffering and pain faded from his face replaced by a hopeful smile, "But it is time for a scouring, a change, and a rebirth. The change will come at the hands of one Alexander Lavelle Harris. He shall lead the Imperium into a new golden age. Your job is to first go to Mars and pick up an Oberon-class ship, for you shall need it for your future endeavors. Then, you shall need to head to the Helican subsector, to Hive World of Petropolis on Eustis Majoris. Find Alexander. Train him if he wants it. Guide him where he feels he needs to go. Assist him in whatever task he attempt to perform, regardless of how you feel about it. Advise him if he needs it. But do not think to dictate right and wrong to him, for you will regret it one way or another. " The Emperor warned.

"Could you tell us more about this boy we are to search for Oh God-Emperor?" The Inquisitor asked reverently.

A spark of mischief and guile passed through the Emperor's eyes as he thought _'This could help Alexander in the future, and I haven't had fun like this since that whole 'let them eat cake fiasco' in France.'_

"He is someone paramount to the future of the Imperium. He is the last scion of the House of Sigilius."

"House of Sigilius…you don't mean?" Hyperion began only for the Emperor to confirm with a resolute nod "Yes, he is a descendant of Malcador, my most trusted advisor and friend."

Malcador the Sigilate Founder of the Grey Knights. Malcador the Sigilate, Founder of the Officato Assassinatorium and its first Grand Master. Malcador the Sigilate Founder of the Inquisition. For there to be a descendant of such a man, who was a psyker of the highest caliber second only to the Emperor himself…

"My Lord, if this Alexander is the Scion of Sigilius, then why is his last name, Harris?" Hyperion asked.

"That is because he did not know of his proper parentage. Malcador possessed wisdom I lacked. He was aware that if the word were to get out about his child, the Forces of the Adversary would stop at nothing to corrupt him. So, he hatched a cunning plan. He kept an eye on the boy from afar, and as soon as he did something noteworthy had he transferred to Malcador's Chosen, his personal guard. Once there, he personally oversaw his son's training. However, during a fierce battle against an Ork horde, he was savagely wounded near to the point of death by a Warboss with a crude chain weapon. We managed to save him using some very high-end bionics at the time."

The Emperor then faked his best intense look and kept going, "That incident also revealed the actual depth of boy's psyker power. As from the resulting pain, that he felt from having his limbs torn off, and most of his organs removed caused him to unleash a psychic blast that made a crater of the battlefield he and his father were fighting in. His power was beyond human comprehension. It was not on my level not without some serious training. But the fact was evident. Alexander was an Alpha-Plus psyker."

Looks of shock and grim realization set in on all faces that weren't wearing a power armor helmet.

Seeing their looks, the Emperor nodded, "I see you all grasp the gravity of the situation. Such a powerful psyker could not be allowed to roam within the Imperium, and yet, I could not bring myself to have my closest friends' son slain. Knowing of my predicament, Malcador came up with a solution. Once the boy had healed and gained sufficient use of his bionics, he was to be sent away. Granted a Warrant of Trade which I personally signed."

A pause before, "This particular Warrant, gives him absolute authority to do whatever he feels is necessary to protect the best interests of the Imperium. Such was the power granted by his Warrant that he needed only ever answer to two people…his father or myself."

"And your both dead…No offense my lord." The Vindicare Assassin replied.

Waving away the Assassin's apology the God-Emperor of Mankind continued weaving his tale of the Scion of Sigilius, "However, not long after his leaving he was trapped in a warp storm and hadn't been seen from since. He was thought lost. Yet, after my interment on the Golden Throne, I found he was, in fact, alive adrift in the Warp. I took great care to keep him uncorrupted by the denizens of the Warp…that is, until recently. When his ship was assaulted by one of the Traitor Legions, allowing it to be attacked by daemons."

Seeing the nervous look on Elizabeth's face he told her, "Worry not Abfequarn, he has not been corrupted by Chaos. I managed to teleport him out of the clutches of the Chaos Gods before that could happen. Hence, why he now resides on Petropolis…and why you need to find him, he could be just the thing the Imperium needs right now. With his Warrant of Trade, nothing and no one can stop him. He can save my rotting Empire."

Now are there any more questions?" When no one spoke up, the Emperor adjourned the meeting by saying, "Good, now go. I will be with you in spirit, always."

The five had nodded before they stood. As they walked away, the Inquisitor asked, "Where exactly can I find the lot of you?"

"I'm currently on Holy Terra waiting for an assignment," Kain said coolly.

"You'll find me at the Grey Knights Homeworld Inquisitor," Hyperion replied.

Lilith Abfequarn gave the Heretek a questioning glance raising a pencil thin eyebrow before saying coolly "I'm not going to kill you if you tell me where you are Heretek."

Fawkes was relieved until he heard her say in a frigid tone "However, do not doubt that I will be keeping a very close eye on you. It is only the fact that the Emperor himself spares you from His Judgement that stays my hand. Now, where are you located?"

"R-Right." Fawkes stammered out in fear before continuing "Well Lady Inquisitor, the f-funny thing is, I-I'm already on Eustis Majoris, in Petropolis even."

"Oh?" Lilith said eyebrow raised disappearing into her bangs as she asked: "And just what are you doing on a Hive World?"

"W-Would you believe me if I told you I was being held captive by a drug kingpin and being forced to make weapons for him?" Fieri asked hopefully.

The Inquisitor stopped and stared at the Heretek for a moment, using her high Gamma-level psyker abilities, she could tell he was telling the truth. She pursed her lips and scrunching her brow in thought for a moment. Then, she said, "I shall pick up the others and then we shall rescue you before we begin the search for this 'Protector of Man.'"

Little did the Inquisitor know, by the time she managed to get to Petropolis; not only would Fawkes Fieri not need saving, but neither would they have to look for their target. They would also not have to go recruiting for a while…

* * *

 **Segmentum: Obscurus/ Planet: Eustis Majoris/ Location: Capital Hive City of Petropolis, Underhive Sector/ Time: 0600hrs/ Date: 16-4-375-M41**

The first thing Xander noted was the smell. It reeked. It was as if he had stepped into the worst gas station bathroom ever as his nose picked up a mix of smog and human filth. Thankfully one of Jensen's implants kicked in and filtered out the toxins in the air, making it breathable and stopping him from throwing up. Now that he had his gag reflex under control, Xander was able to look around and notice that he had no idea where he was. But if he had to guess, he would say downtown Detroit.

From what he could see, the area around him was covered in all manner of filth. A river of bracken water that smelled of human excrement flowed from a massive pipe. The walls covered in graffiti which he could only assume denoted gang affiliation. Off to his left, he could see shacks made out of whatever sturdy bits and pieces of scrap people could find and take advantage of. The sky was overcast, and only the barest shafts of pale light managed to make it down from the clouds. Looking up to see if it was about to rain, however, Xander was shocked to see he was wrong.

It wasn't clouded overhead, but smoke and smog covering the skyline from innumerable smokestacks from on high, completely obscuring the real sky. Xander couldn't help but shake his head in disgust and despair at it all.

 _'_ _No one should have to live like this.'_ He thought to himself. He was abruptly brought out of his thoughts when he was jumped by someone from behind. Reacting quickly due to more than a year of fighting vampires, he grabbed his opponent's arm and then flipped his assailant over his shoulder, and onto their back, dazing them. To his surprise, he found a decrepit beggar wearing naught but rags. He was bald, missing most of his teeth, those that weren't missing were a mossy green in color, and he was skeletally thin if the bones showing the arm he was holding was any indication. But the strangest thing was the man's eyes, they were wild, frantic, and borderline feral, like that of a wild animal.

Now wondering how someone could end up in such a state and why he attacked him, Xander loosened his grip slightly so as not to hurt the man but still kept a firm hold So as to ask him the reason for his assault.

Yet, instead of answering, the old man hooked his foot with his own and twisted his body, unbalancing and flipping Xander onto his stomach, which caused him to lose his breath for a moment. When he regained it, he said, "You were Imperial Guard. Special Forces?" he asked.

"Catachan 2nd regiment." The man replied gruffly.

Blinking in surprise Xander asked, "You were a Jungle Devil? What the hell are you doing here on what I presume is a Hive World."

In response, the man looked at Xander queerly before saying, "You dunno where you are, do you, sonny?"

Seeing the boy shake his head the older man replied, "You're on de Trade World of Eustis Majoris, in da Underhive of da Capitol Hive City of Petropolis."

"Segmentum?" the boy asked.

"Obscurus." The Catachan replied.

 _'_ _So I'm near the Eye of Terror then…interesting.'_ Xander had thought before he asked, "Time?"

"Ehh…round six in the mornin' I reckon."

An awkward silence fell between the two, briefly before Xander said "So, what is a Catachan doing in an urbanized world like this one? You seem well out of place."

In response, the Death Worlder reached into his tattered cloak and threw a couple of medals to the ground. The first was in the shape of three connected skulls. The second was a star-wrought of gold. Xander immediately understood. The triple skull was a medal only given out to survivors of a regiment that had lost more than sixty percent of their troops, but still managed to finish their mission. The Star of Terra was the highest military honor a Guardsman could receive in his lifetime.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice. Was overruled by an Inquisitor or sum' such thing. So ah led my boys into the heart of ah heretic cult. We were blown away by fire an' lightning. Then things came at us, things that weren't no Xeno, lemme tell ya. But I rallied ma' boys, and we kept shootin' till there was nuttin' left ta' shoot. By the time it was over, only me an' a dozen others had survived…Ya know what we got for going into that hell, lad…do you." the man asked, his voice becoming lower and colder as he continued.

"They attempted to execute you…" Xander said, well aware of how the Inquisition did things. Before saying "But your still alive, that goes against their usual modus operandi."

The old man huffed in disgust before saying "Apparently, the Inquisitor found my leadership qualities' 'exceptional.' So she had me life spared and made some cover story while giving me these medals which came along with a nice pension and an unspoken promise ta' keep quiet 'bout what happened to ma' boys. I coulda' gone anywhere an' been hailed a hero."

The man spat in disgust before saying "Fuck that. I don't want to be called a hero for being a coward an' acceptin' blood money."

Xander nodded in agreement before he let the man go and took a couple of steps back. The aging man stood, gathered his medals and hid them in his cloak before straightening and saying "Names Major 'Grimm' Reaper. I'm an ex-Major now I suppose."

"You still didn't answer why you attacked me." Xander reminded him.

"And you didn't introduce yourself." The soldier shot back with a grimace.

Nodding at the older man's point Xander said, "Alexander Lavelle Harris, Rogue Trader."

Grimm's eye's widened at that before he narrowed them and asked: "You got a Warrant of Trade to prove that?"

In response, Xander slowly reached into his jacket and pulled out a roll of paper. Unfurling it, he revealed his Warrant of Trade and personal heraldry. His heraldry was that of a heavily modified Imperial Aquila. The wings, heads, and legs of the Aquila were ablaze making it appear as a flaming red and gold phoenix. Its torso was replaced with a stylized cross depicting a half open eye in its center. It was the sigil of Malcador the Hero. And surrounding the mythical bird was the black Cog of the Mechanicus. Written on the Cog in holy silver was the phrase **"** **Fidei Veritas et Veritas in** **F** **ide** **!"** written in High Gothic.

Beneath it, presumably, the same phrase was written in Low Gothic, saying, **"Faith in Truth, Truth in Faith!"**

Grimm blanched before hitting his knees and muttering fearfully, "I'm sorry milord. I thought you were a Daemon seeing' as yew appeared in a ball of fire and all."

Chuckling at his mistake, Xander said, "No, no Daemon; just a really powerful psyker-captain that lost his ship on its maiden voyage to a Warpstorm. I managed to escape, but my ship and crew are lost to the Immaterium." He said his voice full of regret.

And it was true for the most part. Xander had lost his friends to warp magic in a roundabout way. As whatever spell turned his costume from hard plastic and faux leather to actual Augments, magical metal, and genuine leather was chaos aligned.

"You're a Psyker?" Grimm asked warily.

Realizing his faux-pas Xander scratched the back of his head sheepishly saying "Yeah, I suppose I should've kept that a secret, huh? But honestly, I'm not the best liar, so you probably would've found out at some point."

Grimm was silent for a moment weighing the boy's words. He sensed no deception in what he said to him. If were dangerous, Grimm felt his 'sixth sense' that innate sense all Catachans who wish to see adulthood must hone to a razor's edge would have gone off. Slowly he nodded and said calmly while reaching into his tattered cloak, "Let's say I believe yew fer a mo'ment. What level of psyker are you?"

"I'm technically an Alpha-plus level. But, as I don't feel comfortable enough using that much power at the moment, at least not without more training, I'd put myself at high Gamma-level." Xander replied neutrally.

Grimm was about to say something when a scream was heard both men looked at each other briefly before nodding and head off towards the cry. As they ran, Xander pulled his bolter from his underarm holster and tossed it to Grimm saying "Still remember how to use one of these?"

Catching the weapon and giving it a once over before snorting and saying "Milord, you apparently don't know just who you're talking to. I could hit a green-skin from fifty meters with nuttin' but a bolter like this."

"Careful, we may just have to put that aim of yours to the test," Xander muttered as they neared an alleyway where the screams were coming from. He took up the right wall while Grimm took the left.

Xander noted on his HUD that two red triangles were surrounding a yellow one. He could only assume that meant two hostiles surrounding a neutral third party. Just to be sure, he activated Smart Vision and indeed saw the heat signatures of two males ganging up on a third, female. Xander also noted the men were carrying what looked like lasguns.

Now that they were so close, they could actually hear what was being said. A young woman was yelling "I gave you your credits, now give me my flect!"

"Ah, but Kat we don't want your money." One gruff greasy sounding male voice said.

"Yeah, yeah, we got sumthin'…sumthin' else in mind for payment if you catch our drift? Do ya, do ya?" an even greasier sounding voice that sounded hopped up on caffeine finished before chuckling perversely.

 _"_ Fuck you!" the girl spat at them.

"Funny you should say that." The gruff sounding voice said perversely.

 _'_ _Oh hell to the no.'_ Xander thought before turning to the Catachan and saying, "Old man, Grimm?"

"Yeah?" Grimm asked scowling at being called 'old.'

Looking at the man with his remaining eye he said, "Do you trust me because I have a plan. But for it to work, you need to believe in me."

"I don't know you well enough to trust you, lad…But you say you have a plan. So I guess I have no choice." The older of the two conceded.

"Good, just hang back in case things go pear-shaped, ok?" Xander had replied before he disappeared in a blur of motion beyond the perception of human sight.

"Wait here he says. What do I look like, a private?" Grimm muttered, slapping the gun into the palm of his free hand. Suddenly, he looked down at said gun before smiling wickedly and saying, "I do think it's time for some recon."

Grimm then calmly walked into the alley before he hollered "Oi, keep it down! How's a retired veteran supposed to get a guud night's sleep wen all he hears is yelling in the wee hours of the morning?"

The men immediately turned one of them grabbing the girl, a thin, willowy thing with dirty wavy red hair and emerald green eyes that were currently filled with fear. She was wearing a top and jeans so covered in filth, he doubted the original colors would ever be seen again.

The one who wasn't holding the girl was a big, broad-shouldered brute. Built as sturdy as a plascrete house with a bionic left arm with the hand in the shape of a three-pronged claw. He pulled out his laspistol and pointing it at Grimm, saying gruffly, "Piss off ole' timer. This ain't concerning you none."

"Yeah man, yeah! The girlie owes us see, and she's gonna pay up. Ain't that right sweetheart? Ain't that right?" the other one, a tiny weasel-faced looking thing with a blonde Mohawk and a bionic left eye said in a high pitched jittery tone as if he were high on some type of chem.

"Well, naw fella's yew kinda made it ma business when yew woke me up from me bea'uty sleep ya see?" Grimm said a faux cordial tone before he playfully spun his newly acquired bolter pistol around his finger by its trigger guard.

"Last chance old man, back off." The taller of the two said.

"How about you both drop dead instead." A voice from above called down.

Both men looked up just in time for both their lives to be simultaneously ended by matte black Nano-ceramic blades sprouting backward from Xanders' forearms seemingly coming out of his elbows. Both men fell to the ground lifeless when they were impaled through their foreheads, like puppets who'd just had their strings cut.

Standing from his kneeling position, Xander flicked the blood and gray matter off his blades before sheathing them in his arms once again. He then looked at the girl who had crawled back towards the wall of the alley in fright. Kneeling down, he gently held a hand out to her saying "It's ok now miss, those men can't hurt you now. My friend and I took care of them."

Seeing that it wasn't working, he tried a different tact "My name's Xander, what's yours?"

Looking at him curiously she asked, "What kinda name is Xander?"

Chuckling, but happy he was talking to him, he replied "Its short for Alexander. A friend I had when I was little thought it was too difficult to remember so she nicknamed me Xander."

This caused the girl to smile a little, and say "I see, I'd have just called you Alex myself. My names Kathrine but most people call me Kat."

Smiling kindly at her he said, "Well Kat if you're willing, I could use your help."

"My help?" she queried.

"Yeah, see I'm kinda lost, and I don't know where I am or anywhere safe I could stay for a while to get my bearings. Do you know someplace safe I could stay?" he asked.

Hesitantly, Kat nodded "Yeah, I know a place. Just lemme get what those stiffs owe me then I'll take you and your friend there."

Kathleen then stood up shakily before going over to the cooling corpse of the larger of the two before rooting around in his pockets. Her search became more frantic when she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Looking for your next fix of 'Fletch girl?" Grimm drawled coolly, causing her to glare at the older man who was tossing a small burlap sack up and down in his hand, its contents tinkling with the motion.

"Gimmie that! I paid for it fair and square!" Kat snapped at the Catachan.

"Yeah, and me an' Lord Alexander killed em.' So anything on their corpses belongs to us. Spoils of victory." The grizzled man replied as if it were common knowledge.

Xander, who had been silently watching the exchange between the two, started when Kat whirled on him and asked "Lord Alexander, why would he call you that?"

"Cause, he's a Rogue Trader girl. Has a Warrant of Trade with heraldry and everything. So you best be respectful you hear?"

"You're a Rogue Trader?" Kat asked, her voice filled with both fear and awe.

"Yeah, a Rogue Trader without a crew or a ship at the moment," He replied before turning to Grimm and asking, "What's 'Flect?" It sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

"It's a new kinda' drug, showed up'round he-aw 'bout fifty years ago. All it really is is Warp-tainted glass. Folks look inta' it an' then they get a kinda psychic high." Grimm explained.

"I see…Las me." Xander demanded.

Grimm tossed him a las-pistol and then Xander said: "Pull!"

The Catachan tossed the bag up in the air. Xander trained the sights of the las-gun on the bag. When the bag stopped at the top of the throw, and gravity began to reassert itself, he pulled the trigger, sending a single bolt of red light flying into the bag. A miniature storm erupted when the bag was hit by the las-bolt, warp lightning flew every which way, accompanied by what sounded like the cries of the damned.

When it ceased, Xander slowly lowered his gun and said: "There, that's taken care of."

Kat proceeded to slap him while yelling "Why the hell did you do that for? What did I ever do to you huh? You got a problem with someone wanting to escape the fact that they've been shafted their entire lives for a little bit or something? Or do you just enjoy denying someone who has been kicked and beaten their entire lives the one thing that makes life bearable? Maybe you get off on seeing people like me suffer is that it? You act all nice the stomp on our happiness just when we can reach out and grab it? Huh, HUH?!" she screamed, by the time she was finished she had tears streaming down her face, and her strikes and lessened into nothing.

Silently Xander placed his cybernetic arms comfortingly around the girl, allowing her to cry into his chest as he said "You said that doing drugs was the only thing that made life worth living. Well if that's the case, then this isn't a live worth living."

"What should I do then, just lay down and die?" she asked looking up into his good eye and glaring at him.

Shaking his head, Xander replied "No, I got a better idea. You said no one's ever given you a fair shake, a chance to prove yourself? Well, I'm a Rogue Trader in need of a crew. I'm willing to give you, Grimm over there and others the chance you've wanted." He told her, thinking of himself.

Kat looked at him stunned into silence for a moment before saying "You're serious? No pulling my leg?"

Shaking his head, the Rogue Trader replied "Nope, no pulling of the leg. I need a crew. Crew, mind you, not a group of drug addicts." He told her seriously, as his thoughts drifted towards his father and how he treated him due to his alcohol abuse after he lost his job.

Kat looked down at that, chewing her bottom lip in thought before she asked: "So if we get clean, you'd be willing to take on people from the Underhive?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," Xander told her with an honest smile.

Xander had always wished someone from his dad's old job had given him a helping hand. Or given him one himself so now that he was in the position to, he wasn't going to turn down people in need of a chance to prove themselves.

He watched as a spark of hope ignited in the redheads emerald green eyes, something that probably hadn't been there for a very long time. A smile graced her lips, and she said: "If you're serious about this, I know somewhere you can go to recruit…"

When she left her sentence hang, Xander prompted "But?"

Rubbing her arm, Kathleen said "The proprietor is me, Mam. Last time I was there we had this big fight over my 'Flect addiction and then I stormed out…she told me if I left to never come back."

Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder Xander said, "I doubt she really meant what she said. People often say what they don't mean when they're angry. I'll bet she misses you terribly.

"You think?" Kat asked apparently sounding unconvinced.

Smirking Xander said, "I'll bet you all the credits on those guys that I'm right. How much did they have on them, Grimm?"

Letting out a shrill whistle the ex-Catachan Major replied "Nearly ten thousand creds Milord. Ah, think these boys were lookin' ta' make sum quick cash on the side a'fore turning in Salvadon's collection money fer the month."

"Salvadon?" Xander inquired.

"Ricardo Salvadon the 3rd is a crime kingpin, sir. He runs thins' here in the Underhive. These he-aw are two a' 'is boy's from the Salvadon's Slayers Syndicate or Triple S."

"Triple S huh? Well, I hope Sal has a casket picked out cause his days are now numbered in the single digits. Cause if there's one thing I can't stand beside vampires, it's drug dealers."

"Vampires sir?" Grimm asked perturbed.

"Don't ask." He said before saying to Kat "I think it's time you had a heart to heart with your Mom, don't you?"

"Yeah, follow me. She owns a bar called **_Zael's._** It's supposed to be named after my long dead uncle, Zael Effernatti."

As Xander followed Kat, he couldn't help but wonder what Buffy and Willow were up to at the moment.

 _'_ _Hopefully, they are more in their element than I am.'_ He thought.

* * *

 **0300hrs 1-11-1998 Sunnydale California Ethan's Costume Shop**

Buffy and Willow awoke with slight headaches. Looking around, they found themselves laying on the floor of _Ethan's Costume Shop_. Then, it all came back to them. Being possessed by the spirits of Jeanne D'arc and Red Sonja respectively, fighting, Xander leading them to Ethan's, and Xander making the ultimate sacrifice…

They both looked around frantically for any sign of their Xander-shaped friend, only to find no trace of him.

"Willow, do you see Xander anywhere?" Buffy asked, an angry edge to her voice. She wasn't mad at Xander per se, more herself and Angel. Herself for not remembering what Giles taught her about vampire physiology, and Angel for letting her think it was **_him_** , not Xander who saved her a few months prior in the Master's lair.

"No, no I don't. Where is he, where's Xander?!" Willow said becoming more and more frantic with each second that passed.

 ** _["Calm yourself girl. If you require answers about the Warrior-Fool, I would suggest you ask the Vampire."]_** The stern voice of Red Sonja chastised Willow from within her own head.

"Angel was here with us, right? He should know where Xander is." Willow said to the blonde Slayer.

Upon hearing the ensouled vampire's name, the blonde Slayer jumped to her feet and yelled: "Angel where are you and what did you do with Xander?!"

"That's what I'd like to know." A familiar snooty voice replied.

"Cordelia?" Buffy called out uncertainly into the dark.

Seconds later, Cordelia Chase appeared. Wearing a cat girl outfit and dragging a protesting Angel by his ear. "Duh Summers, me and pale, dark, and broody here were just having a nice little chat about what happened to Xander. Weren't we, Sir Broods a lot?"

"Let go of my damn ear woman!" Angel protested.

Shaking her head in amazement Buffy said, "Only you Cordy, only you would be brave enough to pull a Master Vampire around by his ear."

"Duh," Cordelia said again with a roll of her eyes as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

Narrowing her eyes hostilely Willow asked, "Why do you care about what happened to Xander?"

In response, Cordelia let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes once again, as if to say _'If you have to ask, you'll never know.'_

The Slayer decided to get answers the way she was best accustomed, through violence. Picking the ensouled Champion up by his jacket she asked, "What happened to Xander?"

"I don't know. He was here one moment, gone the next. What's with the third degree Buffy?" Angel asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"Wrong answer." Buffy then tossed him across the room, where he impacted against the wall, leaving a vampire-sized hole in it.

She then stomped over to the Master Vampire and pulling his face close to hers asked again "That was Strike One. You really don't want to see what happens when you get to three." She warned him before asking "Did you revive me in the Master's Cave last year?"

"…No," Angel replied after a moment's hesitation.

Buffy shook him once before asking "Then why did you let me think you did?"

Sighing in annoyance, Angel replied "Because then I would've had to admit to being forced to come and help you. Forced, not by a Slayer or a Watcher, or even a seasoned Hunter or a Witch, but by some scrawny know nothing kid who had naught but sheer determination and a cross on his side."

The Slayer was now shaking with rage, as all her preconceived notions about both Angel and Xander were shattered simultaneously "You mean to tell me; that you had to be **_forced_** to come and help me? You didn't even come **_willingly_**?"

"Oh, ouch that's gotta hurt," Cordelia had said before she was silenced by a withering glare from the Slayer.

"Honestly?" Angel said with a shrug, "I didn't see much point. I knew of the prophecy, and it said you would die. And if there's one thing I know about prophecies, it's that they're like curses, unavoidable burdens.

"Oh really? Well, I guess Xander didn't get the memo because I'm still here. No thanks to you." She told the vamp harshly.

"Buffy, the prophecy wasn't avoided. You did die-" Angel tried to explain only to be cut off by the irate Slayer who said "I know! I know I died Angel. But the difference is, Xander tried to help me anyway, and you didn't. That's why…that's why you have twenty-four hours to get out of town. If your still here, this time, tomorrow, your dust, got it?" she informed him before she pushed him away.

"Buffy, don't do this." The ensouled vampire all but pleaded.

Stone faced, Buffy replied, "Go before I change my mind and stake you right here Angel."

"You need me! You would already be dead if it weren't for Me," he snapped at her, becoming angry at her refusal to see reason.

Angel found himself punched in the face, not by the Slayer but by an angry Willow who snapped at him "Buffy doesn't need you, Angel, she never has, she's had us, **_her friends_** covering her back, and she would've been dead if it wasn't for **_Xander_**. You saw **_no point_** in going before he **_forced you_** , remember? Now get out of here before I do Buffy a favor and stake you myself!"

The Master Vampire opened his mouth to argue some more only for Cordelia and Buffy to flank the redhead, and for Cordy to say, "You should get going, you're wasting moonlight."

Angel snapped his mouth shut before huffing in annoyance and turning on his heel before stalking out of the shop, but he didn't leave without turning back and issuing one final warning, "You're making a mistake, and by the time you come to see that, it'll be too late."

Three simultaneous eye rolls were given, and Buffy said: "We'll take our chances, thanks."

With a grimace on his face, Angel stalked into the night. Only after he was gone did Willow allow herself to start freaking out about Xander's disappearance and possible death "Ohmygosh Ohmygosh! Xander's missing and possibly dead! What are we gonna do? How are we going to break this to his par-Ok, never mind that part, but seriously, what are we gonna do?"

Buffy put both her hands on the redhead's shoulders and said "Willow, the first thing we need to do is calm down ok? We aren't going to be able to think clearly if we're acting crazy."

"Blondie's right you know? Cordelia said before flipping her brown locks out of her face and continuing "Freaking out and having a total meltdown isn't going to help us find Xander any faster."

 ** _"_** ** _Us?"_** The Slayer and newly Chosen wielder of the Witchblade asked at the same time.

Putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the two as if they weren't now the two most powerful beings in this city, "Duh, us. As in the three of us."

See, that's the part where we're getting confused Cordelia, why would **_you_** want to help **_us_** find Xander? You hate him." Buffy asked.

"And what makes you think we want or need your help?" Willow added sounding hostile.

Queen Bee of Sunnydale had donned an affronted look before she ticked off on her fingers "Ok first off, I don't hate Xander."

"Bulls-crap!" Will said correcting herself at the last second. "You've never liked Xander or me, it's been like that since kindergarten."

Giving the redhead look that said 'seriously?' the brunette replied: "Ya know Willow, for someone who is supposedly so smart, you really are dumb sometimes."

Anger had flashed in the Witchblade wielder's eyes before she asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sighing, Cordelia asked, "Tell me, Willow, your parents are psychologists when boys and girls are young, how do they usually act when they like each other?"

"Pff-simple they-" A light went off in Willow's eyes as she said, "They pick on each other…Cordelia, are you saying that you..?"

"Yes-" Cordelia said slowly as if talking to a small child "I **_like_** Xander, I always have **_liked_** Xander."

"But-but then, why were you always so mean to me, knowing I was his best friend," Willow asked perplexed.

Cordelia groaned as if in pain before she smacked herself on the head and said "Willow, it's **_because_** you were his best friend that I was mean to you. You were a threat, competition!"

Blinking in surprise, Willow asked, "You, you were trying to drive me away…because you were intimidated by **_me_** of all people?"

"Duh, it was evident to anyone but Xan that you had and still have a thing for him. So I wanted you out of the picture. But there's one thing I'd forgotten…"

"Xander's protective streak." Willow deduced.

Nodding Cordy replied "Yep, the moment I started picking on you, his friend, I became an enemy in his eyes. Then that whole 'We Hate Cordelia Club' thing happened, hurtful by the way, and I knew he'd never like me the same way I liked him. So I stopped trying to get him to like me and settled for him hating me instead. At least that way he still talked to me, even if it was just to trade insults." She finished with a shrug.

"Cordelia-I didn't-I didn't know," Willow said becoming apologetic.

Holding up a hand, the brunette replied "Don't-don't be sorry. It's all my fault it happened the way it did. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I like him too."

This caused both the redhead and brunette's heads to snap to the blonde who was staring at the ground guiltily, as Willow asked: "Buffy did you just say what I think you just said?"

This caused the Slayer to look up. With guilt in her green eyes, she nodded "I told you, I like him too. I thought he was cute in an awkward kinda way, it was funny the way he tripped over himself when we first met. And then, when he found out about my 'job' as the Slayer he didn't run away or call me crazy, but he tried to help. I found this both endearing and aggravating. Endearing because being a Slayer is a lonely job with a low life expectancy. Aggravating because he involved himself when he didn't have to. He didn't have a personal stake in this at the time, or destiny but he and Jessie helped anyway…and it got Jessie turned."

Buffy quickly added when she saw Willow opening her mouth to argue, "I don't blame him, or Jessie for what happened. I blame myself. If I had just been a better more capable Slayer, Jessie might still be here with you and Xan. Then maybe you both wouldn't be involved in all this and Xander would be…wouldn't be…"

Buffy couldn't bring herself to finish so she said instead, "But the worst part was when, after that he still pined for me." The blonde shook her head, "No, it was more than that, he looked at me like I was some kind of hero or something. How?" She asked Willow desperately, "How could he admire me so much when it's my fault someone who was like a brother to you and him is dead because of my inability to keep him safe?"

In response to this pent-up a confession of love and guilt, all Willow could do was hug her first friend who was a girl. While hugging her, she said, "It's not your fault Buffy, it's not your fault. I don't blame you, Xander's not mad at you, and I know Jessie wouldn't blame you either. Why didn't you tell me you were feeling like this?"

"About Xander or Jessie? Buffy asked.

"Both," Willow replied not with the hostility the Slayer expected, but with concerned curiosity while holding her at arms-length and locking eyes with her.

Unable or unwilling to look away, Buffy said, "I didn't say anything about Jessie because I didn't want to bring up bad memories."

"And about Xander?" Willow pressed "Why didn't you tell me you liked him too?"

Sighing, the Slayer replied "Because Will, I didn't want to be 'that girl' anymore. I wanted to be somebody else. That's what I told myself coming to Sunnydale."

Seeing the redheads confused look Buffy elaborated "Before, in my old school I was basically a carbon copy of Cordelia. Shallow, vindictive, cheerleader who didn't have any real friends and wouldn't think twice about 'poaching' a girlfriend's boyfriend just because I wanted them for myself for a bit."

Uh, I'm standing right here ya know?" Cordelia reminded them before adding, "And I've never stolen anyone's boyfriend, they came to me."

"The point **_is,_** " Buffy said ignoring the affronted brunette, "That once I found out you liked Xander, I didn't want to make a move on him and risk losing you as a friend. Even knowing how much Xander wanted me and also knowing you'd be hurt if I did."

"Oh, Buffy," Willow had said before she threw her arms around the blonde.

The two Best Female Friend's squeezed each other tightly, only for Willow to draw back and give the Slayer an odd look when Buffy burst into laughter.

""Buffy, are you ok? Willow asked hesitantly.

"I think Summers has finally lost it, Rosenberg." Cordelia quipped throwing in her two cents.

"No, no, it's not that," Buffy said through laughter "It's just so sad that it's funny."

"What Buffy?"

"That we all admit we like the same guy only moments after his heroic death to save the town. I mean really, is this some kind of cosmic joke?" the Slayer asked her companions.

Both Willow and Cordelia looked at each other before looking back to Buffy and slowly they giggled, then giggles became laughter. Laughter soon gave way to tears, which turned into wrenching sobs that had the three young women in a group hug on the floor of the derelict costume shop. Soon, their sobbing ceased and the trio, emotionally and mentally spent, drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

 **645hrs-016-4 -75 M41, Hive City of Petropolis, Underhive, Zael's Bar**

It took all of thirty minutes to get to _Zael's Bar_. Yet, Xander and Grimm had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to convince Kat to go and talk to her mother. The girl having caught cold feet upon coming within sight of the bar. Coming to the end of his patience Xander said to the girl "Look, Kat, this can go one of two ways. You can go in there, or I can go in there and get her. But either way, you're talking to her."

With a look of desperation and fear on her face, Kathrine said, "But-but what if she's still angry? What if she really doesn't want me back? What if-"

"What if she's wondering when you're going to come in from the cold and talk?" An older voice, sounding tired and world-weary replied.

Looking towards the entrance, Xander found an older woman who looked remarkably like Joyce Summers, albeit with dark-brown hair. Yet she lacked something Joyce always inherently radiated, an aura of kindness and compassion as well as a look of motherly warmth in her eyes. This woman, by contrast, gave off an air of being downtrodden and mistrustful, the look in her eyes not exactly bitter, but worn out and nowhere near as trusting as the Summers matriarchs'.

He was about to motion to Grimm to follow him a ways away so the two could hash things out privately when for the second time in the span of thirty minutes, he was hit by a vision.

 _~What passed for daylight here in the Underhive rose and fell five times in rapid succession. On the coming of the sixth day, they came. Like fire ants swarming from their hill, hundreds if not thousands of thugs armed with everything from flamers, to bolters to laspistols descended upon the bar. From the back, a tall, broad-shouldered man with a blonde Mohawk stood. He was wearing crude power armor, and his lower jaw looked like it had been replaced by a bear trap. He roared out from a vox implanted into his throat, his left arm replaced by an augment that was currently in the shape of an autocannon, "A thousand'Flects to the merc who brings me the head of the Rogue Trader!"~_

He was brought back to reality by Grimm shaking his arm and asking "Sir, is everything' al'right?"

Nodding he said distractedly, "Yeah Grimm, let's go over here while the ladies get reacquainted. Apologies' miss?"

"Jehanne Effernatti surah and you have my thanks and my hospitality for bringing my daughter home. **_Isn't that right dear?"_** She said before nudging her daughter forwards.

"Yeah, thanks," Kathrine muttered out embarrassed.

Smiling Xander replied "Don't worry about it, ma'am. I'm just happy she got home safe. If you'll excuse me, I need to go talk with my friend here about something, **_right_** Grimm?"

The Catachan gave him an odd look but nodded, following him off a ways before he asked again, "Sir, is everything' al'right?"

Shaking his head, Xander replied "No Mr. Grimm, everything is not alright. I just had a vision of the future. In it, five days from now, an army of thugs is going to descend on this bar burning it, and everyone in it to the ground. Some tall guy with a lower jaw like a bear trap. He actually looked like he wanted me dead too."

"This big fella have a metallic left arm and a Mohawk?" Grimm questioned.

Xander nodded slowly, "Yeah, it was currently in the form of an autocannon."

"Shit! Whelp, I dunno how to tell ya this Milord, but you done pissed off Ricardo Salvadon the 3rd enough to come down an end you himself."

Frowning Xander said, "So some two-bit drug lord wants a piece of me huh? Bring it on."

"Milord, with all due respect-"Grimm began only to be cut off by Xander, who finished his sentence for him, "You don't know shit about me, Grimm. I've fought so much worse than some puffed up drug lord. So here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna ask around, find out whatever you can about this guy. Most importantly know where he's getting his weapons from. No drug lord should have access to military-grade hardware that he does. So he has to have a source. Find it for me, Grimm, something I know you can do with your Catachan training, and I'll handle the rest."

Inspired by the young Rogue Trader's charisma and faith in his abilities, a fire lit in Grimm's eyes. It was the fire that hadn't been there for a good long time. For no one had needed the Catachan veteran for many a year. But now, he was being called back to duty.

Snapping to attention, he said, "Aye, your will be done, Milord. Just gimme some creds ta collect some vitals and I'll be off. We're on a tight schedule though I've had tighter."

Xander was about to protest, saying he could have one night with a full belly and in a warm bed. But, upon seeing the resolute look in the man's eyes,' he nodded and reached into the pouch which held their pilfered credits. Handing him a handful saying "Will this be enough?"

Looking at the credits that the Rogue Trader handed over the Catachan replied: "Yeah, five-hundred is more an' enough."

 _'_ _I need to figure out how to tell Thrones apart.'_ Xander thought to himself before saying "Then goodwill hunting."

"Ta you too Milord," Grimm had said before he headed towards Jehanne to pay for his supplies.

As he did that, the Rogue stood decided he needed to make some friends and made his way inside.

The moment he entered, all noise in the place stopped, sans a radio that was going in an out, spewing some kind of gothic gospel hems. It was that that Xander knew how the cowboy's in those corny old flicks felt when they entered a saloon full of toughs. He ignored the glares he was receiving and took in the bar itself. To call the place, a dive would've been an insult to dives. The floor was covered with a fine layer of dirt, rickety chairs, and wobbly tables were strewn haphazardly about the place, and the air was filled with the acrid stench of cigarettes and…burning wood?

Following his nose, he found the center of the room was scorched, charred more like the tables and chairs around were naught but ash and cinders…save one. Sitting there, at a lone table, was a woman garbed in leather and a crimson tabard, a set of goggles on her brow. Her face was soft and gentle looking, with a smattering of freckles across her face, and she had strands of fiery red hair going down to her shoulders. But despite her appearance, Xander could feel power all but rolling off her, like heat from the forge.

Activating his warp-sight, Xander gazed upon the woman again, and was nearly blinded! This woman, whoever she was, she radiated flame. Nay, it was as if she was the center of a sun. As he stared, words written in cursive began to take shape in tongues of plasma. _Passion, Freedom, Chaos, and Impulse._

He was wary upon seeing the word chaos describe this comely woman yet, he didn't feel she was an agent of the Ruinous Powers. So instead he looked away briefly to turn off his warp-sight before approaching and asking, "This seat taken?"

She looked him over then, judging him with a glance before shrugging and saying, "Nah, go ahead and sit down kid."

Huffing at being called a child, he said, "Thanks. Names Xander by the way, Miss…?

Smirking at him cheekily she replied, "Nalaar, Chandra Nalaar…Xander?

He shrugged, "Its short for Alexander, Alexander Harris. So, what brings you to this place Miss Nalaar?"

"Just call me Chandra Xander, as for what brings me here, I was waiting for someone." She said cryptically.

The Rogue didn't press her, it wasn't his place to press her about her personal business. Instead, he said, "How about a drink and some company while you wait then?"

"Sure, that's mighty kind of you." She said fluttering her eyes at him.

Chuckling awkwardly he replied, "No problem," He then got up and went over to the bar, helping himself to a beer and a bottle full of caff which he hoped was a pop, leaving a couple of Thrones on the counter in recompense. Handing the beer to the Pyrokine, he said, "I hope the beer is ok."

She nodded before blowing a tongue of flame out of her mouth, melting the cap off the neck of her bottle before she took a look at his drink and asked, "What, not big on alcohol?"

He shook his head, "No, drinking isn't exactly my thing."

Chandra shrugged before taking a swig of her drink. She then took a moment to give her guest a once over. He was young, yet roguishly handsome. She noted he stared at her for a bit before introducing himself, he was either checking her out, trying to gauge how dangerous she was or both. But as she did her own looking now, she couldn't help but feel drawn to him for reasons unknown. It was as if something wanted her to want to be around him.

Closing her eyes she checked herself for compulsion magic, finding none, she next gently for her reached out and touched Xander with her own magical senses, hoping to get a feel for him. She was no blue mana user, she couldn't read minds, but she could for lack of a better term, get a feel for people or more accurately their emotions using her innate connection to red mana. She did so now, sending out a tendril of mana towards the young man. The moment it made contact, she was bombarded by sound! The roaring of a dragon intermixed with the shrill warning cries of Phoenix song.

 _'_ _Dragons and Phoenixes? Creatures of fire…So that explains it! He has a powerful connection to red mana himself! Interesting…is this the guy the old man wanted us to look out for?'_ she wondered.

"Chandra?" Xander asked, in a way that said he'd been trying to get her attention.

"Yeah?" she replied, focusing her attention back on him.

"You ok, you kinda spaced out there." He asked her concernedly, looking at her with his remaining eye.

She waved him off before taking another drink of her beer if there was one thing Chandra Naalar disliked about being so proficient in fire magic it was that she always felt parched, and she could never get drunk. Her body burned through the alcohol long before she could do so much as catch a buzz. Setting her drink aside for the moment, she said, "I'm alright, you were saying?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're a really powerful Pyrokine, correct?" he asked.

She'd been around long enough to know that a Pyrokine native for red mana user in this dimension, so she nodded wanting to see what he had to say.

Xander took a moment to collect his thoughts and offer a silent prayer that Altria's charisma really did enhance his own before leaning forwards and speaking in a low, conspiratorial tone, "I had a sort of vision I guess. In it, five days' from now, this tavern will be besieged by hordes of thugs. I would like your help in fending them off."

Without hesitation, the Pyromancer nodded, "Sure, what can I do to help?"

 _'_ _Impulsive indeed.'_ Xander had thought before he started laying out the inklings of a plan he had in mind…

* * *

 **1000hrs 1-11-1998 Sunnydale California Ethan's Costume Shop**

Buffy was the first of them to awaken the next morning, due to her cellphone going off incessantly. Opening it without looking at who was calling she asked groggily "Hello?"

"Buffy, are you alright sweetheart? I was worried when you never came home last night, and it seems a lot of strange things happened last night. Kids running through the streets acting like, well, like monsters." said the worried voice of her mother Joyce from the other end of the line.

Buffy snapped wide awake at hearing her mother's voice, and she said "Oh, hi mom. Sorry about not calling you first, but when things got weird last night, Willow and I took the kids we were chaperoning and headed over to her place. The parents came and picked them up eventually, and I just stayed at Wills for the night."

There was a pregnant pause before Joyce sighed in relief "Oh, that's good. I thought something had happened."

"Nope, all is of the good here mom," Buffy replied, lying through her teeth.

"Alright sweetheart, tell Willow and Xander I said hi, won't you?" Joyce asked.

It took all of Buffy's considerable willpower to not cry out in anguish upon hearing her crushes name. Instead, she said, "Will do mom. I'll see you later ok? I got some things to take care of today."

"Alright dear, make sure you leave enough time to do any homework you've left undone." Her mother reminded her.

"Sure mom. Love you, bye." She had said before she hung up the phone. After she had done, she allowed herself to sob for a moment once again the loss of her Xander-shaped friend made fresh once again.

But then a thought struck her mid-sob _'Someone, or something made his body disappear. That…thing could have possibly brought Xan back to life after it took him captive.'_

The fire of determination ignited in her eyes. _'Xander didn't give up on me even after I'd died. So until I see a body, I'm not giving up on him either.'_

This woke Willow and Cordelia. Willow looked at her concernedly and asked: "Buffy what's going on, is something?"

"My mom just called. She was worried when I didn't come home last night, especially after everything went to shit thanks to Ethan's spell…Oh, shit! Due to everything that happened we forgot to deal with him!"

The other two girl's eyes widened, and their head's snapped to the corner where he was tied up, only to find he was long gone. Upon seeing that, the brunette narrowed her eyes and growled "It's probably for the best. If he were still here, chances are we could all go to jail for murder."

"Too true Cordy, too right," Buffy replied heatedly not at all happy that the Englishman had escaped her wrath.

"So uh, now what? I mean do we tell Xander's parents or…?" Willow let the sentence hang.

Buffy thought it over for a moment before she shook her head and said "No, we need to go talk to Giles. He may have an idea about how to locate Xander."

The School Liberian?" Cordelia asked, confused.

"He's my Watcher-the guy who trains me how to fight and about monsters and stuff." Buffy clarified when she saw the brunette still didn't get it.

"Oh…cool. Well, let's get going then." Cordelia said before leading the way out of the shop, through the hole Xander had created the previous night. Only for Buffy to grab her y the shoulder and ask "Cordelia, do you know where Giles lives?"

"At the school library, duh. I mean, have you ever seen him leave that place since he started working there?" she asked as though it were obvious.

Both the Slayer and the Hacker looked at one another was they jogged across town. No, now that they thought about it, they never did see Giles out of the Library. In fact, he was there so often, that it had unofficially become the Scooby Gangs' headquarters and meeting place whenever something wiggy happened. And every time Giles was there.

"Now that you mention it…"Willow began, only for Buffy to finish "He always is at the school library. I don't even think I've ever been to his house. As every time something bad happened I went to the library knowing Giles would be there. It's weird like he's a permanent fixture there, like a light or something." As they walked through across campus and into the library itself.

The trio wasn't surprised to find Giles sitting at the large oak wood desk he had as the librarian of Sunnydale High. But they were very surprised to find several of their classmates one of which was Amy Madison, sitting in the library. It was as if they were waiting for them to arrive.

"Uhh, Giles? What's going on?" The Slayer asked her Watcher slowly, cautiously.

"Ah Buffy, there you are-Why are you Will and Cordelia still wearing your Halloween costumes?" He asked, perplexed.

Giving her Watcher a hard look, the Slayer replied: "Is now really the time for that Giles?"

"N-no I-I suppose not. You see, I was just about to call you. It uh, seems we have a situation on our hands. After something happened last night it appears your-"Giles' stopped once again. This time, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion for a moment before he asked: "Buffy, where is Xander?"

The Slayer grimaced in pain at the question, and Giles' eyes widened in shock. Good Lord, Buffy don't tell me last night something happened to Xander."

"He's…he's been temporarily displaced, Giles." Buffy managed to get out before she turned to her assembled peers and said, "So, which one of you wants to tell me why you all are here, bugging Giles?"

Mutterings were exchanged between the students and several of them nudged Amy as if prompting her to speak for them. Finally, the shy brown-haired girl got the point and stood up. Clearing her throat nervously, she said, "Hey Buffy, Willow, Cordelia…is now a bad time? Did something happen to Xander?" Amy asked worriedly.

Amy still remembered how Xander and Willow attempted to hold her mother off while she was in her body, wielding a fireman's ax. While she didn't involve herself with the Scoobies after the stint with her mother, she'd kept her eyes open from then on. She noticed things after that. How the town had more graveyards than normal and churches too. How almost every day in the paper, reports of grave robbing and attacks by 'Gangs on PCP' were prevalent. And she noticed Buffy, Xander, and Willow. How they always looked tired. As if they never had enough sleep. She noticed that all three of them wore something that had a cross on it, and at one point a wooden stake in Willow's backpack…

It all made a sick sort of sense of course. If witches could exist, why not vampires, and possibly other, more horrible things? Still her brief stint in the realm of the supernatural had left her afraid to find out what kind of stuff, things worse that her mother lurked in the night. She knew her classmates were blissfully ignorant of what was going on around them and in a way, she envied them their normalcy and ignorance…Then, last night happened. And only the densest or willfully ignorant of her peers could or would attempt to explain away what happened.

And now here she was attempting to explain to Buffy just why they were here "I-uh we I mean, we're here to ah-"

"Amy-" Buffy said in a very even tone "I know you're nervous, but I had a very, very, bad night last night. So could you please get to the point?"

"We wanna help. After what happened last night, we can't ignore what's going on in this town anymore, and we want to help keep everyone safe." Amy said swiftly.

The Slayer gave one look at the assembled group of students most of whom were just regular people. With no Slayer strength or magical talent to aid them _'Just like Xander, all they really have been a fierce determination...and that just isn't enough.'_ The blonde thought to herself.

Shaking her head fiercely, she replied "Not a chance, we just lost Xander last night, and he's been doing this for a year. I'm not willing to risk any more people."

"Buffy-" Amy said comfortingly "I understand how you feel, but you can't really expect us to turn a blind eye to things going on around here anymore. Especially after what happened last night."

"Amy you don't understand. I let Xander get involved with all this, and it got him killed. He, just like all of you, had nothing but a determination to help. While that admirable and all, it's just not enough."

Suddenly becoming nervous the brunette retorted, "Well, that isn't really correct Buffy. See, I recently came into my mother's magical powers."

Blinking in surprise, Buffy said, "Oh, well I guess that's different then."

"So you're saying we're not good enough to fight beside a woman because we're not freaks or super nerds. Is that right?" A mocking voice called out, sneer evident.

His tone immediately drawing the blonde's ire to the speaker. He was a pasty-faced, dark-haired young man with a face like a weasel and sharp dark eyes filled with arrogance. He was leaning against one of the desks and wearing jeans and a tee-shirt underneath an unbuttoned blue and black plaid shirt.

"And who-"Buffy said coolly "Are you?"

It was Cordelia who answered in a dismissive tone, "That's Warren Mears. An annoying little cretin if there ever was one. Real gearhead who's good with machines, but also treats women like trash. Rumor has it he's a misogynist."

Nodding slightly while narrowing her eyes, Buffy approached Mears, stopping well within his personal space just so she could glare down her nose at him. Only after he started to squirm uncomfortably under her gaze did she deign to speak.

"Let's get one thing straight right now. I don't appreciate you calling my friends names, got it?" Seeing the boy nodding and sufficiently cowed, Buffy raised her voice and addressed the room at large.

"It's not that I don't think you can fight. I know that, with proper training, you can fight. I just don't know if you should. Xander, that goofy, lovable best friend of mine, died last night because of this. I'm just not sure if I can live with myself if I let any more of you die."

 ** _[Then train them.]_** Jeanne told her. **_[Train them so that they will not die, so that when they face their enemies they can kill them or die trying.]_**

 _'_ _Jeanne don't tell me you actually think this is a good idea!'_ The Blonde Slayer asked, scandalized by the fact that her new 'occupant' was against her already.

 ** _[If they know the risks and still see the cause as one worth fighting for, who are you to deny them their right to fight for this cause? Just because you are the Slayer Elizabeth doesn't mean you can control the lives of others around you. It merely means you have a purpose in life. You don't get to choose other people's purpose for them.]_** Jeanne gently chastised.

 _'…_ _I guess you have a point there. But they just don't seem to get it they could die. This is not a game! They actually could die out there.'_ The LA native argued.

 ** _[Would you like me to speak to them?]_** The Saint of Orleans offered.

 _'_ _Would you?'_ Buffy asked, surprised the martyr would make such an offer.

She had felt her fellow blonde nod before she said **_[Indeed, but after I do, you must promise me to accept whatever decision they decide to make afterward. Do you so promise?]_**

Mentally sighing, Buffy replied _'Fine, but you better not go easy on them.'_

 ** _[Of course not Elizabeth. Now just relax, this shouldn't hurt a bit…]_**

Buffy then felt as if she were falling asleep, only to wake up a moment later standing in the market square of Rouen once again. Looking around Buffy noticed a well going and sitting by it she said aloud "I wonder how she always knew what I was saying anyway?"

In response, a tendril of water rose from the well behind her, floating in front of her and pooling into a mirror-like shape, before it showed her what was going outside through her own eyes. She could also hear Jeanne giving quite the impassioned speech.

"-listen to me! What I fight it not gangs, nor anything even remotely human! I fight things beyond the comprehension of man. Things that today are thought of as no more than myth and legend. The likes of bloodsucking vampires, savage werewolves, evil witches, and the demonic races that will consume you flesh and soul are my enemies. Each faster and stronger than any ordinary human and that is why I, the Slayer exist. I am faster, stronger, and agiler than any human has a right to be."

She paused and looked around the room then, making sure she had everyone's rapt attention before she continued "That is why I do not want you to fight. It is not because I do not wish for you to fight. In fact, if I could, I would gladly hand my power and fate onto another. But-"She said holding up a finger-"I can't do that for to do such a thing would be damning another to the life of a Slayer to save myself."

She paused for breath to continue, "I do not want you to walk the same path I do. For it is dangerous and the life expectancy of a Slayer, even with their enhanced abilities, is only one year. One year fighting the forces of evil even with all their power. How long do any of you, with no such enhancements think you would last? I ask this not to dissuade you but to hammer home just how dangerous the fight you are asking to enter truly is. If you still wish to fight after this point, I won't stop you. In fact, I'll train you to the best of my ability so you have the best chance of survival, but know that even with my help some you may well lose your live regardless. Such is the grim truth of war."

The saint then said in a no-nonsense tone, "I shall give you all time to think on my words. Go home, think about what I said here long and hard, and if you still wish to fight show up here tomorrow after class. Those that choose not to come shall not be judged for their choice for it is up to the individual to make this decision. Now go home everyone, and remember to think on my words."

The screen then went black, and seconds later, Jeanne appeared before Buffy, asking "Do you think that did the trick?"

Staring agape at her French tenant for a moment, Buffy finally managed to pick her jaw up off the floor long enough to form words. "That that was incredible Jeanne."

"T'was nothing," The Saint replied modestly, shrugging off her praise, "T'was mere honesty is all. After all, if one should fight for something, they should know exactly what they are liable to die for."

"True…so how many of them do you think will show up tomorrow?" Buffy asked hesitantly.

Rubbing her chin in thought for a moment, D'arc replied: "Most of them I suspect."

Eyes widening in surprise, the Slayer asked "What? Even after that speech?"

Solemnly nodding, the Saint of Orleans replied "You didn't see it in their eyes, Elizabeth. Most of them have something only the most determined have."

Cocking her head to the side, Buffy asked: "What?"

"Conviction. And it is hard to dissuade someone who thinks they are doing the right thing. No matter if they are wrong or not."

 _'_ _Is that what motivated you, Xander? Were you convinced you had to fight?'_ the California girl thought to herself morosely.

"Elizabeth, is everything alright?" Jeanne asked while putting a sympathetic hand on the girl's shoulder.

Giving the Maiden of Orleans her best fake smile, she replied "Yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry. Anyway, I'd better be going, no doubt Giles will want some answers…how do I get out of here?"

Laughing a little at the look of confusion on her fellow blondes' face, Jeanne took her by the arm and said: "Follow me, I'll see you out."

She walked across the town square with Jeanne until she was lead to a small parish. Pointing at the doors, D'Arc said, "Just walk through the doors and you'll 'wake up' in control of your own body once again."

"Thanks, Jeanne," Buffy said before making her way towards the chapel doors.

"Anytime Elizabeth." That was the last thing the Slayer heard. Then, for the second time, she was briefly surrounded by silence and darkness before she was looking at the world through her own eyes.

Or more accurately looking down the blade of a rapier being held by a rather PO'd Giles. Upon seeing the look on his face, Buffy raised an eyebrow and said: "Got a problem, G-man?"

The use of Xander's nickname for him caused the man from the land of tweed to blink in surprise and ask warily, "Buffy?"

"Rolling her green eyes, Buffy replied "Duh Giles, who did you expect? And can you lower the rapier, it's tickling my throat." She told him.

Slowly doing so, he ran a hand through his hair with his free hand and, sighing said, "Buffy, what exactly happened last night. Is Xander really no longer with us?"

"You may want to sit down for this one Giles. It all started when Xan, Willow, and I were roped into taking kids trick or treating by that troll principle Snyder…"

And so, the Slayer told her watcher everything that happened last night. Being possessed by their costumes; and, thanks to Jeanne talking her through it, her fight with Willow, the eventual destruction of the Janus statue, and thus, the ending of the ritual. Cordelia told him of Xander's sacrifice. Her Watcher was grimly silent for a few minutes after that. Yet Buffy noted, there were both tears and a look of profound respect and pride in the Brit's eyes

"Thank the Lord, you finally see sense! At least one good thing came from last night!" he said when she told him she'd given Angel the proverbial boot.

Doing her best to not scowl, Buffy braced herself. For now, came the hard part. Telling Giles that Jeanne d'Arc was still residing in her head.

Surprisingly or perhaps not so much, he'd already deduced as much. "Am I to assume she is still living in your body then?"

Gaping like a goldfish, the blonde asked, "How, how did you know?"

Smirking a little, the Watcher replied "Don't take this the wrong way Buffy, you are many things, courageous, strong, willful…but one thing you're not, nor ever have you ever been, is an orator…a public speaker." Giles clarified upon seeing the blonde's puzzled look.

Scowling once again, she opened her mouth to refute him, only for no sound to come out, as she realized he had a point, causing her to close her mouth and nod reluctantly.

Giles patted his teenage charge on her shoulder reassuring her he had meant no insult before he continued "Besides the speech she gave, there were other visible signs. Your bearing changed. You, when you're not fighting have lackluster posture. Yet very suddenly, your stance became straight-backed, yet graceful. Like that of a military commander. The look in your eyes became that of an experienced soldier, and the speech she gave was like one a General would give to one trying to recruit for a war campaign. After you had told me about Jeanne, it was all elementary."

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Buffy pouted, "So, you're not only saying that I stink at public speaking, but I have bad posture?"

Glaring at his charge from over the rim of his glasses, Giles replied "Buffy."

Hearing the clear warning in the man's tone, she relented, sighing in both sadness and exasperation before saying "What do you want me to do Giles? Apologize for allowing Jeanne to stick around? Not gonna happen as I actually happen to like her. Do you want me to apologize for Xander's death? He knew what he was getting into. He knew **_far_** better than anyone who just left the library. Are you going to say I'm not taking this Slayer thing seriously enough? Well which is it?!" she ranted at him.

Giles understood his charge wasn't specifically angry at him. It was the stress of being possessed, losing Xander, finding out that it was, in fact, Xander who saved her in the Master's Cave and not Angel, and then having her heart broken by realizing the ensouled vampire had lied to her all this time. All of this happening in such a short timeframe had likely taken its toll on the girl. A girl who he knew had a tendency to bottle things up and hide them as best she could, to put on a brave front for others.

So Giles gingerly put his arms around the girl and said: "It will be ok Buffy, we'll get through this."

Again, the blonde broke down, crying into her Watchers' shoulder, saying "It's not fair Giles."

"I know." He said as he patted her back.

"We can't even tell everyone how he died as a hero. We can't even tell his parents. He'll be just another 'runaway'. Xan deserves better." Buffy said, her voice came muffled and distorted from her its place on the Englishman's shoulder.

Giles nodded, agreeing with his Slayer's assessment. Xander did indeed deserve better than to be thought of like a runaway. But sadly, there wasn't much that could be done without compromising the secrecy of the supernatural world.

Willow and Cordelia stood off to the side watching this scene unfold, both feeling slightly sorry for the blonde Slayer. After a moment of awkward silence, Willow said: "I suppose now would be a bad time to inform you that I'm also currently renting out my body to a second century B.C. Amazonian Queen Giles?"

The Watcher looked at the redhead in astonished disbelief. "God Lord, you can't be serious…right?"

"Afraid so Giles…sorry." The hacker apologized upon seeing his stunned expression.

Seeing the look on her Watcher's face, Buffy guided him to a chair and had him sit down. Rubbing his face for a moment, he looked up and deadpanned "Am I to assume Cordelia has taken on catlike traits as well?"

The Queen Bee of Sunnydale High shook her head replying "Nope, just these two." She then gave the two other high schoolers in the room an odd glance before saying, "Speaking of, how exactly did you two come to an agreement with the people who were possessing you?"

"Y-Yes that is something I would like to know as well if you please." Giles requested, though even with his stutter it sounded like a command.

Seeing her friends' nervousness, Buffy went first. She explained how she met Jeanne in the market square of Rouen and how after giving her a stern talking to, she told her about how Angel was lying to her about saving her life. Then she asked to stay with her, and how doing so would further enhance her abilities as well as grant her access to the Saint's standard **_Luminosite Eternelle_** as well as her blade **_La Pucelle._**

"Well, that sounds a lot nicer than my first meeting," Willow said.

"Why what happened?" Buffy asked.

Rubbing her shoulders, the redhead said "Well nothing technically bad. It's just…well, it went like this."

* * *

Willow found herself standing amidst a city that had been subject to a siege. It's scorched, and half-ruined buildings reminded her of Grecian architecture. But that wasn't the first thing she noticed. The first thing to catch her eye was the mass of bodies that littered the streets. Piles of corpses lay piled everywhere blood pooled in-between the stones of the cobblestone street, and the smell of burning flesh, smoke, and offal lingered in the air, making her want to vomit.

Yet, she forced it down and tried to get her bearings. She found she was standing in the middle of a four-way intersection. The way behind her was blocked by flames, to her left and right, the buildings had collapsed leaving only one way to go, and that was forwards. And so, she trekked through the blood and fire, the corpses and carrion eaters, muttering prayers for the dead in Hebrew. Finally, she came to the steps of a white marble palace, half-burnt pennant flags flapping in the stale breeze displayed a black gauntlet on a crimson field, its domed roof half caved in by trebuchet fire, and several of its pillars lay shattered and broken.

Yet, there was still plenty of room for the redhead to make her way forwards into the dilapidated structure, and so she continued onwards. Hoping to find either a survivor or a way out of this accursed place. The deeper she went into the palace, the thicker it became with bodies. Soon enough Willow was forced to walk over the corpses of the fallen instead of on the floor, so clogged was it with the dead. Finally, she came to the throne room and gasped.

For on a throne hewn of gold, lined with red velvet, set with rubies the size of golf balls, sat the Warrior-Queen Red Sonja. She was a gorgeous woman in her thirties with skin the color of alabaster, wild red hair, and shrewd blue eyes that she could feel were judging her even from where she sat. The Amazoness woman wore a bikini made of chainmail and on her right hand rested the Witchblade in its gauntleted form. Willow couldn't believe she was standing before her hero. For indeed, Red Sonja was everything the timid wallflower was not.

Sonja was strong, assertive, dominant, and powerful. These were traits Willow herself lacked, yet desired greatly. Which was she was such a huge fan of the barbarian woman. Just as she was about to pinch herself to ascertain if she was dreaming or not, Sonja called out to her in a powerful effeminate voice, saying "Well don't just stand there, child. Come closer, and let me have a look at you."

Hurriedly doing as bidden, the redheaded valley-girl ran up to the throne as quickly as she could, being careful not to trip over one of the numerous corpses that lay strewn in her path, until she stood in front of the Bloody-haired Goddess of Battle.

Sonja silently appraised her for a few moments, before inquiring "Tell me, girl, you seem rather faint of heart and weak of will, so why is it, that you would be possessed by myself of all people due to the spell of a sorcerer?"

Clearing her throat a couple of times, before she said "W-Well Your Highness-"

Only to be cut off by the amazoness who said "There is naught but corpses here now girl, so I rule no one. Call me Sonja."

Assenting to the elder woman's request, Willow continued "Well Sonja, if I'm correct in assuming Ethan Rayne was the Sorcerer then I would say I was possessed by your spirit because... Idressedasyoufor Halloween." she finished in nervous hyper-babble.

Sonja was silent for a moment, looking at the young girl before her with a bemused expression before she asked: "And why, may I ask, were you dressed like me?"

"Because…" Willow muttered looking down intimidated and afraid she could possibly die at any moment.

"Hmm, what was that?" Sonja asked mockingly "I couldn't quite hear you over the sound of your simpering, sniveling, and cowardice. The Jester-Warrior from earlier may have had bad puns, but at least he had stones. Stones enough to die for his cause."

This caused the meek girls head to snap up and her eyes to lock with her own before she said in a serious yet worried tone, "Do you mean Xander? What happened to him?"

Inclining her head respectively Sonja recalled, "Aye, he made the noblest sacrifice to end the spell of the wizard's spell that allowed my temporary possession of your body at the cost of his own life."

"W-What?" Yet, Willow's shock quickly turned to outrage and disbelief and, gripping the amazoness by the hem of her chainmail brassiere she all but growled out, "You're lying! What actually happened to Xander?! What have you done to him?!"

Instead of becoming incised, Sonja just smiled and said calmly, "Well, it appears a nerve has been struck and that you do indeed have a spine where the Warrior-Fool is concerned."

"Shut up and tell me-" Willows rant was cut off as the Warrior-Queen finished "This is good, for I would not even consider making a deal with a weakling."

This proclamation stunned the younger redhead silent for a moment and caused her to loosen her grip on the now defunct Queen, who used her momentary distraction to her advantage. She quickly and easily put the younger girl in an arm lock her arm twisted uncomfortably behind her back, and held her firmly in place with her superior strength.

"Now-"She breathed silkily into Willow's ear making her shiver, "Are you going to listen to what I have to say?"

When the younger girl didn't answer, Sonja tightened her grip and yanked up on her arms a bit, causing her to whimper in pain before she gritted out "Yes."

Sonja then lightly pushed the high school student away from her and watched silently as she rubbed her wrists and rolled her shoulders to lessen the pain. Finally, she spoke in an authoritative yet somber tone "I have nothing to do with the death of your friend. He chose to sacrifice himself to end the spell of the sorcerer knowing full well the risks of doing so."

Willow silently stared into the eyes of the Bloody-Goddess of Battle for what seemed like an eternity while thinking back to her best friends' white knight tendencies. As much as it pained her to admit, she knew Xander would have no problem sacrificing himself for other people. He was just stupidly heroic like that, and that was just one of the reasons she loved him so, so much. Knowing this, she nodded and said "I believe you. So, you spoke of a deal?"

In response, Sonja offered the younger girl her gauntleted forearm, the one bearing the black and gem encrusted Witchblade as she said "Aye. In return for granting me sanctuary in your mind, I shall allow you continued use of the Witchblade. Allowing you to ensure you possess the enough power so that nothing like this happens to anyone around you again. So, what say you?"

Willow looked at the offered hand, and thought about the offer itself, before narrowing her eyes and saying suspiciously "What do you get out of this?"

"Freedom," Sonja replied directly. Seeing the girls confused look, she elaborated, "Humanity, has a collective consciousness. This conscientiousness wishes for humanity to survive at any cost. However it cannot act on its own, it requires agents to act on its behalf. These humans are granted boons while alive, but in return, they serve this collective human consciousness eternally after death…Usually, their targets are masses of their fellow humans. As none is more destructive and intent on wiping each other out than ourselves."

Willow took this in silently before she asked: "What does this have to do with the Witchblade?"

"It is the symbol of acceptance of the contract for women." Sonja replied before adding, "A contract that you shall not be bound by, as you made no contract with the collective consciousness. Instead, a sorcerer's magic brought the Witchblade and myself into being. Thus, if you accept it, not only will you gain access to its powers unbound to the Collective Consciousness, but-"

This time, it was Sonja's turn to be cut off as Willow deduced "You'll also be free from having to kill any more innocent people."

"Indeed," Sonja affirmed with a nod. "What I was forced to do as an agent of the Collective Consciousness, was neither honorable nor was it pleasant. I have fought and killed before, on countless battlefields. But what it forces you to do…It is no battle. There is no honor in this. Only coldblooded slaughter."

Willows' heart went out to the fiery-haired amazon. Enough for her to say, "And if I let you stay in my body, that would help?"

"Aye, as much as it pains me to even attempt to place such a burden on a child, I would ask if I could stay within you." Sonja inquired, sounding begrudgingly humble.

"Hmm, do you mean, like possess my body?" Willow asked wide-eyed.

Sighing, the elder redhead nodded and elaborated, "No, Willow Rosenberg, this would not be a possession exactly. I would be willing to pay tithes in the form of increasing your knowledge and skill with weapons, as well as granting you access to the Witchblade. And in return, I needn't not be used as a pawn any longer. So, what say you?" she asked, holding out her arm that was adorned with the Witchblade.

What else could she do, but accept?

* * *

The room was silent save for the sound of the resident Watcher rubbing his glasses furiously and muttering, "Good Lord." Under his breath.

Finally, Buffy put a comforting arm around her friend and said: "Are you gonna be ok Willow?"

Briefly taking a moment to collect herself, the new wielder of the Witchblade nodded, saying "Y-Yeah, I think I'll be just fine Buffy," Willow then preceded to take a deep calming breath. Letting it out she continued, "I believe that it would be best if we all went home and got some sleep. A-A lot of bad things happened last night, and we all need time to come to terms with it."

"Agreed, but just to recap. You, Buffy, and Xander became possessed by your costumes due to a spell cast by some wizard, Xander supposedly sacrificed his life to end the spell, and now you two are willingly housing benevolent spirits. Is all that about right?" Giles asked feeling as if his life had just gotten even more hectic.

Nodding, the Slayer replied, "Right on the money Giles. The sorcerer got away, but he did tell us his name. It was Ethan…Ethan Payne-no Rayne that's it! Ethan Rayne, he was from the Land of Tweed, just like yo-Giles?" Buffy asked her Watcher when she saw the dark, furious look on his face.

Such was the look of fury on the usually jovial man's face that Buffy took a step back in fear, for a moment forgetting she was a Slayer whose powers had enhanced with the abilities of a Saint. Finally, she gathered her wits enough to ask "Giles, are you alright?"

Instead of answering, Giles asked in a dangerously low and calm voice "Buffy are you quite certain that man's name was Ethan Rayne?"

"Yeah why do you," Buffy was cut off by Giles, who said to the three of them "Go home, the three of you have been through a lot in a very short period of time. You need time rest, recuperate and grieve."

"Oi, old guy! Do you know the killer sorcerer or not?!" Cordelia asked tired of him dodging the question.

Giles glared at her harshly in response, but in typical Cordelia Chase fashion, Cordelia glared right back. Her arms crossed in front of her chest, zero shits being given to the Watcher's mood at the moment. The two stared each other down for a time, until finally the aged Watcher replied stiffly, "Yes, I do know Ethan Rayne. I know how he thinks, how he acts, and where he's likely to run. He's a piece of my past I would much like to forget…and now it seems I get to bury him permanently."

Cordelia locked eyes with the Watcher a moment longer before she nodded minutely and said, "Make sure you make it hurt, got it?"

"Quite," Giles said curtly, accenting the word with a sharp nod.

That was all Cordy needed to hear, as she promptly turned on her heel and marched out of the library, grabbing both Willow and Buffy's arms as she went. They were halfway across the high school lawn before Buffy dug her heels into the earth. Almost causing the ordinary girl to almost trip and fall on her face, due to the Slayer deciding she didn't want to be dragged along anymore.

Turning to her Cordelia said archly, "What's your deal Summers? I don't know about you, but I'd like to get home, get out of this stupid costume, take a long hot shower, and sleep for ten or so hours."

Giving Cordelia a stern look Buffy retorted, "We can't just let Giles hunt that Ethan guy down so he can kill him."

Arching her perfectly plucked eyebrow, Cordy replied haughtily, "And why the hell not? This is the same guy who either killed Xander or potentially poofed him to who knows where. He also made killers out of more than a few people last night even if they don't realize it."

Seeing the baffled looks on the other girl's faces the brunette scoffed and said, "Oh c'mon, don't tell me you guys didn't think that a couple of hundred people being possessed by anything from pirates to demons, to mummies wouldn't lead to some people dying? Hate to break it to you, but before I bumped into your ex-walking dead BF, I saw pirates killing werewolves, superheroes fighting supervillains, and zombies galore gnawing people to death. I bet at least a few hundred people died last night, and no one is going to remember a thing…Well, not everyone, some people are wising up…But the point is, that this Ethan Rain-"

"That's Rayne with a 'Y,' not an 'I'." Willow told her automatically.

"Don't care! The point is, he knew full well what he was doing last night and did it anyway. So if you ask me, he deserves what he has coming to him when Giles gets his hands on him. He has it coming for all the people he's killed." Cordelia finished coldly.

"But, But he's a human being! We can't just let him be killed." Buffy argued.

Looking the Slayer dead in the eye, the brunette replied, "Tell me Summer's, hypothetically speaking, if you had a chance to go back in time and kill Hitler, would you do it?"

Suddenly, Willow's eyes widened as she went "O~H!

The Slayer blinked in surprise for a moment before asking "What does that have to do with anything?"

Sighing, Cordelia said, "Just answer the question."

"Well knowing what he's capable of, yeah, of course, I would he's,-"The Slayer suddenly stopped talking as she understood what the head of the popular clique was trying to tell her.

"He was a monster. Not all monsters need to look the part 'oh mighty Slayer'. Sometimes, humans can be even worse than actual demons. But just because they don't look like demons, doesn't mean that they don't deserve to be put down when they act like them."

"I guess you're right," Buffy admitted grudgingly, yet doubt still lingered in the back of her mind.

"Like duh. Now let's get home, cause I don't know about you, but this costume is starting to chafe, and even worse, my popularity will take a serious dive if I'm caught walking around like this." The snooty brunette finished leading the way to her car, which she'd left parked across the street from the school the previous night, intending to party at the Bronze before all hell broke loose in the streets.

As they parted ways, the trio promised to meet up the next day to see what could be done with whoever showed up after classes. As she drove off after dropping the Slayer at her house while giving her mother a kind wave, all she could think was, _'I hope Summers knows what she's doing.'_

* * *

All three of the girls absentmindedly worked their way through classes on Monday. Thankfully, everyone else seemed to be out of it as well, and their teachers chalked it up to it being a Monday morning. Finally, classes ended for the day and the three met up outside the doors at the library. Buffy looked first towards Willow and then Cordelia before staring at the door and saying, "Ready?"

"Don't tell me the 'almighty-slayer' is nervous?" Cordelia teased while glancing at the faux-blonde sideways.

"A little yeah. I mean, usually, it was just me, Willow, Giles, and…and Xan. Now a whole lot of other people might be putting their lives on the line, and if something happens to them…" Buffy trailed off, already feeling guilt mounting for things that hadn't yet occurred.

"If something happens to them, it won't be your fault Summers. Anyone who's behind that door right now is there because they want to be, and because they know the risks. So stop wigging and let's get this rolling." Cordelia said before she pushed the doors open and walked in like she owned the place.

She along with Buffy and Willow were quite surprised to find everyone sans that pig Warren Meers had shown back up in the library once again. In truth, they had expected at least a few people to back out, and they wouldn't have blamed them in the least. Yet, here they were once again, this time, knowing full well what the risks were.

Silence fell amongst their peers upon their entrance. Then Amy, the spokeswoman for the group came forwards and spoke to the trio, saying, "Hey girls, we all talked it over, and we decided. Despite knowing what might happen, we can't sit by and do nothing. Not after what happened last night. So, if it's ok with you Buffy, we'd like to help you, Willow, and Cordelia in any way we could."

Stepping forwards, Buffy asked Amy, "Are you sure this is what you want."

Seeing the girl nod resolutely, Buffy raised her voice and asked, "Are you all sure this is what you want?"

Seeing nods and hearing choruses of 'yes,' Buffy sighed and said, "Alright then, if this is what you actually want, then I won't stop you. Nor will I stop any of you from leaving should you change your minds at any given point. But for now, let's get to work."

And so they did. Over the next week, rough command structure was hashed out. Such a thing was never truly needed before as their group had been so small. But now, with over two dozen people filling the Scooby Gangs ranks, such a thing was necessary. Willow took charge of those magically inclined, which meant she had the job of teaching Amy and Andrew Wells proper magic use. Thanks to all of the knowledge stored within the Witchblade, she was in effect, "Sorceress Supreme of the Gang", a nickname given to her by Andrew.

Buffy split those willing to risk their lives actually fighting into two teams. Those with the most promise joined Alpha Team and trained alongside Buffy herself as she continued to learn now in earnest from Giles.

Beta Team was headed by Cordelia, who like all the others in Beta Team, needed a crash course in even basic combat against normal humans before they even thought about going up against something like a vampire.

As for those who still wished to help but not fight, Giles took them under his wing. By the end of the week, he had created a Research Taskforce, whose job it was to translate ancient texts and supply dossiers to both Alpha and eventually, Beta Team.

Yet even as they trained, Xander was never far from the Original Four members of the Scooby Gangs thoughts. Most nights after the patrols were done and they went tired yet satisfied to their beds, they said a silent prayer for their friend, hoping that wherever he was now, it was a better place.

* * *

Xander was on edge, for it had been almost five days since he'd sent Mr. Grimm out to find the source of Salvadon's weapon manufacturing and either steal it or destroy it. So far, the man had neither returned nor sent word of any kind. This worried the young man as he knew with every hour that passed, the drug lord came closer to bringing his forces to bear upon him.

Not that he was concerned for his own safety. No, for over the past four days, he'd asked a plethora of questions of his three mental residents, in an attempt to get a feel for what he was capable of. The results of his extensive questioning led him to feel safe enough that, should push come to shove even an army of a thousand augmented men wouldn't be able to slow him down in a fight. Thanks to the King of Knights he was forty times stronger than an average man, and thirty times faster and more durable. Combined with his Dragon Core, which allowed him to draw on vast amounts of Warp energy without falling into madness. Along with Archie's the Archmage's knowledge of magic, and Adam Jensen's SWAT and security background, Xander felt he was more than capable of defending the bar from assault.

But never one to leave things to chance, Xander had been asking seemingly simple questions of Kat's mother. Like if she kept any spare promethium gas tanks, which she used to heat her grill, laying around. Xander with some help from Jensen and his own ingenuity was in the process of creating several traps and IEDs, and hiding them all over the perimeter of the establishment without alerting any of the patrons. Most of whom were a motley crew of rough and tumble types that left Xander feeling like he was renting a room in a biker bar. His reasons for setting up the traps was quite simple, just because he could use vast amounts of psychic power to wipe out the coming horde, doesn't mean he should. That could lead to unfortunate circumstances, like an Inquisitor from the Ordo Hereticus showing up and killing everyone for simply being in contact with him. In hindsight, Xander felt incredibly stupid for not only telling the former Catachan Major that he was a Psyker but an Alpha-Plus level Psyker. It took the sixteen-year-old a not so good nights' sleep in the best room Zael's had to offer, which primarily consisted of a cot and a room that had its own bathroom with running lukewarm water, that he realized this was not a dream.

He had indeed accepted a mission from the God-Emperor of Mankind to save the Imperium and unite it with the Eldar and Tau Xenos races. The very idea seemed like a daunting if the nigh-impossible prospect in the light of a new day. Yet, for some reason despite the fact that the Californian was millennia and lightyears away from home, knowing someone was coming to kill him, he felt…calm?

 _'_ _No, that's not really right. I feel super focused like I'm on an adrenaline rush but…not. What's going on? Is this some kind of Psyker power?'_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly, Xander heard the sound of feet pattering on the floor approaching his room. He quickly got up and answered the door before the person could as much as a knock. Standing out in his hallway was Kat, holding a tray of what passed for food in the 41st Millennium in one hand, and her other was half raised to knock on his door. Upon seeing her, he smiled a bit and asked, "Something you need Kat?"

He didn't know why, but over the last couple of days, the copper-haired girl had become flustered around him. Xander chalked it up to her being unused to being addressed so politely by anyone, let alone a Rogue Trader. Whatever the reason, this pattern of behavior didn't seem to be letting up as the young woman looked just as abashed as ever around him. She promptly bowed respectfully and said, "It's passed lunchtime milord. When you did not come down for breakfast Mam thought maybe you had a lay in, but now it's almost one, I- I mean, she was gettin' concerned, so she sent me here to check up on you with some food in case you was hungry."

Nodding in thanks, Xander accepted the meal which looked like the mystery meat they served in the cafeteria on Thursdays that everyone tried desperately to avoid. But still beggars can't be choosers. Especially not in the 41st Millennium. So he silently ate the food that honestly tasted even worse than it looked, washing down the gruel with some weak beer. After he was finished, he noticed Kat was still in his room looking half worried about something.

Knowing how women work to an extent due to having Willow as a best friend, he knew she was likely waiting for him to finish eating so she tell him in great detail all about what was bothering her. Not that he minded. He was used to things like this, moments like this made him feel…almost normal. And so, he smiled and patted the empty space beside him on the cot before saying, "Why don't you sit down and tell me what's wrong Kat?"

Promptly taking the offered seat, the Underhiver stated in a rush of air, "You need to get out of here immediately Alex. I didn't notice when it happened, but one of the people you killed as Salvadon's brother, Luciano. Rumor has it, that when his men found the bodies, Salvadon was furious. He's put a thousand throne and flect bounty on the head of the person who killed his brother and stole his tribute. From the whispers I've heard lately, I think some of the patrons might be looking to collect." She told him worriedly.

Xander digested all of this silently before he said, "I see, I was going to wait till Grimm got back and informed me what we were up against, but if that's how things are going, then I guess I have no choice."

He then let out a near theatrical sigh, before he pushed himself off the cot and made his way out of the room and made his way down the hall with Kat dogging his every step. The bar, a place usually abuzz with the sounds of nigh innumerable conversations of the nearly one-hundred thousand patrons that regularly packed it to the brim systematically went dead silent as his presence became noticed until only the sound of the fryer in the back and the half working radio could be heard. Ignoring the feeling that he was walking into a lion's den, Xander strode forwards until he stood in the middle of the room, where all eyes were on him, and where he was at his most vulnerable due to being surrounded on all sides. Then, it was only then that he began to speak.

"It's come to my attention that a particular drug lord has put a price on my head. Some of you no doubt wish to cash in on this opportunity, and honestly? I wouldn't blame you if you tried, considering you are down here, in the forgotten pits of the Hive City. However, I have a proposal of my own for the lot of you."

He looked around then, seeing he had everyone's attention he continued, "Join my crew. Join my crew and get out of this dump. Travel the stars and prove to everyone that they were wrong about you, that you really can make something of yourselves if you try hard enough. That is my counter offer."

He stood there amidst a sea of potential killers, listening as they grumbled and whispered amongst each other. Finally, a big bruiser of a man whose thick ropy arms were covered in crisscrossing scars stepped forwards. Having to look down due to standing a good head and shoulders over the boy he asked in gruff Low Gothic, "Why should me an' ma' crew folla' ya? Ya gots yer'self a ship?"

"It's on its way, yes," Xander replied smoothly.

Turning to the crowd, the man hollered, "On its way 'e says! Wut a load a crock."

Becoming slightly annoyed with the man's attitude Xander replied heatedly, "The Emperor has promised to provide all that I need. Including a ship."

The man then spit to the side in disgust before turning back to him and saying, "Da Emperor don' give no shits 'bout anyone down 'ere boy. He's abandoned the lot of us to squalor an' death. 'E don' care."

Looking the man dead in the eye he asked calmly "And just what is your name, Mister?"

"Chizz, Chizz Bear-Scar. Cap'in of the Blood Claws. One o' the toughest meanest gangs in the Underhive." He said with pride as roughly half the men in the bar gave a proud roar while raising their glasses in salute.

"Maybe you should give him a chance and let him say his peace Jizz." A female voice Xander recognized called out through the crowd.

Glaring in the direction of the voice, the bear of a man growled out, "What have I told you about calling me that Nalaar?"

Inclining his head towards her as she made her way through the crowd Xander said politely, "Mrs. Chandra."

Scowling at the gang leader and giving the young rogue a flirtatious wink and accompanying smile on her ruby red lips she said, "How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Chandra, Xan?"

For his part, Xander just shook his head at her antics.

Since the first night of his arrival, whenever he came down for food or to make defenses, she would all but glue herself to his side. Not that he minded, she was stronger than she looked and more than that, she was an incredibly powerful Pyrokine. Something she proudly boasted about. When he revealed he was a psyker as well, she stuck to him even closer than before, giddy at the thought of getting to teach him how to burn things.

Turning back to the gang leader Chandra's fists, eyes and hair were set ablaze by her raw power as she said in a sickly sweet tone as sparks leaped from her hair, "And I thought I told you not to fuck with me Jizz."

From the back, Jehanne Effernatti called out, "Oi, don't go burnin' down ma' bar Nalaar!"

"Sorry Gran." The Pyrokine called over her shoulder.

"I'm not that much older than you, you cradle robbing brat."

Rolling her emerald green eyes, Xander heard Chandra mutter under her breath. _"Age is just a number."_ before she turned to him and said "You were sayin' Xan?"

Clearing his throat awkwardly he said "Yeah, thanks, Chandra. Anyway like I said, the Emperor provides, the Emperor protects. I believe I was sent here for a reason. Maybe that reason was to help all of you…But you have to want it. You have to want to get out of this place and better yourselves. A wise man once said that a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. Your first step would be getting clean, and having a bit of faith. If not in the Emperor, than in me. That's all I ask."

Xander was silent for a moment before he shrugged and said, "That's all I have to say I-"

Xander stopped when he suddenly felt as if the base of his skull was being pierced by a nail. He opened his mouth in a silent scream before all of the sudden, he heard the voice of a women in his head.

 _["Alexander Lavelle Harris can you hear me?"]_

 _["Who the fuck is this?!"]_

 _[Such language is unbecoming of one chosen by the Emperor, young man. This is Inquisitor Lilith Abfequarn Ordo Hereticus, sending you a message via Astropath. I, along with others have been ordered by our most holy Emperor himself to assist you. We are closing in on your location via Warp-travel and shall arrive in t-minus twelve hours. With me are a Vindicare Assassin, and two companies of Grey Knight Astartes, and a_ _Preceptory_ _of the Adepta Sororitas_ _.]_

Xander was shocked into silence for a moment as he attempted to wrap his head around having such a massive force at his command. Once he did, he said, _[You have two hundred Astartes, two-hundred Battle-Sisters, and a Vindicare Assassin…just how big is this ship the Emperor is sending me?]_ He inquired of the Inquisitor.

There was a pregnant paused before Lilith Abfequarn replied, _[We were ordered to pick up an Oberon-class Battleship from Mars, sir. On the way there I explained the situation to the Grandmaster of the Grey Knights and he insisted on providing support.]_

Xander went from being shocked to gaining the beginnings of a headache trying to process all of this at once, _[You know what, I can't even be shocked by this anymore. So, I guess I'll see you at 1000 hours, Mrs. Abfequarn."]_

Xander heard a slight chuckle on the other end of the line before the older woman replied, _[Till then Lord Alexander, do try and stay out of trouble won't you? Abfequarn out.]_

With that final message, the invading tendril of thought receded, allowing the novice Rogue Trader to come back to his senses…to find Kat, Chandra, and most surprisingly of all, Grimm and another man with a crimson visor and hair that vaguely reminded him of X-men's Cyclops, looking at him worriedly.

Chandra, being who she was immediately pushed her face as close as she could to his without kissing him, her hair already ablaze before she asked, "Xan, you alright? It looked as if though you were being attacked by a mental probe."

Chandra looked around in suspicion at the crowd as if looking for someone specific, before turning back to him and saying "Just say the word, an' I'll torch this place. That'll bring the bastard outta hiding. Some friend he is."

Quickly waving off her suggestion, Xander stood on wobbly feet, before saying "No, Chandra, no. It wasn't…whoever the hell you think it was. Calm down alright?"

Slowly, the fire left her eyes, fists, and finally, her hair shifted from a flickering flame to her regular red locks, but an orange tinge still remained even as she nodded. Nodding Xander addressed the crowd at large, who had been too afraid to approach due to the enraged Pyrokine. Clearing his throat he spoke to the entire room, "Alright everyone, listen up. I just received a message from an Inquisitor by the name of Lilith Abfequarn. She along with two companies of Astartes, and a Preceptory of the Adepta Sororitas will be along in about twelve hours. They'll be arriving in an Oberon-class Battleship to pick me up, along with anyone who wants to come with me, and I then I will assume command and take us where we need to go. So, any questions?"

There was dead silence in the spacious tavern for a moment, so much so that Xander started to feel self-conscious. Then it exploded into a hurricane of people yelling and shouting some charging towards him while others hit their knees and began muttering hymns to the Emperor. Xander suddenly felt himself being dragged backward towards the stairs, and then up them. He was so surprised about what was happening around him, the thought of resistance didn't even cross his mind until his was thrown on the cot in his room. Looking around in a slight daze, he found himself facing Grimm, the Cyclopes-wannabe, Kat, and lastly Chandra. All were staring at him with looks of awe, exasperation, admiration, or respect.

"You don't things by half do ya boy?" Grimm said speaking in a weary yet amused tone.

That's my Xander! Leaping in headfirst and damn the consequences!" Chandra boasted proudly.

Before anyone else could contribute to the conversation, Xander held up his hands and said, "Would someone like to explain to me what just happened down there? Cause, a tad I'm lost."

It was the Tech-Priest who spoke for the first time, as well as talking to the group, saying, "For someone like you, who are from the time of the Great Crusade, standard Space Marines are probably nothing. To one who lived when the Primarches once walked among men. But to put it into perspective for you Milord, Space Marines are like Gods to most folk, who see them as the Emperor's chosen warriors. Whereas the Inquisition, particularly the Adepta Sororitas are looked on with abject fear…as when they show up, people usually end up dead." He finished, his voice sounding grim.

"Where did you hear-" Xander didn't get to finish as the Heretek replied, "T-the E-Emperor. I was one of the people contacted by him along with Inquisitor Abfequarn."

You could all but hear a pin drop in the silence that followed the twin revelations the Tech-Priest just delivered. Yet, he used that very same silence to continue speaking, saying, "And for you to say that you have not only two-hundred Astartes under your command but an Inquisitor as well as two-hundred Adepta Sororitas, that all but makes you a Saint in the eyes of these people."

Xander blinked with his one remaining eye once, then twice before he groaned and said, "I really screwed that up, didn't I?"

Much to his surprise, the Catachan took up the conversation, shaking his head saying, "Not as badly as you might think. Could you have handled it better? Of course, but this can still easily be turned in our favor."

He then put a hand on his superiors shoulder and said in a gruff yet kindly tone, "You're young, and bound to make mistakes especially seeing as if the priest is to be believed this isn't the Imperium you remember. Don't let it get to ya. Just learn from them and move on."

Taking a deep breath, the boy nodded and said "Right." He then put on a more serious face as he asked, "And your mission? How did it go, any trouble?"

Snapping to attention, the Jungle Fighter replied, "Mission was a success sir, I found and absconded with the source of Salvadon's weapon manufacturing capabilities. One Fawkes Fieri, and have brought him here to be heard out by you, sir."

This brought Xander's attention to the visored man who had thus so far kept himself silent, he was currently perusing his notes on various subjects from this universe, using a mechandrite tendril to carefully and quietly flip through the pages. Looking up when he heard his name called, he looked up hastily, a look of guilt evident on his face.

The two stared at each other silently for a moment, until Xander broke what amounted to eye contact by looking him up and down while commenting, "A Tech-Priest down here working for a drug lord? Unusual."

Seeing the machine-man shift uneasily caused Xander to begin to think, _'He's hiding in the Underhive, which means he doesn't want to be found, likely by his own people._ _I see and sense no signs of external corruption by Chaos, and bet he's made more than a few defensive enhancements to himself, which means only one thing.'_

"You're a Heretek, hiding from the Mechanicus aren't you?"

Shakily, the Heretek nodded babbling, "Y-Yes, b-but I never m-made an A-A.I. I-I merely innovated and a-attempted to re-recreate lost technology."

"Which is considered heresy in the eyes of the Mechanicus. So you ran. Let me guess, Salvadon seemed nice at first, offering you a place to stay, if you fixed up a machine here and there…then he demanded you make weapons for him, or the Skitarri would 'conveniently' know where to find you. That sound about right?" Xander surmised.

Rapidly nodding Fieri replied, "C-Correct, s-sir."

Clapping his hands before standing, the young man said, "Excellent."

Although the Heretek had forsaken his ability to blink, he could still raise his eyebrows. Doing so, he said, "E-Excellent? How exactly?"

Allowing himself to smile a little, Xander took what he considered the first of the first steps to save the Imperium of Man, "For too long, we, humanity I mean, have been stuck in the past. Instead of innovation something humanity has done for millennia first using sticks and sharpened stone, we have been trapped in a state of stagnation and decay technologically. As, whenever someone dares even attempt to even try and move humanity out of this slump they've been in for the past…oh, fifteen thousand years or so, have been killed by the Mechanicus under the guise of being heretics. So you're exactly what I need. Someone who's willing to look past millennia of machine based indoctrination and actually **_thinks_**. Plus, if you're on a Rogue Trader's ship the Mechanicus will have no authority over you."

Xander paused then in thought before saying, "But before we worry about destroying millennia of religious zealotry we should probably take care of this Salvadon guy first."

The Catachan gave a savage grin before producing a small remote with a single red button on its face. Handing it to his superior he said, "We're half a step ahead of you there sir."

"Oh, what's this do?" he said moments before he hit the button.

A rumble could be heard in the distance to the north like a peal of far off thunder. The Heretek explained after the sound past, "That was the sound of victory sir. Or, to be more specific, that was the sound of several tons of high-grade weapons and their munitions blowing up."

"What are the chances that this explosion killed him?" Xander asked hopefully.

The Heretek answered, "The odds are One-trillion-four-hundred-sixty-two-billion-nine-hundred-ninety-seven-thousand-twenty-six to one that he is still alive based on the fact that the munitions compound was kept away from anything essential for that very reason. The odds are heavily not in our favor sir."

"Shit." Xander swore, before turning to his _-'Crew, compatriots, Scooby Gang 2.0?'_ -And saying, "Alright people listen up. All hell is going to be unleashed on this bar in probably a couple of hours. We to be ready to unleash total hell by then. Chandra, take Grimm and Mister Fieri-"

"Fawkes will do just fine sir," The Heretek said.

"Right, take them both and show them the defenses we've set up. And when I give the signal do as we planned."

The Pyrokine, hair aflame in the excitement of a coming fight, nodded enthusiastically, "Right," She then turned to the Jungle Devil and the Heretek before saying, "C'mon boys' we got shit to do."

As the trio left he turned to Kat, who looked at him worriedly, "Xander, are we going to be alright?"

He smiled at her and assuaged, "Yeah, we're all gonna be just fine, I promise you that. I have a job for you too Kat, a crucial job."

Hearing the seriousness in his tone, the 'Flect addict perked up, looking at him quizzically before asking, "What do you need me to do Xander?"

"I need you to talk to those people down there. Convince them to either run or fight. We can't afford to be stabbed in the back when we've got an army coming to our front door." Seeing her fear at being given such a task, he clapped his hands on her shoulders, startling her before saying, "Kathrine, I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think you couldn't pull it off. I believe in you, so just believe in yourself a bit, ok?"

Fire entered the downtrodden girls' eyes and slowly she nodded, "Ok Xander, I'll try."

They both stood, and the Rogue Trader escorted his last guest to the door. Just as he opened it, she turned and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek before saying, "Thank you, Xander. For all you've done, and all you're doing. Most in your position wouldn't bother with the likes of us."

The teenager in him just nodded dumbly and shut the door. That had been the first kiss he'd ever received from a girl that he didn't consider family, and that wasn't secretly some monster trying to kill him somehow. Even if it was only on the cheek, it was…nice. After a moment, he shook his head like a wet dog.

 _'_ _Now is not the time to act like a love-struck teenager, Xan!'_ He mentally chastised himself, _'People are depending on you, the goofball, not the_ _ **Slayer**_ _, not_ _ **Deadboy**_ _,_ _ **you**_ _. So get your head in the game son.'_ He told himself.

 ** _[Well said, Xander! Distraction is the enemy.]_** Altria's voice spoke into his mind.

Xander nearly jumped out of his skin, after taking a moment to realize it was the King of Knights who spoke he replied, _[You guys can talk to me outside of me going in my head? No offense, but I think that might drive me crazy.]_ He told the group at large.

A scoff was heard before 'Archie' responded, **_[You can block us out with a little bit of effort boy. I'm sure there are some things you don't want us to see and that we won't want to see so it's best you-]_**

Xander frowned, envisioning a wall coming down between himself and the thoughts of the Archmage abruptly ceased. He then waited for a whole minute before he lowered the wall and asked, _[Altria?]_

 ** _[Yes Xander?]_**

 _[Is Archie still talking?]_

The voice of said Archmage cut into the two's conversation then, as he snapped, **_[Don't call me that!]_**

The rogue trader took a seat on his cot, stretching for a minute before continuing, _[Well, besides learning how to have some peace and quiet in my own head, is anything else I need to be made aware of?]_

 ** _[Well, since you asked.]_**

Upon hearing the deep baritone of the Emperor in his head, the Californian was silent for a moment. But once that moment passed… _[Umm, not that it isn't nice to hear from you Adamus, but what the Warp are you doing in my head?! Is there an apartment complex in there I don't know about or something?]_

He heard the Emperor's chuckling intermix with the Once and Future Kings sigh, before she said, **_[You still enjoy your pranks I see, Merlin.]_**

 _[Merlin? Adamus you're…Right, eight-thousand BC. So of course you are,]_ A sigh before, _[Fuck me sideways, my head is getting crowded.]_

 ** _[No thank you, I prefer women. Though perhaps if you ask the Once and Future King of Britain…]_** The God-Emperor went silent when the sound of metal impacting flesh along with a bone-breaking crunch was heard.

 _[She just broke your nose, didn't she?]_ Xander asked with a smirk on his face.

The sound of the God-Emperor clearing his throat was heard before he spoke evasively, **_[That is not important right now. What's is important is your plan to deal with the current threat. Do you believe it will succeed?]_**

Xander put the 'wall' back in place to allow himself to go over the plan without being 'overheard.' He'd gone over every possible variable, using the Archmagus powers of precognition to see into a myriad of possible futures finally narrowing them down to the one that had the best chance of survival. There was still a chance this could all go horribly wrong of course. One thing he'd come to realize in the passing days while fiddling with this power was that the future was ever changing, always in motion due to the actions and reactions of those whose very fate he was attempting to affect. Even though he knew this was the best possible outcome at the moment, no matter what he did, a fifth of the patrons in the bar were going to die.

In the grander scheme of things, that was nothing, he knew. Just a drop in the vast ocean that was the population on this planet, and they consisted of the outcasts of society those no one else cared to even think about, or would likely even realize that they passed. No one but him. He was no stranger to such a feeling.

 _Jessie._

His thoughts drifted briefly to his brother in all but blood. He was thought as nothing but a runaway. But in truth, he died, turned into a vampire, and then killed by his own hand. He didn't want to see that happen to anyone else. For anyone else to just become another 'Jessie' another forgotten runaway that no one would bother to remember. So, while he was sure many would die, many more would survive and get out of this hellish life. He would see to that. Personally.

Reestablishing the connection, Xander replied, _[Yeah, I'm sure.]_

 ** _[Then best of luck to you…Heir to the House of the Sigilate.]_**

 _[Thanks…wait, what?!]_ He asked, startled by that last bit…but he received no answer.

"Damn it, why do I feel he did something stupidly crazy behind my back that could potentially screw me over?" Xander then thought back to something that the Heretek, Fawkes Fieri said that he overlooked, "For someone who walked amongst the Primarches."

"Oh, fracking shit, Adamus what did you tell these people?" Xander said aloud sighing and running a hand down his face in exasperation before he told himself, "Whatever, no time to worry about that now."

He looked out his window and as he stared off into the distance he thought, _'I can feel it, there on their way.'_

With this thought in mind, he headed downstairs to see how things were going. Much to his surprise, he found Kat giving a rather rousing speech to those few who remained in the bar. He'd arrived to catch the tail end of it.

"-He's givvin' us a chance! An opportunity to better ourselves to get off this Emperor-forsaken rock which is more than most can say they do in their lifetimes! I say we take it! We take this chance, and we give it our best shot. If we take him up on this, no way any of us is dying nameless gutter trash. We'll be remembered, and who knows, maybe, just maybe, we can be talked about by some kids on a distant star thousands of years from now as 'those heroes who saved the Imperium that one time.' Instead of just nameless Underhivers."

She had paused for a moment before she shouted to the enraptured crowd, "ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU WANT?! TO BE REMEMBERED, IMMORTALIZED IN THE MEMORY OF THE PEOPLE, FOREVER?"

"AYE!" All those present yelled back.

"Then I suggest you listen to what he has to say," Kat said before turning to him and motioning to the remaining patrons.

Clearing his throat, he started off a little awkwardly, "Thanks, Kat. Anyway, I'm sure you're all expecting me to tell you how we'll all become happy and rich from plunder that we'll find out there in the vastness of space…Well, the truth of it is, no matter how well I plan, and no matter how hard I try, some of you are going to die out there with me. That's just the way of things…"

He paused then, looking around the room, looking each and every single person he could in the eye before he continued, "However, just because you will die, does not mean you will be forgotten. No, you will be remembered, each and every one of you, as legends, as heroes to the Imperium, spoken of reverently for all time!" He smirked then, "So, are you ready to be Heroes?"

The crowd was silent at his question for a moment before they went wild. Xander let them whoop and holler for a minute before he raised his hands for silence. Once he attained it, he spoke again, "I'll take that as a yes. Since you're in, listen up, 'cause here's the plan…"

* * *

Just as Xander had foreseen, a veritable army approached _Zael's_ coming with the dawn. They were heard, long before they were seen. The chaotic thumping of thousands of pairs of feet caused the ground to reverberate in time with the tuneless symphony. The giant dust cloud kicked up by thousands of marching feet was another indicator. Xander stood out in front of the bar, Chandra and Fawkes on his left, with Grimm and Grim Chizz on his right with his Blood Claws standing en masse behind him, all of them armed to the teeth, wielding various implements of death. From crude bolters made from pipes to roughly forged blades, his 'army' was definitely a ragtag one.

As the sound of marching feet settled, and the dust cloud cleared, Xander gazed upon Ricardo Salvadon the 3rd in person for the first time. He was built like a grizzly, tall and beefy with a blonde Mohawk for hair and a majority of his body being replaced by cybernetics. Xander briefly glanced at the left arm, knowing it could turn into an autocannon at a moment's notice before he locked eyes with the mountain of a man, his remaining now golden colored eye met icy blue. He held his gaze for a moment before he took a couple of steps forward and said in a calm clear voice, "Ricardo Salvadon III I presume?"

In response, the man's bear trap of a lower jaw opened, and a gruff, menacing, and slightly mechanical voice issued from with the depths of his throat, "Yeah, that's right. You must be the little shit stain of a Rogue Trader, who killed my younger brother."

"I prefer Xander, but Rogue Trader will do." He paused then his face became blank and his words stoic as he continued, "I'm going to give you one chance, leave here and don't come back. Hell, you can even keep the bar seeing as I doubt we'll be coming back here."

There was a tension filled pregnant pause as he allowed the man to consider his offer, hoping against hope he would take the peace offering. "Kill'em."

With that single word, Salvadon's men opened fire with everything from las-weapons, bolters, and melta-guns. Xander threw up a force field protecting the people up front with him. Over the din of weapons fire, Xander yelled, "Chandra, light 'em up!"

The Pyrokine grinned savagely before nodding, her hair, eyes and fists igniting in a flurry of flame. Shen then sent heat through the earth itself, setting off the trap her and Xander had spent time meticulously putting together over the last couple of days. Several barrels of buried promethium exploded taking thousands of lives in a fiery explosion, and initiating the second phase of Xander's plan.

 ** _"_** ** _Invisible Air!"_**

It was as if a hurricane had struck with no warning. Gale-force magical winds consumed the torrent of flame, turning it into a pitch black inferno that sucked in all it could into a hellish vacuum. Men screamed like frightened babes as they were lifted off the ground and burnt to the point that not even cinders remained. The roof of the bar was torn off, and some, who refused to head to the cellar and insisted on fighting were swept away in a tide of void-black fire. Just as Xander was shown in his visions, one fifth of the bar's remaining residents died in the fighting.

 _'_ _It's time to end this.'_ He had thought before he raised his now unveiled blade.

He could feel the eyes of everyone around him staring in awe at the true form of his weapon. He glanced at it for a moment himself, for this was no ordinary sword. This, was Excalibur, the Sword of Promised Victory. To call it beautiful would dirty it. For it was not a sword of steel, wood, and leather, but crystallized prayer known as Glory whose only purpose was to attain victory and protect humanity. Motes of golden light, prana from his Dragon Core, consumed the pearlescent steel of the blade.

As this happened, those around him felt different things. Grimm remembered his time in the war with his comrades. The Underhivers felt for the first time, hope for a better brighter future. The Heretek was itching to get his hands on technology and invent, and create. And Chandra, remembered her family, the good times, and the bad, and cried for the first time in a long time.

Then, their collective reverie was broken when Xander called out its name. **_"Ex-"_** The collected energy reached a fevered pitch whipping around almost as bad as the inferno itself before Xander finished, **_"-Calibur!"_**

A beam of golden light as bright as a star sliced through the perpetual darkness of the Underhive. Like a beacon, it lit the way to. Hope had come to the darkness, and it burned away those thrived there.

The beam of light consumed the black flames and rose up, carried by the twisting turbulent flames, past the Underhive, the Lower, and Mid, even the Upper Hive before exploding like a star going supernova in the atmosphere of Eustis Majoris. This event would later be known in the centuries to come, as the Star of the Savior.

* * *

Just as the explosion happened in space, a massive ship appeared out of the Warp managing to witness the event first hand. From the bridge, a woman stood in watching in awe, next to a giant of a man in dull gray power armor. Once the event past the gray Titan next to her spoke, "Do you think that was him Lady Abfequarn?"

Narrowing her one working eye, the Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor replied, "There is only one way to find out."

Turing to the Navigator, she barked, "Take us down, head towards the source of that light immediately!"

"At once Inquisitor!" The Navigator replied.

Lilith Abfequarn turned her gaze back out towards the void of space, ignoring the shouts of the Navigator and the scurrying of his men. For her Lord, and the Lord of all Inquisitors, Assassins, and Grey Knights was somewhere on this backwater planet…and she intended to find him. For the Emperor was counting on her, and she would not could not fail him. For to fail the Emperor was to fail at her job, nay her life! She considered herself superb at her job, and she valued her life. Thus, she would not fail.

As the ship slowly began its descent towards the planet, the Inquisitor began to wonder just what kind of man he was, what his plans were, and most importantly of all, what kind of an impact he would have on the Imperium as a whole. Would he be a benevolent peacemaker? A cruel dictator? A charismatic tradesman? A warmongering fiend who killed in the name of the Emperor, perhaps? All of this and more? She didn't know. All she had to go on was passed examples set by previous Rogue Dynasties. She had a gut feeling, however, that the Heir would break the mold…she had no idea how right she would be…

* * *

 **Word Count: 25,010 Page Count: 47 Date Completed: 5/9/16**

* * *

 **AN: IT. IS. DONE! Holy shit out of the Emperors sacred ass, I didn't think I'd ever get this finished! Sorry for the wait everyone, I know this took me forever to write but I had a few problems getting everything the way I wanted it. For example, I debated on whether or not to even add the parts with Buffy and co. or just stick solely with Xander seeing as this fic is kinda about him. I decided in the end to include the parts with the others as it didn't feel right giving them those badass power-ups and then doing nothing with them. Another thing that's happened is, a couple of people have died in my family recently making me not want to write…AT. ALL. As I'm sure you can understand, right?**

 **That said, I never expected the sheer turnout of support that this fic has received! It has 86 Reviews, its on 35 different Communities, is on 538 different peoples Favorites Lists, and is on 677 Alert lists! That's insane for some crazy idea I randomly came up with one night and said, "Hey, why the hell not?" My heartfelt thanks goes out to each and every one of you. Thank you, so much!**

 **Thus, for the sake of getting more chapters out sooner, I'm going to be scaling their length back to about 10.5-14k a chapter for all our sakes. For you, it means more chapters sooner, for me, it means less stress about agonizing over a chapter and getting it out at a reasonable time.**

 **Lastly, if anyone would like to volunteer to be my soundboard (Someone I can talk to via PM and bounce ideas off of, at the risk of major spoilers for the fic.) Please, let me know, as my creativity sometimes gets ahead of me and needs to be 'reigned in' by someone more sensible…*Sigh* One of the many pains of being a INTP personality type…**

 **Anyway, hope you liked this monster of a chap. Till the next one, (Which hopefully won't take a year or more to write) Bubbajack out!**


	3. Chapter III

**Xander Harris, Rogue Trader of the Multiverse**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Grammarly, Self-proofread**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS, Warhammer 40k, or anything else that shows up in this fic.**

 **Ch.3: Change in Management Pt. I**

* * *

Xander was sitting within the charred and broken remains of _Zael's_ bar _,_ sitting on a group of overturned fridges in the rough shape of a throne and sipping a can of caff as a drop-ship landed on the scorched earth that once held a now non-existent army. Once the hatch opened, a group disembarked. Leading them was a woman wearing a wide-brimmed hat, with strands of dirty-blonde hair framing her face and cascading down her back in a sheet, while wearing the trappings of an Inquisitor. A hulking Grey Knight carrying a Power Stave the size of a small tree topped with a spiked human skull followed behind her. Behind him, silent as the grave and black as the void with an overly large rifle resting on his shoulder, came the distinct form of a Vindicare Assassin.

Bringing up the rear were a pair of Adepta Sororitas, the first older than the second, her features stern, and clad in pale and gold gilded armor, her shock-white hair in a bob cut, her right eye replaced by a bionic, her left an icy cold, unforgiving blue. The second younger Sororitas had hair that shined like flwaraxeen gold tied in a bun behind her head. Her skin was like ivory, eyes like light-green doe-like eyes looked at him with a mixture of awe and wonder, and her armor was primarily colored black with golden vine-work and crimson steel depicting a rose on her right breast. She had a prayer book was chained her left hip, a with a bolter-power sword combi-weapon strapped to her right. A white fur trimmed half cape on her back topping off her ensemble.

 _'_ _Buffy?'_ He thought once the girl drew close, for a moment paying no mind to the fact that all save Chandra slunk back into the shadows, hoping to remain unseen by the approaching party.

The young Sororitas looked at him curiously before she spoke in a hesitant chime-like tone, "E-Excuse me?"

Before Xander could so much as say anything, the elder Sororitas turned to the younger and lashed out intending to backhand her into silence…only for her hand to be stopped by the Rogue, who was staring at her coolly with his remaining eye.

 _'_ _I didn't even see him move!'_ Was the thought running through everyone's mind as he held the Adepta's power armored wrist.

After a moment, he spoke, his tone as cool as his gaze, "I realize she spoke out of turn, but I would appreciate it if didn't hit a woman in my presence, even if she is your subordinate. Are we clear on this, Canoness?"

The two stared each other down for a moment, until finally, the Canoness nodded, just once. That was all Xander needed as he let her wrist drop before turning to said subordinate and saying in a much kinder tone, "Hi there, I'm Xander. What's your name?"

As if his words snapped her out of some kind of trance, the younger of the two Adepta fell to one knee, left fist planted into the ground, the right against her heart, head down as she replied, "Battle Sister Elysia Karamazov, if it pleases you, milord."

The sound of Adamantine steel and leather of unknown origin hit his ears and briefly glancing around, he found that all the others too had hit their knees in subservience to him. Blinking in surprise, the young boy scratched his head in utter confusion before muttering to himself, "Is it something I said?"

"Hail Alexander Lavelle Harris, First of his name, Heir to House of the Sigilate, and Scion of Malcador the Hero." Abfequarn intoned solemnly.

"Hail!" the others replied as one after a moment's pause.

Laughing awkwardly, he said, "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week ladies and gentlemen. Now seriously, pick yourselves up off the floor you have no idea what happened there a few minutes before you showed up."

They did as bid, and Xander finally paid attention to the rest of the group. Turning to the Inquisitor, he greeted her good-naturedly, "Lilith Abfequarn, I presume?"

She nodded curtly, "Indeed Lord Alexander."

Sighing a little, he requested, "Just call me Xander, please."

The black bodysuit and crimson visor helmed Vindicare replied, in a voice like chilling repose, "Xander?"

"It was a nickname given to me by a dear friend." The Rogue replied somewhat defensively.

The Vindicare lowered his head in silent apology, before introducing himself, "Kain Solicius, of the Vindicare Assassinorum Temple at your service."

The Canoness stepped forward next, doing the same, slamming a fist against her heart, she said curtly, "Selena Agna, Canoness Preceptory of the Order of the Sacred Rose."

Then the Grey Knight spoke, his voice stoic, "Hyperion, Pyrokine of Interceptor Squad Castian, of the 8th Brotherhood, sir."

"I do b-believe that's everyone t-the Emperor appointed and a c-couple he didn't."

Lilith's head snapped to the voice, and out of the shadowy remnants of the building came the Heretek, "Fieri." She said with a hint of distaste.

"L-Lady Abfequarn." He replied giving her a polite nod, while ignoring her tone.

"What are you doing here Fieri? You told me you were under the control of a drug kingpin."

"He was." Xander butted in, defending the Heretek, and causing the Inquisitor to look at him questioningly, "Until I killed him a few minutes ago."

She pursed her black painted lips for a moment before she merely said, "I see." She then turned and began heading towards the drop-ship saying, "In that case we can leave imminently seeing as we've located you both-"

"No."

Stopping mid-step, the Ordo Hereticus agent turned and echoed, "No?"

Shaking his head, Xander repeated, "No."

He then gave a shrill whistle before calling to those behind him, "C'mon out everyone."

Slowly out of the scorched skeletal remains of the bar the Underhivers came, looking like rather subdued and frightened cattle. Chandra however, boldly marched right up to him and possessively put an arm around him before planting a kiss on his cheek that seared his flesh before glaring at the group defiantly, a smirk on her lips. Thankfully it healed over right away.

The Ordo Hereticus agent, however, drew her Condemnor Bolter in a blur of motion and barked out, "Release the Heir of the Sigilate at once psyker and face the Emperors Mercy!"

"Emperors Mercy?" she inquired.

"A quick death," Xander replied dryly.

The Pyrokine nodded before letting go of the object of her passion and facing off against the Inquisitor, her hair, hands, and eyes now ablaze. Tension thickened in the air as the two warrior women squared off…only for it suddenly to deflate when Xander stepped in between them and said quite plainly, "That's enough ladies!"

Turning to the inflamed Pyrokine first he said, "I know you're impulsive and don't like being told what to do Chandra, but you can't fight her here."

"Why not?" she all but growled out.

Xander nodded behind her to the downtrodden humans who were backing way the hell up upon seeing her ignite like the Human Torch and saying, "If you fight her here, innocent people, people you helped protect, could die needlessly. You enjoy making your own decisions, and you think everyone should make their own…so tell me, are you going to take away their right to decide when and where they die from them?"

The Mistress of Red Mana looked back and forth from the frightened people to Xander, then too that cocky bitch who thought she could kill her, before finally raising her head to the sky and letting out a primal roar while simultaneously unleashing a gout of flame from her mouth worthy of a dragon. When it passed, she was no longer in her ignited state, looking the younger pyromaniac in the eye she pouted, her lower lip trembling slightly, "That was a damn dirty trick, making me feel guilty like that Xan."

"Sorry, but I'd hate for to do something in the heat of the moment, look back on it, and regret it." He replied, not sounding sorry in the slightest.

Turning to the dirty-blonde haired Inquisitor, he said, "Stand down. Or better yet, make a call and bring down some carrier ships, because I'm not leaving without these people."

"But sir, they're just a bunch of Underhivers-"

She was cut off when Xander shouted over her, "EXACTLY! These people's lives are already at rock bottom, they can't get any worse…no offense meant." He said apologetically to those behind him.

"None taken!" A voice, that sounded like Kat's replied.

Turning back to the Inquisitor and coughing awkwardly, he continued, "Right, well anyway, that's exactly why I want them on the crew. Some will train their entire lives to hold a position, or are born into it but these guys?" He paused jabbing his thumb behind him before continuing, "They'll gladly do whatever you tell them, and give one hundred ten-no one hundred twenty percent. Do you know why Lil?"

Lilith Abfequarn blinked at her nickname for a moment before inquiring, "Why, sir?"

"Because anything has got to be better than this." He waved his hands around the putrid scenery that was the day to day of the Underhive before carrying on, "That's why. If you're concerned about giving them, difficult jobs have someone show them the ropes. It's this little thing called on the job training, it works wonders I assure you.

Again the Rogue paused, this time, donning a smirk before he delivered what he believed would be the finishing blow in the conversation, "Besides, I gave them my word. Now, you're not gonna make a liar out of me are you?"

Xander watched as the Inquisitor looked conflicted, wrestling with her own inner turmoil. She opened her mouth to protest several times only for no sound to come out. Finally, she sighed and, hitting a button on her wrist spoke into a receiver, "Come in _Imperial Xiphos_ , this is Abfequarn."

"Inquisitor Abfequarn, this is _Xiphos_ , what do you need?"

Send down a transport freighter, we have acquired both Primary and Secondary targets. However Primary Target has done some recruiting and insists on a pickup."

A chuckle could be heard over the com-line before, "Rodger that Inquisitor, freighter inbound on your position t-minus fifteen minutes. Standby."

The people cheered while Xander just smirked silently before calling out to Lilith over the din, "We're renaming the ship the _Mysterium Machina_."

* * *

Xander could help but give a shrill appreciative whistle as he gazed upon the Oberon-class Battleship for the first time. It towered over the planet. A mass of steel that was twelve kilometers long, a quarter longer than Mt. Everest, and was his. It was a symbol of change coming to the Imperium, and his newfound power. The behemoth was outfitted Lance Cannons, several Laser Batteries built into its hull, an all-encompassing Void Shield, and a massive sensor array on the tip of its nose. The docking bay they were heading towards likely held a dozen or so fighter craft waiting in the wings. He was proven correct there were indeed several dozen fighter ships, all of them painted with the Fleur de Lis symbol of the Adepta Sororitas. Off to one side was a machine holding several pyramid shaped drop-pods for use by Adepta Astartes.

As he disembarked from the freighter, he made his way over to the Drop-ship where Abfequarn and the rest of his Emperor appointed councilors were disembarking he jogged up to them and said, "So, all this, is mine huh?"

"Indeed Alexander." Seeing the look of distaste she was being given, she shook her head. Thus causing her dirty-blonde locks to sway slightly before put her hands on his shoulders prompting his still working eye to meet hers as she continued, "I call you by your full name as it is a regal, strong name, fit for the noblest of courts. Your proffered nickname makes you appear lowborn. It would be unseemly for the Heir of the First Lord of Terra, First Grand Master of the Grey Knights, Founder of the Inquisition, and First Lord Assassin to be addressed as such."

Slumping a bit Xander ground out, "Ok, ok, I get it. I have some big shoes to fill."

Tilting his chin so that he was forced to look at her, Lilith continued, in a kinder softer tone than she had previously used, "I say this not to discourage you but to impress upon you the power your position holds. Malcador the Hero was more than just a power Psyker, but a shrewd diplomat, politician, and master tactician. As word of you being his heir spreads, enemies shall array themselves against you from within the Imperium, as well as without. For those who possess power are loath to give it up without a fight. You need to be ready for this, you must be prepared to fight tooth and nail for even a scrap of power, and then fight even harder just to hold onto whatever foothold you might gain."

Xander just smiled at the Inquisitor gently and replied, "Don't worry, I know I come off as young and immature, but I think I've got this. Besides, you're all here to stop me from fucking things up **_too badly_** , right?"

"Eh, it's more like we give you advice, and you can choose to follow it or not. We have no control over you at all, you have overall command over what happens here." Kain corrected.

That set the young Californian to silent contemplation for a time before he finally said, "Is there someplace I could address the whole crew, Astartes, Sororitas, and ordinary man alike?"

"The Chapel," Hyperion said. "It is the one place all congregate beside the mess hall. But in the mess, is divided into shifts, one for each group, even though it can seat all."

"Okay well, the first order of business is we're getting rid of that. I could understand if we had too many mouths to feed at once, but we don't so it's pointless. Secondly, have everyone congregate in the chapel ASAP, I have something to say…oh, and you might wanna keep your hands near your weapons. They're probably not going to like what I have to say."

The counselors looked at each other, then at the Rogue Trader whom they were supposed to advise who continued to walk away marveling at this or that. Turning to the Inquisitor, the Heretek among their number said, "He's not going to make this easy on us is he?"

Sighing, the buxom blonde inquisitor shook her head before she replied, "No, it doesn't look like it. Come, we've been given orders, so spread the word and gather all in the chapel, and let's see what he has to say…"

She trailed off thinking, _'I hope he's not going to get himself killed by his own crew on their first meeting.'_

* * *

Xander stood behind the pulpit as his forces shuffled into a chapel twice the size of Tiger Stadium, colored primarily gold and black. The scent of cedar hung heavy in the air from the burning incense. Behind him made out of solid gold, was an imperial cross with a gigantic human skull masterfully carved out of solid diamond placed in the center of the crucifix. Surrounding it, four on either side, were stained glass windows. The closest two depicting the Emperor standing victoriously in his golden armor surrounded in holy golden light. Next to them was the open eye in the middle of a Roman numeral one, the sigil of Malcador the Hero. Then came a similar sigil symbol to Malcador's. It was a Roman numeral one with a skull in the center and three bars running through it. The symbol of the Inquisition. A book pierced by a flaming sword came next, symbolizing the Grey Knights. Lastly was the Fleur de Lis of the Adepta Sororitas.

As he waited for everyone to get seated, he took note of something. The Grey Knights automatically took the front most seats, behind them came the Adepta Sororitas, and crammed into the back, in the nosebleed seats, were everyone else. Now, he knew the Space Marines were superstitiously viewed as demigods by mortal men, and that the Sororitas were fear for their zealotry. He could feel the fear and awe from here. And he hated it. He knew that if things were to change, it had to start right here, right now, on his own ship. As things stood now, there was not a chance in the Empyrean this would work.

 _'_ _No, for us to move forward, I need to change them. In order to change them, first, I must shatter their perceptions, their preconceived notions of belief, utterly and comprehensively. Then, after I do that, I will build them back up stronger than ever before. Fide Veritas, et Veritas in Fide.'_ He thought with a slight grimace.

He looked behind himself and to either side noting that all of his advisors, sans Hyperion, were present sitting in high-backed thrones and discreetly fingering various patterns of bolters. Said Grey Knight stood off to the side, looking more akin to a knightly statue holding a massive polearm, a golem, or a bodyguard rather than an advisor in any capacity. His head swiveled back and forth looking for potential threats. Shaking off his nerves Xander cleared his throat before speaking into the vox, "First off, let me say that it's a pleasure to meet all. Secondly, let me express my thanks for coming on such short notice, but I had a few important things I wished to address before we got under way."

He then paused for a moment thinking, _'Knowledge of 40k lore, don't fail me now.'_

He then continued, "I have come to speak to you today as someone who fought through the Great Crusade about the Imperial Cult…And the fact of the matter is, the Imperial Cult, was founded upon the ideas of Lorgar, Primarch of the Word Bearers who penned the **_Lectitio Divinitatus_** in which, the Emperor was viewed as a God."

Angry mutterings, like the buzzing of a billion bees, spread across the chapel hall like wildfire. Xander spoke over them, however, and carried on, "This went directly against the Imperial Truth, which espoused Logic, Science, and Provable Truth, over Faith, Religion, and in the Emperor's own words' 'Barbarous Superstition.' Emperor, unhappy with the progress Lorgar and the Word Bearer Legion were making in the Great Crusade due to the temples they erected in his name on each planet they conquered, had an example made of the paradise city of Monarchia. He had it burned to ash by Roboute Guilliman and his Ultramarines. And in the ashes of a perfect metropolis, he had Lorgar kneel and pledge himself to the Imperial Truth."

Xander's voice became solemn as he continued, "It was this act that caused Lorgar to turn to Chaos. This was the second of many mistakes that the Emperor made that lead to Horus Heresy."

"How dare you, you heathenous heretic!" A Sororitas yelled out bolter raised in his direction, "The Emperor is God, he is infallible. To say any less is Heresy!"

Calling upon the Warp to magnify and deepen his voice, Xander replied, **"YOU IGNORANT FOOL! USE YOUR EYES, USE YOUR BRAIN! IF THE EMPEROR WERE ACTUALLY INFALLIBLE, THE HORUS HERESY WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED! AND HUMANITY WOULD BE IN A GOLDEN AGE, INSTEAD OF THE ROTTING STAGNATION IT CURRENTLY LANGUISHES IN!"**

The thundering boom of his voice silenced the Battle Sister and also knocked her back into her seat, and Xander needed to take a couple of moments to catch his breath, doing that took an emotional toll on him more than anything. No one spoke, and the silence was heavy for a time. Until finally, a familiar voice called out, "Lord Alexander, I-I have a question."

Looking over at the young battle sister who accompanied the Canoness dirtside, "Yes Elysia, what is it?"

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, the "You said that burning down Monarchia was the Emperor's second mistake…what was his first?"

The Rogue Trader nodded and smiled at her making her feel as if her heart had just jumped into her throat. _'What was that?'_

"That's an excellent question, Elysia. And to answer you, the Emperor's first mistake was that he tried to wipe out faith in the first place."

"What?!" This came from the Canoness herself who stood now, addressing Xander directly, "You've just given a heretical speech about how the **_Lectitio Divinitatus_** was written by Traitor Primarch and a Daemon worshipper. Making ten-thousand years of faith amount to a Chaos Cult, and that the Emperor wanted science and logic to prevail above all else. Then you go right around and say that it was a mistake to denounce faith, so which is it?"

Xander took a deep breath knowing that now, he was going to stray outside of canon information and into personal theory concerning the 40k universe. He felt he was right, though, now it was time to prove it. Releasing his breath, he spoke, "It's both. We as humans have used faith to explain the unexplainable for millennia uncounted. Faith gives solace in dark times and can even ward off creatures that thrive off of desperation and fear in the darkness."

A pause before he continued, "The Emperor believed that if religion were gotten rid of, the Chaos Gods would fade from existence. However, the Warp doesn't work like that. It is reactive to the collective will of a group of people meaning, in laymen's terms he was not weakening the Chaos Gods' but slowing giving rise to a new Chaos God…one symbolizing Unbelief. This entity, had it come to fruition likely would've changed things, but whether for good or ill, I can't say."

The Chapel was struck silent, sent reeling from this revelation, giving the teen ample time to continue at his leisure, and give a more practical example, "You all pray to your weapons, and coat them in holy oils believing this makes them more efficient."

"But it does! It's been proven!" Elysia retorted.

Smiling at her kindly, Xander shook his head and shot back, "No I told you already the Warp is reactive to the collective belief of a group. The reason oil and prayer works are because hundreds of human being **_believe_** it works. It's the same for a lot of things in the Imperium. The Mechanicus and their rites only work because they **_believe_** in them so strongly. It's the same for the litanies and sigils on your Aegis Armor Grey Knights, it works because you have faith in it."

In a timid voice, Elysia asked one more question, "Alexander…what do you believe in?"

This caught him off guard and then, caused him to become pensive for a time before he finally answered her, "I can say is this, I don't accept the Emperor as my God. But I do have faith in something. Something the Emperor in all his might overlooked."

Selene scoffed, "And what wisdom do you claim to possess that the Emperor lacks?"

"Faith in humanity itself." This proclamation stunned her into silence.

"Shocking right?" Xander replied with a smirk, "Yeah that's right, I believe in humanity as a whole. Something the Emperor gave up on at some point, seeing as he saw fit to step in and dictate everything. But I personally think that, if we try hard enough, there's nothing we can't do…and I have absolute faith in each and every single one of you."

A look of stunned awe appeared on all visible faces in the audience. Their young leader took this as the opportune moment to unveil his most holy of weapons. Those present covered their eyes as the sudden wind swept through the vast hall, kicking up untold eons of dust and blowing out the incense burners in one smooth motion. Once the gale died down, they gazed enraptured at crystalized miracle he held. Holding it aloft with one hand Xander declared, "This, is the symbol of my belief! Of humanities hopes and dreams! With it, as long as you believe in me, as strongly as I believe in each of you, there is no enemy we can't defeat, no obstacle we can't overcome. I'm not saying it will be easy doing what is right is often far harder than what is easy. If you follow me down this road, you could all very well be labeled **_Excommunicate Traitoris_**. Knowing this, ARE YOU WITH ME?!"

Xander was proud to see that Elysia was the first to raise her blade in the air, without even a moment's hesitation. Others soon followed, the Grey Knights, who didn't bring their Power Glaives into the chapel, raised a power armored, twin-bolter clad fist. As one, they all cried out, "SIR YES SIR!"

"THEN LET'S GET TO WORK! FOR THE IMPERIUM!"

They cheered borderline fanatically as Xander left the dais on which the pulpit stood. Exiting stage left, behind an ancient tapestry that held a hidden exit. He was swiftly followed by his entourage. After walking for a time down the dark tunnel, he asked, "So, what did you think?"

"I…I have no words." Lilith said after a moment, before adding, "Except that I too, am with you."

"Here, here," Kain added.

"I too, am with you A-Alexander," Fawkes replied in the dark.

"I am Your Right Hand, the Instrument of Your Will, the Gauntlet about Your Fist, the tip of Your Spear, and the Edge of Your Sword."

The Californian faltered in his step for a moment, as the Battle-brother just swore his fealty to him. He then chuckled and spoke into the dark, "I'm touched Hype-train, I accept your oath, and will return one in kind. As you claim to be my instrument, armor and weapon so to do I promise to take good care of you. After all, what good is rusted Armor, a Spear with a bent point, or Blade with a dull edge? Take care of me Hyperion, and I promise to do the same for you."

"Yes, sir."

Xander then clapped his hands and said, "Good…now could somebody tell me just where the hell we're going? Or at least turn a light on, I hate fumbling around in the dark."

"Just a little bit further Alexander and we should hit a wall after that go left and we should soon arrive." Lilith supplied.

Sure enough, Xander took two steps and smacked face first into a wall he felt around and hit a switch which opened a hidden door, temporarily blinding him with light. Once he adjusted he found he was now around some kind of round table with what looked like a projector in the middle surrounded by high-backed chairs. Around the room were various computer monitors and screens that surveyed seemingly every part of the ship. After looking around for a moment, he asked, "What is this place a war-room?"

Taking one of the seats, the Inquisitor replied, "Quite an apt description milord. Yes, this is where we'll congregate to discuss what needs to be done about the ship and carry out any orders you may give us."

"Uh, shouldn't Selene be here, since she's the Canoness of the Sororitas?" He pointed out.

Shaking her head, Lilith replied, "No need; in the end, the Ordo Militant answer to me, as a member of the Ordo Hereticus and I, to you. So the chain of command is still intact."

"Right. So does anything need to be taken care of at the moment?" the young lord commander inquired.

"We need to do something with all those people you insisted on bringing with you," Lilith replied. "We have plenty of provisions and rooms as we were understaffed and assumed you would like to build your own forces."

"You're not wrong, and a lot of those guy's from an Underhive gang called the Blood Claws or something like that, so they'd make good infantry but they require proper training…and a Commissar or two to keep them in line." Xander muttered to himself while stroking his non-existent beard in thought.

"We're near Cadia right?" he asked after a moment.

They watched as their young leader nodded to himself as if making up his mind, before he said, "Set course for Cadia, we have some recruiting to do."

"Yes sir, I'll let the navigator know, and we'll be on our way. It shouldn't take us any more than a few hours to get there via Warp-travel."

Hyperion spoke up, "Lord Alexander, a question if I may?"

Nodding towards the gray centurion, "Yeah Hype-train, what is it?"

"Have you thought about where we're to go after Cadia?"

Tapping his chin in thought, this time, Xander replied, "Titan. We'll go to Titan. Having two-hundred Grey Knights is good, having an entire Chapter? Even better. Then I guess we should swing around Mars for a bit."

"M-Mars sir?" Fawkes squeaked out.

Seeing his nervousness, Xander told the Heretek calmly, "Don't worry Fawkes, you'll be okay. I promise. Besides, I need to know what kind of security the High Lords of Terra possess, and if anyone would know…"

"It would be the Tech-priests of Mars." The visored Mechanicus finished knowingly. "They keep records on everything."

"You're planning on confronting the High Lords aren't you?" Kain asked.

"Yep." He replied, not bothering to try and deny it.

Lilith stared at him incredulously, "You can't be serious?" she stared at him a moment before she exclaimed, "You are, aren't you? Why on Holy Terra would you wish to challenge the High Lords?"

Giving the Inquisitor a deadpan look, Xander replied, "Isn't it obvious? We're going to change things. They aren't going to like this and will do everything in their power to stop us…Unless, of course, we take action before we even show up on their radar. Besides, it's my right to sit on the Council of Lords as Malcador's Heir, and by the power vested me, via the Warrant of Trade granted by the Emperor, I can do whatever the hell I want." He finished with a smirk. "So, to Cadia then?"

Lilith sighed before nodding and saying, "I'll inform the Navigator. Hyperion, please see Lord Alexander to his quarters if you would? No doubt he would like to get a decent night's sleep, seeing as we will be in Cadia by morning."

The Grey Knight nodded, silently motioning for his liege lord to follow him out a different door. They walked to the end of a gray hallway which was lined with rooms, each bearing a name of one of his advisors before coming to the one at the opposite end of the hall. It bore only the sigil of Malcador on its face. Turning to him, Hyperion said, "These are your personal quarter's sir. I am right next door on the left if you need anything."

"Right, thanks, Hype-train. Goodnight."

"Sir." He said with a slight nod before heading into his own room.

Suppressing a yawn, Xander headed into his own room. Looking around, he whistled. What they called a room here back home would be called a large apartment. It was open and spacious possessing a kitchen, which led into a sitting room that had and overstuffed loveseat and several leather armchairs sitting in a semi-circle around a crackling fireplace that was flanked by twin tapestries. One depicting the Imperial Aquila, the other the symbol of Malcador. The fireplace itself was made of white marble fire, with twin Grecian pillars carved into its sides, into which both held human skulls.

Upon closer examination Xander muttered to himself, "Are those servo skulls?"

Sure enough, two servo skulls that looked to be massively augmented were embedded into the wall. Each had what seemed like a chakra diamond embedded into their heads. Pressing it on a hunch, an almost imperceptible click was heard, and then the servo skulls sprang to life. Floating up to eye-level using their integrated anti-gravity field generators, then one of them spoke!

The one on the left proceeded to talk in a slightly snooty if jovial English accent from the Land of Tweed, "Hello there, sir! I am Jeeves, esteemed Butler to Malcador the Sigilate, confidant, and friend to the Emperor of Mankind." Said servant, who then noticed that the other servo-skull was flitting around excitedly gave a long suffering sigh and before he all but shouted, "MATILDA! Get over her and introduce yourself as is proper!"

Letting out a girlish giggle, the other servo-skull zipped around the room for a moment before it came to a stop in front of Xander before giving a mid-air curtsy and speaking in a bubbly ditzy tone, "Hi! I'm Matilda, I'm the maid."

Xander said the first thing that came to his mind, "How can you talk?"

Somehow managing a nod, the butler spoke, "From how I come to understand it, Lord Malcador found a way to bind the soul into a gemstone that was then embedded into the head of the subject. I do believe he took the idea from those blasted elves."

"I see…Well, I Xander, I'm Malcador's son and heir I guess?" the Californian introduced himself awkwardly.

The two servo-skulls floated silently in the air for a moment before… "GOOD LORD! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH!"

Xander sighed feeling a headache coming on, "Ok, guys calm down and let's have a little pow-wow…"

* * *

One explanation hour long later and Xander was dragging his feet towards his room. _'That bed is gonna be heaven.'_

When he entered his room, he stopped dead. For seductively splayed out on top of his four-poster king-sized bed was Chandra. She was wearing naught but crimson colored strips of cloth around her breasts and privates which he supposed functioned as a primitive thong and bra. Her hair all a mess and her eyes shut, her full lips parted as she moaned softly in her sleep. All in all, Xander was pretty sure he had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. It took all his sixteen years' worth of self-control not to misinterpret the situation and think she was trying to seduce him.

 _'_ _But, if she actually is trying to seduce me, she's doing a damn fine job.'_ He thought as he made his way over to the half-asleep Pyrokine, and gently shook her awake.

He barely managed to avoid the jet of condensed flame she sent his way when she woke up. "The hell Chandra? I wake you up after I find you in **_my bed_** , and then you try to set me on fire?"

"Shit, sorry Xander. You startled me." She apologized after she realized what she had done and quickly smothered the flames with a wave of her hand.

"What are you doing here Chandra?" The beyond Alpha level psyker deadpanned, in no mood to put up with any more shenanigans. At least not for the next eight to ten hours anyway.

"Well, I decided to wait here for you because I wanted to talk to you about something important. But it took you forever to show up. So, I decided to get comfortable and relax a bit on your bed." She told him.

"I can see you made yourself very comfortable." He replied dryly doing his best to keep his eyes on her face.

Noticing his discomfort, she smirked playfully and asked in a soft, seductive tone, "See something you like Xan?"

"I'd be lying to both you and myself if I said no." he replied honestly doing his best to ignore a 'growing problem down south.'

Glancing down, Chandra gave a seductive giggle, before commenting offhandedly, "Your body is just as honest as you are Xan."

"Sorry, teenage hormones ya know?" he apologized in a tone full of embarrassment as he looked away in shame.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," the Mistress of Red Mana told him, causing him to gape at her in shock, "What, you thought I'd be offended by a natural reaction? If anything, I'm flattered you think of me that way." She said before she fluttered her eyes at him and continued, "So are you just going just going to continue to stare at me, or are we are we going to have wild passionate sex?"

"Huh?" he squeaked out.

Sighing, Chandra stated bluntly, "Don't tell me you haven't gotten the hints I've been dropping that I'm interested? And it's pretty obvious what you wanna do…So? Are we, or aren't we?"

Xander froze. His mind's eye flashed through every girl he'd tried to every get close to… _Mrs. French, Ampata, Buffy_ …Then he backed way the hell away from the Pyromancer until he hit a wall, his face white as parchment, almost as if he'd seen a ghost. Immediately concerned by his reaction, Chandra carefully slid off the bed. She slowly made her way towards him making no sudden movements as he was acting like a frightened rabbit.

Bending down till she was eye-level with him she cooed as if talking to a small child, "Xander, what's wrong?"

Hearing her voice seemed to snap him to his senses. Shaking himself like a wet dog, the boy attempted to play it off as nothing. "I-It was nothing. Forget about it."

A stubborn look overcoming her beautiful face, Chandra replied, "Hell no I'm not going to forget about it. You backed away from me like I was Nico Bolas himself."

"Who?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

Shaking her head, causing her mane of auburn hair to fly wildly, Chandra replied sharply, "Never mind that right now, just tell me what I said to freak you out like that."

Sighing in exasperation, he said, "Chandra I don't want to-"

She cut him off by lighting her hair ablaze and saying in a too sweet tone, "Xander, if the next words out of your mouth aren't an explanation, I'm going to be upset…you want to upset me, would you?"

After letting out a groan that made it sound as if he were in physical pain, the teenager relented, "Fine. Every time I try to get…intimate with a girl, I either end up nearly getting killed by them, or hurt them in some way."

Her inferno of hair dimmed somewhat, but she still demanded in a tone like iron, "Explain."

Sighing again, he did just that, "The first woman to ever take an interest in me was my substitute biology teacher, Mrs. French. Turns out, however, that she was a praying mantis demon."

Her flames going out with an audible 'fwoosh', and her own mouth fell open much like his earlier before she asked, "A…Praying Mantis…Demon?"

He gave a curt nod, "Yes, in other words, she tried to eat my head after…you know." A sigh before, "And that was my first time too."

"By Mana." Chandra breathed.

Giving a hollow mirthless chuckle, he continued, "Oh, that's just the tip of the iceberg. See next, came the foreign exchange student named Ampata. I should've known something was wrong the moment she laughed at my corny jokes. She was in actuality, a mummy who needed to suck the souls out of other's through their mouths to sustain her own life-force."

"Oh, cmon." She said all but feeling like fate had it out for him at this point.

"But wait," He said in faux cheer, "There's cherry to go on top of this shit cake, and it comes in the form of me trying to rape the girl I had longstanding feelings for after I got possessed by a hyena spirit."

All Chandra could do was shake her head now, numb to it all. She said at last, "Your love life, is like something out of a horror tale."

"You're preaching to the choir." He told her before continuing in a morose, tired, and crestfallen voice, refusing to look her in the eye, "So, now you know. Pretty lame huh? For a teenager to wuss out when it comes to intimacy of all things."

"No, I don't think that." His head snapped up, "In fact, I can't blame you for reacting the way you did at all…so we'll take it slow."

"Okay-wait what?" She'd lost him again.

"I said, we'll take it slow. It's obvious there's something between us, a spark if you will. Usually as a Pyromancer, sensing even that much I would grab it and consume it…wanting to feel. As fire is driven by emotion. Passion, hatred, lust…but then again, if given enough fuel to properly grow, even a spark…can become a raging inferno. Or build till it explodes like a volcano. Into love." She finished, her voice all but purring with wanton desire.

"Chandra I…thank you, for being willing to put up with me," Xander said at last.

Darting in as quickly as a snake, she planted a peck on his cheek before saying, "No worries." She then became solemn and uncomfortable as she continued, "Hey Xan, since we're sharing do you mind if I tell you something?"

Not liking seeing her like this, he replied, "Sure, what's wrong?"

"Remember when we first met and I told you I was waiting for someone at that dive of a bar?"

He nodded. _'Now that she mentions it, I do. But if that's the case, then why did she come with me?'_

Asking her as much, she replied, "Well, that's because I think you were the person I was supposed to wait for."

The Rogue blinked in surprise, "Me? How did anyone know about me or have any idea where I was going to show up?"

Huffing in apparent annoyance and causing a plume of flame to escape her mouth, the Pyrokine replied, "I don't know how the Old Man knows what he knows. Just that he does, and he's an ass that can't be killed…No matter how hard you try. He gave us your general description and said we would be able to identify you by that."

The 'that' in question was his Phoenix Gate brooch. _'Ok, whoever this 'Old Man is, he knows something about the Phoenix Gate…that could be bad. But Chandra doesn't seem like the villainous type so…who knows?'_

Continuing cautiously, Xander asked, "Did this old guy say what he wanted you to do once you found me?"

"We were to ask you to come meet with him. He intends to talk to you about something important. He wasn't specific."

Rubbing his tired eye, he told her, "I'm too tired to deal with shit right now. I've got recruiting to do tomorrow and…other things. Let's just go to sleep and I'll worry about meeting this guy later, ok?"

Chandra blinked in surprise, "You're ok with that?"

Nodding sluggishly, he replied, "Yeah, mostly because I'm too tired to care, and I don't think you're gonna try anything now right?"

"No, of course not." She replied while rapidly shaking her head as Xander proceeded to take off his mantle armor and boots leaving him bare-chested and in his pants. She noticed really for the first time, how heavily modified he was. His arms were completely mechanical, and he had nine ports in a crude 'M' shape embedded into his chest, above his pectorals. Even his skin seemed to have a strange luminance to it that went beyond physical exertion.

"How much of you has been…replaced?" she asked softly.

 _'_ _Jensen?'_

 ** _[Somewhere between sixty and sixty-five percent. But you're still anatomically correct and fully functional in between your legs, case you were curious.]_** The cyborg replied.

 _'_ _Thanks.'_ "More than half." He had told the Pyrokine before he hopped into the bed with his pants on, his back to her.

He felt weight press down on the other half on the bed, and after hearing and feeling the sheets ruffle for a few moments, felt her bosom pressed against his back, as she whispered softly, "Are you going to be comfortable wearing those pants to bed?"

"Chandra. Your chest…" Xander said, starting to feel nervous."

"Is pressing against your back, yes. There's nothing sexual going on here Xan, I'm just getting comfortable. Is that a problem?"

 _'_ _Apparently, she has no idea what spooning is.'_ He thought dryly before he calmed down enough to reply, "No, of course not, and I'll be okay. You've already stripped down enough for the both of us. Night Chandra."

"Night Xander." She replied from behind him. Since he wasn't facing her, he couldn't see her victorious smirk, and she kept it out of her tone. Though she may be impulsive and emotion driven, she was far from stupid. After hearing his story, the Mistress of Red Mana knew the boy needed to know what a 'normal' relationship was like. Or more accurately, what reasonable physical contact in a relationship was like.

She would've liked to skip straight to the more pleasurable physical aspects, but doing that too soon would've had an adverse effect on him. So she'd wait, throw kindling on the fire a little at a time until the small spark they both felt…became a raging inferno of passion.

 _'_ _He didn't ask me to turn around, it's a start. Baby steps.'_ She had told herself before she drifted off to the land of Orpheus.

* * *

Xander woke up feeling better than he had in days. Probably because he got to sleep in an actual bed, and not a cot. Feeling unusually warm on his back, he glanced behind him and found Chandra cuddled into his back. He tensed briefly only to relwaraxe when he remembered their conversation last night. Gently getting up so as not to wake her, he got dressed and headed into the living room.

He found Jeeves and Matilda had somehow given the place a thorough cleaning. Eons of dust and cobwebs had disappeared, and in their place was polished wood, vibrantly colored tapestries, and strangely enough, the scent of Pine-Sol.

Giving a horse whistle, Xander called for his servo-skull butler. He came floating in from the kitchen, carrying a plate with a small set of hands that were attached to the back of its skull. A plate full of honest to goodness sausage, and scrambled eggs!

Stealing it from him like a miser being asked to donate to charity, Xander began to wolf down his food, the only thing he'd had to eat in the past week being the closest he could identify as mushrooms of some kind and some very gamey meat.

"Sir, might I suggest a knife and fork instead of eating like a common Grox?" Jeeves offered in his sarcastic, snide tone.

"More food!" The hungry teen growled out near feral.

Giving a static filled sigh, servo-skull took the plate and headed back into the kitchen muttering, "Kids these days."

"And make a second dish! I had unexpected company last night." He called into the kitchen.

Xander heard a yawn and turned to find Chandra coming out of his room, clad in her leathers but not her armor, her auburn hair a mess, and wiping the sleep out if her eyes as she asked, "Who are you talking to Xan?"

"My butler." He replied, shortly his hunger preventing almost all rational thought.

"There wasn't a butler in here when I came in earlier." She said.

In response, Xander just pointed forwards, where both Servo-skulls were coming from the kitchen, each holding a plate piled high with food.

"Oh…I didn't know the Imperium practiced necromancy."

"I beg your pardon?!" Jeeves replied sounding affronted even as he handed her a large platter of food, "Matilda and I are a byproduct of science and technology, not blasphemous mysticism and superstition."

"Swrry." She told him through a mouthful of food.

Turning to face his new master, who was now eating with a knife and fork but still consuming his second plate with gusto, he replied flatly, "She takes after you, evidently."

The Pyrokine glared at the disembodied skull as it floated away, only to turn to the interest of her passion as she said, "Don't take what he says to heart, he's just the stuffy but well-meaning type."

"I heard that!" He called from the kitchen.

Ignoring the offended cry he turned to his impromptu guest and asked, "Ready to go? We should be about to Cadia, I expect."

"Just about, lemme get my armor on and we'll go." She told him.

The door to the bedroom opened, and Matilda appeared, struggling to carry her pauldrons, which now gleamed like new.

"Here-you are-dear-good as new." She replied as she made her way over.

"Oh, you didn't need to do that, but thanks." She replied awkwardly as she took the heavy metal objects from the servo-skull.

"Now, now, a girl needs to look her best before heading out, right?" Matilda teased.

Smirking at the skull as she donned the rest of her outfit, she replied, "I think I look my best covered in fire, soot, and sweat."

Turning to Xander, the maid said in a stage whisper, "Oh, she's a fiery one, I'd keep her around, yeah?"

"I plan to. See ya later Tilda, J-man." He called before heading out the door, Pyromancer in tow.

Floating up next to his fellow servo-skull silently after they'd left, he asked, "Did he just call me J-man?"

The other giggled causing him to groan feel the beginnings of a power surge coming on.

* * *

When Xander finally found his way to the command deck, he had been lost for an hour, somehow ending up down in waste disposal where rodents of unusually large size seemed to have made a nest, which in turn lead to an unsung epic tale of heroism as the two battled the vermin horde. By the time the fight was over, naught but a mountain of rat corpses, and two psykers who now smelt like sewage, ash, and burnt fur remained. Thankfully, Chandra was able to quickly show him how to burn off unwanted odors using Pyromancy.

When he entered the command deck, everything stopped for a moment as all stared at him in shock. Finally, the Navigator shouted, "Attention! Commander on deck!"

All present snapped to attention sans the Navigator, who was busy doing his job. The teen blinked in surprise for a moment before saluting back and saying, "At ease everyone."

Through his connection to the Empyrean, Xander could feel their unease at his presence. At first, he wondered why, then he realized, _'A Rogue Trader probably rarely appears on the command deck in person unless something has gone wrong. Most likely leave running things to their retinue.'_

"Relax everyone, no one has done anything wrong. I'm just…more hands on than most." He explained before asking his Navigator, "How long till we arrive over Cadia Mister…?"

"Jason. Jason of the Great Family Argonautus serving at your leisure, milord. To answer your question, we should be there right about…now! " The Navigator answered seconds before their battleship burst from the Warp.

"Someone get me a visual on Cadia, please." Xander requested.

"Bringing it up in the view screens now." Some nameless lackey replied.

An image appeared on a massive screen depicting a mass steel colored engraved with intricate crisscrossing, mind-boggling patterns, spikes lining the planet's surface, with a swirling purple haze that was the Eye of Terror in the background.

 _'_ _So that's the Cadian Gate huh? Impressive.' Each of those patterns must be a city too. If I had to guess.'_

After gazing at the frontline of defense against Chaos for a moment, he turned to observe his Navigator. He looked to be fully human wearing gem-encrusted carapace armor with an eye motif. His skin was a healthy bronze, his hair the color of chestnut, and his eyes save the one in his forehead, black as coal. His third eye was milky white, indicating he was young.

Much to the shock of the men present and the Navigator himself, the Rogue Trader offered him his hand and said, "Nice to meetcha, and thanks for the heads up."

Jason looked at the offered hand in shock for a moment before giving a broad smile and taking it, giving it a firm shake, and replying, "Of course, sire. Do you require anything else?"

"If someone would be so kind as to get my retinue to meet me in the docking bay, that would be great thanks." He requested before making his way towards the hanger, Chandra following behind.

* * *

By the time he arrived, his people were already there, along with much to his surprise, Selene Agna, and Elysia. _'Seriously how do they get around this monster so fast?'_ he wondered to himself as he came to a stop in front of them.

He noted Abfequarn was giving Chandra a cool look, "Psyker." She said by way of greeting.

"Bitch." Chandra returned heatedly.

Xander was about to get between them when another intervened. Hyperion slammed the butt of his Power-stave on the ground, and said gruffly, "Enough bickering! Our Lord wishes to speak!"

A nod was given to the towering titan before he addressed the group at large, "Thanks, Hype-train. Now on today's itinerary, I'll be using this baby here," He paused to point at the Phoenix Gate, "To travel roughly six-hundred years in the future to recruit one Ursarkar E. Creed. You all, meanwhile, will be heading down to Cadia in the present and inform the Military Governor of his need to step down. Any questions?"

Agna immediately stepped forth, "You mean to say that, that medallion you wear allows you to step through time?"

"Time _and_ space, but that doesn't matter at the moment. Why do you ask?" he returned.

Narrowing her eye in suspicion at the Phoenix Gate she asked, "How can you be sure it is not a creation of Chaos?"

"I'm sure because these objects he pointed to the patch on his eye, and ran the edge of his invisible sword on the ground, causing sparks to fly for emphasis, "Are sanctified by the Emperor himself."

The Canoness and the Rogue stared each other down for a moment before she looked down in submission and backed away. Once she did, he said, "Any other questions?"

Lilith came forwards saying, "I have several. The first of which is, if you can go back in time-"

She was cut off by Xander who finished for her, "Why don't I try to prevent the Emperor's Enthronement on the Golden Throne or better yet, the Horus Heresy? Well, if I did that, the Butterfly Effect would come into play."

Seeing the blank looks he was getting he tried again, "Changing even minor thing in the past could make the future one comes back to even worse. Doing something as monumental as stopping the Horus Heresy or the Emperor's enthronement could have disastrous repercussions. Imagine if you would, the Heresy never took place. Then that would've given rise to the Chaos God of Unbelief I spoke of earlier. Giving rise to yet another Chaos God by humanities hand."

"Another?" Elysia asked with fear in her tone.

"Oops did I say that last bit out loud?" he asked himself.

Nodding, the now ashen-faced Inquisitor replied, "You did…what is it that you know, Lord Alexander?"

Sighing, Xander said, "Huddle up everyone, we need to take a field trip."

Doing as he commanded, Xander then spoke, **_"_** ** _Deslegrate muri tempi et intervalia!"_**

The cry of a phoenix was heard as the group was consumed in a gout of flame.

* * *

The moment they arrived in the green field, Xander let the others go and called out "Yo, Big E. Smalls, you here?"

"Right behind you, and Biggie Smalls, really?" he replied in a droll tone,

Turning about, Xander faced the Round Table and the Emperor on his Gold Throne as he replied, "Well, it was either that Gene Simmons seeing as you like to dress up like him."

"Touché. Though I would paint myself closer to Megadeath than Kiss."

Grabbing his heart in mock pain, Xander feigned, "What's this? The Emperor himself admitting to being a fan of Heavy Metal, which they call Satan's Tongue? Heresy?!"

Chuckling a little, Adamus replied, "The Age of Rock and Roll was a glorious time…I can't remember much of it due to that one concert in New York State…Woodstock, I think it was. But it was truly the Second Renaissance."

"You were at Woodstock in 1969…and forgot what happened for the past twenty years leading up to it?" The Rogue asked incredulously.

"There was too much-concentrated Marijuana in the air. In those three days, it was potent enough to effect even me."

Xander lets out a shrill, impressed whistle in response. "Damn…well, I guess you know why we're here huh?"

The Emperor nodded, "Indeed, I do if you all would care to have a seat. I'll explain." Looking past Xander, he called out, "That would require you both to pick yourselves up off the ground."

Looking back, the Rogue Trader resisted the urge to roll his remaining eye. As both the Canoness, and Battle Sister were bowing in reverent respect to their God-Emperor. Even from here he could hear Selena muttering how ' _She and this lowly neophyte were not worthy to be in his presence.'_

"See what I have to put up with? Xander said to Adamus as he went to pick the two up and drag them to the table, the Emperor shouted at his back, "You, their worshipping my comatose corpse, how do you think I feel?"

"C'mon you two get up, the Emperor wants to talk to us." He told them before dragging them by the cuffs of their power armor to the final three seats of the table and sitting them both in one, before taking the last place himself.

Once he sat down, he noticed Adamus and Chandra were staring each other down. _'Oh, this could be bad.'_

"So you're the Emperor, huh, you'll forgive me if I'm not impressed won't you? I mean, any man who has to wear armor and carry a sword like that must be trying to compensate for something they…lack." Chandra.

Instead of anger, the Emperor seemed amused, as he chided, "Young lady, though I may not look it, I'm old enough to be your grandsire several times over. We can never be."

Chandra's hair and eyes ignited, and she spat. "As if I ever would you old fossil! I just wanted to meet the man in charge. The one who would sacrifice trillions to save trillions more, all for some kind of self-perceived 'greater good.'"

"You hate me." The Emperor stated, bluntly having lost all sense of joviality. "Not because of who I am, but because of what I represent. Order, Structure, Law, Logic, Sacrifice. Yet, despite all this, you follow someone who might as well be my herald, why?"

"Xander is nothing like you!" Chandra spat, "He's better than you!"

Surprisingly the Emperor nodded, "On that, we can agree there is no doubt. But you have yet to answer my question."

"I follow Xander because, at his core, he's like me. Impulsive, Emotional, Passionate, and a little Chaotic. Just like fire, and you can't control fire without strong emotion, it doesn't work like that."

This last statement caused an unnoticed twitch in the only Grey Knight present.

"And furthermore, he's going to bring Chaos upon your Empire by destabilizing everything. He may be doing it because it's going to shit, but he's still doing it."

Recognition ignited in the Emperor's eyes. "Ah, an anarchist it's been awhile since I've spoken to one of you."

Chandra shook her head, "No, not an Anarchist just someone who believes each person should be beholden only to themselves and what they feel is right as long as it doesn't infringe on the rights of others. Nothing else."

"If that's true, then you and I have in common then you believe. As I too believe all sentient life should be allowed to make their own decisions…however, too often, I have seen those choices lead to everything from slavery, to war, and ultimately, death."

He turned to Xander and continued, "And that is why I stepped in, I was tired of seeing them fail time and time again. I thought that I could avoid the pitfalls that I had seen others fall into throughout the millennia. But you're right about one thing Xander. In taking direct control, I took the free will of humanity out of the equation. Excellent speech by the way, nicely done."

The Emperor then clapped his hands startling everyone before he said, "It is also a superb springboard for our discussion. That of three of the six Chaos Gods. Specifically, Nurgle, Khorne, and Tzeentch. All three were formed during what is officially known as the Dark Ages during the Eleventh Millennium in a time Knights and Kings when was still green. All three born from collective human emotions."

"No!"

"It can't be!"

"O-Oh dear!"

Turning to her former Magus, Altria inquired, "These entities came into being around the time I came into power?"

Nodding gravely, Adamus replied, "Indeed, and before you ask, no, there was nothing you could've done about them. Even then, they were beyond your capabilities."

Her face graven, the former King of Britain replied, "That is most troubling thought indeed."

"I have long pondered as to why they first manifested during this time, and I believe it had to do with the ending of the Age of Gods."

The Pendragon's forest green eyes widened, "That makes sense! With no deity left a new group, one forged by humanity itself would fill the void."

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused the two to look over at Xander who said in faux politeness, "Would either of you mind explaining just what the Age of Gods is to us mere mortals?"

"The Age of Gods was just as it sounds, a time when men and Gods coexisted on Terra. The now forgotten tales of the Babylonians, Greeks, Romans, Irish, and Japanese weren't just legend, they happened. But when Man began to think for themselves and began to explain thing scientifically instead of saying, 'A God did it' their existence and that of magic and mysticism no longer became necessary, and they all but faded from existence."

"And then the Chaos Gods rose to take their place. Based upon the human Fear of Death, Love of Violence, and Insatiable need to Know." Xander finished.

"Indeed, these base instincts of the human psyche are what gave rise to Nurgle, Khorne, and Tzeentch respectively.

"My Emperor, if that is so, then how can we attain true victory? How can we possibly end Chaos if they gain their power from us?" the Canoness inquired.

The Emperor fixed his gaze not on her, but on the youth beside her for a moment, staring at her as if looking into her very soul before he answered, "Through your perception of them, which you're already doing."

Seeing her confusion he elaborated, "You and yours see the forces of Chaos as physical Daemons. Dark spirits and aberrations. As such Daemons can be afflicted by that which is perceived as 'holy.'"

He looked at Xander as he finished, "And your leader possesses the most sacred of holy blades. One potent enough to bring True Death to any fiend of the Warp."

All present looked at Xander with newfound respect, not something he was used to honestly. As even in the Scooby Gang he was, at best, berated for trying to be heroic more oft than not. It felt good to get a little more respect. So, he took a moment to bask in their respective gazes…

He was promptly brought back down by the Emperor saying, "So, about this plan of yours, especially the last part…"

He locked his working eye on the Emperor and saw a look of intense desperation in his eyes for just a moment before he asked, "Do you honestly think it will work?"

After a brief moment of hesitation, the dark-haired boy nodded, "I think so yeah."

He watched as Adamus closed his eyes. He looked as if he was reliving some distant pain behind his eyelids, before he opened them and said, "You know that this will change everything, correct?"

"Pff, that's kinda the point…and stop reading my thoughts without letting me know, it's rude!" the Californian said, clearly irked.

"Your right, it's just once I realized what you were planning to do I-"The Emperor stopped talking when Xander raised his hand.

"I get why you did it. Any father would want to know…but that doesn't give you the right to invade my mind. A man should be able to keep his own council in his thoughts after all."

"Your right, of course, I apologize." The Emperor replied.

Giving a curt nod, the Rogue replied, "Apology accepted…speaking of kids, what do you want to be done about the Sensei?"

The Emperor looked at him blankly for a moment before saying, "The who?"

Sighing and holding the bridge of his nose Xander thought, _'Well, this is going to go over like a lead balloon.'_

He then said, "It's a good thing you're sitting down, cause you're not gonna like this…The Sensei supposedly, are your biological children you fathered throughout your lifetime."

The Emperor looked as if he had just been slapped, or told Malcador had turned Chaos. "What?"

"Yeah they are supposedly immortal and for some reason or another unable to be detected by Warp entities. Which is probably why you know nothing of them."

The Emperor seemed to mutter to himself, "I…I had no idea. That any woman could survive contact with 'Little E' with their bodies horribly broken and mangled. Not to mention live long enough to bring a child to term…"

Waving his arms around Xander said, "Okay, okay, we do not need mentally scarring images in our heads thank you very much…but it gets worse."

"Worse?" The Emperor echoed, his tone becoming grave as cold fear clenched his guts.

Xander's face became as severe as the Emperor's tone as he replied, "They are being hunted down as Heretics and Rogue Psykers by the Ordo Malleus, as they rebel against authority are forced to act as bandits and outlaws…but that's nothing compared to what the Ordo Malleus does to the one's they manage to kill."

"Which is?" Adamus asked, his voice small and dangerous, nearly drowned out as thunder boomed overhead.

"According to rumor, they break down their bodies and use the unique compound found within. A compound found only in your metabolism to create anti-psyker and ant-daemon weaponry."

Twin cracks were heard then. One was caused by a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder. The other resulted from the stone table being split clean in twain by the Emperor's fists smashing into it. Neither sound was enough to drown out the near bestial cry of rage from the ultimate psyker. Then a deafening silence came, punctuated only by the heavy breathing by the enraged demi-god.

His eyes shadowed by long strands of his dark hair, the Emperor spoke his tone cold and demanding, his voice, echoed with power rivaled only by the Gods of Chaos, **"Alexander, I have orders for you."**

"Yeah? What is it, Adamus?" the teen asked, becoming serious.

Looking up, the Emperor's eyes sparked with raw power as he said, **"Put a stop to the production of these weapons, find and protect any of these Sensei you can…and bring the current leader of the Ordo Malleus to me, so that I may make my displeasure known…personally."**

"I can do that. Do you want me to put everything hold for the moment or…"

The Emperor took some time to think, seemingly calming, as the sparks of raw Warp energy left his eyes as he said, "No, continue on as you plan. Once you gain control, I want them scoured, and any information on my children checked."

"Consider it done." Xander then stood. "Well, if that's all, I think we should be going. You've given them the explanation they needed, and I've probably given you a lot to think about."

As he turned to leave he heard the Emperor call, "Thank you, Xander. You're a man among men."

Looking over his shoulder, he replied, "No I'm not, the standards of human decency have just been drastically lowered over the last ten thousand years or so."

As the other's got up to follow their leader, Elysia was stopped by a tapping on her armor's shoulder plate. Turning she met the gaze of her Emperor. Giving a curtsy while in full armor, she said, "Y-Yes my Emperor, what can this lowly Battle Sister do for you?"

"He stared at her for a moment before stating, "One cannot serve two masters. Soon you will have to choose where your loyalties lie…to your blood or your heart."

The young Sororitas paled before looking down in shame. "I am truly unworthy to stand in your presence, let alone His, my Emperor." She said meekly. She then raised her head ever so slightly and asked hesitantly, "A question if this unworthy one may?"

The Emperor waved his hand, prompting her to proceed. "You claim that I must choose between following my blood or my heart. But are we, the Adepta Sororitas, not suppose remain chaste and pure our entire lives to receive your blessings?"

The 'God-Emperor' gave her a deadpan look and replied in an equally flat tone, "You just learned that I sired an unknown number of children during my thirty-eight thousand year lifetime before my internment on the Golden Throne…what do think my views on celibacy are? You can have sex even children if you so wish. After all, sex is merely a biological function an inborn primal need to pass one's genes onto the next generation and see one's legacy lives on past their death."

Seeing he'd lost the poor girl somewhere along the way he just stated flatly, "I approve of procreation, without it, you wouldn't be here, and neither would I. Does that answer your question, child?"

Curtsying again, the Sororitas replied, a downright giddy grin in on her face and in her voice, "Indeed it does my Emperor. Thank you, you've given me much to think about. Now, I'll leave you to your musings."

Giving the girl a respectable nod he replied, "And I hope you come to a decision you can live with."

As he watched her all but skip away in power armor, he ran a hand down his face and muttered to himself, "And people wonder why I tried so hard to abolish religion. It was because of stupid shit like this."

* * *

Now back in the _Mysterium Machina's_ docking bay, Xander took a step back from the others. "So now you know…well, a lot more than you originally did."

"We spoke…to the Emperor," Selene said to herself.

Looking to the others, Xander said, "I think we broke her."

He then told the Heretek, "Fawkes, just what rank did you hold in the Mechanicus before you left? Can you do a quick scan of my bionics? By the time I come back, I could be pretty messed up, and may need fixing up."

Jumping at suddenly being addressed, the Heretek replied, "I was a Magos Omnia Artium. I knew a little of everything but was a master of nothing. Scanning your bionics should take but a moment. Hold still please."

The Magos Omnia Artium a few buttons on the sides of his visor and moments later a crimson beam shot out, starting at Xander's feet it slowly making its way upwards towards his skull. As it did that, Fawkes started talking to himself. "My Emperor! I've seen anything like this before…"

"What is it, Heretek?" the Inquisitor inquired.

"His bionics, I've never seen their like before. Their Aerotech, they have to be. His arms and legs appear to be made of some sort of carbon fiber material. The skin has been replaced with some kind of bio-synthetic glass, likely to allow for stealth. Several subsystems are located in his chest cavity and brain, as a well as along his coccyx."

"Speak plain Low Gothic before I put a bolt into your brain!" Selene spat, pointing her bolter at the rogue tech-priest, before turning to the Inquisitor and all but demanding, "Why was I not informed that a Heretek was on board?"

Meeting the Canoness' furious gaze with a cold one of her own, Lilith replied, "I did not tell you because it was not your **_place_** to be informed of such things. You are to kill the enemies of the Emperor as ordered. Nothing more or less. Or have you forgotten?"

"No, no ma'am." The Canoness replied humbly.

Raising a pencil thin eyebrow, the Inquisitor continued, "Then lower that bolter at once."

Seeking to save some face, the Canoness cast her eye around the group until it landed on the female Pyrokine. Adjusting her aim she continued, "And what about that one? She is no Sanctioned Psyker."

"She's my guest and thus, off limits." Xander said coolly before asking the technomancer, "You almost done Fawkes?"

Said technomancer nodded, "Yes sir, I'll need to go over the data I've collected in my quarters but from the preliminary scans alone, I'd say you're on the same level as a standard Astartes. You can do everything one of them can do, and few they can't without specialized equipment. I can say that it would be impossible to fabricate replacement parts for you while on this ship. To do something like that, I would need access to tools and materials only found on a Forge World. Even then, it may not be possible to fully replicate them."

"Ok." Then, he reached over and plucked Lilith's Condemnor Bolter from its holster and also picked up Elysia's combi-blade, saying, "I'm borrowing these."

Then before anyone could stop him, he activated the Phoenix Gate once again and disappeared in an orb of flame.

* * *

 **Year: 999 M41/Sector: Obscurus/Planet: Cadia **

A ball of flame appeared in mid-air above the daemonically occupied frontlines of Cadia, and Xander soon found himself freefalling into a warzone.

 _'_ _Well, I could've planned this better. Maybe I need to be on solid ground for the Phoenix Gate to work right? Nah, it probably has more to do with me having no clue how the PG really works. Should probably work on that.'_ he thought to himself as he fell through the air at terminal velocity.

As he got closer to the ground, he could make out details of the ground below. Corpses of Imperial Guardsmen lay stacked up in the street as makeshift barricades by the hundreds of millions, and from these bunkers of the fallen, trillions more fired upon an endless, and ceaselessly advancing horde of Daemons.

Hundreds of Lesser Daemons of the Four Powers were present, each was being led by their respective Greater Daemon. From his vantage point, it looked like Khorne's minions were at the front of the pack, eager to whet their blades and slacken their thirst for human blood. Leading the berserkers was a Bloodthirster, what would typically be thought of as a Christian Demon. Thirty feet tall, a sixty-foot wingspan, with a humanoid torso, cloven hooves, curving bull-like horns jutting from the side of its skull, and skin the color of molten lava. Adorning its form was armor made of brass, and in its clawed hands, it held two bearded waraxees befitting its size.

Deciding to come in with a bang, Xander dive bombed towards the Greater Daemon of the Blood God, summoning Excalibur to his hand from its sheathe within his body as he did so. He then equipped his bolter in his left hand, and unleashed Invisible Air, breaking the sound barrier and unveiling his sword of golden light. Like a missile, he was headed towards the Daemon with a singular purpose: Annihilation.

"Surprise, mother fucker!" He had yelled moments before he plunged Excalibur into the flesh between its neck and shoulder. Excalibur bit deep, sinking all the way to the hilt, and causing the Daemon to cry out in unholy indignation and rage before it swatted him off its shoulder.

Xander dug his blade and heels into the corpse-strewn street, coming to a halt several meters from the Daemon General of Khorne. Once he came to a stop, he raised himself to his feet, then lifted his blade in a cocky salute to the daemon before him. Said Daemon narrowed its eyes of molten fire forged of hatred at his weapon before speaking in guttural Low Gothic, _**"** **AnAtHeMa, yOu wIeLd AnAtHeMa."**_

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about but…" Xander then called upon the knowledge of the Archmage and carved Celtic runes into the ground in front of him. They glowed bright yellow as he finished, "If you wanna get past me, you're going to have to kill me in single combat."

The Greater Daemon looked at the glowing runes, then at the human who stood tall and defiant before him and merely nodded once, _**"Very WeLl, KnOw ThAt iT wAs Anz'Kar'Nox WhO sEnT yOuR sKuLl To Khorne's Throne!"**_

Without another word, Anz'Kar'Nox charged, raising both his waraxees over his head and releasing a roar worthy of his rank in the army of the Blood God. Using Prana Burst, he managed to shunt the attack to the side sending the waraxees crashing into the concrete. Then, on instinct alone, he managed to avoid the tail swipe follow-up attack. The Daemon batted its wings releasing a gale, but the Human stood firm like a knight of old. Again, Anz'Kar'Nox struck with savage lumbering blows, and Xander managed to duck bob and weave between each one…

 _'_ _Why the hell is he moving so slowly?'_ Xander wondered to himself.

"Grragh! You can predict my moves…no, more than that…" The Daemon narrowed his molten eyes at him sniffing the air before saying, _**"Ah, It'S tHaT pOwEr…TeRRorSIghT. I havEN'T seEN it IN a WHIle. Not SINce my BATtle with THe FalLEN One ZaHARiel El'ZURias. leT'S see HOw loNG yoU hOLD ouT."**_

Suddenly, the Daemon picked up his pace, causing Xander to fling himself to the side, lest he be chopped into ribbons. Dust and concrete was thrown into the air as daemonic waraxes continued to hack away at the mortals' defenses forcing him to continually give ground, or be turned to mince. Anz'Kar'Nox possessed a smile of berserk glee as he continued his savage onslaught against this lone human. He felt this skull would please Khorne considerably, as even after several minutes of combat, he had yet to land a hit on his foe. Xander however, was getting desperate, as, according to the readout on his HUD, his limbs had gone from a healthy green to a slightly sickly looking yellow-green.

' _I can't keep this up forever. Either he's gonna kill me, or my limbs will give out. I can't match his strength, but I can deflect and dodge his blows. Plus, if I remember correctly since he's wearing the Brass Armor of Hate, meaning he should be immune to projectile and magic attacks.'_

Xander fired off several rounds from the Condemnor Bolter he'd 'borrowed' from his Inquisitor, and they all bounced harmlessly off the armor, rendering his theory proven correct, _'Which leaves me with one option…'_

This thought in mind, Xander began casting his gaze around their makeshift arena, looking for something to give him an edge. _'Wait…I've got.'_

Quickly holstering the blessed bolter, Xander pulled Elysia's blade from where it was magnetized to his side and prepared for a perilous gambit.

 _ **"YoU thINK twO blADEs will sAVE YoU?"** _ The Daemon mocked, before it swung its massive weapons like baseball bats, hitting him with the flat of his blades and sending him flying through the air. Xander then crashed through multiple buildings before finally landing in a heap of rubble and corpses of both men and daemon alike. The Protector of Humanity was barely able to get his surroundings before the Daemon was on him again, maw open wide, saliva like lava dripping from razor sharp fangs as it descended from the sky…

Then much to the Greater Daemons utter shock and confusion, he threw the Anathema up into the air and took in hand the ineffective projectile weapon he had used just moments prior. Then, Xander leaped towards him in a burst of speed. He tried to swing his waraxes to chop him in twain, but he merely used them as springboards to reach even greater heights. Once he was level with the Daemons' shocked face, Xander aimed at both of his targets…and fired.

Twin stakes made of silver dipped in holy oils and escribed with numerous sacred sigils flew from their respective weapons and right into both of the Bloodthirster's eyes, blinding it. It howled in agony, loud enough to send nearby buildings toppling over as it swung both its blades in a blind fury, hoping to kill his hated foe. But the Rogue was determined. So, taking the Power Sword in hand, he began to hack at the beasts' wings.

One chop. Then two, three. Each blow was fueled by Prana Burst, and upon the fourth strike, the left wing was severed, and savior and demon both plummeted out of the sky. Drawing upon the Warp consciously, this time, everything slowed to a crawl to Xander as he fell, clinging to the back of an enraged daemon. Looking around he spotted Excalibur, impaled into the earth several feet away. Without any conscious thought, he ran along the Bloodthirster's back and leaped off, somersaulting in the air to avoid getting struck by a stray waraxe swing before he landed in a half crouch on one knee. He paid no attention to the sound of the daemon slamming into the earth behind him, nor roar of agony and rage. All that mattered, was getting ahold of his sword.

He just managed to get his finger's around the hilt when Anz'Kar'Nox came charging in like a rampaging bull, streams of molten blood flying from both of his sockets and trailing behind him from where his wing once hung. Then Xander noticed something else. That the wound he had given him prior to the beginning of their fight, had increased quite a bit since they started.

 _'_ _Likely because he keeps thrashing around like an idiot, but now, I have an opening.'_ He thought, before sprinting forwards, shunting as much prana as he dared into his limbs, knowing somehow, that this would be their final clash.

The two warriors came at each other like medieval jousters, and again, for the Rogue Trader, time slowed to a crawl.

 _He could see the waraxe blades descending towards his face, one coming from above towards his left shoulder and the other from below aimed at his right hip. He could tell that the second waraxe was moving slower due to the wound he had inflicted. Suddenly, he could see through the Bronze Armor of Hate, to the veins full of molten lava that ran through the Bloodthirster's Warp-born flesh. Xander felt renewed vigor enter his frame as he slid on his knees, attempting to dodge the first strike by a hairs breath. Yet, even as he tried, he knew it was futile, that his head would be severed from his body. Yet, instead of feeling the waraxe head bite through his neck…he felt nothing. Risking a quick look backward, he saw that somehow, the big brute had missed. Before he could manage to swing his other blade around for another pass, he lashed out with Excalibur and sliced off the arm at the elbow. Spinning on his heels, he watched the severed limb slowly spiral off, as a spray of hot blood slowly gushed out of the newly made wound…_

Then time sped up again, and the lava-like blood of the Greater Daemon gushed out like a geyser, his limb flew off like a crimson blur before crashing into a building, and Anz'Kar'Nox screamed in a tone that could curdle blood at the loss of his limb. The beast born of hate turned, all but frothing at the mouth in rage as he charged back the way he came, this time using his gushing wound as a makeshift flamer. The Protector of Man slid on his side, avoiding the flames, and as he rose, he thrust his sacred sword into the Bloodthirster's guts up to the hilt.

Anz'Kar'Nox let out a silent snarl, which quickly turned into a pained grimace as he growled out, _**"GoT yOU!"**_

Pulling his blade out and twirling away on instinct, Alexander just managed to avoid the Daemon's final trap…that of him impaling himself in the stomach with his own waraxe. Slowly so as to avoid any more tricks, Xander approached. Weakly, the blind, dismembered, and self-impaled, Anz'Kar'Nox raised his head as he approached and said just two words, _**"FInIsH iT."**_

Without any further preamble, the one-eyed rogue did just that, raising his sword above his head before bringing it down on Anz'Kar'Noxs' own skull, splitting it clean into two. Holy light sparked from his eyes and mouth causing his body to spasm before becoming still. Yet Xander still hewn the head from the shoulders, just to be safe.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Xander was silently glad that fight was over…Then, he heard polite applause coming from behind him. Spinning on his heel with his blade at the ready, the Rogue turned to be greeted by the sight of yet another Greater Daemon. It was a Lord of Change, one of Tzeentch's minions. It was inhumanly thin and gaunt, with purple skin, a ravens head with a beak filled with fangs, giant avian wings on its back and a clawed talons for hands and on its three-toed raptor like feet. It wore a white robe covered with nine sigils of Tzeentch in gold, as if in mockery of those with true faith in something. Floating beside it in midair was a large wicked looking crooked stave, topped with a sapphire carved in Tzeentch's symbol.

 _ **"An IMpreSSivE disPLAy, BROtheR."**_ It said, in seemingly genuine appreciation of his skill.

"I'm no brother of yours Daemon." Xander replied while readying Excalibur.

Cocking its head to the side, much like the bird it mimicked, it replied, _**"Oh nO? ArE yOU alSo noT a DESTroyeR of Fate aNd Destiny? HavE you not BROken prophecy ONce befoRE?"**_

Narrowing his good eye, the Californian replied, "How do you know about that?"

 _ **"CaW, cAw, caW, Caw, CAW!"**_ The Daemon laughed. _**"HOw dO yOu thInk? I mUst sAy, LOrd Tzeentch Is very Interested In yOu-"**_

The Rogue interrupted then, "Sorry, but I'm not interested in selling my one of a kind Xander-shaped soul."

 _ **"LEt mE fInIsh!"**_ The Daemon snapped before clacking its beak shut, and causing the earth to quake and sky to let loose a peal of thunder and flash of lightning. After a moment of silence, it continued, _**"As I wAs sAying, LOrd Tzeentch Is Interested In yOu, bEcAUsE hE cAnnOt sEE whAt yOu'll dO nExt. Only thE AftErmAth Of yOUr ActIOns."**_

The Protector of Man was dumbfounded, "What, how is that even possible?"

 _ **"LOrd Tzeentch hAs InnUmErAblE thEOrIEs As I'm sUrE yOU cAn ImAgInE."**_

Yes, the teen guessed the Lord of Plots had already gone through a trillion and one different scenarios on how this could've happened. He was so stunned he almost missed what the Lord of Change said next.

 _ **"MAstEr Tzeentch hAs nEvEr bEEn sO ExcItEd And cUrIOUs AbOUt A sInGlE hUmAn bEfOrE."**_

Picking at his ear canal with a pinky, the bionic human replied, "Could you repeat that, I think I had something crazy in my ear because it sounded like you said Tzeentch, the Puppet Master and Plotter Extraordinaire was excited about not being able to fuck with somebody. Namely me."

Nodding its fanged toucan-like head, the Greater Daemon of the Deceiver replied, _**"ThAt Is cOrrEct. LEt mE sEE If I cAn pUt this In tErms yOUr mEAgEr hUmAn mInd cAn cOmprEhEnd. Ah, think Of It lIkE thIs. A mAstEr pUppEtEEr OnE, whO Is UsEd tO tOyIng wIth OthErs As hE sEEs fIt, sUddEnly cOmEs AcrOss OnE sImIlAr, yEt fUndAmEntAlly dIffErEnt tO hImsElf. OnE whO cAnnOt bE cOntrOllEd, And cAn dEstrOy hIs grAnd dEsIgns wIth hIs EvEry ActIOn. SO, hE stArts plAnnIng plAns ArOUnd hIs plAns. SOmE fAIl OthErs sUccEEd And EvEntUAlly, thE EndgAmE fOr bOth Is dEAth Of thE OthEr. ThE PUppEtEEr hAs gOnE from A mAstEr mAnIpUlAtOr Of pUppEts tO A player In A much mOrE sOphIstIcAtEd gAmE. ThE gAmE Of KIngs, thE gAmE Of ChEss. All bEcAUsE hE fOUnd A wOrthy rIvAl."**_

"So basically, what you're saying is, Tzeentch is trying to kill me as part of some twisted little chess game?"

Shaking his head, the Daemon replied, _**"** **FOOlIsh hUmAn, If thAt Is All tOOk AwAy frOm thAt, thEn I wOndEr If LOrd Tzeentch's rEspEct fOr yOu Is mIsplAcEd."**_ A sigh before, _**"In Any cAsE, I hAvE dElIvErEd my mEssAgE. NOw, I shAll tAke my trOOps and withdrawal, alOng wIth thE BlOOdlEttErs Of Khorne."**_

"Wait, you're leaving, just like that?" Xander called out.

 _ **"YEs… Oh, And dOn't worry AbOUt Slaanesh or Nurgle's fOrcEs. ThEy wOn't bE ArOUnd by thE tImE yOU rEtUrn tO thE bAttlEfIEld."**_

The Lord of Change then slammed the butt of his stave on the ground, and spoke in a vile unpronounceable tongue that made his stomach wretch. There was a blinding flash of light, and then, nothing where the Daemon once stood.

 _'_ _What the hell did he just-'_ Xander began, only to stop when he heard the sound of gun and mortar fire coming from the position of the Imperial Guard.

"Shit!" he cursed before rushing off to their position.

* * *

By the time he arrived, the sounds of gunfire and mortar shells has ceased. He feared the worst. But, much to his amazement, he found Guardsmen along with several Ultramarines and Grey Knight mopping up the remnants of the daemonic horde.

 _'_ _Holy shit, they actually managed to win.'_ He thought to himself, before he jumped down from the building he stood atop, landing in front of a group of Guardsmen being led by a giant blue smurf, otherwise known as an Ultramarine.

"Easy fella's don't shoot. After the day I've had, getting shot by Friendlies would kinda be the icing on the shit cake." He said as he landed in front of them startling them all.

A Space Marine sized bolter was soon pointing directly at his head, encapsulating it in its barrel. Seconds later someone barked, "Identify yourself!"

"Identify **_yourself_**! Or do you always go sticking guns into people's faces before you ask questions?" Xander shot back.

A moment of silence, then the Astartes moved back slightly revealing his massive bulk as well as his unhelmeted head which left his face on display. He looked to be in his early to late forties, with a black, if greying flattop, his face had a few scars and his eyes were a sharp grey.

Then he spoke in a gruff if regal tone, "I am Titus Maximus, Captain, Second Company, Heralds of Ultramar Chapter, Ultramarines successor chapter. And you are?"

"Alexander Lavelle Harris, Rogue Trader…and the guy you probably thought was an idiot as you watched him take on a Bloodthirster by himself."

"You killed it, without aid? Titus asked suspiciously.

"I wouldn't say without aid. I had some weapon's I borrowed from my friends. Speaking of…" Xander then held up his hands, and moments later, the Condemnor Bolter and Combi-Power Sword flew into his waiting palms.

"My friends would be cross at me if I left these behind." He finished before tucking them away on his person.

"Psyker…" Titus said warily. The fact he hadn't shot him straight away was a good sign.

 _'It m_ _eans he still has his humanity.'_ Xander thought, before he said, "Yeah, that's right, how else do you think I managed to keep up with let alone kill that beast of a Daemon?"

"How do we know you're not possessed?" One skittish looking guardsman said, as he shakily pointed his lasguns in Xander's direction.

Looking at the guardsman then back at the Astartes Xander quipped, "I think you might wanna take that one's gun away. He looks like he's this close to having a nervous breakdown."

"Guardsman, calm yourself. Though he does raise a fair point. How do we know you aren't possessed?" he inquired of Xander.

Thinking for a moment, the Rogue replied, "With your permission, I'd like to use my psyker powers one more time, which clear everything up."

Titus was hesitant to allow it, especially since the taint of the Warp was strong after Abaddon's Thirteenth Black Crusade had just failed…and yet, he felt an inclination to trust this stranger. So he nodded, once. Only to raise his bolter and add, "No tricks psyker."

Shaking his head Xander replied, "No tricks I swear, I won't even pull a rabbit out of my hat. Instead, I'll just do this…"

Seconds later the boulder sized head of Anz'Kar'Nox appeared, zooming in from its final resting place, coming to a stop a few feet away from both the Rogue and the Astartes led party. Cautiously, like he was stalking a wild animal, the Space Marine approached it. He circled it, looking at it from every angle before he backed away just as slowly. Once he returned to the Guardsmen who were all whispering prayers to the Emperor under their breath, and some not so quiet praises to the monsters slayer.

Once they settled he spoke, "It appears you speak the truth. What can we do to assist you, oh Slayer of Daemons?"

"Take me to the Lord Castellan Ursarkar E. Creed. I must speak with him on an urgent matter." Xander replied in a serious tone.

Nodding the Astartes turned and said, "Of course, follow me."

With a troop of half-suspicious half-hopeful Imperial Guardsmen trailing behind him, the Protector of Man was led deeper into the war torn ruins of what was once the Cadian Gate…Knowing that if he pulled this off, it could change everything…and that deep in his heart that he already had changed things. But whether for good or ill, he had yet to find out…

* * *

 **Word Count: 15,770 Page Count: 32 Date Completed: 5/28/16**

* * *

 **AN: Damn. I wrote a chapter in less than two weeks. I say that because I spent the first week after I posted the last chap dicking around and just relaxing. Then I wrote all this in twelve days. Go me? Heh, anyway, I'm back again with another chapter of Rogue Trader…and the plot thickens. With people around Xander having their own agenda, Xander having some kind of secret plan, and accidently spilling the beans on the Sensei, and then theirs that whole scene with Chandra in his room.**

 **Now I'm sure some of you are going to give me shit for that scene…but think about it for a sec. If a teen had Xanders track record with women, wouldn't said teen have issues/be messed up? I'd like to think any teenager would have some kind of problem if they went through what he did. Plus, that's something that always bugged me in the show, almost nothing ever really got to the characters. It took him getting possessed by a Hyena and almost raping Buffy to see any kind of reaction out Xander when I feel we should've seen something** ** _long_** **before then.**

 **As to the fight, I hope you enjoyed it. As it was pretty much me throwing Xander into the deep end and seeing if he would sink or swim. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chap, and till the next one, Bubbajack out!**

 **P.S. I hope the Daemon speech wasn't too hard to read. I used the AR Christy font for their speech because I thought it looked...well demonish. But if too many people find it illegible, I'll change it too italicized bold instead.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Xander Harris, Rogue Trader of the Multiverse**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Grammarly, Self-proofread**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS or anything else that shows up in this fic.**

 **Ch. IV: Change in Management pt. II**

* * *

Lord Castellan Ursarkar Erectus Creed sat stonily on his throne in Kasar Tyrok, watching once again as a lone man, no, a young boy actually, faced down the mightiest of the Blood Gods Champions in single combat. At first, he'd expected the lad to be overrun and torn apart by the Bloodthirster's lesser kin. Yet that did not happen. Instead, they all stopped their advance and watched the ensuing fight, not even letting the other daemons interfere when they tried to push forwards. Their actions could almost be perceived as…honorable.

The old Lord Castellan shook his head, _'They are Daemons, and they know nothing of honor. Still, this boy has the courage to take on a Bloodthirster all on his own.'_ He thought as he watched the young lad get smacked clean through several buildings.

It took several minutes to get surveillance up in the area he was flung to when they finally did, they came upon the youngin charging down the beast his golden hued blade raised. Even after watching it for the dozenth time, Creed was still amazed at how simple he made cutting off the arm of a Greater Daemon of Khorne look. Enraptured he watched as the two lunged at each other again, ending with the boy's blade impaled in the Bloodthirster's guts. Then somehow, he was intuitive enough to twirl out of the way of the beasts' final gambit, he then approached and all but sliced the beast's head in two.

 _'_ _Right…there!'_ "Pause." He commanded the Servitor, who had recording equipment attached to his person.

The playback paused just as the Daemons' eyes and jaw began to spark with unknown golden energy. He had no idea what that phenomenon was, but he intended to find out. For he had a feeling in his gut, that whatever that was could turn the tide of their nigh endless war against the forces of The Adversary.

His musings were interrupted by his old friend and confidant Jarran Kell whose booming voice echoed down the hall, announcing the coming of Titus Maximus, Captain of the Lords of Ultramar 2nd Company, with a squad of guardsmen from 112th Cadian and one Alexander Lavelle Harris in tow. Upon hearing this pronouncement, Ursarkar sat up straighter in his throne and prepared to receive his guests.

They soon came through the massive doors to the throne room proper, led by the Astartes, with the guardsmen surrounding the subject of his curiosity, who looked around the hall in unhidden wonder. The group stopped five meters from the throne and much to his surprise, the Astartes saluted a mere human such as himself, banging a fist to his Power Armor before stating, "Mission accomplished Lord Castellan. May I present Rogue Trader Alexander Lavelle Harris, Slayer of the Greater Daemon of Khorne and savior of Cadia."

The Space Marine and Guardsmen stepped aside revealing the young man in the flesh. Just as he assumed, he was young. Young enough to be considered a Whiteshield by Cadian standards, and yet, the way he held himself spoke of confidence, and he had a charismatic air about him. What surprised him most were the bionics. For one so young to be so heavily augmented meant one of two things. That he was of noble birth, or he knew someone with a lot of clout. Lord Castellan he may now be, but it would do him no good if he pissed off some ancient noble house or a Lord Commander Militant at a time when his people needed troops and resources to rebuild.

So, he decided to play nice. Plus, he was the only person he could think of that could single-handedly kill a Greater Daemon, not just banish it back to the Warp. So he stood and spoke in his quiet tone, "Welcome to Cadia Alexander Harris. On my behalf, you have my, and the thanks of all Cadians this day. For if you hadn't arrived when you did, we likely wouldn't have survived that last assault."

"You give yourself too little credit Lord Castellan Creed. After all, it was due to your efforts that the dreaded 13th Black Crusade was pushed back in the first place. Take pride in this accomplishment. As for me? I'm more of a clean-up crew than anything."

Creed to a moment to digest the young man's words _'He possesses an air of Charisma and authority, yet is unwilling to brag about his own achievements. Seems to be rather humble and supportive of others accomplishments as well…Interesting.'_

"Your too kind, Lord Alexander." He replied accepting his praise with a respectful, if curt nod before continuing their discussion, "As I said, you have our thanks for the defeat of the Bloodthirster, which somehow lead to the retreat of the remainder of Khorne's forces as well as that of Tzeentch. Without the aid of their vanguard and strategist, the remaining foes quickly fell. The day is yours, and for that, we are all in your debt."

"No-"The teen replied, "The day is ours, humanities."

"Well spoken, a victory for one, is a victory for all," Titus said from the side.

Clasping his hands behind his back Xander continued, "As nice and genuine a sentiment as that is, it's not why I'm here."

Ursarkar gave something in-between a grin and a grimace, "Cutting to the chase eh? Alright then, proceed lad."

A nod before he began his pitch, "The long short of it is this…I've come from the Year three-hundred-seventy-five Millennium Forty-one for one purpose…to recruit you, and in doing so, change the past to protect the future."

Creed was quiet for a moment before he turned to the Ultramarine and inquired, "Are you certain he received no injuries during the fight, no head trauma?"

Slowly, the Astartes shook his head replying, "I don't believe so Lord Castellan."

"I don't have head trauma you ass, I'm serious!" Xander snapped.

Jarran, who had been silent by his Lord's side till now, boomed out, "Watch your tongue, boy! You are in Imperial Space now, and your Warrant means nothing. Provided you actually have one."

Looking to the Astartes Creed asked, "Did you ask for confirmation of his identity?"

The Space Marine much to his chagrin shook his head, and replied, "I did not, and I assumed that he was what he implied he was."

"What made you assume such?" Creed inquired, curious.

Giving the Guardsmen a sideways glance he replied, "Well for one, he did not hit his knees in awe at the mere sight of me. In fact, he demanded I identify myself before sticking my bolter in his face."

Both the Color Sargent and the Lord Castellan had shared a glance before the latter muttered to the former, "It certainly sounds like something a Rogue Trader would do."

"That it does Ursarkar. I believe it best we ask him for proper documentation and then go from there." Jarran supplied.

Nodding, Creed turned to the now troubled looking teen and asked, "Do you have any proof of identification?"

Doing his best to repress a sigh of frustration, the teen said, "I thought you'd never ask. If I could just reach into my coat without being shot, I'd be happy to produce my Warrant of Trade for you."

Turning to the Guardsmen present, Creed raised a palm telling them to stand down. He then motioned for the boy in front of him to proceed. Reaching into his coat, just beneath where he had Lilith's Condemnor holstered was a foot long tube of machined black metal, a quarter of an inch thick. Pulling it out, he gave both ends a quick twist, causing an almost imperceptible _snap-hiss_ to be heard as a small catch made itself known in the middle of the tube. Pulling on the jutting piece of metal unveiled his Warrant of Trade rolled up like papyrus, encased in a stasis field.

Holding it by its top, he presented it to the Lord Castellan and watched with some satisfaction as he and his Color Sergeants eyes bulged as their skin turned the color of parchment. Seeing the looks on their faces, Titus asked, "Lord Castellan, is something the matter?"

"Titus, tell me…is the boy a Psyker?" Creed asked.

"I…yes. But how did you know?"

Creed's shock suddenly past and for the first time since the blue armored Astartes had met the man, a shit eating grin split his face as he said, "It seems we have the Heir to Malcador the Hero himself in our presence."

He then bowed at the waist and said humbly, "Forgive me impudence milord. What can this Imperial servant do to serve?"

"Straighten up for one. I have far too much respect for you to have you bowing and scraping to me. As for what I need from you…Ursarkar E. Creed. I require you and all those currently present to come with me to the year three seven five and together, we can prevent this from ever taking place. We can change everything-"

Xander then put his hand out palm flat and looked from one person to the next, his gaze resting on Creed before he asked, "Now who's with me?"

The first among them to answer the call was the Lord Castellan himself, his ever-loyal Color Sargent right behind him. Seeing their leader and second in command does not hesitate to step forwards the Guardsmen did the same. Last of all was the Ultramarine, whose fist engulfed all others. Looking each one in the eye again, he said, "Are you sure about this? There will be no coming back here after we leave."

"Where Ursarkar goes, I go," Jarran replied, to which the guards nodded in response.

"An Astartes duty is to serve the Imperium and through it, mankind. If I can best serve the Imperium in the past, then so be it." Titus said with no regret in his tone.

With a smirk, the Rogue replied, "Well then one, one-way trip to Cadia circa three seven five coming right up! **_Deslegrate muri tempi et intervalia!"_**

* * *

 **1015hrs-24-4-375 M41 Hanger of the IoM** ** _Mysterium Machina_** **, Cadia Orbit.**

Xander and his tagalongs appeared in a flash of flame. Before he could so much as turn around, the Rogue found himself in the titan-like grip of one upset Chandra Nalaar, who said, "Just what were you thinking, taking off like that huh? You could've gotten killed with no one to watch your back."

Looking into her currently inflamed eyes, the teen replied, "Chandra, while I appreciate the concern, as you can see, I'm fine. So if you could let me go, that would be great."

She huffed, spewing forth a small gout of flame before doing as he asked saying, "Next time; take someone with you. I-We can't afford to lose you just because you decide to run off on your own."

"As much as I am loath to agree with the unsanctioned Psyker, she is correct. You make it very hard for us to ensure your safety if you go off doing things on your own **_sir_**." Lilith said in a clipped tone, obviously not pleased.

He was then approached and picked up much like a kitten by the Grey Knight who after hoisting him to eye level said, "Don't. Do this. Again."

He then dropped him, and before he could reorient himself, he was bombarded by the blonde-haired Battle Sister who, after placing his arm in a death grip glared right into his eyes and said, "Don't scare me like that, again! What if you'd gotten hurt or died huh?"

Looking into her doe-like green eyes, that had moistened with unshed tears Xander felt like trash.

"Right, right, I get it. Xander fucked up, sorry." He said while rubbing the back of his head feeling sheepish.

"Xander, how are your bionics?" Fawkes asked concernedly.

Giving the Mechanicus deserter a hard look, he replied, "Their holding up just fine all things considered, and I'm ok too. Thanks for asking."

Pouting slightly the Heretek replied, "Oh don't be like that sir, you know I was concerned. But as my primary role on this ship is to maintain technology as well as fabricate new ones I would be distraught at the loss of Aerotech."

"Right," He then motioned toward Creed and the others present before saying, "Everyone, please greet our new Arch-Militant Ursarkar E. Creed, and his band of merry men."

Creed raised an amused eyebrow at the idea of having 'merry men' but made no comment. Instead, he strode forward, bowed briefly to all present and replied, "A pleasure I'm sure."

He then said something that all but sealed Xander's doom, while clapping him on the back, "You all needn't worry about him so. Before we met; Alexander slew a Greater Daemon of Khorne all on his own. It was a fantastic sight to behold I tell you."

A tense silence followed which was broken by several voices shouting, **"WHAT?!"**

As if sharing a single mind, Chandra, Elysia, Hyperion, and Lilith slowly turned and glared at him in such a way that he feared more for his life now, than he did facing Anz'Kar'Nox.

"Please, **_please_** tell me he is joking," Lilith said, her voice like ice.

Chandra was on fire again but this time, it was different. Instead of a regular colored flame, it was all as black as the void of space. Her eyes resembled hollow pits, and the adamantium floor beneath her feet bubbled like the water in a Jacuzzi.

"Xan~der!" Elysia said drawing out his name in a dangerous way while clenching her fists.

 _'_ _I'm going to die…I'm going to die, and the only bit of sex I had was from a daemon who wanted to bite my head off… Fuck you Murphy.'_ Xander thought to himself.

All thoughts of death or hostility ceased when a gunshot that sounded more like the Emperor coughing rang out, causing everyone to jump and look around for the source. They found Solicius Kain holding his Exitus Rifle aloft with one arm. Seeing he had everyone's attention he spoke, "Are you all idiots? When conducting an op, sometimes a single soldier can accomplish more than entire Corp. Furthermore, you all were about to assault a CO, which, correct me if I'm wrong, the penalty for is death. Isn't that right, Inquisitor?"

"W-well, yes but he needs to learn he can't go running off like that! He is Malcador's Heir," she replied hotly, refusing to give ground.

"Yes, Heir! Not Malcador himself. He is young, and prone to mistakes none of us would make. However, he has overall command, so if he feels he can complete his objectives on his own, then who are we to stand in his way?" The Vindicare replied.

"Thank you!" Xander said, glad to have someone in his corner.

The Rogue deflated slightly as Kain continued, "However, in the future sir, I believe I speak for all of us when I say I would appreciate it if you would tell us what you intend to do before you do it. The Emperor tasked us with advising you, but we can't do that if you won't talk to us before you act. I realize your young and are thus prone to thinking brashly, but trust me; planning as you go will only get you so far."

He paused for a moment his gaze locked steadily on his superiors as he continued, "The whole point of our being here to provide you with the best possible chance of success in your endeavor no matter how you go about it. Please, allow us to do our jobs."

Another more pregnant pause before, "And remember above all else, that without **_you_** , this whole thing is pointless. That **_you_** are our reason for being here, and without **_you_** …we cannot hope to succeed. **_You,_** Alexander Lavelle Harris, hold our lives in your hands. To do with as **_you_** see fit, just give the word and we will throw ourselves down your enemies' throats knowing full well, we die for a better tomorrow."

Xander looked around and saw all present even Chandra, who had now cooled down, nodding to the Vindicare's words.

"I-I don't know what to say…I've never really been needed by anyone before. Not like this." Xander muttered more to himself than them, but they caught it anyway.

Kain spoke again, "You are now, so please, think before rush off. I know you won't be able to help it all the time as fate is fickle like that, but…"

He trailed off, and the Rouge finished, "I'll try to be careful and more open about shit from now on. Starting now. I want to go recruiting on Cadia. Specifically, I'd like to get my hands on about half a million Karsrkin. After we have a 'chat' with the Planetary Governor and get him to hand over control of the planet to our Arch-Militant. Though I'm sure with a bit of persuading, we can hash out a deal that lets him remain in charge, as long he plays by our rules."

Creed gave a shrill whistle, "You don't do things by half do ya boy?"

"Nope." Was all he said before he turned to his advisors and carried on, "So, how many frigates are we gonna need this time around?"

"Ten should do the trick," Fawkes said after a moment.

Xander looked to the Heretek, "Do we have ten Frigates on this thing?"

The Omnia Artium shook his head 'no', "But I'm certain you could persuade the Governor to give you some, of only to get you off the planet quicker."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Xander then clapped his hands and said, "To the drop-ship everyone, we have a Governor to go visit!"

* * *

 **1030Hrs Cadia, residence of Governor Primus **

Karmas Othello was a man of tall, fit, and large stature sporting a bristling blonde horseshoe mustache on a face lined with age and dark blue almost violet eyes. He had been overseeing the constant training of troops on Cadia since he'd left the Whiteshields some forty years ago, as his father did before him. In all that time, he'd gotten used to reports of Chaos cults, of Inquisitors executing people for even hinting of heresy, even of the constant threat of a Chaos invasion…but this? This was new. An _Oberon-class_ battleship parking itself in the atmosphere above Cadia. For the first couple of hours, it did nothing, but it had the proper clearance codes so it was not fired upon. Now, he received a communication from the ship that a _'Lord Commander Militant Alexander Lavelle Harris would be coming to speak with him in person shortly.'_

For someone from the Administratum to t ravel here, to Cadia, one of the most dangerous planets in the galaxy, personally? He must've done something very right, or far more likely, very, very wrong. So he waited anxiously in his sitting room, his wife, and their three children all present as well. Their eldest and only daughter, Larana was pulled from her Whiteshield unit and made to act the part of the Governor Primus' prim and proper girl. Now, instead of carrying a rifle and being dressed in fatigues and armor, she wore a black layered dress with golden trim, a choker with an imperial cross hanging from it around her throat and held a parasol of all things in her hands. And right now, said daughter was glaring daggers at her father.

Sighing he said, "Don't give me that look Larana, this is a Lord of the Administratum we're talking about we can't afford to take any chances upsetting him."

Narrowing her violet-hued eyes at her father, the brunette replied, "This has nothing to do with me, and you know it, father. You could have just as easily met with this Harris person alone. But instead, you turned it into a big charade, hoping to curry favor back on Terra."

"Larana that is enough." Her mother, whom she was often told she was the spitting image of when she was young, told her sharply, "You will sit there quietly and not speak unless you're spoken to. Don't you realize the danger we are all in? For a Lord Commander Militant to show up here means…" She paused to spare her youngest who was no older than five before she said, "Nothing good. So I expect you to be polite understood?"

"Yes, mother." She huffed. Though she despised being put through this charade, she didn't want any harm to befall her siblings, the youngest of which was but three and just now learning how to field strip a las-gun.

No sooner had their argument ceased then the doors to the solar were pushed open and not one, but TWO Astartes walked through. One apparently bore the colors of the Ultramarines or one of their successor chapters while the other, which was unpainted adamantine was unknown to him. It took all his willpower not to hit his knees in sublimation to the chosen demigod sons of the Emperor. By the time he'd gathered his wits, the Astartes of the unknown chapter had begun to speak, "All hail Alexander Lavelle Harris, Heir to the House of the Sigilate and first of his name."

Seconds later a young man, a boy really two full years younger than Karmas eldest heavily augmented with bionics walked through the doors to his solar. He was followed quickly by what could only be an Inquisitor, two Adepta Sororitas in full battle gear, a member of the machine cult, some unknown redhead, and lastly an old general who looked a few years older than himself.

The young man looked around for a moment with his remaining eye before he said in a kind jovial tone, "Thank you for meeting with me and my retinue on such short notice sir."

Thrown off by the young man's polite and not at all demanding demeanor the head of the Othello family took a moment to respond. However he quickly came to his senses thanks to his wife 'clearing her throat'. Stand he said, "Think nothing of it. I bid you welcome ladies and gentlemen, had I known sooner that such prestigious company was gracing my doorstep, I would've had a feast prepared in your honor. But please make yourselves comfortable." He said motioning to the plush couch and overstuffed armchairs he had placed next to each other on the opposite end of the room.

The youngest person present promptly took a seat on the sofa directly across from them with the younger of the two Battle Sisters and the mysterious redhead flanking him on either side. The Astartes took up position behind the couch as if they belonged there, and the others took up the armchairs.

Once they were seated, he offered them a drink, "Nothing for me. Unless you have caff? Alcohol doesn't sit well with me." The Rogue replied.

The others, sans the Battle Sisters for various drinks, which the bartender immediately began to make before serving. Xander was handed a glass of caff which he sipped at for a moment before saying, "Well, I suppose you're wondering why we're here?"

"T-The thought did cross my mind, sir," Karmas said silently cursing himself for his stutter.

"Before I get into that, I bet your wondering 'Why in the warp haven't I heard of an Heir to Malcador the Hero before' right?"

"Yeah, what's the deal with that?" The eldest of the three children asked.

"Larana!" Her mother hissed.

But the Rogue only chuckled and said, "Larana was it? Well, that's kind of a funny story. See it starts at the tail end of the Great Crusade, when the Emperor signed this little document which would be known today, as a Warrant of Trade…"

Over the next hour Xander explained his history with the Imperium, he finished by saying, "So you can imagine my surprise coming out of the Warp after ten-thousand years and seeing everything has gone to shit. Now, my Warrant explicitly states that I answer to two people only. The Emperor, and my Father, Malcador the Hero. I am also allowed to do **_whatever_** I deem necessary to protect the Imperium. What I need is the Kasrkin half a million of them to be exact…"

A pause before, "I have also decided that to ensure the safety of Cadia, that my Arch-Militant, Ursarkar E. Creed shall be placed as Governor Primus here on Cadia."

Karmas felt his world fall out from under him at those words. His position was one that had been held by his family for millennia…and now, just like that, it was gone. He was so lost in his thoughts of despair that he failed to notice his eldest stand-up and begin shouting at his guests.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! MY FATHER HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG!"

"Sit down girl," Lilith said coldly, while the Astartes raised their bolters, preparing to defend their charge.

"Relax everyone. I'm sure we can come to a solution that can benefit everyone." Xander said sternly, while putting his hands on the Astartes weapons and forcing them down.

"Solution? What do you propose, milord?" Kamas asked, looking like a drowning man being thrown a life persevere.

Steepling his fingers, Xander continued, "As I said, I intend to hand over control of the planet to my Arch-Militant Ursarkar E. Creed. However, he is my Arch-Militant, and thus, a hard man to replace. So, here is what I propose. You shall continue to rule the planet in Creed's name. Sending him regular progress reports and fulfilling any commands he may give. Does this sound agreeable to you both?"

Governor Primus nodded rapidly, while Creed stroked his chin in thought. "I suppose this could work. However, to ensure everything goes as smoothly as possible, I would like to request your daughter join my ranks."

Both parents paled while Larana looked confused, so she asked, "M-may I ask why, sir?"

"The long short of is I need someone who is relatively familiar with how things are running at the moment to know what kind of changes need to be made. I'd be willing to grant you the rank of Lieutenant under my direct command."

The girl actually seemed to give it some thought, "I probably wouldn't be seeing much action then huh?"

Hearing her so down, Creed replied, "Don't be too sure about that. I'm the type who enjoys leading from the front more often than not."

"Ok, I'm in. Just give me a few minutes to get out of this dress." She had replied before she stood up.

"Easy girl, we've got time. We still need those troops after all."

"I-I'll get right on that." The Governor said hastily standing up and making his way out of the room, followed swiftly by his wife.

Turning to the new addition, Xander said, "Welcome to the crew."

"Thank you, sir."

Sighing he replied, "Just call me Xander. Sir makes me feel old."

* * *

As it turns out, mobilizing half a million men on a planet of eight hundred fifty million wasn't all that difficult. Even if they were Kasrkin. In under two hours, five hundred thousand able-bodied men stood armed with las-guns and armored in dirty brown colored Cadian-Pattern Kasrkin Carapace Armor. They marched in gigantic groups fifty thousand each into freighters preparing for takeoff. Xander waited silently beside their drop-ship leaning casually against the hull waiting to get back to the _Mysterium Machina_ and be under way again.

"Hey, Xander?"

He turned and found Chandra approaching him looking a tad nervous. Pushing off the side of the ship, he asked, "What's wrong Chandra?"

Clearing her throat awkwardly the Pyrokine said, "Well Xan, do you remember the promise you made last night?"

It took him a minute, but he did recall that he pledged to go meet with an 'Old Man' who had something important to tell him after he was finished with his business on Cadia. Nodding, he replied, "Yeah, I remember. I suppose you'd like to do that now?"

"If you don't mind?" She asked.

He looked to where Creed and the others stood overseeing the troops getting into the transports, then back to Chandra before saying, "I'll be right back."

He then jogged up to Hyperion and tapping him on the shoulder he said, "Hype-train come with me for a bit will ya?"

The Grey Knight nodded silently before he took off after his liege lord. Coming to a stop in front of the Planeswalker, he asked, "Room for one more on this trip?"

The Pyromancer looked at the gray armored goliath for a moment before shrugging and saying, "I guess not. Can't have them getting mad at you again right?"

"Coming from the woman who half melted an adamantium steel floor." The Rogue quipped.

"Shut up, I was worried about you." She muttered while looking away.

The Grey Knight finally spoke, asking, "What's going on?"

Looking to him, Xander said, "We're going to see the Wizard Tinman, and Dorothy is about to take us to Oz."

"What…sir, are you possessed?" Hyperion asked warily, while slowly raising his wrist-mounted psycannon preparing to fire.

"Woah, whoa, easy killer! We're going on a trip, just the three of us." Xander clarified hastily while holding his hands up.

"How?" Hyperion inquired, slowly lowering his arm.

Chandra placed a hand on his arm then on Xander's before she said, "Like this."

There was a flash of light and then, they were gone.

* * *

Both Xander and Hyperion briefly felt the raw power of the warp around them, and then it disappeared to be replaced by what appeared to be the Underhive of another massive city.

Hyperion immediately turned on the red-haired Pyrokine. Pointing his Psycannon at her and readying his stave with the other, he demanded, "What did you just do, where are we?"

Paying no mind to the massive twin-linked cannon pointed at her head, Chandra replied, "Welcome to the Plane, Planet, and City of Ravnica, the City of Guilds."

Xander was looking around, impressed. For even from here, he could see massive buildings made of solid stone, carved much like those seen in ancient places like Venice, Athens, Rome, and Constantinople. Each topped with domes carved of golden glass or some kind of metal. Looking to his left, he saw a completely massive fountain the size of a small pond which had the image of some sort of angel in the middle. In the far distance spires could be seen some chugging out plumes of strangely colored smoke.

Finally turning to Chandra himself, Xander gently thumbed the Phoenix Gate as he asked, "We just jumped planes. But how?"

Locking her eyes to the cobblestone street, Chandra fiddled with her thumbs for a moment before she said, "I-might not've been entirely honest with you. See, I'm something called a Planeswalker. Someone who can walk between dimensions at will because I possess something called a Spark."

Xander nodded, signally he understood, for the most part, asking, "What's a Spark? Where's it come from?"

The Pyromancer shrugged, as she started walking down the street, "No one knows, just that it originates in the soul of the individual and allows them to walk the planes as well as use mana from several different planes at once, unlike most folk."

"Mana?" Xander inquired falling into step with her, Hyperion not too far behind though he kept his Psycannon trained on her back.

"It's the life-force of a particular plane. There are five colors, and each one corresponds to different things. The mana in an area can affect a person and their behavior…or is it a person's behavior can affect the mana they are drawn to?" Chandra shrugged, "Either way, one does something to the other which determines who can use what."

"You said there were five colors or types?" The Rogue inquired, to which the Mistress of Red Mana nodded and supplied, "Yeah, theirs Red, which I'm predisposed to it, represents Emotion, Freedom, Impulsivity, and Chaos-"

The cocking of a gun was heard, and Xander had only seconds to pull Chandra away from a lethal spray of Psycannon fire. Ducking into an alley, he yelled, "HYPERION, STAND DOWN! THIS IS A DIRECT ORDER! STAND DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"I can't do that sir. She just admitted to being a Chaos Sorceress, and for all we know, you could currently be under her thrall. We'll know for sure when she's dead."

The Grey Knight then advanced psykic lightning and tongues of flame arcing from the spikes on his stave. He prepared to turn the corner…only for a hand to land on his shoulder and an amused voice to say, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that lad."

Hyperion spun on his heel, swinging the spiked skull head of his stave at the interloper, only to be struck on the opposite side of his helm by something moving hard and fast, with enough force to send him flying into a wall. Looking up from his downed position Hyperion found himself staring at an elderly gentleman wearing a simple if regal black suit and half-cape. He had slicked back gray hair and a full shaggy gray beard, and though his face and brow were lined with age he had an amused smirk on his face and a joyful gleam in his crimson eyes, and he twirled a cane in between his white gloved hands.

 _'_ _Crimson eyes?'_ The Astartes had wondered before he muttered out, "Vampire."

"Why yes, I-" The elderly man looked down at his chest, where a geyser of blood had just burst forth. He then turned around and glanced at the boy he'd been waiting so long to meet, still somehow to look amused, even while being impaled with an invisible sword.

"That's an odd way to thank someone fer saving your life lad." He replied with his smirk still in place.

"Why didn't you dust?" Was all Xander said in response.

"Hm? Oh, that's right, the vampires in your home dimension turn to dust when you kill them don't they?" He replied casually before forcing the blade out of his shattered chest cavity with some effort and turning around. The vampire cackled in amusement when the boy became dumbstruck, watching his body effortlessly patch itself back together.

He came out of his stupor when he spoke again, saying, "I'm not like the vamps you had back home lad, I'm of a higher breed. Something called a Dead Apostle Ancestor."

Narrowing his remaining eye, Xander asked, "Who are you?"

Twirling his cane in hand while bowing with a flourish as well as displaying grace and fluidity that defied his physical age, he replied, "I, am Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. Old Man of the Jewels, Magician, Vampire, Planeswalker I suppose, and leader of Gatewatch, at your service."

The end of his speech was punctuated by a flaming kick to his groin via an enraged Chandra Nalaar, which sent him a good twenty to thirty feet into the air with his crotch on fire before he came crashing back down to earth in a heap. At which point, she started ranting at him, "Firstly, you're not the leader of jack shit! Second, if you're a Planeswalker, why the hell didn't you just go and get him yourself? And lastly, what the hell are you even doing here you old walking sack of flesh? Aren't you supposed to burn in the sun?"

While patting down his junk, the now named Zelretch replied, "Oh Chandra, how I've missed you. And to answer your questions in order… I'm the leader of Gatewatch because you all do what I tell you, I'm not a Planeswalker technically so I couldn't go retrieve Xander myself, and finally, after being a vampire for so many years, one gains a resistance to sunlight."

"That first bit wasn't a question." The redhead growled out.

"And yet, you were still wrong." The Vamp replied with a fang revealing smirk, which earned him a fireball that consumed his head in an explosion.

Once the smoke cleared, he turned to Xander and said, "I'm sure you have questions lad, but might I suggest we take this someplace a bit more…private?"

Xander looked at the vampire, then at Hyperion who by now had managed to pull himself to his feet, finally to Chandra, who he asked, "Can we trust him?"

"Sir you can't seriously be considering going anywhere with that…thing!" the Pyrokine Grey Knight exclaimed.

Ignoring him for the moment, the Rogue Trader kept his hawk-like gaze locked on the Pyromancer's green eyes as he said again, "Can we trust him, Chandra?"

After a moment, the still flaming redhead replied, "To a point."

He nodded before saying, "Ok then," Turning to Zelretch he replied, "I'll go with you, but if you try anything funny…well, I guess I'll just see what it actually takes to kill your undead ass."

The Vamp just threw his head back and laughed, "I'm sure you will lad, of that, I have no doubt."

He then raised his cane and slashed into the open air leaving a green glowing scar in its wake which quickly elongated and contorted into a circular portal big enough for even an Astartes to step through.

Hyperion quickly stepped to the fore and said, "I'm going first."

This just caused the vampire to grin, bearing his fangs as he gave an exaggerated bow and replied, "But of course! Genetically altered super soldiers, women, and children first as the saying goes."

The Grey Knight boldly stepped into the portal, ignoring the creatures' barb. He was out of sight for several minutes before he finally poked his head out and said, "I believe it is safe," His Psycannon equipped arm then appeared and he growled out, "But I **_will_** be watching you, vampire."

"Of course, you will, I would expect nothing less from the Emperor's fanatic little soldiers," Zelretch replied before motioning both the Planeswalker and Rogue Trader through the green tear in space.

Chandra went next followed shortly after by Xander, who soon found himself in a room piled high with books. Comfortable armchairs lay scattered about as well as various trees that seemed to be planted into the very floor itself, and hanging from the ceiling were chandeliers filled with enchanted flame. All in all, it looked like the library of a rather studious sorcerer.

"Nice place you got here," Xander said, looking around.

"Thanks." Replied an unknown deep baritone.

Turning, Xander noticed a tall, swarthy-skinned man with electric blue eyes wearing dark-blue hooded wizard robed covered in pale blue sigils approaching. The fabric of his attire seemed to ripple and shimmer like water giving it a glossy appearance, and he possessed an air of a man who valued, no, hungered for knowledge.

"Jace Beleren." He said while offering his hand.

Shaking the offered hand, Xander suddenly felt as if he was shaking hands with a live electrical wire. Raw power flowed from the man's hand like a bolt of lightning. The young Californian felt as if he was being tested, and he refused to be found wanting. So he increased the pressure of his grip to vicelike levels, repressing a smirk when he saw the man wince before letting him go.

"Quite a grip you have there." He commented.

Shrugging, Xander replied, "Yeah, I've been told my strength is quite _shocking_. I guess I should learn to _control myself_ before someone gets _hurt_."

The two stared each other down for a moment before the wizard nodded. Jace then turned and led the way to a small alcove where several others were already seated in a plush armchair in a semi-circle around a fireplace that spewed azure flames seemingly lacking any forms of heat.

They varied in gender as well as race, though most were human. The most eye-catching were the bipedal humanoid lion with a golden mane tied into many dreadlocks, wearing a full set of golden metal armor. Leaning against the wall next to him was a double headed ax with the heads in the shape of a guillotine.

Next was an elf. She was like something out of Tolkien. She was lithe and beautiful in ways human women just couldn't compare to, her skin was like pale moonlight, her long dark-brown hair was tied in a long braid, and her green canopy eyes sized him up much like a predator would prey. She wore a high collared layered green dress held accented by a yellow sunflower sash tied tight about her waist. Held lazily in her hand was a staff made of twisting knotted vines, with many roots pointing out in intricate patterns on top.

To her left was a woman that screamed 'Necromancer.' She had wild midnight black hair held back by a silver crown which sloped down to frame her face, much like a Pharaoh's headdress. Her near sickly looking pale skin had an ethereal beauty to it, which was further accented by the clothes she wore or, lack thereof. Except for what seemed like a sports bra and leather gloves that went up to her elbows, she was topless. Her lower half was thankfully more covered in more leather and for some reason a purple veil around her privates.

Jace took the seat next to her, and the two seats next to Jace were empty along with one facing the group, leaving the final one on the end occupied. Its occupant was a man with tanned skin, long unbound dark hair, and dark eyes wearing what best-resembled Roman lorica, but his armguard was drastically altered. It possessed four thin three foot long whip-like blades that protruded from the end.

Zelretch took a seat next to Beleren, and Chandra reluctantly took one next to the Vampire, leaving the last place open. Shrugging, Xander took the position and Hyperion wordlessly took up his place protectively behind him. After all had been situated, Zelretch cleared his throat before addressing the assembly.

"Everyone, as I'm sure you're all aware, our Little Matchstick has succeeded in the task set forth for all of you."

He then pointed at the Rogue Trader with the tip of his cane and said, "Finding him."

Chandra seemingly disliking her nickname, lit the vampires foot on fire. But he ignored it and continued, "Now that phase one of our plan is completed we can move onto step two. Is there any questions?"

With a hard look on his face, Xander raised his hand. The Vampire looked around for a moment, pretending not to see it before he said, "Ah, you there down in front."

"I've got a couple. First, who the hell are you people? Second, what do you want with me, and lastly, what this damn plan you're going on about that seemingly involves me?"

Grinning like a loon, the bloodsucker replied, "Excellent questions, simply outstanding questions lad! Now, to answer the first one. 'We' are Gatewatch, a group of Planeswalkers who've taken it upon themselves to protect the multiverse from major threats. We consist of Ajani Goldmane, Nissa Revane, Liliana Vess, Jace, myself, Chandra, Gideon Jura…and now, you."

"Ho-ho, and what makes you think I'm going to join your little club just like that?" The teen inquired.

The smirk suddenly left the Vampires face, and he became deathly serious as he said, "Because, I know you, Alexander Lavelle Harris. You aren't the type to leave someone to die if you know they're in danger, even if you dislike them for personal reasons, and I guarantee you, what we face is colossal, and if left unchecked could bring the entirety of Akasha to its knees."

Xander ran a hand down his face while letting out a groan that seemed to be filled with pain. After he was done, he stared at the ground, his gaze all but boring into it as he said, "What kind of threat?"

"A dragon, one over twenty-five thousand years in age and a supreme master of three types of magic, Black, Blue, and Red. He goes by the name of Nico Bolas, and he will stop at nothing to attain ultimate power, no matter the cost."

Xander slowly raised his head to meet the gaze of the vampire Planeswalker only to ask, "And what does this have to do with me?"

"We need you to kill him," Zelretch stated bluntly.

The Californian stared blankly in response for a full minute before saying, "You want me to what?"

"We need you to kill him," Zelretch reiterated, "You're the only one who stands even a remote chance against him."

Narrowing his eye, Alexander inquired, "Why me, what's so special about me that none of you can lay a hand on ole big, horned, and scaly?"

"Well, it's not so much about killing him, as making sure he remains dead, in my case." The undead Magician replied honestly.

"Again, why do you need me specifically? Start giving me some straight answers or I'm going to walk out of here and leave you on your own." The teen replied.

This caused someone else to speak for the first time. The Elf, Nissa Revane he believed she was called, plead with him, "Please Alexander, hear him out. For all our sakes."

Sighing he said to the vampire, "Your lucky I can't say no to a beautiful face." He completely missed the blush that appeared on the elf's cheeks as he carried on, "Now, tell me straight up, why do you need me?"

Zelretch closed his eyes and sighed before saying, "Only you can kill him because, though a warrior with a holy sword can kill a dragon, only another dragon or one with the blood and soul of a dragon, can consume the soul of a dragon. Utterly destroying them, and preventing their eventual revival."

 _'_ _Altria, did you know about this?'_

 ** _[I did not, I slew no True Dragons during my lifetime.]_** The King of Knights replied.

Xander suddenly felt bone tired, no, exhausted. Rubbing his eyes, he said, "Well, that's gonna be kinda hard. I'm a little in the middle of saving a galaxy spanning empire from internal decay and external threats at the moment."

Stroking his beard, Zelretch mused, "Ah yes, the Imperium. A monumental task all its own, to be sure."

Sighing himself, the Old Man of the Jewels said mournfully, "Well, there's nothing for it I suppose I'll have to help."

"Why do you sound sad about that?" the Rouge Trader inquired, eye narrowed in suspicion.

"I don't usually get involved, it's **_far_** more interesting to watch heroes like you struggle and squirm eventually overcoming impossible odds."

In response, the Californian flipped the vampire a rude hand gesture, pointed to it, and said, "Right here buddy."

Some Planeswalkers gasped while other's jaws dropped at the incredulity of the boy before them. "Well, he's about to die." Lilianna stage whispered to Jace.

All the Planeswalkers knew of and feared the Vampires power, and while Chandra may get away with trying to roast him alive on a regular basis, she knew he found her more amusing than annoying. As if she truly did get on his nerves he could send her into the center of a black hole or some other hazard that could lead to her immediate demise.

So they all watched with baited breath, for the Ancestor's reaction. His head lowered, covering his crimson eyes in shadow as his shoulders began to shake. All those present undoubtedly thought they were about to see the young boy mutilated. Hyperion readied his Psycannon…

Only for the monster of the night to throw his head back and roar with laughter, making almost everyone else reel in shock. Wiping away a faux-tear, he said to the stoic faced Rogue, "Ah, it's great to finally meet someone who can give as well as he gets. It gets annoying being surrounded by kiss-asses and cowards after a few millennia."

Despite his dislike for walking dead, Xander couldn't help but give a ghost of a smirk. "You said you were willing to help, help how?"

Waving the point of his cane in the air, and seconds later, a digital map of the Imperium appeared. Pointing to the Segmentum Obscurus, he began to trace a jagged spiraling line all the way from that Segmentum all the way back to Holy Terra. Punctuating the trail with a sharp stab here and there saying, "This is the path you'd have to take to get all the troops you plan on recruiting for your army. I can, however, as you have seen, open instantaneous portals through time and space which would allow you to gather the regiments you require onto a single world cutting down your travel time significantly."

He then pointed to an area of Segmentum Ultima to **_Macragge_** itself, before cutting a swath directly to the Segmentum Solar and pointing to three places on it… ** _Saturn, Mars,_** and **_Holy Terra_** , before saying, "That should leave you will only a few _important_ stops right?"

Xander flicked his eye to the grinning vampire for a moment then back to the map before nodding and saying, "That it should."

He then turned to the rest of the group and inquired, "Besides Chandra, what are the rest of you bringing to the table?"

Ajani Goldmane was the first to speak, in a deep rumbling growl, that had an air of nobility, "I am a master of healing arts. Should your men fall, or require a leader in battle, I could serve."

 _'_ _He may be able to serve as a healer provided I can get the men to see past the stigma of him as a 'Xenos''_ Xander thought to himself.

"I too could serve as a healer or as a frontline combatant." Nissa replied, "I have a strong connection to spirits of earth and could ask them to aid us in battle."

The Rogue nodded, _'Again Imperial prejudices come into play. They would either refuse treatment from her or view her as a Daemon Summoner most likely, and there's no way a Guardsman would follow an elf into combat…hmm…'_

The necromancer spoke up next, her voice sultry yet playful as she said, "While I would prefer to be on the front line wreaking death and destruction, I could use my… _talents_ …to keep the wounded alive long enough in the field so as to receive treatment."

 _'_ _So far I've got a Paladin, a Cleric, and a Necromancer, who can double as healing backup.'_ Xander mused.

Turing his gaze to Jace, he asked, "And you, what can you do?" Noticing the smirk on his face, he said, "What?"

"It's nothing, I just don't think Nissa would qualify as a Cleric. She doesn't use White Mana, but Green."

Looking at Jace with reproach, the elf said, "Jace, what have you been told about going into people's heads without permission?"

The Blue Mage was suddenly lifted into the air by his throat, Xander making a gripping motion with his left hand as he said, "Especially when said person is hell'a lot stronger than you are?"

Looking each individual in the eye while he held him aloft, he said, "I can forgive a lot of shit, it's in my nature. But one thing that doesn't fly with me. Is when people fuck with my head…now, on the Imperial Assessment Scale, you're probably a _Gamma_ maybe even a _Beta-_ level psyker…but me? I'm _Alpha-plus_."'

He then leaned in and whispered in Jace's ear, "I'm beyond you. So, unless you want to see what I can really do, I wouldn't recommend you try this again."

He then dropped the man back into his chair before sitting back down himself, waiting for him to catch his breath before he motioned for the meeting to continue.

"As you now know, I possess long range Telepathy, I can also manipulate illusions, and am a fair hand at manipulating and constructing Artifacts and technology."

Xander's eye did not move from Jace's as he said, "So, you'd either be useful to me as an Astropath, a Sanctioned Psyker or working with Fawkes, my techie in his lab developing new technology."

"Describe the first two options please." The Telemancer requested.

Clearing his throat, Xander replied, "An Astropath is one who sends and receives telepathic messages from other Telepaths from across the Warp. It is the only long distance known way of communication known to the Imperium."

"The Warp?" Ajani inquired.

"He means the Blind Eternities. These Imperial idiots actually attempt to piolet whole ships through that mess." Chandra supplied.

The jaws of all the Planeswalkers sans Zelretch dropped in shock, "S-she's joking. Please tell me she's joking." Liliana asked.

The green Protector of Man shook his head, "Nope that's how most races in the Milky Way Galaxy get around."

"That's madness." Jace breathed.

Xander shrugged, "That's the forty-first millennium for you, and just the tip of the iceberg besides. We've also got delightful things like the constant threat of Daemonic Possession or incursion, a faith that deifies a mummified corpse of our near fifty-thousand-year-old ruler, where those considered lacking in faith are called heretics and then executed." Gideon Jura winced while Chandra bristled upon hearing this.

"Another which sees all existing technology as holy, and any attempt to create new technology or alter existing tech is heresy and met with lobotomy at best or death at worst." Jace shook his head in disgust.

Then there's the downright hatred, racism, and fear of anything considered inhuman. From aliens, some of whom like to kidnap and torture for fun, while others just love to fight," -Liliana's head perked up into a twisted smirk at the word 'torture'- "-to technology, to humans who have strayed too far genetically from what is commonly accepted as human. It's such a lovely place."

The Planeswalkers could hear the sarcasm and disgust dripping from every syllable of his speech and most wondered why he was even bothering to assist them at all. But Lilianna was the only one who actually asked. "Heh, you probably think I hate them." Xander replied, "But that couldn't be further from the truth. What I hate, is all the potential their wasting because of centuries of religious indoctrination. But that's why I'm here. I intend to change everything…and if you want my help, you're gonna have to help me first."

The Planeswalkers had looked at one another before Chandra said, "Do you even need to ask me? I'm in."

"I'll help, provided you allow me to work with your technician to find some way to eliminate the need to travel through the Blind Eternities." Jace all but demanded, thinking of all those poor souls lost betwixt dimensions.

"Sure, but I may have other projects for you to work on from time to time." The Californian replied. The mage nodded signaling his acceptance.

"Someone needs to keep Jace from overworking himself, so I'll have to go," Liliana added.

The Golden-maned Nacatl stroked his beard for a time before he rumbled out, "Nessa and I shall be discriminated against because of what we are?"

"Not on my ship!" Xander promised vehemently, before continuing, "In the wider Imperium, however, I can't promise anything other than I won't let them kill you. I can control their actions but not their voices or opinions."

The Nacatl and the Elf looked at one another before nodding.

"We'll join you," Nissa replied for the two of them.

"And you?" Xander asked Gideon.

The Heiromancer cast his gaze to the floor, lost in deep contemplation. After some time, he looked up and said, "I need to see…I need to see the darkness the light tries so hard to hide."

"I take it that's a yes?" Xander asked for confirmations sake. Receiving a nod he clapped his hands and said "Great, this is where I'd like to go first…"

* * *

Back on Cadia, the rest of Xander's Retinue had just finished loading the last group of Kasrkin onto the freighter when they noticed their liege lord the 'Sanctioned Psyker' and Hyperion were missing. All but seething with internal rage, Lilith said frigidly, "What are the chances he ran off, again, without tell us? Again!"

"Close to zero I expect, considering Hyperion is missing too," Kain replied. Seeing the Inquisitor's ire hadn't lessened he inquired, "I don't understand why you're upset. He took someone with him this time instead of running off on his own…could it be you're mad because he didn't bring you with him?"

The blonde scoffed, "Hardly."

The Vindicare shrugged, "Oh, my mistake. Then you must be skivvied off because he didn't tell you where he was going personally."

The slightest stiffening of her shoulders and minute intake of breath was all he needed to see to know that he was right. These types of queues were used by Vindicare all the time to take them out of a two-week long trance while they waited for a target…It also served them well for getting a read on a person in conversation. Just as he was about to press her more, a green portal opened up right in the middle of the field.

The inquisitor, as if by instinct, drew her Condemnor, and shouted out, "Daemonic Incursion! To arms!"

Kain took a knee and chambered a Hellfire round in a single fluid motion, before raising his rifle to chest height on a man and glaring down the sights. Meanwhile, the Sororitas, the Ultramarine Astartes, had taken to flanking and defending the rear of the Inquisitor, while Ursarkar, his men, and the Heretek surrounded Governor Primus and his family.

"What can you do?" Ursarkar ground out to Fawkes.

"I have a built-in void shield, a bionic that can convert to frag launcher for a left arm, same but as a small Multi-Bolter for the right, and all of my mechandrite tools can also act as makeshift weapons." The Heretek replied losing his stutter for once and taking on a deathly serious tone that chilled the seasoned Cadian Veteran to the core.

"How many shots do you have in that frag launcher?"

"Three."

'Shit, that's not many, but it may be enough to cause a momentary distraction. Long enough for Othello to get away and rouse the-'

"Woah, whoa, easy don't shoot! We're friendlies!" Came a very familiar voice that snapped the former Lord Castellan out of his thoughts.

Out of the portal stepped Xander, hands raised to the sky, looking scared shitless at all the guns being pointed his way. Yet Creed had seen him fearlessly face down a Bloodthirster alone. This, by comparison, was nothing. The sight of the Inquisitor bearing down on him at a fast pace already shouting made him quickly reconsider.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW CLOSE YOU CAME TO BEING TURNED INTO A PILE OF MINCE?

"Lilith-"

"WE HAD ALMOST A DOZEN GUNS TRAINED ON THAT PORTAL AND WERE PREPARED TO FIRE ON THE FIRST THING THAT WALKED THROUGH!"

"I get that but-"

"FURTHERMORE, YOU WERE TOLD NOT TO LEAVE AGAIN WITHOUT INFORMING SOMEONE OR WITHOUT AN ESCORT AND YET APPEAR TO HAVE DONE NEITHER!"

"…"

"IS IT YOUR INTENTION TO WORRY ME TO DEATH YOUNG MAN?!"

Xander, who had fallen silent a moment prior, finally spoke, his voice filled with barely restrained anger, "What's your problem with me Abfequarn?"

"What?" She asked distracted by her anger.

 **"** **I ASKED YOU WHAT YOU'RE DEAL IS YOU WIGGY BITCH!"** he roared his voice booming like thunder, causing her to physically jump backward avoiding a strike of warp-spawned lightning in the process.

Taking several calming breaths upon seeing the scorch mark on the ground he tried again, "I am doing the best I can, you realize that don't you? I'm doing what I think is best for the Imperium, and if that means going off on my own from time to time, then so be it. If you got a problem with it, I'll gladly release you from my service and find someone else to take your place."

Abfequarn reached out towards him, pulled back for a moment, only to finally put a hand on his shoulder and speak, "You're right; I am overly harsh and protective of you. Do you know why? Because you are young. Far, far too young to be given such a monumental duty of saving the Imperium. To do such a thing one would need to be cold, heartless, and ruthless. You are none of these things. You are pure, kind, jovial, and enthusiastic. You have hope for the future, something that shouldn't even exist. But you do. You shouldn't have to turn yourself into a monster…and you WILL have to turn yourself into one if you continue down this path. For the path you now walk is not too dissimilar to that of an Inquisitor."

Unshed tears collected in her eyes as she continued, "Please, I implore you milord don't run off on your own without me. If you do, I can't stop you from making terrible, awful decisions…ones that will haunt your dreams for centuries to come. Please."

"Lil…thanks." This caused the Inquisitor to look at him in awe as he continued, "But I can't…I can't let you shoulder the burden of making all the tough decisions. If I did, I couldn't rightly call myself a leader."

He looked her dead in the eye as he continued, "A leader is supposed to make hard choices like sending men to their deaths and the like. Am I gonna get it right all the time? No, I'm probably gonna fuck up a lot. But when I do, I'll deal and move on. Now, can I trust you, as my Seneschal, to let me fuck up?"

 _'_ _Seneschal huh?'_ she thought, before saluting and saying, "Yes sir! May I inquire about the whereabouts of Grey Knight Hyperion and 'Sanctioned Psyker' Nalaar, and what you were doing while you were away?"

In response he swiftly pulled her aside moments before said pair of psykers and a cadre of others came, though, quickly followed by hundreds of thousands of Imperial Guardsmen. She recognized seven different regiments marching through the portal.

 _'_ _Valhallan Ice Warriors, Catachan Jungle Fighters, Harakoni Warhawks, Death Korps of Krieg, Vostroyan Firstborn, and the Tallarn Desert Raiders…and are those, even more, Underhivers?'_ she wondered incredulously. She watched a good hundred fifty thousand gangers led by a purple-haired Mo-hawked woman wearing a mishmash of leather and iron walk by.

Turning to him she asked, "Just what have you been up to sir?"

"I'm going to war, my Seneschal. To go to war, I need an army. This is the bulk of my army." Xander replied, with renewed conviction.

"Once we get them on the _Mysterium Machina_ , what is our next move?" she inquired.

"Next? Next, we march to Macragge." Xander replied calmly.

* * *

As the _Mysterium Machina_ made its way through the Blind Eternities of the Warp, Xander was giving anther speech to the new recruits, after three days of preparations. Within even that small timeframe, several fights had broken out amongst the new recruits, only to be broken up by the arrival of the Astartes or the Sororitas, who the men revered or feared too much to quarrel around.

Attendance was mandatory, making the chapel now fuller than it was before, at about half capacity, compared to his last address. Stepping up to the pulpit, he began to speak, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Imperium, you have been chosen for a crucial task. That of reviving our glorious empire from its ten-thousand-year stagnation and decay. To raise it from the ashes, and usher in a new golden era of peace and prosperity for all Mankind."

Roars of Jubilation followed this pronouncement giving the speaker some time to catch his breath before he continued, "To that end, I recruited each and every one of you because you are the best of the best at what you do."

Another round of cheers before he went into specifics speaking the entire time like an announcer for WWE, "For example, anyone can trek through a jungle planet. But it takes those with balls of steel to do it, shirtless, on a jungle planet when everything wants to kill you! Let's hear it for the 303rd Catachan Jungle Devils!"

Millions cried out, while the Jungle Fighters themselves raised their knives and shook them in pride.

"Now, introducing your Colonel, Colonel Grimm 'Reaper'," Xander said before said man now garbed in Carapace Armor with a new trio of Devil Knives strapped to harnesses about his body along with a bolter, stepped forth, causing the Catachan's to cheer all the louder.

"Next, up we have a tough and hardy crew. When their planet started to freeze over due to being knocked out of orbit by a meteor, they never gave up. Instead, they focused on survival. Even when an Ork horde appeared and attempted to extinguish the last of their hope, they fought back and eventually drove them off planet single-handedly. And now, they are the foremost experts in tundra and Orkish warfare. Give it up for, the 202nd Valhallan Ice Warriors!"

Heavily cloaked and fur capped Warriors looked a bit overheated in their attire but gave gentle waves to all the cheers they received.

"Now, allow me to introduce their Colonel, he's cold, calculating. Say hello to Arcturus Polus."

A tall man wearing a large white bear pelt in place of a thick coat over his face and back stepped forth, his blue eyes gleaming from the eye sockets of the bear. Strapped to his side was a chain-axe.

Relishing his current role, Xander continued, "Next up we've got a group that is probably a little cold right now; but would probably feel right at home on the surface of a star, considering how hot their homeworld is, let's hear it for the 118th Tallarn Desert Raiders!"

A group a dark-skinned lightly armored men and women with the men wearing kufiyah's and women wearing headscarves stood and bowed as they received racket-like applaud.

"And make some noise for their Colonel, he's as patient and as swift as a serpent, Rostam Simorgh."

A tall, thin man with a small narrow goatee and black eyes stepped forth, wearing a snakeskin patterned purple kufiya and similar colored robe under flak armor held shut by a purple dyed sash covered in silver feathers. Tucked into his sash was a sapphire encrusted Power Sword in the shape of a shamshir.

The Tallarns saluted him with their guns, and he returned the gesture by drawing his sword and holding it aloft for a moment before returning it to his side.

"Now up next we have a troop that may be even more badass than our resident Catachan's. Hailing from a nuclear-blasted planet and forced to live underground, they desire to fight in the most suicidal of battle zones and specialize in siegecraft that would test even the limits of Rogal Dorn himself. Lemme hear it for The 111th Death Korps of Krieg and their Colonel, Layam Kedr!"

A grim and silent bunch that looked like they belonged a WWII German kill squad as they were garbed in all black, with long coats, gas masks which they refused to remove and simple darkened helmets. Their leader was garbed much the same, except he wore blackened Carapace armor instead of a long coat. Xander noticed however that most of them looked down, as if in embarrassment when the attention was turned to them.

 _'_ _Awe, they're shy. Considering that they're a band of nihilistic, fanatically devout, and merciless cutthroats, that's…kinda adorable.'_ He thought to himself.

Shaking his head to clear it, he continued, in the same announcer tone, "Well, did you believe that we were done? Oh no, not yet! See, up next, we have an insane bunch whose job it is to drop behind enemy lines and raise hell, using hit and run tactics. I'm pretty sure they also use their grav-chutes as a flotation device to carry around the massive brass balls they must have to do this on a regular basis. Or considering some of them are women, maybe they use them as makeshift bra's for their huge racks? I dunno…anyway, I'm talking about the 120th Elysian. Drop. Troopers!"

Amidst the chuckles being had by the Drop Troops themselves at their leaders' impromptu joke, were a modicum of wolf whistles and catcalls scattered among the applause.

"And now presenting your Colonel…One look at her, and your faith in the Emperor will increase a dozen fold, 'cause you'll swear the Emperor sent you an angel. If her looks don't kill you, her righteous faith in the Emperor and her Combi-Power Sword will get the job done…I personally find her to be adorable…I'm talking about the one, the only, Elysia Karamazov!"

The Battle Sister stepped forward, her face cherry red, and utterly heedless of the cheers and wolf whistles being thrown her way. As one thought kept repeating itself in her head. Making her delirious with glee, _'He thinks I'm adorable! He thinks I'm adorable! He thinks I'm adorable!'_

"Now, we've covered every possible biome you can think of, but who you gonna call when a Hive-City or worse, a Hive Cluster has been attacked by anything from Orks to the Forces of Chaos? Why the 241st Vostroyan Firstborn of course! Because they ain't afraid of no city! In fact, these guys excel at urban warfare! When Orks come a knockin' they come a rockin'…usually with an autocannon!"

Whoops and hollers echoed throughout the Chapel as Firstborn basked in the applause of their peers.

"Now for this next person, I think if you looked up the word femme fatal on a data slate, you'd find a full-bodied picture of her. She deadly, she's sexy, she'll kill you for heresy for thinking such thoughts about her…she's also my Seneschal and will likely kick my ass for this later… she's Lilith Abfequarn!"

The Inquisitor walked to the fore of the stage shaking her head at the audacity of her Lord Commander Militant, wondering where his near godly charisma came from when he decided to give a speech…and silently promising to herself that oh yes, she would get him back for his public mockery…yes indeed.

"This next group needs no introduction…but I'm in charge, so they're getting one anyway."

After the chuckling had subsided, he said again in a slightly more serious tone, "They need no introduction, for they are the regiment that all others attempt to emulate. They've looked Chaos in the face and spit on their dead corpses more than anyone can count. They live within pissing distance of the Eye of Terror itself. They are…The 557th Cadian Shock Troops."

No cheers or hollers came this time…for the other regiments stared in silent awe at the Cadians, who stood as one, at the very top of the Chapel seats upon being called out. But Xander wasn't done…

"But these aren't just any Cadians. No, these are the cream of the crop. May I present to you all, the Kasrkin. Lead by my Arch-Militant and a fellow Cadian, Ursarkar E. Creed!"

The moment Creed set foot on stage, the crowd erupted into such loud applause that the windows of the Cathedral shook. Once they quieted down Xander moved on to his final announcement before going back to the business at hand.

"Last but certainly not least, we have Chizz Bearscar and Malady Khind, co-Captains of our PDF."

The massive Chizz stood next to the purple haired Mohawk bearing woman in spiked leather armor Lilith had noticed prior. Once all the leaders had been announced and shown, Xander took a moment to clear his throat before continuing to speak in a more gentle less showy tone, "Look closely everyone, for these are your leaders. The chain of command begins with them, and ends with me, and I expect you to die for the glory of the Imperium…is probably what anyone else would say in my position. But I'm not like everybody else." His tone then became lighter, "To me, you're not, underlings, cannon fodder, or just numbers being written off as a loss by some scribe back on Terra. No, as of now, each and every one of you, is like family to me."

Every single member in the Chapel, all four million of them, were struck dumb by his words. Not by how stupid they sounded, but by how sincere he was when he said them. They had no words for such kindness in the bleak nothingness that was their lives…

And so, Xander carried on, "We're a family; that means we look out for each other, no matter what. We protect our own, we honor our elders…and when the time calls for it…We mourn and remember our dead."

A moment of silence had overtaken the chapel before Xander continued, "As a family, I expect us all to get along. Not all the time, of course, I know there will be the occasional fight, but that's normal. Families fight and bicker it's a pretty natural thing to do. Hell sometimes things even come to blows-"His tone darkened slightly as he finished, "However, to draw blood is one thing, to kill is something else entirely and will **_not_** be tolerated. So keep it nonlethal, below the neck, and above the waist. **_Am I understood_**?!"

 **"** **SIR! YES SIR!"** All voices, be they Imperial Guard, Astartes, or Battle Sister rang out as one.

Hearing this the Protector of Man clapped his hands together before becoming more jovial and exclaiming, "Excellent! Now, as you all know, we're heading towards Macragge. I'm sure your just dying to know what the field trip itinerary is, but sorry kids, that's a need to know basis…as in only I need to know, while the rest of you can just follow my lead!"

Some laughed while others just shook their heads at his weak attempt at humor. "That one kinda sucked huh? Anyway, without further ado, I would like to welcome you all to, The Emperor's Rogues!"

Much Whooping and Hollering was given, and it took a half an hour for them all to finally calm down enough for Xander to say, "I believe that concludes our sermon for today…ah, I one more thing! On your way out, if you would all reach into the baskets there and grab one the patches, and take the liberty of sewing it onto the left shoulder of your uniforms, that would be great."

As they all headed to the door he called back, "By the way, we'll be at Macragge by the end of the week, try not to kill each other by then. Dismissed."

When the first of the Kasrkin reached into the basket, he was surprised at the sigil he pulled out. For it was the Sigil of Malcador the Hero, a half closed eye in the center of a cross.

* * *

Back in the war room Xander had collapsed in a heap in one of the chairs, surrounding him was his Retinue and the members of Gatewatch. Running a hand down his face, he said, "Damn, those speeches are exhausting. Ow." He said upon being punched in the jaw by his Seneschal, the blonde haired Inquisitor looking satisfied at his pain.

"That kinda sorta hurt you know?" He complained as he rubbed his jaw.

Cracking her knuckles, the woman replied, "Good, that's for your-your blunt come-on."

"Come on? Sheesh back in my day we called it playful flirting." He replied.

Giving him a deadpan glare, she responded in exasperation, "I'm old enough to be your mother, surely?"

To which he shrugged and replied, "Yeah, so? You're beautiful for your age, and I was paying you a compliment, is that so wrong?"

"I-uh…I need some recaf to deal with this headache I have coming on." She replied, rubbing her temples as she continued, "You young man, apparently need to be taught the proper way to compliment others. Imagine if you tried that on a noblewoman."

"Here's the thing, though, I'm not here to kiss the ass of, or impress any self-entitled bluebloods. I'm here to save all their sorry asses. I could care less about what any of them think of me."

The Hereticus Inquisitor shook her head, knowing better than to fight a losing battle. Instead, she addressed the Grox in the room, "Alexander, would you mind explaining just who these people are, and why we have a highly mutated felinid, an Eldar, and a Warp-damned Vampire in this room?"

Smirking the young Rogue replied, "I knew there was a reason I liked you, Lil.' Even if you can be a bit of a hard ass, you're well-meaning and straight to the point. I like that. To answer your question, Ajani is not a Felinid, and Nessa is not an Eldar. But I'll get to that in a moment. First, I need to tell you all something known exclusively between the Emperor and myself."

This caught the attention of his retinue and they all leaned forward in their chairs eager to hear what he had to say. "The Warp, as it turns out is merely a veil or a curtain in between an innumerable number of alternate realities and dimensions."

The war room became so silent you could hear a pin drop. "The Warp is in essence, a transit dimension, something these guys here refer to as the Blind Eternities." Xander continued jabbing a thumb towards the Planeswalkers.

Snapping out of her shock, Lilith eyed the red-haired Planeswalker with renewed hostility and suspicion, saying, "So, you knew about this, and I assume kidnapped Lord Alexander so he could meet with your fellow co-conspirators, though for what reason I couldn't fathom to guess."

Upon hearing the word captured, Chandra bristled, spitting back, "I didn't kidnap him ya bitch! He came willingly and with Hyperion to boot. If I really wanted to capture him would I actually have taken him along?"

"I don't know, would you have?" The inquisitor asked eyebrow quirked, "Because as of now, you all should be classified as either potent Psykers, Dangerous Mutants, or both. We have no idea what you're capable of, and I feel we extremely wary about trusting any of you. By the Emperor; if I could have it my way, we would be discussing what to do with your bodies at this moment, instead of talking."

She then sighed and finished, "However, it isn't up to me. It is up to my lord," She looked at him then and finished, "And even though I don't agree with this decision, I'll trust his judgment on the matter."

"Thank you, Lil." He replied with a smile.

Looking over to Xander Jace commented, "Damn you weren't kidding, this place is dark as hell."

The augmented teen snorted, "And we're the good guys if you can believe that."

Shaking his head at it all, Gideon said, "This is in no way good."

"Welcome to the ugly truth that is the Way of White, Gid," Chandra told him though she put a hand on his shoulder in sympathy seeing how distraught he was at seeing his worldview all but turned on its head.

Clearing his throat, Creed asked a pertinent question, "How exactly was Miss Nalaar capable of transporting yourself and Hyperion across dimensions?"

"These guys are all something called Planeswalkers. They have something special about them that lets them hop dimensions at will." Xander replied.

Lilith muttered loud enough for all to hear, "So I was right, some kind of mutant-psyker hybrid or unique psyker power."

"I believe I speak for us all when I say I do not like being referred to as a mutant," Ajani growled out.

"Oi, oi! No killing each other guys! Save that for our enemies, their legion ya know?" Xander said grinding the argument to a halt before it could gain any traction. He then gave his Seneschal a pointed look and jerked his head towards the Nacatl for emphasis.

"My apologies," Lilith replied as if she'd just swallowed a mouthful of vinegar taking her leader's blatant hint.

"What did they want you for s-sire?" Fawkes inquired.

Stretching the Xander-shaped cyborg replied casually, "Nothing much; they just wanted me to kill a twenty-five-thousand-year-old dragon Planeswalker for them, because **_apparently_** , only I can."

 **"** **WHAT?!"** his Retinue all yelled.

"Yeah, that kinda a tall order at the moment. But in other, better news, Jace here is gonna partner up with Fawkes to help think of an alternative to Warp travel. That's cool right?"

"Wait, wait, back up a sec lad. These people kidnapped you…so you could kill an honest to goodness dragon for them?" Creed inquired incredulously while Chandra shouted 'It **_wasn't_** a kidnapping' in the background.

"Yep." He replied.

"How in the infinite hells of the Warp, can you be so calm about this?" Lilith asked in a mixture of both shock and awe.

"Well it's not like I'm going ten rounds will him tomorrow. I'd need either a hyperbolic time chamber or a Rocky Balboa training montage to pull that off."

Everyone sans Zelretch looked at him like he was mad. Zelretch just looked amused.

"What?" Jace asked.

"Who?" Creed inquired.

Sighing he thought _, 'Damn the fortieth millennium and it's complete and utter lack of knowledge of the classics.'_

"Never mind." He groaned out while shaking his head in disgust.

* * *

The meeting lasted for another hour, in which time Xander gave everyone who didn't have a job, a job. Jace was to work with Fawkes on creating something akin to the Eldar Webway to get rid of Humanities reliance on Warp-travel. Liliana was tasked with maintaining the hospital ward of the ship alongside some of the Adepta Sororitas, while Ajani offered his services as a personal bodyguard to Xander, who accepted. Chandra and Gideon had decided to deploy with any of the regiments when they deployed as they were fighters. As for Zelretch, he cryptically stated he would be working with his Navigator on something that would **_'make getting around easier'_** in his words before he departed.

The Rogue Trader dragged his feet to his room, thinking only of his bed. As he entered is private chambers he sighed and said aloud, "Man, running a Rogue Trader ship ain't easy."

"I'm sure it isn't." A voice he wasn't expecting to hear replied.

Looking over he found Elysia sitting by the fireplace. She was bereft of her power armor, and instead wore a pure white nun's habit whose only color came from the bloody red rose embroidered onto her left breast. Even dressed in a habit, she had a prominent tent being created by her bust. Proving that her armor was in fact form fitting. The firelight cast her in both a warm glow and half shadow, making her look picture worthy in the Rogues remaining eye.

 _'_ _She's beautiful, truly.'_ He realized at this moment.

"Elysia, what can I do for you?" he asked as he slowly approached.

The Battle Sister suppressed a shiver of want passing down her spine at hearing him say her name so softly, and unless her ears deceived her, there was a slight undertone of desire in his voice. Turning to him, she smiled warmly and replied, "I just want to know how you knew. Did you ask Sister Agnes or...?"

Taking a seat next to her on the loveseat, he looked at her quizzically and asked, "Knew what?"

"To put me in charge of the Elysian Drop Troops of course! How did you know that I was from Elysia?" she inquired.

A look of surprise overcame his face as he replied, "I didn't."

Looking as surprised as he did, she asked, "But then how…"

"I just thought it would be kinda funny to put you in charge of a group that bore your name," he replied with a shrug.

The blonde looked at him for a moment before bursting out into a giggling fit. Seeing her so happy made his little joke worth it in his eyes, and he couldn't help smiling in contentment. "Ah, Xander you are unbelievable without even really trying, you know that?"

"Well, I try." He replied cheekily.

Shaking her head at his behavior, she said, "And you're so modest too." She looked away into the flames then becoming self-conscious at how close they were sitting to one another. _'But I-I have to know.'_

Mustering her courage, she turned back to him, fire blazing in her eyes as she demanded, "Did you mean it? On the stage earlier…did you mean it when you said you thought I was…adorable?" she finished in nary a whisper, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Yeah I did." He said feeling awkward now, as well as slightly guilty. For whenever he looked at her, he saw Buffy.

"Your too kind." She told him.

Shaking his head, he confessed, "No, no I'm not. I have something to confess Elysia."

The Battle Sister looked at him curiously upon hearing that. Only to smirk a little and joke, "Well, in that case, you came to the right person, considering my profession."

"Heh, heh, I know right? It's just I feel you deserve to hear this…every time I look at you, I see somebody else."

"Buffy," Elysia recalled him unintentionally saying the name upon their first meeting.

Nodding stiffly the Rogue replied, "Yeah, Buffy. She was the strongest woman I've ever met. She was courageous, powerful, determined to fight evil when and where she could. Not out of duty, but to protect those she loved."

"You loved her, you're still in love with her." Elysia noted, causing her leader to nod and her to ask, "Who was she, what did she do?"

"She was…well, a Sister of Silence who was horrible at the silence part but excellent everything else her job entailed. I've seen her take down Daemons and vampires like it was nothing…" He replied with a far off look in his eye, a smirk on his face before he added seemingly as an afterthought, "And I'm positive that in time, you'll be just as great as she was."

Seeing him smile like that made the Battle Sister equal parts both happy and envious. She was happy her Lord could smile like that…but she felt the bitter poison of envy in heart for she was not the one causing the smile to adorn his face in the first place…but beneath both those emotions, she felt something else. A semblance of pride.

"I'm honored, you think me equal to Sister of Silence…a woman you love. I'll do my best to live up to her legacy.

Snapping out of his memory induced haze, Xander turned back to the young Sororitas, who was now beaming at him. This made him feel even more ashamed of himself. Sighing he said, "Here's the thing Elysia…I don't know if what I'm starting to feel for you is real."

"L-Lord Xander?" she squeaked out.

He continued as if he hadn't heard her interrupt, "Or if I'm just projecting what I feel for Buffy onto you." He looked her in the eye as he finished, "If it's the latter, you deserve better."

"And...If it happens to be the _former_?" she asked, both hope and passion igniting in her eyes and taking shape in her voice upon the last word.

Looking away he replied, "Then I'm probably going to have a furious Pyrokine on my hands."

"Chandra Nalaar?" the blonde inquired.

Nodding Xander went into a rapid explanation of what transpired between himself and the Planeswalker a day prior and waited for the eventual explosion of feminine wrath. But it didn't come. Instead, she looked him in the eye and stated "Answer me this…is what you feel towards us mere lust, which belongs to the realm of Slaanesh, or is it genuine love?"

Xander was silent for a time lost in contemplation. When he finally spoke, it was with both confidence and clarity, "I think, what I feel, is the start of love. If it was lust, I could've just taken Chandra back in my bedroom, and I'm pretty sure you and I wouldn't even be having this discussion if that were the case."

The Battle Sister nodded, "True. So, if this is the case, what do we tell Chandra to prevent her from turning us both to ash?"

"I've got an idea." A new voice that filled them both with dread replied.

Both of their heads swiveled to the entrance of his bedroom where the Pyromancer stood, leaning against the doorframe, a Cheshire-like smirk on her face, wearing naught but her undergarments once more. She padded silently across the room like a cat approaching her prey, her grin never leaving her face. Too soon for the pairs liking, she stood before them, looking between one, then the other, while they sunk as deep into the loveseat as they could hoping against hope to disappear into its plush folds.

 _'_ _Get a grip man!'_ Xander told himself before he sat up and said, "You told me you had an idea?"

Plopping down into the seat between them making it a tight fit, she again looked at one, and then the other once more before she said, to the Battle Sister, "You like him right?"

Elysia hesitated but a moment, before nodding, a fierce look entering her green eyes before she said, "I do."

"And you like her?" she inquired of Xander.

"Yeah."

Chandra nodded, "Well then that settles it. We'll just have to love Xander together."

"Huh?" They both said.

"Well, it makes the most sense doesn't it? That way everyone gets what they want." She replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world, before adding, "Plus, I've never been in a three-way relationship before. So this should be fun…but you know what I think would be even better?"

"I'm afraid to ask." Xander quipped.

"Being a part of a harem."

"What the…" Elysia said in a squeak, her face flushed.

"Fuck is wrong with you woman?!" Xander finished even as his mind reeled at the very thought of having a harem.

"Nothing." She said, before jumping up, and continuing, "I'm Just thinking about Xander's speech. About how we're all family. So I thought about making that literal, is that so wrong?"

"Woah, whoa. I don't intend to become a father anytime soon." Xander said quickly backpedaling.

Shaking her head the fiery red-head replied, "Of course not. But if we do this, I could have sisters again, and a family!" her emerald eyes sparkled and hopped around giddily on the balls of her feet.

Seeing her acting like a child wanting a puppy Xander's heart melted. Turning to the Sororitas, seeing a similar look on her face. Sighing, he said, "This was decided long before we had a choice in the matter, huh?"

"Sure feels like it." She replied.

Turning to the eager Pyromancer, they said as one, "We accept."

She was suddenly in between the two hugging them into her bust. "This is gonna be great!"

"Chandra, not that I don't enjoy the view, but can you let me go so I can get some sleep? I'm beat, and we can talk about this tomorrow."

Before he or Elysia knew what was happening, they found themselves being dragged into Xander's bed. Him in the middle and a woman on either side. Elysia, upon seeing where she ended up, swiftly tried to rise, only to be stopped by a one worded command from the Pyrokine, **"Stay."** She said.

The blonde laid down without further complaint hugging one Xander's arms to her side while Chandra did the same with the other while Xander lay on his back, knowing this night he would be unable to sleep due to the 'attention' being lavished on his arms.

 _'_ _I need a bigger bed.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Over the next few days, mainly due to Chandra's insistence, the three of them did everything together short of bathing. Though she did _try_ , Xander put his foot down on that one, which set the Planeswalker to pouting for half a day. When Chandra began teaching Xander how to summon creatures of Red Mana from across the planes, Elysia was there. When Xander with much effort summoned a Firefly on his first try, the two cheered for him. When he accidently summoned a disoriented-looking Mythical Cinder Crawler Salamander in an attempt to call forth something 'slightly' larger, they were both fairly impressed.

Well, Chandra was impressed, and once she explained that it should've technically been impossible to summon anything at all due to the Void Shields, much less a Mythical Cinder Crawler Salamander, Elysia looked awed, and Xander was shocked.

"If that's the case, then why'd you have me try in the first place?" he asked.

"Because if you can summon a creature while under the effects of a Void Shield, imagine what you could do when you **_aren't_** surrounded by one."

Xander's eye had widened before he let out a shrill whistle.

"Yep, and when we first met, I noted you have an affinity for both Phoenixes and Dragons, but there's more to you than just that I think." She said her hair gaining a burnt orange tinge as she grinned.

"Is there any way we can find out?" he asked, eager to know what he can do.

"Maybe hang on…" She stepped outside and then yelled down the hall "HEY AJANI COME HERE FOR A MINUTE!"

About a minute later, she returned looking satisfied with a slightly disgruntled Ajani Goldmane in tow. The moment she saw him, Elysia let out a gasp and for a moment, Xander was afraid she was going to stab him…only to burst out in laughter when she rushed over and started petting his head, scratching behind his ears and saying, "Who's a good Kitty?! You are, yes you are."

"What?! No, I'm not an ordinary house cat stop- **_pu~ur!"_** Ajani's disgruntled voice gave way to a deep rumbling purr. Causing Xander to laugh all the louder with Chandra joining in.

After about five minutes, the blonde stopped petting the Nacatl, causing him to snap to his senses and glaring at the duo who were breathless on the floor, he growled, "You will speak of this to no one. Now did you call me in here only to embarrass me, or did you need something?"

Getting a grip on herself, Chandra said between her giggle fits, "W-we need you to tell us Xanders M-Mana Affinities."

"If I do this, you keep quiet about what you saw, agreed?" he bargained.

"Ok," Xander promised.

The bipedal cat stared at him for a moment before nodding and saying "Hold still."

A beam of white light flashed from the Nacatl's palm, upon hitting Xander he glowed primarily Red, and White but also present were colors of Green, Blue, and even Black.

Seeing this caused Ajani's eyes to widen in surprise, "This is unprecedented."

"What is, do I have cancer or something?" Xander asked, only semi-joking.

"No, you seem to have an affinity for all five mana types. Though you lean closest to Red and White."

Taking a moment to process this, Xander said, "Is that bad?"

Chandra interjected, saying, "Not necessarily, just really weird. As all the mana types are both complimentary and contradictory to one another. So for someone to be able to use them all said a person would have to embody equal parts Organization, Intelligence, Self-concern, Emotion, and Instinct."

"Huh?" Was his elegant reply.

"You're a semi-organized, intelligent, selfish, emotional, and instinctual being. Allowing you to use all mana types." Ajani replied.

"I'm not selfish, and I don't really see myself as smart either. I suppose I could call myself instinctive when I fight. As I don't think, I just act. I'm clearly emotional, and as for organized…well, I guess I could see that." He admitted, thinking aloud.

"Not selfish or smart you say? So if a man wished to end his own life would you attempt to stop him?" Ajani queried.

"Of course, I'm not just going to watch someone die. Not if I can do something about it."

"Then you are selfish, if only for the good of others. After all, what right do you have to tell another what they can and cannot do with their own life? As for intelligence, you are both humble and wise, which is itself a form of intelligence. But more than that, you are smart enough to question the wrongs around you and attempt to set them right." Ajani finished.

"Well, I guess when you put it like that it makes sense." The Rogue said.

The Nacatl nodded before heading towards the door, stopping only briefly to say, "Remember, **_tell no one_** , what happened in here."

* * *

 **1200hrs 1-12-375 M41/ Ultima Sector/ Planet: Macragge- Orbit**

The _Mysterium Machina_ now hovered in orbit above Macragge, and Xander had just boarded the dropship with his retinue, plus Titus, as they made their way dirtside. Upon landing, they were met by several heavily armed and armored Smurf Marines. For a minute there, Xander didn't know whether they were being arrested or given an honor guard.

His unasked question was answered when the Battle Brothers saluted Titus who returned the salute before saying, "Brothers, am I to presume you're here to lead us to the Chapter Master?"

"Indeed, Brother, if you would follow us, the Chapter Master is waiting for us, in the tomb of our Primarch." One of the Brother's spoke before turning away while the others formed up ranks around them.

They were then lead through a crowd of million upon millions of pilgrims heading towards a massive structure of stone and adamantine. This was the tomb which held the stasis-bound body of Roboute Guilliman, the genetic founder of the Ultramarine Legion and their successor chapters. The entrance was flanked by twin towering statues depicting Roboute Guilliman, a blade in one hand, the Codex Astartes in the other. Massive stained glass windows the size of small houses further illustrated the Primarch in full color.

Upon entering the holy place itself, a silence only punctuated by religious prayer could be heard. For tens of millions knelt in either awe or worship around a stasis field which was surrounded by the heraldry of hundreds of chapters, and many purity seals, offerings from pilgrims, and candles. Therein lay the Primarch of the Ultramarines. He was twelve feet tall, sporting a flat top and prominent square jaw. The cause of his stay in stasis was apparent. A long gash had been carved across his throat. Further down, Guilliman's Power Armor was of azure and gold with an Imperial Aquila on its chest. Clasped in his hands was a Power Sword of master make.

"Awe-inspiring even in this state, is he not?" a gruff commanding voice commented.

The Astartes surrounding them, along with Titus saluted while chanting, "Chapter Master!"

Approaching them from the side was an Astartes with a bionic left eye in full Terminator Armor, with twin Power Fist-Bolter combi-weapons adorning his hands. Much like Guilliman himself, he looked stern of jaw, and if it weren't for the eye, close shaven head, and his knowledge of 40k, Xander would've sworn he was looking at a younger Guilliman. But that wasn't the case. No, here, at this moment, he stood before Marneus Augustus Calgar. Quite possibly the greatest chapter Master the Ultramarines had ever had sans their own Primarch.

Stepping out from behind the blueberry colored Astartes, Xander replied, "He is, but I think he'd be more impressive if he were up and moving."

"Would that were so friend, would that were so. Forgive me, I am-"

"You're Marneus Augustus Calgar, Lord of Macragge. Sorry, it's just kind of hard not to know who you are. You're you."

The Astartes smirked a little, "Well, it seems my reputation precedes me. As does yours, Alexander Lavelle Harris. The lost son of Malcador the Hero…and slayer of a Greater Daemon of Khorne in single combat." The last bit was said in barely a whisper, but the rest was stated in a reasonable tone and thus, the news the Malcador the Hero had a son would soon spread like wildfire all across the Segmentum and beyond.

"Oh great, you know who I am. Does this mean we can dispense with the pleasantries and get down to business?" He asked in a faux-polite tone.

"Alexander, be respectful." The dirty-blonde haired inquisitor chastised from behind.

Yet the Chapter Master looked far from displeased. In fact, he looked amused. "You are a warrior, not like your father before you. This is good. For soldiers should lead."

"In times of war, yes." Xander agreed readily, "But times of peace, let cooler heads prevail."

"Peace? There has been no real peace since the Great Crusade began, if not before. And it doesn't look like it will be coming anytime soon either."

Don't be too sure about that." Xander then turned and addressed the crowd, "Good people of the Imperium, I'm sure you all overheard the Chapter Master so I won't bother repeating what he said, but I will say this. Change is coming to the Imperium. The ten thousand years of stagnation you have all been experiencing began when the Emperor sat the Golden Throne. It ends here, with something all of you, can tell your children and your children's children you had the privilege of bearing witness to!"

Xander then approached the Stasis field. A pair of Battle Brothers wearing Artificer Terminator Armor and wielding Power Swords moved to stop him, only to be pushed out of the way with not even a flick of his hands by his psychic might. Once he was only a foot away he reached out, and the stasis field immediately shut down, allowing him to lay his splayed hand on the Primarch's chest. Then, he said one word that was the beginning of the change in humanities fate…

 **"** **Avalon."**

Motes of golden light traced themselves down Xander's arm and flowed into Guilliman's chest plate. As they did, all others watched in shock and awe as the flesh of his throat mended, and a healthy tan parlor returned to his pallid cheeks. Then for the first time in millennia, the Primarch drew breath moments before his eyes snapped open, showing they were a startling sharp gray.

Drawing the Holy Sheath back into his body, Xander smiled at the Primarch and said to him the first words he'd heard in thousands of years, "Welcome back, Roboute Guilliman."

This event would be cataloged as the Second Coming of Guilliman, and the First Miracle of the Savior.

* * *

 **On Mars, same time as resurrection**

Deep within the bowels of the Red Planet, a figure shambled in the shadows, seemingly muttering to itself. "Yes Lord as you say. Your will be done. He will come, I'm sure of it, yes. He will come and offer you sport, vanquish many only to be vanquished himself. Blood, the planet shall bathe in it. All for you. The Armor? Yes, of course, he'll get it. What of the Dragon? You honestly think him capable of such a feat? Yes, yes, as you say, milord. Blood and skulls for you…all for you…"

This unknown then finished preparations, for soon, that which was forgotten would remembered, and the Red Planet would run red…with blood…

* * *

 **Words: 17,260 Pages: 35 Date Completed: 6/9/16**

* * *

 **AN: Well I don't have much to say this time other than I wrote this in a little over a week. I was able to do so because I'm going on vacation from the 11** **th** **to the 19** **th** **so this will probably be the only chapter you'll be getting his month. Still, I hope something is better than nothing. And that said, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and till next time, Bubbajack out!**


	5. Chapter V

**Xander Harris Rogue Trader of the Multiverse**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Grammarly, Self-proofread**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS, Warhammer 40k, or anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch.V: Praetor of Mars pt. I**

* * *

To say the Primarch was shocked after learning he was in a coma for ten millennia was an understatement. But he didn't have much time to stay bewildered, as once the shock wore off, cheers took their place. All those present in blue Power Armor hit their knees, all but prostrating themselves in veneration of their gene-father. Before the poor confused Primarch could fully gather his wits, the calls had gone out to every Successor Chapter within a million light years to head for Macragge, for now, was a time for celebration. As their Primarch walked amongst them once again.

The celebration lasted for a week, and every single successor chapter showed up on Macragge once the news spread that their Primarch had risen once again. Over a hundred Battle Barges from all across the Ultima Sector and beyond came to welcome their Primarch back into the land of the living. As well as sing the praises of the man who brought him back.

An absolutely massive feast was held in honor of their collective gene-father and his savior, and tales of valor that took place over the last ten millennia were told by various chapters. Like children trying to one-up each other to gain the praises of their father, the various Chapters attempted to outdo each other in the telling of their deeds. This amused Guilliman and Xander both, who had become fast friends over the course of a mere week, and mainly due to the fact they faced a familiar foe…that of an infinite tide of fans, and fanatic Astartes.

In the midst of the festivities, Xander learned something interesting from Jensen...the fact that he had a veritable library of music stored away in his head. Thinking now was the perfect time for it, he introduced or more accurately reintroduced the glory that was Rock'n'Roll to the Imperium. Within the span of six hours, "We will Rock You" by Queen was assured to spread to the furthest reaches of the Ultima Sector and beyond.

Once the party had reached its zenith, in the form of what amounted to a huge Space Marine mosh pit, Xander thumped Guilliman on the shoulder, motioning him to follow with a nod of his head. He led the Primarch back into his opulent former tomb and once he was sure they were alone, he said, "I need to talk to you about something. Something important."

Nodding knowingly Guilliman replied, "I assumed as much. What is it you need?"

Turning away from him Xander clasped his hands behind his back and looked out towards the hundreds of Battle Barges that had become a small continent into a parking lot and said, "I'm sure you meant well, but one of the central tenants of your Codex just isn't working."

Spinning on his heel to face the Primarch he explained, "Splitting them into one-thousand-man chapters has overall weakened the Imperium fighting force significantly. Instead of a mighty fist that can crush any who would oppose them, instead, we have a net. Nets have holes, allowing things to slip through their grasp."

The Primarch looked down on the Rogue Trader, not in an _'I'm superior to you'_ sort of way but simply because he was half again the size of an Astartes standing at 11'4/347cm. Looking down so he could stare him in the eye, he said, "And what would you suggest?"

Rubbing the back of his head, the teen began, "Well, seeing as your up and around you could actually take control of your Legion again."

Shaking his head, Guilliman replied, "No, one man shouldn't have that much power. That is what lead to the Heresy, to begin with."

"Then don't take full direct control. Split them apart like you would an Imperial Regiment, with yourself having an overall command like a General Solaris. Besides, do you think those men out there will accept you not taking control, now that you're up and around?"

The Primarch mused it over _, 'It could work…and he's right. They expect me to lead them. I can see it in their eyes.'_

Doubt and fear entered his eyes as he continued his debate with the augmented Perpetual, "But…but what if I, like my brothers before me, fall to Chaos?"

"Is that why you sundered your Legion, all the Legions?" Xander inquired, "That in case another Primarch fell, yourself included, they would not be able to take their whole Legion with them to the cause of the Ruinous Powers?"

"It was one of my primary motivations, yes," Guilliman replied.

Shaking his head at the blueberry colored gene-father's foolishness, Xander said rather bluntly, "Look Papa-Smurf-"

"One of these days, you really are going to have to explain why you keep calling me that." Guilliman groused.

"Not important right now, what is, is this. You're afraid of having too much power. Of having that power corrupt you. That's good, though, it means you're sensible. But you need to do this because you're quite literally the only one who can."

Xander then offered his hand to the Primarch and reassured him, "And don't worry, if you feel you **_must_** answer to someone, I guess I could fill that role. Provided you listen to me more than you did my old man."

"Who was your father?" Roboute inquired, not yet taking the offered hand.

Smiling a bit, Xander replied, "Oh you knew him well…Does the name Malcador the Hero ring any bells?"

If the answer surprised the Primarch, he didn't show it. Instead, he merely said, "I see, so you claim to be Malcador's heir yet you are a Rogue Trader."

"Oh, you don't believe me? That hurts man, really. But if you need proof, then just look at this." The teen replied while presenting his Warrant of Trade.

Guilliman gently took the document in hand, scanning it over with a keen eye, before snorting in disbelief when he got to the working parameters that the Warrant specified.

"The holder of this Warrant is hereby charged to do whatever is necessary to protect the Imperium from threats both foreign and domestic, come they from the Xenos, the Psyker, or the Forces of the Adversary. To this end, the Warrant Holder, one Alexander Lavelle Harris, is permitted into the highest of echelons of Imperial Society and access to any and all forms of troops and technology the Imperium can bring to bear for his use. He is only answerable to two individuals: My most trusted confidant Malcador the Sigilate, and myself, the Emperor of Mankind. Signed Adamus Primus I, first and only Emperor of the Imperium of Man."

"My Father's name is Adamus Primus?" That was the first thing Guilliman said looking up from the document.

Looking at him like he was an idiot Xander said, "Wait, you fought with the guy for millennia and you never once bothered to ask him his actual name?"

"To us Primarches, he was Father or Emperor. He always seemed too large to have something as simple as a name." The thirteenth son of the Emperor replied.

 _[Adamus, I'm so sorry your kids were fucking morons. I mean really, it's no wonder the Heresy happened if all your children thought like this.]_ He thought to the spirit of the Emperor inside of his head.

 ** _[You have nothing to apologize for Xander. As you correctly pointed out on our first meeting, the fault is mine as their father.]_**

Shaking his head he told both the Emperor and Guilliman at the same time, "That's a stupid excuse. He may have been the most influential person alive, but he was still a man. He had a name, hopes, dreams, and aspirations just as you do. You claim to be his son, but you never bothered to ask him his name? Then when he decides to go off on his own for a bit, you get all pissy? Sorry, but you don't have the right."

Xander took a moment to take a breath and calm down before he continued, "Now, I'm not saying he was perfect, I mean he kinda fired the first shot in the Horus Heresy after all."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING? Lorgar twisted Horus to Chaos, who in turn began a slaughter on Isstvan V."

Scoffing in the face of the Primarch's rage, the Rogue replied, "That's wrong, and you know it. Or you should be aware, since you were there, and you helped. You burned Monarchia, remember? That was the beginning of that whole damned farce."

Hearing this, The Primarch of the Ultra-Smurfs paled, "Yeah that's right. It was forcing Lorgar to kneel in the ashes of Monarchia to you and dear ole dad that started the Heresy-"

Xander then turned away once again facing the horizon filled with Battle Barges before he said, "And it was you and your Brother's failing to listen to my own Father that brought the Heresy to its tragic end."

He then turned on his heel and stalked towards the Primarch, and for reasons he could not explain, Guilliman found himself backing away…for when the boy turned, the Emperor's Thirteenth Son saw not a Man, but winged Dragon forged solely of golden light stalking towards him. In a voice that was half booming growl, it said, **"THE MISTAKES OF THE PAST SHALL NOT BE REPEATED! FOR I AM NOT MY FATHER, WHO RULED THROUGH POLITICS AND BARGAINING. I RULE BY THE SWORD AND THOUGH SWIFT AND DECISIVE ACTION. THUS, YOU HAVE TWO CHOICES PRIMARCH OF THE ULTRAMARINES…FALL IN LINE BEHIND ME, OR JUST FALL."**

Guilliman found he could back away no further when his back hit the wall. Glancing around, he found he was backed against his former stasis coffin. Turning back to the boy, he found he had once again assumed human form and was holding a hand out to him. "So, what'll it be?"

 _'What just happened, what was that? Father, was this a sign from you? Or something else entirely?'_ he wondered before saying, "I-I…I'm with you."

He then took a knee and offered him his blade, the Power Sword _Gladius Incandor_ hilt first, saying, "By my oath, my blade and that of all my gene-children lie ready to lay low your enemies, and defend you from all foes, Lord Sigilate."

Taking the sword Xander tapped the Primarch on one shoulder and then the other before saying, "I accept your oath, and so swear that as you protect me, so shall I you."

He then sheathed the blade at Guilliman's hip before he smacked his sharply across the cheek and added, "So you do not forget your oath. Now rise, Primarch of the Ultramarines and prepare to do your duty to the Imperium. I ask for ten thousand of your best, along with their Battle Barges…and quickly, for I smell blood on the wind."

Doing as bid, Roboute Guilliman rose, saluted via banging a fist against his chest and said, "Your will be done."

He then made his outside, leaving Xander alone in his former tomb. Staring off into the distance Xander saw not the Primarch marshaling his troops but a different vision altogether…

 _He was shown a beautiful vista of Saturn, and more importantly of the moon that did not belong there. Then, his sight shifted to the Fortress Monastery of the Grey Knights giving him a full panoramic view before fast forwarding through to the deepest bowels of the compound, where a golden box bearing the emblem of Malcador the Hero was carved on its face. It stayed there for a time before he felt as if he was flung across the stars to Mars itself…the Red Planet was burning. Not in a poetic sense due to its crimson red sands, but actually on fire, consumed by Warp-manifested flames. On its surface daemonically possessed Servitors and Skitarri roamed freely._

Snapping out of his trancelike state, Xander whispered to himself, "Hurry up Guilliman, I don't think we have much time to lose."

* * *

Chandra was a slightly miffed Planeswalker at the moment, as thanks to those walking blueberries, both she and Elysia haven't been able to spend any time with Xander for an entire week! Even though she stayed in his quarters, it just wasn't the same without him there.

"Erg, this is infuriating!" she said as she paced back and forth, her hair alight, every footstep leaving a scorch mark on the floor.

Elysia, who was also in the suite mostly to make sure the Pyromancer didn't burn it to ashes said placatingly, "I realize your frustrated Chandra, and I'm not pleased either. But setting things on fire isn't going to make anything better is it?"

"No," She huffed spewing a quickly dying tongue of flame before she pouted, "But it makes me feel better."

Giving the walking fire hazard a pointed look the Battle Sister retorted pointedly, "Be that as it may, I don't think Xander will appreciate you burning all of his things. Some of which belonged to Malcador. Not to mention your making a lot of extra work for Jeeves and Matilda."

 **"Oh don't worry about us dear, we don't mind cleaning. It gives us something to do."** The maid Servo-skull said even as she worked on scrubbing away the foot shaped scorch marks from the floor.

 **"Due speak for yourself, Matilda."** Jeeves said while floating up to the Planeswalker's eye level and then speaking plainly, **"I for one, am tired of cleaning up after you. It is my job to see that the young master is well taken care of. That is why I allowed you and Miss Elysia to share his bed without complaint. For I felt it was best for his emotional health. However, if you continue burning things, I'm afraid I will be forced to ask you to leave."**

Smirking at him, Chandra asked, "Oh, and how exactly are **_you_** going to get **_me_** to go anywhere, huh?"

 **"I was hoping you'd ask that."** The Servo-skull replied, moments before a quartet of autocannons popped up from compartments hidden around the corners of the room, and locking onto the red-head.

 ** _"Both Matilda and I have full automated control over all the onboard defenses on this ship. If necessary we could take direct control of the ship ourselves via neural uplink with the Machine Spirit."_**

Hearing Elysia gasp, Chandra asked, "What is so terrible?"

"No, it means they can take full control of the ship by basically becoming the ship itself. Isn't that right, J-man?"

They all turned to find Xander marching into his quarters. A determined look in his eye, a grim countenance on his face.

"Xander! Both Elysia and Chandra cheered upon seeing him, only to grow concerned once they saw how dour he looked.

Elysia gently got up and approached him, cooing, "Alexander, is something wrong?"

Turning to stare into the flames of his fireplace, the Rogue replied, "We'll be heading out shortly. Ten Battle Barges full of Ultramarine Astartes will be accompanying us to Saturn."

"Why were they all arriving there in the first place? No one would tell us anything." Chandra needled wanting answers from her would-be paramour.

"They arrived en masse like that because I revived their Primarch, their forbear Roboute Guilliman from near-death more or less."

Again, Elysia gasped, and again, Chandra felt like she was out of the loop. It was starting to piss her off. "So I guess this Girlyman guy is a big deal then?"

"It's pronounced Gully-man and yes, he is a huge deal! What planet are you from that you don't know who Roboute Guilliman is? What's next you're going to say you have no clue who Sanguinius is either?" Elysia asked in utter disbelief.

"Who?"

The Battle Sister's jaw dropped, "You have no idea who Sanguinius is? Sanguinius, the Primarch of the Blood Angels Legion who martyred himself so that the Emperor could, defeat Horus at the end of the Horus Heresy?"

"What Heresy?" The self-titled Pyrokine asked becoming more and more confused.

"You mean you never bothered to learn the story of how the Emperor ended up on the Golden Throne, the one taught to all as babes?"

"How did we go from talking about a guy called Girlyman to golden plated toilets?" Chandra wondered aloud.

Now the Sororitas face was turning red with anger, narrowing her eyes, she said in a low, dangerous voice, "You mean, to tell me, that you know nothing of the Horus Heresy, the Martyrdom of Saint Sanginius, and the Emperor's entombment on the Golden Throne?!"

"Elysia, that's enough. Chandra is…a lot like me in regards to the Emperor." Xander replied still staring into the flames.

The two's argument had gotten so heated, they had forgotten about their shared boyfriend, turning back to him in embarrassment, the Battle Sister asked, "Xander, is everything ok, you seem quiet."

"I had another vision, a premonition of the future…In it, I saw Mars burning, overtaken by Daemons." Xander replied.

"You're sure?" The Sororitas replied, her tone becoming sharp and severe.

Nodding he looked over his shoulder and replied, "Quite sure. I also know, that to combat this threat, we'll need the full might of the Grey Knights."

"So our next stop?" Chandra inquired.

Turning to them entirely and framed by firelight, Xander replied, "Our next stop, is Jupiter. I would suggest you pray for the souls of all those we will fail to save Elysia. For they will be legion. The Daemons and Daemonically possessed even more so."

 **"** Don't worry Xander, everything will be ok. You have the Sororitas and me, and the Gray Knights, plus ten thousand Ultramarines, and millions of Imperial Guardsmen." Elysia reminded him.

"Plus Gatewatch, don't forget about us." Chandra reminded him.

"I haven't, don't worry." He replied. _'I just fear it's not going to be enough.'_

But this, he left unvoiced for it wouldn't do to worry them. Still, he couldn't help but wonder…

Were **_they_** ready, was **_he_** ready? _'Time to find out.'_

* * *

 **1315hrs-11-12-375 M41/Sol Segmentum/ Pluto.**

It took all of three days to travel from Macragge to Pluto on the outermost edge of the Sol Segmentum. From there, Saturn was just a day away. This was thanks to Zelretch making a massive portal which acted as an impromptu Webway. This allowed them to jump from one end of a Segmentum to another, and cover hundreds of lightyears per leap. When Xander went to personally thank the Vampire in his room for his assistance due to his nagging conscious, he found him slumped over in a chair, pale, haggard, and, fatigued.

Despite his dislike for all that went chomp in the night, he couldn't help but feel a 'slight' twinge of sympathy for the old monster. The Old Man of the Jewels crimson eyes snapped open the moment he drew near. Managing to sit up, Zelretch joked, "Welcome to my quarters Cap'n. What can this salty old sea dog do for you…arg!

"I came to thank you for speeding our travel to Jupiter. Now, all I want to say is you look like Death warmed over, warmed over."

"Heh, heh, heh. Yeah, I'm not as spry as I used to be. Fighting the original vampire and physical embodiment of the moon tends to do that to you. Besides that, the Second Magic isn't really meant for this kind of work."

"Second Magic?"

"Traversal of parallel worlds." Zelretch replied, seeing the confused look on the boy's face, the vampire elaborated, "Just like that fancy brooch of yours lets you travel to different planes of existence so does my Magic. However, it's not meant to move within the confines of the same universe, though I can use it for that. The Fifth Magic would be much more useful as it's purpose is to alter the flow of time."

Xander took a moment to absorb all of this before he nodded, "I see, Transporting massive ships millions of lightyears really takes its toll on an old man it seems." As he left the threw over his shoulder, "I'll have some Grox blood brought to you. Good job out there today."

"Careful Cap'n or I might think you actually care." Zelretch joked.

"Pff, hardly. Only as long as you serve honorably and don't make chow of my men. As long as you do that, I see no harm in keeping your 'needs' looked after. If you lay a hand on any of my troops, however, all bets are off." The Rogue Trader replied before making his way down the hall towards the command deck.

Once again, all stood and saluted when Xander appeared on the bridge. "At ease. Jason, a timeframe for our arrival to Saturn, if you will?"

"A few hours via Warp-travel sir." The Navigator replied.

"Good, set the course and let me know when we arrive. The bridge is your's, Jason." He said before leaving to find his local Heretek and Blue mana user.

"Yes, sir!" echoed down the hall as he made his way towards the wing of the ship that Fawkes and Jace had taken for their own use.

Knocking on the door, he heard a muffled voice call, "Yes?"

"It's me, Fawkes, open up," Xander called through the steel door.

Moments later the door slid open, revealing the Heretek covered in soot and grease, a shit-eating grin on his face. Raising an eyebrow, Xander said, "You look like you just went ten rounds with a toaster…you didn't, did you?"

"Ha-ha, hilarious sir. No, I haven't fucked any toasters recently. It's just that Jace and I…well come see, come see."

The Rogue was ushered into the room where, all manner of mechanical device lay here and there, in various states of disassembly. Xander found the Blue mana mage standing in front of the blueprints of some kind of strange device. It was to be a ring of adamantine three meters high and three across. Carved into its face were all manner of indiscernible sigils.

 _'Is that a fucking Stargate?'_ Xander thought to himself immediately upon laying an eye on the thing.

"What's that?" he asked.

"This is a prototype of one potential way of solving your warp-travel problem. Instantaneous teleportation." Jace replied.

Walking around the device, he asked, "How's it work?"

"By keying one Ring into the set coordinates of another, a wormhole is created that can then be used to transport a ship or even a group of people through space in an instant," Fawkes replied.

"Mm-hm, and you realize it's going to have to be gigantic to accommodate Imperial ships, not to mention they would need constant monitoring to make sure they don't drift off course, and will require constant defending. I don't know if this is going to work."

"Ah, but here's the thing, we intend for them to be portable, see, the ring detaches and expands into five separate pieces, and more than that it sucks in real -pace and shoots it into the Warp, to the other ring, creating a tunnel."

"Wait, wait, wait. You've created a warp-space drill? One that basically creates Webway tunnels…on command?"

"More or less, in theory anyway," Jace affirmed.

Blinking in shock, Xander wondered, "How-how did this come about in just a week?"

"Once Fawkes explained Void Shield theory to me and the existence of the Webway the Eldar use, the idea of creating a drill utilizing Void Shield technology to carve a hole between two set points was just the most logical conclusion," Beleren replied.

"Right then, for a minute there, I thought you'd developed Stargates."

"Stargates sir?" Fawkes inquired.

"A rumor I heard out in the Kronos Expanse before I got caught in that damn Warp-storm. Supposedly, they were large rings covered in sigils that are connected to one another forming a galactic travel network, which tapped into the event horizon into order to instantaneously transport people to the location of another Stargate."

"Hmm, sounds like either time dilation or acceleration. Reducing the time between two points to zero. That is an interesting avenue of thought." Jace murmured to himself.

"Do you think we can pull it off?" Fawkes said eagerly.

Nodding, the Telemancer replied, "Most likely, but it would take more work. However, in the long run, it would be worth it, as we would needn't fear running into Eldar like we would in the Webway."

"Umm guys, not that this isn't great and all, but we've got a situation," Xander said interrupting the two as they got their geek on.

Seeing her now had their attention, he told them, "I had a vision of Mars, burning, and taken over by the forces of Chaos."

"What?!" Fawkes squawked, "When will this happen, how?"

The Rogue shrugged, "No idea, I just know that this is or will happen. To fight this threat, we need the rest of the Grey Knight Chapter, which is why we're heading to Saturn. Then we'll be heading straight to Mars and see what we find there."

"What do you need from us?" Jace inquired.

"I need as many bolter rounds consecrated in six hours as possible. Then, when we arrive near Jupiter, we'll raid the Grey Knights Armory for more anti-daemon shit."

"Six hours? A tall order but I think we can get quite a bit done." The Heretek promised.

"That's all I ask." The Californian replied before showing himself out.

* * *

He made his way towards his room, where he knew Chandra and Elysia awaited him. On his way there, he bumped into Nissa Revane who had just come out of her room, wearing naught but a forest-green towel, her dark brown hair hanging in long dark strands and still damp from the shower. Her towel was damp, and thus clung to her lithe frame, accentuating her curves as well as the swell of her breasts.

The two stared at one another for a moment, in shock. Then, Xander abruptly turned around to save her from any embarrassment, and so as to prevent her from seeing the blush that had risen to his cheeks. Then, being the gentleman he was, he took off his coat and offered it to her saying "Here, put this on before you catch your death of cold."

The elf graciously accepted the garment wrapping it around her slender frame, and basking in its given warmth. But being attuned to Green-mana as she was, she could sense his instinctual desire for her. She knew that humans on some planes took elves, particularly elvish women as slaves due to their beauty. So she was flattered that, though he desired her, not only was he able to restrain himself, but he also offered her his coat to ward off the chill.

"Thank you…where were you headed before we bumped into one another?" She asked him.

"To my room to relax with Chandra and Elysia for a bit. You've heard, right? About the possible Daemon incursion on Mars?"

The elven sorceress nodded, "I have been informed by that abomination, Zelretch of all things."

Turning to glance at her to make sure she was decent, he said, "You don't like Vamps either, huh?"

"I detest them," Nissa spat with genuine venom, a look of disgust marring her beautiful face, "They are natural predators on my home plane, and I have been kidnapped by them more times than I care to recall. And then I was manipulated by one into starting a near plane ending event, by unwittingly unleashing a trio of plane devouring titans called the Eldrazi."

 _'Sounds like Galactus.'_ He thought as he said, "You don't do things small do you?" Xander asked while shaking his head at the ludicrousness of it all.

"Yes, I suppose it does sound absurd if you weren't there to witness it firsthand." Nissa admitted, before adding, "But it was this even that formed Gatewatch in the first place. Consisting of Jace, Chandra, Gideon, and I. All the others came later."

"Sounds like one heck of an origin story…so any particular reason you came out here in just a bath towel?"

Looking slightly annoyed the sorceress replied, "Yes, I didn't exactly bring any change of clothes with me, and so I sent someone to wash my attire while I bathed. But they have yet to return."

"And you were in the bath how long?" Xander inquired for a frame of reference.

A wistful smile adorning her face, she replied, "A couple of hours at least. The fact that you can heat up water instead of bathing in a cold stream is just divine."

 _'Seems women share common traits regardless of race.'_ He had mused before he said, "Yeah, baths are great huh?"

"Oh yes, I could almost live in there." She replied happily.

Chuckling at her childlike enthusiasm, he motioned towards his rooms and said, "C'mon, you can wait at my place while I send someone to go look for your clothes, ok?"

"I won't be intruding will I?" Nissa inquired.

Shaking his head, Xander said, "Nah, besides, I couldn't in good conscience leave you here alone. Now c'mon."

He then gently put an arm around her and led her to his room. The moment he arrived, both the Pyromancer and Sororitas looked up expectantly. Their faces became shocked upon seeing him guiding the elf to the chair closest to the fireplace.

Looking back and forth between the two, Chandra smirked before saying, "Damn Xan, you work fast."

"What?" he said distractedly as his mind was focused on getting Nissa situated.

"I mean, we just decided to do this harem thing a week ago, and you're already trying to expand? You must have a voracious appetite."

Looking at the Mistress of Red Mana like she'd grown as a second head, the Rogue replied "The fuck are you talking about Chandra? I bumped into her in the hallway after she got out of the bath and let her warm up here till she could find her clothes." Xander paused then before shouting for one of his Servo-skulls, "By the way, Matilda? I need you to go clothes hunting. You're looking for a green dress with a yellow sash. If it's not clean, clean it. Then bring it back here, ok?"

The slightly ditzy female maid servo-skull zipped over and curtsied, before zooming out of the apartment. That done, Xander called for Jeeves to bring tea for everyone. As she waited, Nissa took to observing the apartment around her. Her gaze was quickly drawn to the blonde sitting next to Chandra. For she could feel the abject fear of her all but rolling off the young girl and it showed in both her body language and her face as well.

Deciding to just get it out of the way, she said to her, "Is something troubling you, child?"

"You're an Eldar…I've been taught my entire life to hunting the Heretic, the Xeno, the Psyker, and now here I am casually having tea with one." She replied, fingering her Power-Sword.

Putting a hand on her arm to stop her from doing something brash, Xander quickly said, "Except for one thing Elysia, she's not an Eldar. Look at her, she has no spirit stone, and Eldar avoid Warp-travel like the plagues of Nurgle due to their fear of Slaanesh consuming their souls."

The Sororitas took a brief moment to give the elf a once over, looking for a spirit stone of any kind.

 _'He's right!'_ she realized. "But if she is no Eldar, then where does she come from? Is she like you and Chandra, capable of summoning things for some odd reason?"

Giving the Pyromancer a deadpan look the elf said to her, "You didn't bother explaining anything to her at all?"

"Well, it's supposed to be a secret, isn't it? So I just told her I could mold the warp into physical things." Chandra replied with a shrug.

Shaking her head at her friend, Nissa turned and smiled kindly at the curiosity of the girl, before explaining correctly, "I come from a different dimension entirely, Elysia. Just like Chandra does. For you see, what you know as the Warp, is, in fact, a veil which separates an infinite number of dimensions. This cover is known to us, as the Blind Eternities. Some people like Chandra and myself can cross through the veil at will, and we are known as Planeswalkers."

Turning to Chandra for confirmation, the red-head nodded. She then turned back to Nissa as she continued, "What Chandra and Xander were doing was not giving form to the Warp, but summoning creatures from entirely different realities into this one."

Frowning, the Sororitas replied, "It sounds far too close to Daemon Summoning for my liking."

Shaking her head, Nissa replied, "No, not quite. The difference is that beings from other planes of existence, not the veil in between them, are being called forth. For example."

A sudden orb of green light appeared, vanishing as quickly as it came. From the orb once was, there now stood a golem of wood and moss as tall as an Astartes. Its form was composed of a mess of tangled branches, bark, and moss. Its limbs formed from entangling branches covered in moss that gave the vague idea of muscle tissue, the hands ended in sharp claws made of bark while its torso and 'face' consisted of a mesh of armor forged of bark topped by two sets of horns, one stacked on top of the other.

"This is Ashaya, which in elven means 'the Awoken World.' She is called that because I named her so when I was given the title Shaya, meaning 'World Waker.'

Elysia looked between the elemental and then her mistress for a real tense moment, looking for the slightest sign of Chaos taint before saying, "I apologize. I assumed, wrongly, that you were an Eldar, who are known for attacking human inhabited worlds without provocation."

The World Waker had dismissed her familiar before she replied, "It's quite alright. I don't blame you for your reaction. In fact, I'd say you handled that rather maturely, better than some adults I've met." Nissa commented before accepting a cup of tea from Jeeves.

"T-Thank you, but really you should thank Xander. When we first came together, he gave a speech about how the Emperor never wanted to be viewed as a God. That he valued truth and logic above all else. But how in doing so, he had lost his faith in humanity to think for itself. So that night, I made a promise to myself. That I would do my best to not just someone based on their appearance, or faith, but by their values and intentions."

"That sounds like good judgment if you ask me." Nissa replied, before raising a pencil thin eyebrow and asking, "I suppose you would like to know of my intentions?"

"Yes please."

Nodding, before setting her saucer down, Nissa inquired, "And if you deem my motives harmful to Alexander or others?"

Elysia's eyes turned flinty as she replied in a cold tone, "Then I will do as I was trained to do as an Adepta Sororitas and eliminate the threat."

"I see…well to answer your question, I intend to help Xander in any way I can to unify this Imperium of his…" Deciding to tease the girl a bit, she leaned over, placing her hand on top of her hosts and saying seductively, _"And I do mean in **any** way possible."_

Xander suddenly became as stiff as a board, Chandra looked dumbstruck, and Elysia deadpanned, "I do believe I've verified a possible threat. Permission to exterminate Lord Alexander?"

"N-no, no! No one is exterminating anybody! And she's not a threat." He said swiftly, cutting off a fight before it could start.

"She is…to your purity." Elysia finished with a smirk causing all three girls to burst out in laughter and for Xander to say, "Warp take the three of you."

"For the record, I was joking," Nissa replied through her chuckles.

Bursting out into gaffs, Chandra said, "I didn't know you had it in ya Nissa."

Giving a sweet little smile, the elven sorceress replied, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. Besides, it's not every day you meet a gentleman."

"I'm really not all that great," Xander replied.

All Nissa did was continued to smile warmly in his direction, and sip at her tea. A few minutes later Matilda returned, carrying Nissa's dress in her mechandrite tendrils. "Next time dear, don't hand your clothes off to a Servitor. They mean well, but their rather slow."

"I'll remember that, thank you." She replied as she accepted her attire.

Pointing towards his bedroom, Lord Militant said, "You can go change in my room if you'd like."

"I'll do that, thank you. I'll be right back." She replied before heading into his room to change.

The moment she was gone Chandra said conspiratorially, "So, what was all that about?"

Giving the Pyromancer a confused look, he replied, "What do you mean?"

Pouting and giving him a heartless glare, Chandra replied, "Don't what me. I mean, what's going on between you and Nissa?"

"Nothing, she was just messing with Elysia…right?" Xander asked, not sounding too confident.

"Hmm…" Was all Chandra said in response.

The Planeswalker soon returned from Xanders' room wearing her usual attire. "What did I miss?"

"Not much, we were just discussing whether or not something is going on between you and Xander or not," Chandra replied casually.

"Chandra!" Xander said embarrassed while covering his face with one hand.

The Elf for her part only looked slightly surprised, "Myself and Xander…well, I can say he is the kindest human I have ever met."

The Sororitas questioned, "So you **_do_** like him?"

"Elysia! Seriously you two stop it." He pleaded.

"I don't know him well enough to say yet…"

"But?" Chandra inquired pressing her friend.

Giving a ghost of a smile, Nissa replied, "Anyone who can tame you, and easily manhandle Jace while he's on Ravnica must be quite something. It certainly makes him intriguing. And what's more, he's still growing. I can feel it…He's like a mighty tree that has yet to bloom into even a sapling, much less the mighty oak it could become."

Nodding, the self-titled Pyrokine inquired, "Have you tried reading his anima?

Shaking her head, Nissa replied, "No, I haven't, why?"

Smirking, the consumer of the Purifying Flame replied, "Do it, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"What's my anima and why should she read it?" Xander asked having overcome his initial embarrassment.

"In essence, it's your soul. By reading it, I'll be able to tell what kind of person you really are. As, though a person can lie in both their words and thoughts, the soul is incapable of such things." Nissa replied.

Seeing him look uneasy at quite literally bearing his soul to her, the elven sorceress replied kindly, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Giving her a wan smile, Xander replied, "Nah, go ahead."

Taking his hand in hers, she allowed Green Mana to flow from her to him, to surround them both and then once she felt them both encased in a bubble of Green Mana, she opened her eyes and promptly gasped.

For the reading of one's anima revealed the true self-worth of a person. Or, more accurately the worth they held themselves to. And Xander's was horrifying to look at, meaning his self-worth was close to zero. The image she saw was that of an emaciated corpse, so gaunt and thin that she could easily see all of its ribs and even the spine jutting from its back. It's dark hair covered in grease, its teeth covered in filth, the arms and legs were made of rusted clockwork metal, and around its heart was a mess of black chains. Upon closer examination, she noticed that the links in the individual chains formed words.

 **'Monster, Worthless, Kin-slayer, Unwanted, Unneeded, Sidekick, Weak, Not Strong Enough** , **Rapist, Clown, Beast, No Hero.'**

All of these were forged in iron, chained to his heart. They were his doubts, his fears, and his nightmares etched upon his soul that he refused to let go. Then something else happened, he was then surrounded by golden light which took the form of a mighty dragon. The beast had roared moments before flames overlapped its shape and the second pair of birdlike wings. Then another head grew from its neck, this one in the form of a Phoenix.

The dual pair of wings laid themselves over the emaciated corpse and then both heads turned to her and spoke in a voice that boomed like thunder and trilled like song, **"THIS ONE IS OURS, AND HE SHALL RISE FROM THE ASHES OF ABUSE, NEGLECT, AND NEGLENCE! HE SHALL BECOME GREAT!"**

The two heads then gave out a ferocious roar, causing her to let go of Xander's hand in shock, ending her anima sight.

"Nissa, Nissa, are you ok?" Xander asked seeing the distraught look on her face, and the unshed tears in her eyes.

Without warning and leaving him completely confused, the Elven Sorceress threw her arms around him and said, "It will be ok Alexander, I promise, it **_will_** be ok."

"Umm, ok?" He awkwardly replied while gently rubbing her back to calm her down, completely and utterly dumbfounded glancing to Chandra he could tell that she was the same, meaning Nissa wasn't usually like this. So all he could think to do was hold her until she calmed down and was ready and able to talk. But it was not to be, for soon enough she cried herself to sleep, emotionally spent, at which point, Xander was at a loss for what to do with her, as well as how to get any answers.

That was when Chandra took matters into her own hands, picking the elf up in a fireman carry and retreating into his room. Minutes later she returned, looking confused as he probably looked. So, any idea what that was about?"

"None, I've never seen her act so emotional before," Chandra replied, shaking her head in bewilderment. "What do you think she could've seen, that made her react like that?"

"I have no idea." Xander half-lied. For he had an inkling of an idea, he just hoped he was wrong.

Shaking his head to clear it of depressive thoughts he told the two, "We'll be arriving at Saturn in a few hours, from there, we head directly to Mars. I suggest you take the time to get ready."

The two nodded and left the room, one to meet up with her fellow Battle Sisters in pre-battle prayer, while the other did who knows what, leaving the Rogue alone with his worries for the elven maiden and thoughts of what she could've seen.

* * *

 **1715hrs-11-12-375 M41/Sol Segmentum/ Saturn/Moon of Titan/Grey Knight Fortress Monastery-Orbit.**

In what felt like no time at all, they had arrived at the moon of Titan. Xander took a moment to check on the Sorceress, only to find she was still asleep. He was about to leave when he heard her call sleepily, "Alexander?"

He paused, thinking about what he should do. _'I have a job to do.'_ He told himself.

"Alexander?" She called again sounding more awake.

 _'Curse my bleeding heart.'_ He thought to himself before he turned around and said, "Hey, I just came in to check on you before I left, you ok?"

Sitting up in his bed, she said, "You must think me a fool. Acting like a blubbering babe after she saw a frightening shadow outside her window."

Shaking his head, he replied, "Nah, I was more worried about what made you act like that in the first place. What did you see Nissa?"

Hesitating but a moment, the Gaian Sorceress patted a seat beside her, prompting him to take a seat.

After a moment, and looking down at the bedsheets she spoke. "I saw you, as you see yourself. Broken, weak, unworthy, and incapable of anything."

She then looked up, her eyes as sharp as her tone, as she continued, "But your wrong! Don't you see you've already done all these amazing things?"

"It's not me who did these things, it's all because of some magical screw-up that shouldn't have even happened. The real Xander Harris would never be able to do any of this…the realAlexander Harris couldn't even save his best friend who was like a brother to him."

He then stood and said, "I've got to go, the others are waiting."

Nissa wanted him to stay, to explain what he meant. But he knew more important things were happening at the moment, so she merely wished him luck, causing him to look back and nod once before running off.

Nissa recalled that one of the chains was entitled **_kin-slayer_** , _'Oh Xander, what happened to you?_ ' the Elf wondered. "Whatever it was, whatever it is, I'm going to find out," she promised herself.

* * *

As Xander reached the docking bay, his mind was a swirling hurricane of thoughts and emotions. Nissa knew about all his deep-seated fears and secrets due to gazing into his soul. But he didn't have time to dwell on that right now. He may not be the hero the fortieth first millennium deserves but it's the one it's gonna get. So he put on his 'goofy nothing can bug me' mask and prepared to take yet another step to save trillions of people. By the time he arrived in the hanger, everyone else was already present, including Ajani.

"Good, everyone's here let's get going shall we?" he said while motioning towards the dropship.

"Sir, do you believe it wise to take…the Planeswalker with us? He could be shot on sight by the rest of the Grey Knights." Lilith warned.

Hissing through his teeth, Xander replied, "Good point," Turning to the Nacatl he said, "What do you wanna do big guy? Wanna risk friendly fire or stay on the ship?"

"I promised to protect you, and so I shall. Plus, I fear no man." The albino cat man replied while hefting his double-ended war glaive.

Shrugging, he said, "Heard 'em everyone, let's go."

As they descended to the surface of Saturn's moon, Xander felt himself being pulled into his own mind.

* * *

He soon found himself in front of The King of Knights, the Emperor of Mankind, Jensen, and Archie. Xander noted all four of them were looking at him in various stages of annoyance and concern. Sighing he said, "Ok, I'll bite, what did Xander do wrong this time?"

"Alexander, what's all this about you getting down on yourself?" Adamus inquired.

Throwing up his hands, the teen exclaimed, "Look, I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I'm not stupid."

The Archmagus snorted at this, causing the boy to deadpan, "Shut up. Anyway, I know that all I have now, all I'm capable of **_now_** , has nothing to do with me, and everything to do with all of you."

He pointed to Altria, and continued, "From you, I gained a Dragon Core, Charisma, and my weapons."

Then he turned to Jensen, "You gave me bionics the likes of which may not even exist in this universe."

To the Archmagus he said, "From you, I gained power, pure and straightforward.

Lastly, he said to the Emperor, "And you gave me authority, even though that forces me to live a lie."

He then shook his head and finished, "The point is, it isn't me. It's because of all of you that this is happening or even possible. Xander Harris at his core is nothing special."

Scowling slightly, The King of Knights replied, "Is that so? I'm afraid I must respectfully disagree. You may have inherited gifts from each of us Alexander, but it is **_you_** who utilizes them to meet your ends. **_You_** rallied the desperate and the lost and slew a Daemon the likes of which I have never seen in honorable single combat and you who raised a son of Adamus from near death. T'was not I, nor any other here. In a very short amount of time, you have accomplished many spectacular feats, take pride in them."

"She's right kid, you pulled this off, and we just helped." Jensen threw in.

The Emperor spoke next, "They're right you know, you've done all of this. All of it, by your own will. Don't start second guessing yourself now." Adamus paused a moment before adding, "Also, on a more personal note, I would like to thank you for resurrecting my son."

"Don't worry about it, it was all part of the plan after all." The Rogue replied waving off the praise.

"Hm, it seems you still do not understand the real power of the Eye of Odin, boy." The Archmagus said, his tone both caustic and superior at the same time.

"Then why don't you explain it to me, Archie, oh master of mysticism?" The Teen asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Eyes narrowing, the Master Mage replied, in a dangerous clipped voice, "Do not call me Archie."

"Then what's your name?"

The old man seems to be thinking back. Finally, he recalled, "Damian, Damian Blackborough."

"I like Archie better, to be honest."

"I don't care. Now back to my point…The Eye of Odin, it actualizes the wearer's innermost self. For me, I became sorcerer supreme, and you became a hero capable of incredible feats."

Seeing the boy didn't fully grasp the concept, he sighed, before saying "To put it in layman's terms, you who have always been the downtrodden sidekick, now have the power to take the spotlight and become the hero you've always wanted to be."

Understanding shining in his eye, Xander replied, "Oh, so then all the things I've done so far..?"

"Have been done completely by your own will, yes. You ignorant fool." Blackborough replied, apparently becoming tired of the conversation.

"Nice talking to you too, Blackborough." Xander quipped giving the elderly man a sidelong glare.

No one spoke for a moment, then the Emperor cleared his throat and said, "I trust this clears away your doubts?"

The Californian nodded hesitantly, "For now, yes."

"It's ok to have doubts, Xander. Even I had doubts in my forty thousand years of life." Adamus told him.

"Indeed, even I had wondered if I was doing the right thing at times. But please remember, you have those willing to help you so long as you allow yourself to depend on them. Don't make the same mistake we did and try to shoulder everything alone." Altria advised with Adamus nodding next to her.

"I'll do my best. Well, I'd better get going. I've got shit to handle on Saturn then Mars." He told them before turning to leave.

"Be wary Alexander, I sense Khorne at work here…and long ago…I sealed deep within the bowels of Mars. Should it escape, ruin would befall the Imperium at its very heart."

Stopping in his tracks, Xander looked behind him and queried, "You're talking about the C'tan. The Void Dragon…Mag'ladroth, am I right?

Adamus paused for a moment before swallowing and nodding, "I am."

Turning fully to face his Emperor, Xander asked, "Why'd you seal it there in the first place?"

"It was necessary for the sake of human advancement. Humans can, on a subconscious level tap into the Void Dragon's consciousness. During the Golden Age of Humanity, the greatest of wonders came from Mars due to that. Also, it was on Mars where the very first inklings of the Men of Iron were conceived, only to be brought to fruition someplace else."

The Emperor paused to sigh, "In essence, the Void Dragon has been a double-edged sword for humanity. His strange thoughts led to both our height and our fall."

"So…no objections to me killing thing then?" The Rogue inquired hopefully.

The Emperor was dumbstruck at the boy's audacity, "You can't be serious. Xander, even I with all my psykic might, was only able to subdue the C'tan, and you think you can slay it?"

Smirking at the 'God-Emperor,' the Protector of Man replied, "Don't you know Adamus? Heroes killing Dragons is a tale as old as time."

He then disappeared as if he were a mirage, and the Emperor turned to the magus in the room and inquired, "Can he do it, can he actually kill the Void Dragon?"

Stroking his tangled beard, Blackborough replied, "Theoretically, yes it's entirely possible. As I said, the Eye of Odin had allowed him to go from being a mere stagehand in the play of his life to the protagonist. A hero and heroes are known for slaying great evils…sometimes at the cost of their very lives." The sinister man finished.

 _'Be careful Alexander.'_ Adamus thought, even as Altria gripped his arm for support and to support him.

* * *

 **Surface of Titan**

The Protector of Man awoke with a start as they landed. When they disembarked, the group was met by a full squad of ten battle-brothers all in Terminator Armor that was covered in golden vine work and had innumerable holy sigils woven into them. As one, they rose from their hunched position and cried, "Hail, Alexander Lavelle Harris, First of his name! Hail the Heir to the Sigilate! Hail the Primarch Resurrector! Hail!"

Thumping a fist to his chest by way of greeting he replied, "You're too kind fellas. I'm assuming you're here to take us to your Chapter Master?"

"Yes sir, Alandros, Captain of the First Company at your sir-"The grizzled and wizened veteran stopped speaking and slowly raised his arm-mounted Psycannon before saying in a calm clipped tone, "Sir, why is there a Xenos among your crew?"

Xander didn't need to look back to know that Ajani had joined the rest of his crew dirtside. He just smiled benignly and replied, "Why are you so surprised…Alandros was it? On top of being all those wonderful things you mentioned, I'm also a Rogue Trader. As such, I am permitted contact with foreign races, as you should be well aware."

"Of course, sir but that only precludes to outside Imperial Space does it not?" The first company commander inquired.

Xander nodded, "That would be true if Ajani here weren't a part of a unique felinid strain I discovered."

Upon hearing this, the Captain lowered his weapon slightly, "An abhuman?"

"Yes, and one my bodyguards along with your Battle-Brother, Hyperion." The Grey Knight who had silently been standing off to the side of his Lord, now stepped forwards, making his presence known to and allegiance known to all who weren't already aware of it.

"I would very much appreciate it if you would treat both of them with as much respect as you would myself. That goes for all of my crew, lest they offend you in some way. Should that happen, report it to me and I'll deal with it. Understood?"

The squad of battle-brothers snapped to as well as they were able in their Terminator armor before shouting, "Sir, yes sir!"

"Good, now take me to the Supreme Grand Master, for time is of the essence, and we've wasted enough already as it stands."

Without any further ceremony, the Terminator Squad led the way across Saturn. Allowing Xander time to silently marvel at the gothic architecture. Massive structures, formed of cremate and adamantine loomed above them, all marked with the flaming sword of the Grey Knights, and a nigh-infinite amount of skulls, their spires seemingly trying to impale the gray perpetually overcast sky that now hung over Titan. The streets were cobblestone and well tread from the looks of things if the number of people running about was anything to go by.

For as he walked he noted servo-skulls zipping here and there on some task, servitors handling massive crates likely filled with weaponry from Demos, one of Mars' moons, and several recruits of the 10th Company attempting to seemingly lift a solid block of adamantine. The teen was so engrossed in his sightseeing, he would've bumped right into Alandros had Ajani not put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Eye on the hunt, not on the kill, cub." He said with a rumbling chuckle.

"Right, thanks," Xander muttered though he was sure the Nacatl heard him.

Now paying attention to his surroundings more closely, Xander found they now stood in what looked to be a mixture of both monastery and fortress. Its massive doors were made of what appeared to be wood, yet they gave off and otherworldly sheen, and were inscribed with runes covered in adamantine and purity seals. All along the walls, Xander could make out more and more sigils, some going down to the macroscopic level all carved into the cremate building. The windows were of stained glass and depicted four Grey Knights, the one directly above the door showing a hooded Malcador in mosaic form, his mark flaring in green warp energy in an open palm.

Turning to face them, Alandros spoke, "Welcome, to Ward Keep. The final bastion should Chaos ever find and invade Titan to the point we cannot fight them off. You shall find Supreme Grand Master Geronitan, within."

"Thank you Alandros. If you and your fellow brothers kept my retinue company, I would like to speak with Supreme Grand Master Geronitan alone for a time."

Nodding, the Captain replied, "You will be done, sire."

Without another word, Xander entered the monastery-fortress alone. On the far wall, he saw a massive statue of Malcador, carved meticulously from Adamantine. He was hooded, robed, his sigil and staff in hand, the eagle on top of the stave actually aflame. Above the statue was a mosaic of the Emperor, showing only he was held in higher regard than the Sigilate. Zooming in with his eye, Xander noticed two massively long tapestries in the shape of purity seals on either side of the monolith. On the first was written the names of every battle-brother, a fair number of whom had skulls after their names along with dates, symbolizing death. The other list was much shorter bearing only forty-seven names. The first being Janus, the first Supreme Grand Master, and the last being Geronitan's, the current.

Kneeling before the statue was an Astartes in full Master-crafted Terminator Armor, which depicted even more intricate vine-work on the dull grey surface. The **_Crux Terminatus_** on the left shoulder pauldron gleamed in the light cast from the stained glass windows. Xanders footsteps echoed down the space between the pews hewn of solid cremate. Xander stopped in front of the dais leading up to the plinth of the statue which the Supreme Grand Master knelt in reverence. He waited silently with his hands clasped behind his back for the Astartes to finish his prayer, feeling in his gut that this was some sort of test of his character.

After ten minutes, Geronitan rose from where he was leaning on a massive Power-Sword, one Xander immediately identified as the _Titansword_ , typically carried by his successor Kaldor Draigo in the Warp. He then turned allow Xander to study his face for a moment. His hair was shaved short. His face was weather beaten and marred by both worry lines and three long diagonal scars that ran from the left side of his chin, across his nose, somehow missing his eyes, which were as grey as his armor and keen as his power sword, and ending an inch into his hairline.

The two stared each other down for a moment, and then the Supreme Grand Master spoke, his voice gravelly, and rough, "Well met at last Alexander Lavelle Harris."

"And to you Supreme Grand Master. I wish I could come here in more pleasant times, but sadly, I'm here for two reasons."

"And those might be?" The Chapter Master inquired.

"The more important of the two is an impending Chaos invasion on Mars itself. I had a vision that showed me the Mechanicus besieged by Daemons of the Warp. I need you to rally the rest of your chapter and prepare to head to Mars."

"An attack on the Mechanicus itself? That would cripple the Imperium…and if they managed to get off the planet, Terra itself would be their next target…I'll rally the troops at once."

The Chapter Master stopped abruptly when the boy in front of his raised his arm, blocking his path, "You forgot, I said there was a second thing I needed to speak to you about."

"Can't it wait? The Mechanicum and even Holy Terra itself could be at stake at this very moment, we have no time to waste."

"Terminus Decree."

Those two words stopped Geronitan dead. His face took on the color of parchment, and he asked, "How, how do you know about that?"

"Doesn't matter. What does, is the content of the Decree. What's it say Geronitan? I can guess of course, but I'd like it if you would confirm it for me." Xander asked.

The Supreme Grand Master's face when from confounded to resigned before he turned towards the adamantine statue. With an impressive display of psykic might, he pulled it outwards, revealing a staircase that leads downwards into abyssal darkness. Looking at the stairs, then at the statue, Xander shook his head and muttered to himself, "I should've know a place like this would have some secret passages."

"Come," Geronitan said before lighting his palm aflame to bat away the darkness before he led the way into the depths. The Supreme Grand Master and the Rogue walked for what felt like hours, but in reality had only likely been a few minutes when they came to a massive door of cremate and adamantium. On its face was embossed sigil of Malcador. The Californian watched as Geronitan ran a finger down in an intricate pattern in front of the door. As he did so, several clicks and whirs were heard until finally, an audible 'thunk' like that of a deadbolt being unlocked was heard. The Chapter Master then moved forwards and gave the doors a mighty heave.

They moved slowly, even with the strength of an Astartes behind them. But once they were open, the two entered the room that lay beyond. _'For such an important object to be hidden here, it doesn't look like much.'_

That is what Xander thought to himself as he looked around the room. There was nothing to it really, just four walls, a roof, three steps leading down to a hewn stone table which held the golden box that he saw in his vision. He knew, that on the base of its lid was the eye-bearing cross of Malcador the Hero. As they approached, Geronitan removed the **_Crux Terminatus_** from his left shoulder while saying, "The Crux Terminatus that I wear is particularly special. For it is passed down from Supreme Grand Master to Supreme Grand Master, along with the secret of this room. The reason for this is quite simple, the Crux Terminatus of the Supreme Grand Master is the one thing that can unlock that sarcophagus and reveal the Terminus Decree."

He then placed his Crux in the center of the sarcophagi and gave it a twist to the left. The effect was immediate. A hiss of air was heard as the lid was forced open by hydraulic lifts revealing a scroll that was locked within a stasis field. Slowly Xander reached in and picked up the pristine parchment holding it in his hands for a moment before he unraveled it and began to read.

 _"If you are reading this, then the darkest of times have befallen the Imperium, and all hope must seem to be lost. But there may yet be hope. One final plan that could bring salvation, or utterly damn the Imperium. However, if you're reading this, the straits should be dire indeed. Your directive is simple. You must go to the Imperial Palace on Terra…and then kill the Emperor. This act will have one of two outcomes. The first is, the Emperor only dies, damning an already damned Imperium at its very heart. The second and more desired result is that the Emperor will regenerate to full health once killed, as he is believed to be a Perpetual though this is unknown even to himself. Please, do not think I take bestowing this task onto you lightly for it is with a heavy heart that I ask you to end the life of my friend and Emperor…but for the sake of the Imperium, and all of humanity, you must do this. If we are to even have a chance of surviving sacrifices must be made, and this, my dear Chapter Master, is yours."_

Xander paused before finishing, "Signed Malcador the Sigilate. Huh, I guess the Emperor really wasn't the only one with foresight. Anyway, it's just as I thought it would be."

"You assumed the Terminus Decree would involve the slaying of the Emperor?" Geronitan questioned.

"Yeah, but it doesn't really matter, cause I have a better plan." The Perpetual teen replied.

Blinking owlishly, the Supreme Grand Master said in astonishment, "You do, dare I ask what it is?"

"I call it, the Vitae Consilium," Xander replied while heading towards the door, dropping the now defunct Terminus Decree to the floor as he did so.

Following quickly behind the son of his founder, Geronitan queried, "The what?"

"Well, it goes a little like this…" Xander had explained the entirety of the Vitae Consilium by the time they ascended the hidden staircase.

Once they reached the top, Geronitan asked a question after putting the statue back in place. "That plan of yours seems dangerous, particularly to you. Is that wise?"

Shrugging, the teen replied, "Well, I dunno about wise, but I do know fortune favors the bold. Speaking of, you ready to go fuck up some Daemons on Mars?"

"I do not think that is appropriate terms to use for Daemonkind, especially when Slaanesh is involved, but I am ready to rouse the rest of Chapter in defense of Mars at your word milord."

"Make is so, number one." Xander quipped, receiving a strange look before the Chapter Master sent out a telepathic call to arms across the planet.

* * *

Soon, the _Mysterium Machina_ was moving through space again. Except for this time they were being trailed by yet another Battle-Barge. This one unpainted and adorned only with the sigil of its chapter in gold. As a veritable armada made its way towards the Red Planet, their young leader was mentally preparing himself for his first actual conflict in the 40k universe. He paced his quarters like a caged tiger going over many possible scenarios in his head trying to come up with counter plans to limit the loss of life amongst his forces.

 ** _[Xander, you must relax. No plan survives contact with the enemy, and you shall know not what you face until both you and your troops confront the enemy.]_** Altria advised.

 _'Yeah well, relaxing isn't really high on my priority list right now Altria. Not when I know shit's about to go down.'_ He replied.

 ** _[Perhaps you need a distraction of some sort?]_** The King of Knights opined.

 _'Well I don't think distraction is going to fall out of the blue and into my lap, ya know?'_

"Xander, your back? Good, I would like to speak with you." The voice of Nissa Revane said from behind him in a tone that would brook no argument.

 _'Then again, wiggier things have happened to me.'_ He thought to himself as the King of Knights chuckled in the background.

Turning he faced a stern looking elf maiden who had a sharpness to her eyes that could chisel granite, her arms crossed in front of her chest, with a slight pout on her lips.

 _'Dude, do all women have an innate face they use to make men surrender like that, or is it practiced?'_ he wondered before sitting down and said, "Why don't you have a seat, and we can discuss this?"

He didn't expect her to take up the other part of the love seat right next to him, but he'd deal. Turning to her he said, "What do you want to know?"

"What did you mean when you said it was because of a magical fluke that you were capable of all of this?"

Sighing and staring off into his ceiling, Xander took a moment to collect his thoughts before he replied, "Well it's complicated…and I can't afford to be overheard."

In response, Nissa waved a hand towards the door, causing vines to erupt outwards from the metal floor and cling to its surface. She then looked at him expectantly. "Both Jeeves and Matilda could overhear us."

With another swish of her hand, both the Servo-skulls too were covered in foliage, preventing them from leaving their docking pods. Turning back to the Rogue, the Elven Planeswalker inquired, "Now?"

Engaging **Smart Vision** Xander gave his room a quick sweep, looking for listening devices and the like. Finding none, he turned the eye augment off and nodded, "Yeah we can talk now. So, as for what I meant…Here's what's really going on…"

And so, Xander told her everything. Not just the truth of his being in the 40k-universe, but also about the vamps in Sunnyhell and how, before his 'magical accident' as he called it, he was weak, a nobody in a sea of monsters and Slayers. He told her all of it… in particular, the loss of Jesse, and it felt good to finally tell someone all of this. Like a leaden weight had been removed from his chest.

When he'd finished, he returned his gaze to the ceiling and said, "So now you know, and you know why no one else can know. They'd turn on me quicker than zombies on a fat guy." He became solemn as he finished, "I'd hate to lose their friendship and respect, but I couldn't blame them if they find out."

"I told you earlier it wasn't your fault, I'm going to stick by that statement," Nissa said at long last, causing the Rogue to turn and gape at her in shock.

"You never told them you were Malcador's heir, the Emperor did, and you merely went along with it. You did not kill your friend. You killed the daemon inhabiting his body using his flesh like a 'cheap suit' I believe the term is. You saved countless lives while endangering your own before becoming as powerful as you are now because you could not turn a blind eye to blatant evil. You've done nothing wrong or worthy of reproach Alexander. In fact, you are a real hero. For I believe those who choose to do the right thing deserve much more praise than those who are called to do the same." She finished

"You're so sweet, I really don't see myself as all that great." The Californian replied

Giving him a warm smile, Nissa replied, "Well then we'll just have to agree to disagree then, won't we?"

Laughing a little, the Lord Militant replied, "I guess so…Knowing all this now, do you still think I'm the right man to kill this Bolas guy?"

"Correction, he is a dragon, not a person, and yes even, after all, you've told me, I still believe you're the 'right man for the job' as you say," Nissa replied confidently.

Confused, the Rogue inquired, "Why? I just told you the only reason I can do what I can is because of that million to one fuck up."

"Language." Nissa chided before continuing, "I know you're meant to do this because Zelretch gave a **_very_** accurate description of you to each of us before we set out to find you."

"Yeah, Chandra said something along the same lines…I swear that old fart knows more about what's going on than he lets on." Xander growled to himself.

Nodding in agreement, the eleven Hebamancer added what she knew about the Dead Apostle Ancestor, "He's cocky and overconfident in the extreme. Yet he always seems to give off this air that he knows exactly what is going on. His usual mood, it feels like a façade. As if beneath that thin mocking veneer lurks something much, ** _much_** darker. Worse than any other Vampire I've encountered."

"He probably is. But, and is kills a part of me inside and leaves a bad taste in my mouth to say this, I can't help but feel he has the best intentions at heart. He's just an ass that has the answer and refuses to hand it out."

Raising a pencil thin eyebrow, Nissa mused, "You make him sound like a crazy old wise man rather than the insane vampire he is."

"Yeah…" Xander muttered to himself suspicion in his tone.

Suddenly, Klaxons started blaring, and the voice of Argonautus could be heard echoing throughout the voxs installed into the walls all along his room. "Sir! Mars was in sight but has just been enveloped in a warp-storm. It is small but appears to be growing. If it is not stopped soon, Holy Terra will be consumed in daemonic energies."

Going over to the vox relay on the wall Xander hit a button and said, "Jason, patch me through to the entire ship."

"It's done, sir." The Navigator replied after a moment.

"Attention everyone we have a warp-storm enveloping Mars I repeat, we have a warp-storm has enveloped the home base of the Adeptus Mechanicus. I want all Grey Knights armed and ready within the hour along with the one-fifth of all Kasrkin, Death Korps, Drop troops, Tallarn and Vostroyan Firstborn forces. I want a third of the Warhawks ready to deploy above the planet to provide us with air support, and the rest to flank the Machina in the case of Daemonic retaliation. Everyone else, be on guard in case of daemonic breach…and Jason?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Tell both Supreme Grandmaster Geronitan and Commander Titus that I want as many boots on the ground as possible."

"Of course sir, but I would like to point out that all of your order are moot until we figure out how will we successfully navigate the warp-storm?"

With a smile entering his tone, the Commander Militant replied, "Leave that to me."

Xander then flicked off the vox and turned to Nissa and said, "Looks like I have to go. You stay here and look after and prepare to treat any wounded we bring back."

Nodding resolutely, the Elf replied, "Of course."

Without another word, Xander marched down the corridors of his ship until he came to a certain one. Not even bothering to knock he punched the door down and walked over its twisted remains before saying, "I need your help…again."

Crimson eyes leered in the darkness along with an accompanying smirk for a moment before the Dead Apostle Ancestor replied, "Oh really now, what is it this time I wonder?"

"Cut the crap! You know exactly is going on, and we don't have a chance to dick around at the moment. Now, can you get us through to the surface of Mars or not?"

His fangs glinting in the light as he smirked, Zelretch stood up and said, "Your right lad, I know what's going on. So, if only for my own amusement, I'll help you. Head on down to the docking bay, I'll make my way towards the bridge and prepare to open a portal."

Xander turned on his heel intent on leaving only to stop midstride and ask, "Do you already know how this is going to end Zelretch?"

"No. I, like you, can see possibilities. Unlike you, though, I can use this skill on command, and I see nothing but interesting things in your future boy."

"Just get up to the bridge and do your magic," Xander replied before racing down the hall towards the ships.

Watching him leave, the vampire said to himself, "As you say, _Lócënóna_ , as you say."

* * *

By the time Xander arrived, the docking bay was a hive of activity. Men and women ran to and fro, some getting into fighter craft, while nigh-infinite nameless deckhands loaded weapons and ammunition into them and handed out weapons and ammo to various troopers. He watched as groups of two dozen Astartes crammed themselves into a single drop-pod before it sealed itself up preparing to launch. He turned with a start when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He found Kat, now clad in a black and gold striped bodysuit with the imperial skull in the center and on both of her shoulders. She was cleaning now too, her skin gleaming a pale glow under the lights, while her hair shown a burnished red. Giving her a warm smile he said, "Hey Kat, you're looking better since the last time I saw you."

The Rogue could've sworn he saw a tinge of pink light up her cheeks, but he dismissed it as a trick of the lights and instead, made his way forwards with the Underhiver falling into step a pace behind him as he asked, "So, how's things been since you boarded? Good for you and your mom, no one giving you any trouble?"

The girl rapidly shook her head, "No-no everything's been great actually! I was made the head of a deckhand crew right off the bat. That basically means it's my job to get the ships ready and make sure nobody under me gets everyone else killed."

She then said, "Hold on a sec." before she yelled to someone, "Arvy, you can't load Cyclonic Torpedo's onto a fighter craft!"

Looking over, Xander saw an awe-inspiring sight. A couple of goons were attempting to clamp a Cyclonic Torpedo to the bottom of a Fury Interceptor Strike Fighter, while the Pilot, Gregor Eaglehelm leader of the Harakoni Warhawks seemed to be telling them to do this. He was a bulky man filling out his flight suit and wearing it like a second skin. On his head, completely covering his face was a golden helmet in the shape of a diving Aquila. That was the Aquila Volanti, a symbol of status and his right to bear the name Eaglehelm. A helm that was passed down from fighter pilot prodigy to prodigy. Its function allowed the user to sync with the machine spirit of their craft allowing them optimum control of their machine as they became the machine. Only five times in all of the Imperium's history had an Eaglehelm been shot down in combat and each time, when the Aquila Volanti was lost, the Fabricator General of Cypra-Mundi had to create a new one by hand personally. Meaning it was a very intricate, costly, and time-consuming thing to lose.

As Kat went over and berated her crewmembers for doing something so foolish, Xander got Gregor's attention with a simple mental tug before motioning him towards him with a 'come here' motion of his finger. Once the man was standing in front of him, he spoke in a sharp, unyielding tone, "What the hell do you think you were doing, trying to pull around a Cyclonic Torpedo, Eaglehelm? You're aware that Mars is not a planet we can afford to lose aren't you?"

Saluting the Harakoni native replied, "Sir, I'm well aware of that. However, I'm a firm believer in preparing for the worst while praying for the best. Besides, if the situation should get out of hand, and the Adversary make its way to Holy Terra-"

Xander cut the man off, saying, "That won't happen, I'll make sure of it. The fact of the matter is, we can't allow Mars to sustain too much damage. It's too valuable. So it must survive, no matter the cost. We save it, alone and unaided, we're heroes. We let it fall, and we're as good as dead either way. I don't intend to die before I hit a hundred at least. Am I understood, Colonel?"

"Sir!" Eaglehelm said before saluting again.

Turning on his heel, the Rouge said over his shoulder, "Dismissed. See to your troops."

Stopping only briefly to give Kat a friendly wave goodbye and promise to stay safe, Xander made his way over to Lilith and the rest. He was surprised to find the rest of the Planeswalkers present. Chandra and Ajani he expected, maybe even Gideon, but Jace and Lilianna? Not so much. _'If they want to fight, let them.'_

Everyone, I don't need to tell you how important this is. We can't allow Mars to fall, it's the backbone of Imperial technology and manufacturing. It **must** survive!" He looked each person in the eye to make sure they had understood the gravity of the situation before he continued, "That said, I want Ajani and Hyperion with me along with as many other Grey Knights as our drop-pod can carry. Chandra, go with the Korps and secure any advantageous position you can…with minimum damage, please.

The Pyromancer pouted, but nodded anyway, "I'll do my best, but no promises."

"That's all I ask." He said as she walked off to tell the Colonel she'd be joining him on Xander's request.

He turned to Jace and Liliana saying, "Jace, you think you can pilot a fighter craft?"

"I have tinkered with devices that can toy with the fabric of space-time itself. Flying an aircraft should be child's play by comparison." The Planeswalker replied.

Shrugging Xander replied, "If you say so, go get yourself in a cockpit, and keep an eye on Eaglehelm for me. He's a bit too eager to see Mars burn if you know what I mean?"

Nodding the Hyacinthumancer walked off, leaving him alone with the mistress of death. "Lillianna…I have no idea what to do with you honestly. I know you'd like to be with Jace, but I don't think you could fly one of those."

Lilianna glared at him for a moment before relenting and releasing a sigh before nodding and affirming, "Your right about that. So, what do you recommend?"

After thinking a moment, Xander asked, "Do you actually gain power from death or is it a "You raise the dead to fight again thing?"

"Both." The Atermancer replied with a wicked smirk.

Nodding, the Rogue thumbed his way to where Chandra stood with the Death Korps and gave Lilianna his orders, "In that case, go with Chandra and the Korps. The Korps are known for taking heavy losses in battle, so I'm sending you and Chandra in to lessen those losses to a degree. Understood?"

A devilish smile played on Lilianna's lips as she nodded before making her way over, but not before Xander grabbed her arm and added, "Don't let any of them die intentionally please."

The necromancer had the nerve to look offended, "Why of course not, do I honestly come off as that heartless to you?"

All she received in response was a deadpan stare. Causing her to humph, before she joined her fellow Planeswalker and her Death Korps cohort. Xander then turned to his own waiting group of Grey Knights who were already strapped within their drop-pod. Seeing a seat had been saved for him in-between Ajani and Hyperion, he climbed aboard and strapped himself in, stopping to nod only briefly when he heard Kat wish him good luck. Strapping the harness on he linked himself to the command deck's intercom and asked, "Zelretch, you got us a way in yet?"

"The portal should be opening right about…now."

True to his word, a massive green portal, like the gaping mouth of some giant, had just opened up. Xander stared into the yawning mouth of the warp that wiggled and writhed behind it before saying, "Let's do this."

* * *

A three-pronged attack was launched upon the Red Planet at the same time. It was a tested but true method of assault. Drop-pods fell from the atmosphere like molten torrential rain, crushing the possessed masses beneath them, before opening up and unleashing suppressing fire consisting of bolter rounds or frag grenades as hundreds of Astartes swarmed the planet. Out of them all, Xander was the first person to hit the ground, and he hit it running, Prana Burst enhancing his already superhuman strength causing the ground to crack with each step and a gale to form as he spun his invisible blade to and fro slicing down any possessed he came across. Their bodies glowed with molten fire as they shambled, like zombies towards their doom. Xander's sword swings sending viscera and blood flying every which way while pushing ever forward. By the time the rest of his pod-mates had made it outside, Xander already had seven score kills under his belt.

Not to be outdone, and unwilling to let him become surrounded, the Grey Knights provided suppressing fire from their mounted twin-linked bolters. Xander paid them no mind, however, having fallen into the rhythm of battle. Hacking the head off one foe before turning on his heel and bisecting the next, being pulled along by instinct and something he could only describe as the thrill of combat. Feeling a sudden chill run down his back, Xander turned just in time to block a power sword being rammed through his guts.

Turning he found himself face to face with a mutated Skitarri, its faceplate a mass of fanged mandibles and on its visor was a mess of eyes, ten in total, some mechanical, others organic, and **_all_** seething red hatred. It had eight arms, each of which was holding a bladed weapon, two of which were power swords in each of its original hands, while the others looked to be chain Khornate chain-axes. What's more…he wasn't alone. Behind him stood two scores and ten of his kin along with five scores lesser Daemons of Khorne.

"For the Emperor!"

With that battle cry, the Grey Knights along with Ajani waded into the fray, from the side blindsiding the daemonically possessed Skitarri and Lesser Daemons of Khorne. Xander soon found himself fighting in one-on-one combat with the Warp-spawned Skitarri. Its blades moved in a blur, coming in from every conceivable direction. No ordinary man could've hoped to survive even that initial assault. But Xander was not an average person…Not anymore. So for him, it was a simple matter to hold his blade close to his body, moving Excalibur ever so slightly, he deflected all the slashes not once giving ground, not once being touched. In the brief instant when the last blade was pushed aside, and the Skitarri was left open, Xander struck. Swinging his sword in a wide circular arc, he sliced off all of the tendrils and both arms. The Warp-spaw, now weaponless, could only screech in agony for a brief moment before its head was lopped off by Excalibur. Picking up a frag grenade off the warp-spawns corpse, Xander turned to face his next opponent. A Lesser Daemon of Khorne eager for battle and bloodshed promptly took the Skitarri's place. Its eyes burning bright with the Fury of Khorne itself. Grinning savagely it mocked, **_"YoU wiLl dIE hErE MoRtAl! NoNe CaN sTaNd AgAiNsT thE mIgHT oF Khorne! BlOOd foR tHe blooD God, SkuLLs foR thE SkuLL ThrOnE!"_** The Bloodletter boasted as it rained down blow after blow, all of which Xander was able to deftly avoid, or easily shunted aside.

 _'Compared to Anz'Kar'Nox, this guy is weak.'_ Xander thought to himself, as he hopped back to avoid an overhead slash. One the Daemon put all his weight behind overextending himself. Xander then primed the frag grenade he took off the Warp-spawned Skitarri, charging it with prana before kicking the Lesser Daemon in the chin, forcing it to raise its face and snarl in pain even as he rammed the frag down its gullet. He then took the moving Daemon by its crested and horned head and chucked it towards its fellows. Seconds later it exploded in a conflagration caused by both man-made machine and psychic power, taking out a swath of possessed.

Seeing one of the Grey Knights fall to the remaining Bloodletter's, Xander leapt into the hole he created and proceeded to take the remaining Lesser Daemons from the rear as the Grey Knights and Ajani continued to fend them with their power halberds and glaive respectively. With one swipe he took hewed the head off three Lesser Daemons, before kicking the legs out from another and curb stomping its head into a crimson paste. With another he simply punched a hole clean through its chest, and the last had its head blown off at point blank range courtesy of half a clip worth of consecrated bolter rounds.

Once the dust cleared, Xander surveyed the results of the skirmish. Two battle-brothers had fallen. One to the aforementioned Bloodletter, while another was ended by a suiciding Daemon-spawn Skitarri that seemed to have turned itself into a makeshift bomb. More than anything, the Rogue wanted to take a moment to mourn the fallen. But then a beam of pure warp energy shot into the heavens, and he knew they had no time to waste.

"Let's move!" He shouted before making his way towards the hellish beacon.

"But our battle-brothers!" One Grey Knight protested.

Pointing at the beam of malignant energy Xander retorted, "You see that? That is a full on breach between the warp and real-space. If we don't close it, not just Mars, but also Terra itself is royally screwed. We have no time to waste harvesting the dead. So let's move!"

"Sir yes sir!" The remaining Grey Knights belted out before they followed him once more into the breach.

* * *

They carried on towards the Foundry where all the weapons were crafted, consecrated, and stored by the tech-priests. As the building came into sight, a screaming flaming skull crashed into the ground causing an explosion equal to that of a tank shell. Turning, the group found themselves confronted by a two hundred Bloodletter's two each mounted on a Skull Cannon. The spike-wheeled, cannon mounted trikes roared just as loudly as the daemons that rode them. Xander stepped forth preparing to unveil Excalibur and bring this confrontation to a swift end, only for Ajani to put a hand on his shoulder and shake his head before saying, "No cub. Go onwards with the rest of the pride and leave this to me."

"Are you nuts?" Xander asked, but upon seeing the deadly serious look in the Nacatl's eyes, he sighed and said, "You're serious aren't you?"

"I am," Ajani affirmed with a nod.

Pointing at a random Grey Knight Xander issued his command, "You and your battle-brothers are staying behind to provide assistance and cover our six. We clear?"

"Yes, sir." Said Knight's saluted before the eight individuals separated themselves from the group and stood a respectable distance from the Xeno.

"Good hunting gentlemen." Xander wished them luck before he ushered his men towards the door, barking out, "Let's move people! We've got a date with a Hellmouth, and it would be rude to show up late."

As soon as the others had escaped into the Foundry, the hellish engines of the Skull Cannons revved their engines, and the small army of Bloodletters prepared to charge. Turning to one of the Grey Knights Ajani said to the left behind Astartes, "You don't need to stay behind for my sake. Feel free to leave and rejoin your fellows."

To which one of the Grey Knights replied, "We were given our orders. Abhuman or no, we shall fulfil them. I, Gaius Sangorus shall not back down. Nor shall my battle-brothers. To leave an Abhuman behind alone to guard our rear would shame us all."

Snorting through his nose, the albino Nacatl replied, "Very well, then a question if I may. I was under the impression that these creatures live only for slaughter."

"That's correct." The Grey Knight replied as he readied his halberd for the oncoming clash.

The Nacatl did the same with his glaive while also drawing upon both Green and White mana before pondering aloud, "Then why did they allow Xander to escape unmolested? It's almost as if…"

"They wanted him to head into the Foundry." Gaius reasoned, "But why?"

Just then, the Skull Cannon's fired their flaming payloads. Only for a massive wall of pale white trees to sprout from the vermillion colored dusty earth in front of them and take the blows in their stead. Enraged at the clear and blatant use of magic, the Skull Crushers' charged forth, intending to grind the trees, and the cowards that hid behind them, to a fine paste.

"Trust me." That was all Ajani said before he infused all of the Grey Knights and himself with a potent mixture of Red, White, and Green mana. They felt their already enormous muscles bulge, even more, causing their armor to creak in protest while their rational thought was hidden behind a shroud of primal emotion.

Ajani then lets out a bestial roar which the Astartes echoed before he led the way out from behind their makeshift cover on all fours, leaping a good fifty feet into the air before pulling his glaive from his back and swinging it down with earth shattering force upon the skull of the closest Bloodletter. Its head exploded in a mess of molten blood and daemonic forged bone. Leaving his glaive in the now rapidly cooling corpse, he ripped the Skull Cannon off and turned its barrel upon the other Bloodletter before pulling the trigger, causing it to rain chunks of the charred daemon. Ripping his glaive out of the Bloodletter's corpse, he glanced briefly over at the Grey Knights. Each was unleashing primal fury upon their Daemonic foes. Gaius had impaled the head of one upon his nemesis halberd before taking the other one and grinding its face into the rotating wheels beneath its own vehicle. Another had shoved a frag grenade down one daemon's throat before kicking him into one of his fellows causing a massive explosion, while yet another battle-brother threw his own halberd impaling one daemon through the chest before he gunned another down with his twin-linked wrist mounted bolter. The last of them hopped from Skull Cannon to Skull Cannon, quickly cutting down the occupants with his twin nemesis falchions before turning the daemonic weapon upon another Skull Cannon and repeating the process.

Ajani then continued to fight, deflecting a Bloodletter's strike with his glaive before ripping out its throat with his teeth, and then goring his fellow in the stomach and wrenching his blade upwards culminating in him ripping off his lower jaw. These scenes of utter savagery put the ancient and forgotten battle of Thermopylae to shame and repeated themselves until only five victorious souls remained on a blood-soaked battlefield that once held one hundred daemons and fifty war engines of the Blood God. And from within the confines of the Warp on his Throne of Skulls and Brass, Khorne smiled. For he was pleased.

* * *

 **Mars atmosphere**

Out in space, the Harakoni Warhawks were dealing with a veritable hoard of Heldrakes. The dragon-like creatures were forged of molten metal, with razor sharp wings and claws which also came equipped with Hades Autocannons, while their maws spewed forth promethium flames imbued with the power of Chaos from Baleflamers. These unaligned Chaos entities were created via a daemon first possessing Astartes fighter, with its pilot still inside. Then it began warping the vessel by the taint of daemonic possession pure hatred, eventually fusing the Space Marine with his former machine over time till he becomes nothing more than a living mass of fetal hatred which the Heldrake feeds off of, while also becoming its core.

Also larger and more nimble than the standard Imperial attack craft, the Daemons were capable of simply landing on the opposing attack aircraft and ripping them apart with claws and teeth. Thus they were taking down three imperial fighters for each one of their own they lost. Jace was having a hell of a time even though piloting this Fury Interceptor fighter craft was child's play to him. Doing a quick barrel roll, he fired his machine's autocannons taking off the head of one Heldrake and crippling the wing of another before shooting one of the four Skystrike missiles into an oncoming cluster of Heldrakes, blowing them to pieces.

Despite the fact that they were putting up an admirable resistance, Jace knew if something wasn't done soon, the Heldrakes would overwhelm them. So he patched himself into Eaglehelms' vox channel and spoke to the man. "Commander Eaglehelm, a word if I may."

"Who in the Warp is this and what are you doing on my channel?" The Harakoni Commander replied harshly.

"Jace Beleren, Tech-priest. Out here on the request our Lord Commander Militant."

A sigh of static came over the vox before Eaglehelm spoke again, "Look Mechanicus, I don't know why Harris sent you out here, but it's not-"

He was cut off by Jace who said curtly, "He sent me out here to keep an eye on you because you tried to have a cyclonic torpedo attached to the bottom of your craft. Now, I don't know if you've noticed, but we are going to be overrun if this keeps up."

"You don't say? Well, what would you recommend Beleren?"

Annoyed at the Aces tone, he replied, "Firstly, show some damn respect. Secondly, I would suggest a multi-layered subconscious cognitive meld via integration with the A.I. of our Fury Interceptors. Thus allowing the entirety of our forces to be coordinated by a single person."

Silence reigned across the line for a moment before the Harakoni commander inquired bluntly, "What?"

Static came across the channel in the form of a sigh before Jace tried again, "Utilizing our connection to our machine spirits, I'll temporarily turn us all into a hive mind capable of fighting like a single being."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that." The Harakoni Ace said suspicion in his tone

A large explosion was heard in the distance. "But I disliked that even more. Do what you must. We'll cover you till your done…and psyker, any funny business…" Eaglehelm let his threat hang.

To which Jace replied flatly, "You'll kill me or some such nonsense yes? Save your empty threats Eaglehelm. There only useful on one who actually fears you. Instead, provide that cover you promised me."

"This had better work." The channel was then cut from the Harakoni's end, and Jace soon found half a dozen Fury Interceptors converge on his position surrounding him. One at either cardinal direction both horizontally and vertically around him.

Opening up another channel he spoke briefly, "Alright gentlemen and possibly ladies, this is the situation. You are to provide me with cover while I do something that could potentially save all of our collective asses. Any questions?"

"SIR NO SIR!" Was the combined reply of his guards.

"Then carry out your objective…and to those of you who may die, I apologize in advance. But know that your sacrifice will prevent the deaths of your fellows."

Jace then reached out with his telepathic powers. His mind touched that which belonged to his machine, and he quickly subjugated it to his will, until it felt as if he was the Fury Interceptor itself. But he did not stop there. Jace then proceeded to do the same to the machines and minds of his guards before spreading out like a plague, infecting man and machine alike until he felt less like Jace Beleren and more like a swarm of locusts or angry hornets. And like a swarm of angry insects they formed a protective ball of bodies around their 'queen'. The engines of the interceptors were a-hum with fury and buzzed like wings, while weapons were primed that were far worse than any stinger.

The Heldrakes pulled back for but a moment, confused by this usual behavior but also feeling a change in the air of the warp-energy around them. That momentary hesitation cost them dearly, for it was then that the swarm charged as one entity. Striking like a tidal wave of steel or a thrusting spear, over two million Fury Interceptor's attacked at once. Lascannons and Skystrike missiles screamed across the black void of space, but no sound came from them nor the roar of the Furies' engines, or the death rattles of thousands of Heldrakes as they were consumed in nuclear fire. Even more died as both Fury and pilot dove through the firestorm, sacrificing themselves to kill even more of their monstrous foes.

It is said that sometimes necessary to lose a few pawns to capture the king. So too, was Beleren's actual plan unveiled. For as a few thousand men that were lost, hundreds of thousands surrounded the Heldrakes from every conceivable angle. From above, below, and on all sides, the Heldrakes were cocooned in a nest of steel, with all weapons and batteries pointed directly at them…

And then, they fired.

As they continued shooting the cocoon around the surviving Daemon Engines grew smaller and smaller preventing any form of escape. To Jace, it felt as if he were slowly clenching his fist around a bug, and crushing it in his grip. Then, he stopped. Not because his troops had run out of firepower, but for the fact that there was nothing left to fire upon. He could see it through a trillion different eyes and could sense no life from various sensors that acted much the same for his other senses. Knowing victory had been attained, The Telepath now had the difficult task of removing himself from the minds of three million individual men and artificial intelligence. It was a slow and painful process, akin to having teeth pulled without any form of anesthesia being given beforehand. But he persevered, and after several minutes managed to pull himself together.

Once he was alone in his own head, however, he began to shudder. Jace Beleren shuddered and gasped for he now felt very much alone. Before, when he had more or less possessed the entire fleet, he'd felt powerful. Like he was a much larger entity than even he, a Planeswalker could hope to be. Now he felt so insignificant, so minuscule. Like a speck of dust in the vastness of the universe. He was so lost in his cosmicism that he failed to hear Eaglehelm hailing him over the vox for several minutes. Once he finally realized what was happening, he took a moment to regain control of his emotions, yet his voice still warbled slightly as he answered, "W-What is it, E-Eaglehelm?"

"About time you picked up. For a moment there I thought you passed Beleren. You gonna live after pulling that stunt?"

Giving a morbid chuckle, Jace replied, "What you mean to ask is, am I at risk of Daemonic possession and will I need to be 'taken care of' yes? Well, I hate to disappoint you Commander, but I should be just fine."

A single dark bark of laughter had come from the line before Harakoni Ace replied, "Good to know…" A pause before, "You did good work out here today Beleren…for a good for nothing psyker anyway."

The line was cut immediately after, making the Planeswalker wonder if the Harakoni had even spoken at all. His thoughts then drifted to Lilianna, the Necromancer who selfishly stolen his heart for her own. _'Be safe Lili.'_

* * *

Back on the Planet of War, all was not going well for the Death Korps of Krieg and the two Planeswalkers they had with them. For they were currently being pinned down. The obstacle in their way? Hundreds of thousands of possessed serfs of the Omnissiah that were being backed up by not one, or two, but three Brass Scorpions of the Blood God. Each the size of a small Titan, covered with crimson and bronze trimmed plates, which terminated in a Scorpion Cannon, a potent las-weapon mounted high up on the tail was acted as a stinger that periodically spewed out hot las fire. But that was not the end of its arsenal for it was also toting claws that could easily tear a man in half. In-between each of these massive pincers was a Hellmaw Melta-Cannon, which according to rumor, was infused with Khorne's own wrath. Finally, In place of a mouth, these Daemonic behemoths had Demolisher Cannons. These weapons were of the anti-siege and antivehicle variety consisting of a massive cannon which shot high explosive rounds surrounded by a chemical core. Once fired, the shell would pierce armor before releasing flames and shrapnel outwards in a hurricane of death. To top it all off, each was covered in Runes of Khorne, granting them a high resistance to psyker-based attacks.

The fact that these scorpion-shaped Daemon Engines were spewing flames from their metal tails while refusing to fall to the Pyromancer's own intense flames was infuriating Chandra to no end.

"Why. Won't. You. Die?!" Chandra yelled as she threw fireball after fireball while the ground all around her had been turned muddy with blood and was littered were hundreds if not thousands of bodies belonging to Death Korps members.

Lilianna meanwhile, had a twisted smile on her face. She felt almost bloated on Black Mana at the moment, for every death the Death Korps suffered, she grew more powerful. She was snapped out of her power induced high, by Chandra shouting at her, "Oi Vess! Get up off your ass and do something!"

Looking over Lilliana found that their trenches had been breached by the metal monstrosities. The first three channels were full of naught but blood and bodies. While some unfortunate fools still hung lifelessly onto their arachnid-like limbs. Looking over Lilianna found the self-entitled Pyrokine was currently on top of one of the blasted machines doing her damnedest to get a fireball in-between one of the plates.

Sighing she said, "Are you a Planeswalker or not Nalaar? Summon help you, stubborn girl!"

"This is a matter of pride damn it!" Chandra shouted back causing the Necromancer to shake her head at the girl's pig-headedness, deciding to assist before she got herself killed. No doubt Alexander would be quite cross with her if that happened, and she had no desire to deal with someone who could manhandle Jace who was the Living Guildpact of Ravnica in said Plane like he was a toddler.

With that thought in mind, Lilianna drew upon her massive reserves of Black Mana and formed a midnight black orb on the tips of each of her fingers. She then aimed not at the machines themselves which clearly demonstrated some kind of magic resistance but at the blood and corpse filled pits they were currently making from the trenches. The moment the pitch dark spheres hit the pools of blood and viscera an acrid black smoke rose from the pools, occasionally wisps would take the form of human skulls.

"You might want to move Nalaar." Chandra channeled flames through her feet and palms and took off like a rocket. She'd seen what the Black Mana user's magic was capable of, and she did not want to be caught up something that was supposedly able to damage these behemoths. As she landed, the Pyromancer looked back to see the metal plates on the creatures rapidly rusting and decaying. The runic blood sigils that granted them their resistance to her explosive bombardments having been melted off.

"That's step one," Vess said more to herself than her fellow Planeswalker before she fired out several dozen more black spheres from her fingertips, this time aiming at the corpses of fallen Kreigsmen. The bodies rose, becoming twisted and bloated on her dark power before rushing forward heedless of their un-lives and launching themselves at the Brass Scorpions with reckless abandon before exploding like the virulent bombs they were, blowing off the already weakened plates.

Shrill whistling filled the air seconds before explosion after an explosion rocked the possessed machines. For the Kreigsmen took this opportunity to unleash salvo after salvo of artillery shells upon the weakened the Daemon Engines. For all their effort, they managed to destroy one of the trio of Brass Scorpions. Not wanting to see any more of them lose their lives, combined with the fact that she was finally able to do some real damage now that their blasphemous sigils had been taken care of, Chandra charged back into the fray with a vengeance, her hair and eyes aflame.

She lashed out with whips of red hot fire from her hands. Aiming at the joints of the legs. With each successful strike, the knee joints glowed brighter and brighter…until finally, they gave out causing them both to topple onto their sides and into one another. Yet their arms, tails and most importantly, their demolisher cannons were primed and ready to fire. Forcing themselves up by sacrificing the using of a pincer, the two remaining Brass Scorpions prepared to fire their large bore weapons in an attempt to kill the Pyrokine before them.

Too bad Chandra was having none of it. Reaching into the molten core of the planet, she pulled upwards with a mighty heave, causing molten lava to bubble forth in great spurts from the earth, like a freshly made wound. The Daemon Engines stood no chance. Warp enhanced or no, Blessings of the Blood God or not, they could not stand up to the combined fury of the planet's core and Red Mana specialized Planeswalker.

But Chandra wasn't satisfied with just melting them down to mere scrap. No, once they were bogged down, she whipped the liquid metal up into a great flaming vortex, carrying the Daemon Engines skyward. Once they were a good thousand feet in the air, Chandra sucked all of the heat from a cherry red torrent, causing it to rapidly harden into obsidian. The Planeswalker of Red Mana had a satisfied smile on her face as she beheld her twisted statue.

Coming to stand beside her fellow mana user, Lilianna inquired, "Do you feel better now that you've vented your frustrations Nalaar?"

The Pyromancer gave the black seductress a halfhearted glare for her cheek, "As a matter of fact I do. Thanks for asking."

"Fabulous. Well, if you're quite finished I think we should carry on, don't you?" Lilianna stretched, interlacing her fingers and arching her back before she finished, "After all, it wouldn't do to keep your boyfriend waiting would it?"

 _'Xander.'_ Chandra thought worriedly before she started issuing commands to the surrounding surviving Kreigsmen to continue their advance. Once they were on the move, she muttered, "Please, be safe Alexander."

* * *

Xander, Hyperion, and the remaining Grey Knights wandered through the massive manufactorum on high alert. As they walked, Xander noticed amidst all the blood, dead bodies, and sigils of Khorne drawn in blood and surrounded by candles, that signs of excavation having recently taken place.

 _'What were these guys digging up?'_ He wondered to himself. As they moved deeper into the facility, the candles stopped in front of a particular door.

Holding up a fist, the rest of the Grey Knights came to a stop. Taking his laspistol in hand, and pressing a shoulder to the door he said, "On three, I'm gonna force the door open. Then, we rush in, understood?"

Hyperion nodded, and the other Grey Knights readied themselves having heard him over their helm integrated voxes.

"One."

Xander activated **_Smart Vision_** on the off chance he could actually see through a door this thick, and to his surprise, he could indeed. To his amazement, he found several hundred figured huddled into the room around what looked to his sight to be a crucified figure. Many were crouched as if in prayer.

"Two. Be advised, potential hostiles number in the hundreds, but could also be survivors. Do not fire until we can confirm one way or another." Xander commanded.

"Acknowledged," Hyperion affirmed.

"THREE!" Xander then used his psychic might to rip the solid adamantium door off its hinges moments before he and the remaining Grey Knights rushed into the room, using the surprise to surround and prime their nemesis weapon and train their twin-linked bolters on a repository room filled with hundreds of Mechanicum serfs and five Tech-priests.

"NOBODY MOVE!" Xander ordered using his powers to amplify his voice.

"Omnissiah preserve us! Machine God protect us! Soon we shall join the Emperor in the Warp!"

The clamor of the serfs was ended when Hyperion fired his twin-linked bolter into the air once and roared, "Silence!"

For a full minute silence reigned in the room then, upon realizing just who they were, the serfs began to sing the Emperor's praises. After a moment, they were interrupted by a mechanical monotone, "LOUD STATEMENT: SILENCE FLESHBAGS!"

Immediately silence fell over the crowd, and then they parted allowing five mostly mechanical beings to step forth. The first of them to come forth walked on arachnid legs. The only parts of it that could still readily be identified as 'human' were its lungs which were floating in some kind of preservative fluid and released a hiss every time he drew a breath and the upper part of his skull which included his grey eyes and bushy brows which peeked out from a crimson cowl.

Next was what looked like a tank. An Autocannon on one arm and Multi-missile launcher on the other with a Cyclone Missile Launcher System mounted at an angle on its back, pointing at an upward angle. Its legs were replaced with some sort of a tread tripod movement system, while its head was a metallic skull with glowing red eyes and a hose connecting to the nose. The entire body was covered in thick adamantine plate dyed the same red as the sands of Mars except for the chest where the skull and cog of the Mechanicum shown proudly in unpainted grey.

Then there was the only female of the group. She had replaced most of her body with visible wire cable and metal while still maintaining a feminine form. Her face was still that of a beautiful thirty years old woman with pale skin and dazzling blue eyes. While her hands ended in pneumatic syringes filled with strange liquids that were covered in metal on the bottom and her 'hair' was a braided mess of innumerable strands of silver wire that gave off the occasional electric discharge.

Next to the woman stood what looked to be a stooped old man. For he was hunched over, covered in some kind of cloth that kept rhythmically moving up and down on his back, much like an oil well. While it's face sported deep set eyes that had seemed to glow neon green, the light arrayed in such a way as if he were raising any eyebrow though he had none, while his 'beard' was a mass of electrodes of varying lengths that electricity continually passed through. In his left hand he held an ornate Nemesis Stave in the other, he held a leash made of adamantine chains.

Connected to the other end of the leash, bound by the wrists, hobbled at the ankles and forced into a half bow due to the chain attached the neck, was a three-meter tall humanoid, its frame was matte black but covered in bone-white armor. It lacked a face but in its place sported a vertical slit that shined with pale-blue light, while lights on other parts of its body also shined the same color.

The tripod-tank then spoke, "Inquisitive statement: Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same question, along with what the hell happened here?" The Rogue retorted.

The woman spoke next, her voice having an air of playfulness to it, "Now, now introductions first yes then explanations. I am Magos Sirianna Petrakova Xenos Biologis." She said before motioning to those next to her and continuing "And these are my associates Blitzkrieg Salvos Magos Reductor, Odine Valkarin Magos Alchemys, and Vidar Dath Magos Dominus."

 _'The old man with the lung problem is Vidar Dath, the tripod-tank is Blitzkrieg Salvos, the old man with lightning for a beard is named after the Norse Odin, and the only semi-attractive and nice one is called Sirianna. I can remember that…'_ Xander thought to himself, _'Hey wait.'_

Pointing the finger at the nine-foot tall machine in chains, Xander inquired, "What about him, what's his story?"

Valkarin spoke while jerking on the chains causing the machine to hit his knees, "This one is a traitor. He and his assisted in the Daemonic invasion. He was Samuel Hayden Magos Technicus, now he is but a soon to be a pile of scrap."

"But your name?" Sirianna inquired kindly.

Giving a curt nod, he complied with her request, "Alexander Lavelle Harris Rouge Trader, and Heir to the House of the Sigilate."

Sirianna's eyes widened in surprise, and that was the most human reaction he received. Then, for the first time, Samuel Hayden spoke, his voice strong, logical, and firm, "That is quite a claim. Assuming you can prove it, you would have access to any and all powers the Imperium could provide you with, which could explain why the Grey Knights follow you."

Xander eyed the automata with distaste, "True, but we're not in this mess right now because of me, and I don't have to prove anything to _you,_ Hayden. Now, be a good little tin man and explain to me just what the hell you did to get us into this mess so I know what to do to fix it."

Conceding the point, Hayden explained, "It all started when my assistant Olivia Pierce and myself came across that suit of Mastercrafted Carapace Artificer Armor behind us. It was buried in stone sarcophagi and covered in daemonic script. We soon found out it could absorb the energies of the warp and we worked tirelessly to replicate the effects. We succeeded, to a point."

Walking past Hayden, Xander approached the armor, the serfs clearing a path in front of him like the Red Sea did for Moses. He soon found himself in front of the armor proper. It was olive green with thick shoulder plates, arm and leg guards. It possessed a full helm with a burnt orange visor that covered the face. Carved into the armor were runic sigils that certainly looked daemonic in origin…

"Beautiful isn't it?" Hayden asked coming to stand next to him, before continuing, "Despite all my efforts I have been unable to perfectly replicate its design. Something is missing. Something I have yet to comprehend."

"You were a fool to try and tame the power of the Warp, Hayden. Not even Magnus the Red was as foolish as you." Xander said before he reached out and put his hand on the chest plate.

The moment he did, he was assaulted by visions of Khorne's domain. All across the Fortress of Khorne, Daemons, and dedicated warbands fought with one another, spilling blood and taking skull in the Blood God's name. Daemon Engines numbering in the hundreds of thousands clashed with one another in an endless clamor of flame, bullets, and steel. Entire buildings were made from naught but bone and held together by congealed blood. Yet in the center of it all was the throne of skulls and brass upon which a massive towering warrior sat, an enormous two-handed blade set across his lap, his face shrouded in shadow, that were cast by furnaces fueled solely by hatred.

Then, the gargantuan being leaned forwards revealing his snarling canine visage. Then, he spoke, his tone harsh and challenging, **_"CoMe tO Me DoOM slAYEr. I aWaIt yOU iN mY rEAlM Of SlAUgHtEr AnD blOOd. BuT fIrST, TAkE tHE ArMOr AnD sLAy thAt pAthEtIc WrYm thAt slEEps bEnEAth thEsE crImsOn sAnds. I AwAIt yOUr REtUrn…my Old EnEmY."_**

"Sir, sir? Alexander are you alright?" Hyperion asked while shaking him by the shoulder.

"I'm fine Hype-train, or I will be once you help me get this armor on," Xander had replied before he reached for the helmet.

"Don the armor?" Hyperion asked while giving said armor a mistrustful glance.

Hayden spoke up, "Don't touch it! We have no idea how to fully replicate it yet to lose it now would be-"

The Rogue cut him off, "Shut it, Hayden. We're all up shit creek at the moment because of you, so unless you having anything useful or productive to say, I'd suggest you keep quiet."

Xander then proceeded to levitate the individual armor pieces and snapping them into place on his person until all was in place except the helm. He kept his cloak wrapped about his shoulders like always, for he was unwilling to leave it, and the Phoenix Gate by proxy, behind. He could feel the sigils on the armor doing something though he had no idea what, he knew it wasn't anything detrimental to himself. Otherwise, his magic resistance would've likely kicked in. Popping the helm on, the first thing he noticed was that his hud had changed slightly. He now had a health and armor meter on the bottom left-hand side of his vision both read one hundred-fifty armor and two-hundred health respectively.

He also noted he could see perfectly fine out of the visor, no orange tinge. Looking over at one of the serfs, he said, "You, give me that autocannon, now."

The fully automatic shotgun was tossed his way and he easily caught it. Then he motioned to Hyperion, "Hype-train, gather the rest of Squad Castian, we're going hunting."

Xander then issued commands to the remainder of the Grey Knights, "The rest of you, spread out and empty this place of daemonic filth."

"For the Emperor! We are the Hammer!" The Grey Knights yelled before fanning out in all directions.

 _'I'm really glad Buff isn't here to see what I'm about to do…she'd Probably kick my ass. Not that she has any room to talk.'_ Xander thought before turning to the Magi and asking, "So um, you wouldn't happen to know where I can find the Guardian of the Dragon would you?"

* * *

Back in the Buffy-verse Johnathan Levinson and Andrew Wells were tripping over themselves in their rush to get to the Sunnydale library. The duo burst through the doors at the same time and shouted, "Buffy, Wills, Cordelia, you need to see this!"

Buffy who was practicing with La Pucelle almost dropped it when the two entered and started frantically yelling, while Willow came ever so close to roasting them both with a fireball. Cordelia, however, had no such qualms about chewing them out for being loud and obnoxious.

"Ok, like what the heck is wrong with you spazzes?"

We found…we found…" The two began only to fail as they had yet to catch their breath.

"Religion?" Willow inquired.

"Vampires?" Buffy asked, hefting La Pucelle.

"That your gay for each other?" Cordy tried.

Once they'd managed to gain their second wind, the two replied, "No, no, and Fuck NO!"

Johnathan motioned for Andrew to continue and he said, "We found Xander."

Silence from the three women…and then… "WHAT?!"

"What on earth is all this ruckus about?" Giles complained coming out of his office upon hearing all of the commotion.

"They found Xander and were about to tell us where he is," Willow replied.

Buffy, brow furrowed inquired, "Wait if you found him, why isn't he with you?"

"Andrew said we found him, and we did. He never said he was a place we could get to…at least not without magic." Johnathan replied raising a bag that said, Steins Gate Comic Emporium in his hand.

Raising an eyebrow, Buffy asked, "What does Xander's location have to do with comics and magic?"

Willow gasped while covering her mouth with her hands. Lowering her hands, she said, "I think I know…I just hope I'm wrong."

Seeing her BFF in duress, Buffy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and asked, "Willow, what's wrong?"

"Xander was dressed as a Rogue Trader on Halloween, right?"

Buffy nodded, "Right, the nerd thing."

Willow continued, "Well, it also has its own comic book series."

"Correct-o-mundo Sorceress Supreme. When I said we found Xan, it's more accurate to say we found his comic series."

Cordelia stepped forth holding up her hands, "Woah, woah, hold up!" Are you dweebs saying Xander has his own comic book series detailing….whatever the hell he's been doing this entire time?"

"Duh!" The two retorted, while Johnathan held up the bag and shook it in front of her face. Andrew turned to Buffy and said, the moment we saw his face on the cover we bought every issue we could find. Currently, they have four and the fifth which has him fighting Mag'ladroth comes out tomorrow."

"Mag'la-what?" Buffy asked.

"Mag'ladroth, he's a giant robot dragon that devours human souls for food. From what we can tell Xander is on Mars and he's gonna fight the thing, with intents to kill. Something even the God-Emperor, the most badass person ever, couldn't do." Johnathan added at the end.

Again silence reigned in the room until Giles walked forward and snatched the bag from Andrews' hands saying, "I do believe we need to look these over for ourselves."

And so they did by the time they finished the Scoobies didn't know whether to be proud, furious, or fearful for their friend. Cordelia was leaning towards angry, "Just who the hell does Harris think he is? Walking around with a harem of all things?"

Willow came to her Best Male Friend's defense, "But Cordelia, it's not like it was his idea. It was that Nalaar woman'."

"I didn't see him objecting much did you?" Cordy retorted.

"Against someone like Chandra Nalaar, unless he wanted to be burnt to a crisp, he'd be wise to keep his mouth shut," Andrew noted.

Buffy sounded intrigued, "Why who is she?"

"Well as you know by reading she's a Planeswalker, someone who can walk through dimensions. But she's incredibly powerful regarding fire magic though sometimes she lets her emotions get the better of her." Andrew replied.

"And how do you know all this?" Cordelia asked.

Sighing Andrew told them, "She's part of a card game slash book series that I'm fond of called Magic the Gathering."

"Another nerd thing?" Buffy wondered aloud.

"Hey, nerd here. It's this same nerd and nerd knowledge in general which is gonna help you figure out just what the hell's going on with Xander." Andrew retorted while Johnathan also let out a 'ditto' and 'hell yeah!' from his comic.

"Right, sorry." The faux-blonde apologized before asking "Do you think you could get me some info on the people he's with, that Mag'ladroth thing, and just basic info on this 40k place in general?"

"I have trigonometry homework, and what you're asking me would take all night, with Johnathan's help." Andrew retorted.

Seeing his fearless leader looking downcast, Andrew quickly caved and said, "Luckily for you, though, Trig sucks balls, and I could care less whether or not I pass it. So I can do this for ya Boss."

Now smiling again, Buffy replied, "Thanks, Andrew I appreciate it. It would also really mean a lot to us if one of you would get the newest issue of this "Rogue Trader.' comic when it comes out tomorrow."

Pff, like you even need to ask? You're not the only one who wants to see Xan kill a C'tan."

"A what?"

Andrew sighed, he had a lot of work to do if he wanted to get these three even remotely able to understand what was going on with Xander. _'The things I do for friends. You'd better appreciate this Harris.'_

* * *

 **Words: 21,320 Pages: 42 Date Completed: 9/5/16**

* * *

 **AN: IT. IS. DONE! HAHA! Fucking finally! I'm sorry for the prolonged delay everyone but this one, this one took some effort on my part as, well, I've never written massive troop battles before this chapter before. So if the fights suck, it's because I'm new at this and will hopefully improve with time and feedback from all of you. But another thing that led to delays was something in my personal life. That thing being, me going down to California for thirteen weeks while my mom works a nursing job. Thus so far, we haven't left yet, due to red tape on Cali's end but soon, possibly even tomorrow, I could be leaving across the country for warmer climates. But the wait itself was rather stressful as I just didn't know WHEN I'd be leaving.**

 **But that doesn't matter now, as this monster of a chap is finished. So I hope ya'll enjoyed it. If ya did, lemme know. If you think I can improve somehow and not be a complete dick saying so, (I've had a few people like that on other stories) feel free. I would like to thank you all for your patience and continued show of support. For without your support, what would be the point of doing this, other than self gradification? Anyway, I'm gonna go before I ramble anymore. Also, I hope ya'll had a nice summer, my vacation is just beginning. Till next chap, Bubbajack out! Peace!**

 **Addendum: One more thing before I forget. Lots of people have complained about Xander still being weak compared to Willow and Buffy. Please understand that 'Weak' is a relative term where power is going to be concerned with these three. Each are going to have certain strengths and weaknesses.**

 **Buffy for example will excell at close range anti-mage combat, due to her natural Slayer abilities being compounded upon by Joan. While Willow could be equated to a tank, lots of armor and lots of firepower, but better overall at a range than Buffy due to her natural inclination to use magic first even though she has Sonja's experience to draw upon. Then we have Xander, he's our Jack. And by jack, I mean Jack of all Trades, master of none." He does everything well enough but he's not as magically proficient as Willow nor as combat proficient as Buffy. What does he have that they don't though? A lot tricks up his sleeve. He'll be traveling dimension gaining powers and abilities as he goes, so he's the 'Rogue' of the group if you will, while Buffy is the 'Tank', and Willow is the group 'wizard'.**

 **There I don't think anyone should complain anymore…if they do then hell, I dunno what to say. Goodnight all!**


	6. Chapter VI

**Xander Harris Rogue Trader of the Multiverse**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Grammarly, Self-proofread**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS, Warhammer 40k, or anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch.6: Praetor of Mars pt. II**

* * *

Xander laughed as he caved in a Lesser Daemon of Khorne's skull with a single punch, as Finger Eleven's Paralyzer played in the background through the headset embedded into his new helmet's speakers. He turned to face the oncoming swarm of Bloodletters and unloaded his sequestered auto-cannon, turning the first dozen or so into a crimson paste before his ammo ran dry. Once they drew too close, he swung the weapon like a baseball bat, slugging three of them for the fences before sticking a warp-energy infused krak-grenade onto the hunk of metal and tossing it into the horde, where it exploded into a beautiful display of death. The explosion causing it to rain blood, guts, and gore from a dozen daemons taking their monstrous forms back to the warp.

Using the space, he called forth Excalibur from its sheath within him and swung it in a wide, rising arc, cutting off limbs, through torsos, and beheading an unlucky few. Turning he beheaded another as it attempted to stab him in the back, only to be stabbed through its lower jaw and into its brain. He looked around the room to see Hyperion finishing off his own Bloodthirster via sticking his power-stave through its skull. "Hey Hype-train you good?"

"I am milord." The psyker affirmed, before pointing to a door at the far side of the room, not quite fully closed, "I believe the way to continue on is through that door, yet it appears blocked. It seems we will need to find a way around."

Disagreeing with his bodyguard, the Rogue retorted, "Stand back Hype-train, I wanna see what this suit can do."

Before the Astartes could protest, the Californian made his way forward and wiggled his fingers the gap between the doors he then heaved. For a moment, nothing happened, then, the groan of reluctant metal giving way to a superior force could be heard. Soon enough, he had forced a large gap, one big enough for him to fit through, open. Pushing several thousand tons of metal apart through strength alone.

"Most impressive milord."

"Thanks, but if you want to fit through here, we're going to have to widen this hole a little bit." He replied with a bit of strain in his tone as he continued to hold the door ajar.

In response, the Astartes used his psychic might combined with his physical strength to force one of the doors further ajar. Once it was wide enough for him to fit through, he slid through and allowed his charge to do the same letting the wall of steel clang shut behind them.

"Well, we're not going back that way. C'mon, we've got a C'tan to slay and a planet to save."

The two walked in silence for a time, their footfalls echoing down the metallic hallowed halls of the Mechanicum. After a moment of tense silence, Hyperion asked, "Milord, a question if I may?"

"Go ahead Hype-train," Xander replied distractedly as he shoved his bolter into an open door, before peeking into the room proper.

It was a fabrication room for various weaponry, half-finished bolters, a power sword, even a suit of Space Marine Power Armor lay abandoned in the chamber. Several corpses of dead servants of the Omnissiah lay strewn about the place, blood mixing with various mechanical fluids painting a macabre scene.

As they two looked for any survivors knowing it was futile, the Grey Knight inquired, "Why did you don the armor? It is clearly touched by the Ruinous Powers."

Letting out a mirthless chuckle, his charge replied, "I was wondering how long you would hold your tongue about that. To give you the short version, I'm immune to demonic influence. Much like the Emperor and his illegitimate children, the Sensei."

This threw the Pyrokine for a loop. "How?"

Xander pointed to his eyepatch, the Phoenix Gate and then thumped his chest while saying, "The Eye of Odin, Phoenix Gate, and Avalon. Three very powerful artifacts that were created in a holy place known as Avalon. Crafted by spirits known as Fae before the Warp became the messed up shithole it is now. Together, they protect my mind, body, and soul from the threat of daemonic incursion."

"Amazing…" Hyperion said after a moment of awed silence.

The Rogue Trader nodded in agreement as he made his way over to Cogitator and began skimming the entries. Halfway down, his jaw clenched within his helm.

"Hyperion, patch me through to Samuel Hayden…now."

Hearing the anger in his lord's tone, he did as ordered establishing a psychic link between the two and listened in as he proceeded to berate the man with cold fury in his tone. _"Hayden, you were doing more than just trying to harness the warp as a form of energy weren't you?"_

 _"_ _Ah, I presume you've stumbled onto the files of our experiments?"_ Hayden inquired his tone cold and composed.

 _"_ _Experiments? You've been trying to create Daemon Engines you fool! A Mancubus, a Cyber-Mancubus, something called a Pinky that looks to be created by infusing warp energy with reptile DNA? And what the hell is a Cyber-Daemon?"_

 _"_ _I did what any member of the Mechanicus would do, I followed the Quest for Knowledge, and I went further than anyone before me, and I did it all for the sake of protecting the Imperium."_

It was at this point, that the Emperor himself interjected, **[Alexander, it is evident this fool has deluded himself into thinking he can do no wrong. Ignore him and focus on eliminating the threats to the Imperium.]**

 _"_ _Fine. I'll deal with you later Hayden. I need to clean up your mess."_

Severing the mental link, the Rogue left the room in a huff, his Astartes bodyguard following close behind. Turing a corner, he ran right into a group of fifty possessed Tech-Thralls. Releasing an annoyed roar, Xander charged into the fray not even bothering to use any weapons as he proceeded to slaughter the group with his bare hands. Ripping off limbs, shattering kneecaps with a single well-placed kick, stomping holes in chests, and crushing skulls in between his palms, Xander made short work of the large group.

As Hyperion stood back and watched, he silently wondered if his leader was as free from the tainted touch of the Empyrean as he thought.

* * *

Within the protected confines provided by Avalon in the depths of the Warp, the Emperor, and the Once and Future King watched with concern as their charge fought like a Khornate Berserker. Looking over at her old friend in concern Altria inquired, "Is he correct in his assumption that he is unaffected by the whisperings of Daemons?"

Adamus nodded slowly lost in contemplation, "His reasoning is sound. I'm not sure which item protects what aspect of his being, but it does make sense."

"Then why is he acting like this now?" she demanded haughtily like the king she once was as she gazed down at the scene before them that shown upon the roundtable.

"To answer that, we will need to speak to the Beast. Come."

Adamus led his former king away from the table and into a copse of nearby trees. After a few moments, they neared a clearing. As they came closer, Altria could make out the sound of animalistic cackling.

Coming into the clearing proper, they found a small pond, which Xanders emoti-clones had made a simplistic encampment by the bank. They were all sitting on overturned logs around a campfire. As one, they turned and acknowledged the approach of the two kings.

The Knight stood and saluted while the others merely nodded in greeting. The only ones to ignore them entirely were the Pervert who was kept in a kennel and the Hyena, the very being they had come to see.

Locking eyes with the Hyena the Emperor spoke coolly, "You know why I've come. What are you doing to Alexander's psyche?"

Giving a wolfish grin, the Hyena replied, "Me? I'm not doing a damn thing. This is all him really."

Stepping forward, the King of Knights brandished Excalibur with anger flashing in her eyes. "Liar! He's fighting like a savage Pict. And it is known to us that you have taken refuge in his baser emotions. Now cease your tampering with his mind at once or feel the sting of my blade!"

This display earned her naught but a hyenic cackle, and a smirk, "My, my, aren't you the ferocious mother lion, out to protect her cub? But your anger is misplaced. For you see, I'm really not doing anything. The Alpha really is quite furious and is subconsciously drawing on my strength and more…primal aspects. Hehehehehe…he's really letting his inner animal out."

* * *

Xander and Hyperion had entered a control room of some sort in hopes of finding a map and had come across some of Hayden's abominations. A Mancubus was a disgusting marriage of bloated daemon flesh and blasphemous machinery. The rotund creatures hobbled around on stubby legs, crude stitching keeping its bloated stomach from bursting at the seams. Its upper body was armored, and its arms were replaced by las-cannons. Xander took one look at the disgusting fiends and loosened a primal roar before charging them. The only thought running through his head, _'I don't have time to mess with them. I need to stop Pierce, need to kill the Void Dragon.'_

Launching himself at them like an animal, Xander shoved his fist into the stomach of one Mancubus, tearing out its innards, before ripping off its lower jaw and then tearing off its arm and using his appropriated weapon to kill three more of the daemons, fellows, before the Las-cannon ran out of juice. With the remaining two he tore open another's stomach and pulled out what looked to be some kind of energy device similar to a las-cartridge before finishing it off by impaling it with his Nano-ceramic blades and shoving the oversized las-cartridge down the other's throat shattering its teeth with his fist as he did so. Seconds later, the last Mancubus exploded into a red paste, its head hanging on by a thread to its adamantium reinforced spine.

Breathing heavily after his little massacre, Xander said, "Ok, I feel slightly better now. Who knew killing daemons could feel so cathartic?"

Holding up a hand for silence, Hyperion asked, "Wait, do you hear that? It sounds like chanting?"

 **"** **KILL! MAIM! BURN! KILL! MAIM! BURN!"**

"Chaos Marines!" Xander and Hyperion said at the same time, though the California's tone came out more like a bestial growl. As the canopy of voices drew closer, reaching a feverous pitch before they quite literally cut their way through the door, too impatient for it to open of its own accord.

They scrambled in all clad in blood red power armor with bronze trim, most bearing the mark of Khorne on their shoulder plates. Most bore chain axes but some had visible mutations like a mass of crimson eyeballs sprouting all over his armor, and another had a Skull Breaker, a reality warping demonic hammer for a right hand, the weapon been fused to his form via demonic gift. When they laid eyes on them, the horde was whipped up into a frenzy and began to run full tilt towards them from across the spacious room. Some were killing those ahead of them to be the first to have their blades taste the flesh of Khorne's foes.

 _'_ _Cut the head off the snake.'_ With that thought in mind, Xander stabbed his legendary blade into the ground and shouted, "Halt! Halt if you have any honor!"

It took them a moment, and quite a bit of bumping into one another, but the warband eventually came to a stop no less than fifty feet from the two of them. Once he was sure he had their attention, the Rogue spoke, "I challenge the leader if this warband to single combat! If he is a true warrior of the Blood God, he will accept this challenge!"

A few riled at the insinuation of their leader's cowardice, and charged him, screaming praises to their dark god, intent on claiming his skull…

The one in the lead never made it five feet. A revving was heard moments before a whooshing caused by a mass of metal flying through the air before a large chain axe buried itself in the back of the skull of the Chaos Marine at the fore of the charging men. As the Kaos Astartes fell over dead, the teeth of the chain axe came to a stop…

 _'_ _Organic fangs…mica-dragon fangs,'_ Xander realized as a figure began to stalk its way through the crowd of Chaos Worshippers, _'Only two people have ever wielded such weapons. The first is Angron himself. And the second…'_

Khârn the Betrayer, Champion of Khorne had made his way to the front of his group of blood crazed killers, the Butcherhoarde. He was seven and a half feet tall, eight foot if one counted the length of the beetle-like horns on his bronze helm, and covered in bloody red and bronze trimmed power armor, the sigil of the Lord of War emblazoned on his chestplate. Skulls of defeated foes adorned his spiked carapace, and from the lensed sockets of his helm, crimson light shown from the orbs that oozed hatred of Khorne gazed over him even as he reached down and picked up _Gorechild_ , his chain axe.

The two warriors silently sized each other up for a moment before Khârn spoke, his voice full of barely restrained anger. "So, you are Corpse-Emperors Champion! Khorne has promised Daemonhood to the one that delivers your skull to him!"

"Shrugging, from within the confines of his own armor, Xander replied, "I suppose if that's how you want to look at it."

"Oh, you do not consider yourself his champion? Then who do you serve, warrior? What do you fight for? Honor, Pride, Duty? Warriors of Khorne fight only to feel the rush of battle and feel the blood of our enemies slicken our weapons, to hear their death rattles make an unholy symphony in Khorne's name!"

Xander considered it for a moment, then he replied, "I fight not for the Emperor or even the Imperium. I fight because when I see something inherently wrong, I can't turn my back on it, pretending it doesn't exist like so many other people do and refuse to just stand by and watch. For reasons I can't really explain myself, if I see something wrong, I can't help but want to make it right to the best of my abilities."

The Rogue Trader paused allowing his words time to possibly sink through the berserker's thick haze of rage before he finished, "And there is no way in hell I'm going to let Chaos fuck the galaxy up any more than they already have! Now have you come to talk, or did you come to fight?"

In response, Khârn hefted Gorechild in one hand and proceeded swung it at him with reckless abandon. He ducked the first blow, rolled to the left to avoid the next, and held Excalibur about his head to block the third incoming downward strike. The sound of the revved chain axe teeth grinding against his holy blade was like the snarling of a blood-hungry beast to his ears.

As he held him off, Xander went over what he knew of Khorne's champion, _'He's immune to direct psychic attack thanks to receiving the Blood God's Blessing. He possesses the Butcher's Nails, increasing his aggression and hostility, but lowering his mental capacity and giving him tunnel-vision. He has Gorechild one of the chain axes of Angron, along with a las-pistol. So basically I'm fighting a weaker version of Anz'Kar'Nox with access to a ranged attack and without the ability to fly…I can do this.'_ He thought to himself.

Utilizing Prana Burst, the Alpha-plus level psyker forced Khorne's Champion to stumble backward. He then unleashed an unending torrent of slashes at his opponent. Up, down, left, right, horizontal, stabs, and wicked fast parries, all of them were chained together in an unending loop as he pushed the Khornate Berserker ever back, in a ceaseless assault.

Khârn was forced to backpedal and hold Gorechild with two hands, the blade of his opponent was a golden blur as it spun deftly in his hands, with every strike it made against the mica dragon teeth, sparks flew every which way. With every step he was forced to retreat, Khârn's rage mounted ever further. Finally, he could stand it no longer, unleashing an inhuman roar, he wound up and swung at the Rogues head.

Xander dove to the side but still felt searing pain as the dragon teeth sheared through his helmet and the side of his face. Even though his face healed over immediately thanks to Avalon's magic, it still hurt to be carved into like a turkey on Thanksgiving. A crimson haze overtook his vision as he swung at Khorne's Champion. Tendrils of psychic lightning flashed from Excalibur everytime it clashed with Gorechild, burning holes in the floor, destroying the catwalk above them or completely obliterating an unlucky Chaos Marine a time or two.

As his frustration and desire to end the fight quickly grew by the second, Xander's tenuous hold on his psychic might lessened. Soon enough, the two found themselves shifting in-between real-space and the Empyrean as they continued their clash. One moment they were standing in front of Khârn's warband, the next they were walking across the Bloodfield's of Khorne, as an endless army of Orks and Bloodthirster's met in ceaseless slaughter within the shadow of the Brass Citadel. The two warriors paid the two groups no mind, so intent were they on killing each other.

Ducking under an axe swing, the Rogue never saw Gorechild cleave a Mek Boy in twain before he unknowingly stabbed a Bloodletter in the throat, and struck again at his hated foe. But his hatred had dulled his senses, making his swings wild, Khârn, however, had lived with his anger for so long, it was as natural to him as breathing. Thus, he was easily able to deflect the wide strike with the flat of Gorechild before using the beard of the axe to sweep the teen off of his feet.

Now standing over him, Khârn swung his chain axe down intent on impaling his foe through the chest. Yet to his shock, Gorechild phased right through the olive drab colored armor. Deciding not to question his luck, Xander quickly sheathed Excalibur in Invisible Air and dispelled it just as quickly, using the gale force to propel himself towards the Chaos Warlord at sudden breakneck speed. He swung the crystallized miracle known as Glory with the strength of a hurricane behind it. Thus it was no surprise when the blade clove clean through the Chaos Astartes arm and bit deep into his side as he went flying past him coming to a stop several feet behind the now disarmed Champion of Khorne.

Even though he was now short a limb, Khârn the Betrayer refused to go down. Turning on his heel and releasing a bloodcurdling scream of rage, he pulled his las-pistol out and kept firing while attempting to rush him down. His anger now honed to a razor's edge, made everything move at a snail's pace. The Las bolts and even Khârn himself seemed to move in slow motion, perhaps it had something to do with that Terrorsight Anz'Kar'Nox mentioned in their duel.

Whatever the case, Xander swatted the las-bolts out the air with contemptuous ease spinning and twisting his holy blade around his form like a bonafide Jedi, he quickly closed in on the wounded Chaos Warlord. With a quick pivot and flick of his wrist, he sliced the las-pistol in two before spinning on his heel and stabbing his blade behind him, straight through Khârn's power pack on the back of his armor. Twisting the blade caused the Betrayer to jerk before he fell to his knees.

 **"** **Ex-"** Xander began, causing the blade to collect golden motes of light.

"May my skull please you Khorne! Blood for the Blood God! Skulls for the Skull Throne!" Khârn howled to the bloodied heavens.

 **"** **-Calibur!"** A golden beam of holy light pierced clean through Khârn's chest, eviscerating the Traitor Astartes and cutting a wide swath through the dueling armies of Orks and Daemons.

As the last of the light died down, Xander felt the last of his anger slowly bleed away with it, and he finally took stock of his surroundings. _'When the hell did I end up in the warp?'_

Seeing the Brass Citadel of Khorne surrounded by a moat of boiling blood off in the distance, Xander used his warp-given powers to amplify his voice before he shouted an ultimatum to the Blood God.

 **"** **KHORNE! YOUR FAVORED MORTAL CHAMPION HAS FALLEN BY MY HAND! YOU AND YOUR FELLOW CHAOS GODS ARE NEXT! ENJOY THE REMAINING BLOODSHED WHILE YOU CAN, FOR IT WILL BE YOU'RE LAST!"**

Changing his voice back to normal levels, he chanted, "Deslegrate muri tempi et intervalia!" in a flash of fire he was gone.

But in his haste to save Mars, Xander had overlooked one thing…The only Ork Horde in the Blood God's realm was that of Tuska Daemon-Killa, whose Waaagh rose from the dead every day only to fight once again, as well as all those in the service of the Blood God who happen to die on the battlefield…

* * *

Xander quickly oriented himself, finding he was standing on a long stretch of metal with the beam of warp energy staring him right in the face. A few feet in front of him was a highly mechanized woman dragging some kind of cylinder behind her. Putting two and two together, that he was just a few feet from Olivia Peirce who was about to drop the equivalent of a nuke in a wormhole, Xander called upon his warp given powers and yanked the device out of her gasp, sending the madwoman spinning.

"It ends here Pierce!" He said, hefting Excalibur.

"No, no! I was promised so much! Immortality, infinite knowledge, and power, Mars was going to become a paradise of endless technological discovery with nothing off limits!" the madwoman raved, while slowly backing up towards the beam.

"Well, they say the best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry." The Rogue quipped.

Olivia screamed her rage at the sky. Then, whether by chance or the design of the chaos god whom she failed, a stream of warp energy lashed out and struck her form. When it passed Olivia Pierce was gone, and in her place stood a massive Chaos Spawn. It took the form of an enormous exposed brain with a maw of teeth and beady yellow eyes mounted atop a large arachnid-like set of steel legs, complete with a turret and missile system.

Now able to think clearly unlike in his previous fight with Khârn, Xander promptly flooded his body with Red and Green Mana causing his mechanical muscles to bulge unnaturally underneath his armor before bull-rushing the Chaos Spawn. It had unleashed an unearthly screech before it fired a salvo of missiles in his direction.

The air was filled with a high-pitched keening as the missiles made their descent. Running forwards and sliding on his knees, Xander managed to avoid most of the incoming fire. A couple of rockets, however, exploded just behind him, propelling him towards his adversary and incoming Las-Gatling fire. Spinning his blade around himself defensively he deflected the incoming fire, sending warp-infused plasma flying every which way, but he was still pushed back by the sheer force in the volleys of laser fire.

 _'_ _I need a distraction. I need…'_ If he could've face-palmed himself at that moment, he would've _'What the hell am I doing? I can summon creatures duh!'_

Keeping Excalibur spinning in an unbreakable defense, Xander reached out redirecting the mana in his false limbs into the Warp and then beyond it. He knew what he needed, and he needed a lot of them. Expending primarily Red Mana, along with Black, and a bit of Green, to put the finishing touch on his plan, he 'pulled.'

In flashes of light, hundreds of goblins appeared on the plinth between him and the Daemon Spawn. They came in all shapes and sizes. Most were short; about three and a half feet, with green skin, rat-like faces, beady yellow eyes, and maws full of razor-sharp fangs, wearing patchwork armor and crude weapons.

But some were larger, about the size of an average human wearing piecemeal armor. All were looking sickly and disoriented. _'Yeah, we don't have time for travel sickness.'_

Giving a shrill whistle getting all of their attention he pointed at the Daemon Spawn behind them and yelled, "Charge!"

Seeing the horrific creature, the Goblin horde hesitated. That is until it started shooting them. Then they charged like the mob of savages they were. The dumb ones crawled over each other, while the smarter ones used others as meat shields to deflect fire as they closed in. Xander just stood back and smirked at the dumb beast, as it continued to kill the cannon fodder. Never seeing the actual threat closing in until it was too late.

The Chaos Spawn shifted its gaze upward when it felt a dark shadow fall over its form. Looking up, it beheld its demise. A Hellkite Overlord. It was a Dragon of massive size, its scales the color of blood that stretched all the way down its mile long body all the way down to its serpentine tail. Its wings were the same shade as the setting sun, were twice the length of its body, and spikes like the bloodied teeth of some forgotten god jutted from its back.

It opened its mouth and revealed a teeth full of saber sharp fangs before releasing a keening roar which was quickly followed by a gout of red-orange flame that would put even a master-crafted multi-meta to shame. The Chaos Spawn fired another salvo of missiles in a vain attempt to ward off its incoming demise. But it was a fruitless endeavor, they like the Chaos Spawn were consumed in a vortex of fire, along with several goblins that got too close. The remaining Goblins cowered behind their summoner as he calmly approached the Hellkite, which had landed on the precipice and had begun feasting on the fleshy remains of the Chaos Spawn. The fire-breathing lord of the skies looked up and growled warningly at Xander as he approached, but he paid it no mind calmly holding out a hand towards the apex predator of what was once the plane of Jund. The dragon leaned in and sniffed the hand of the curious creature who held no fear of its presence, picking up the scent of a fellow dragon, it nudged his hand in greeting.

"Good boy." He said, rubbing its snout before tapping it on the nose and pointing below saying, "If you like the way that one tasted, more of that kind lie below. Hunt as you will."

He then pulled the creature down to his eye level through the use of his psychic abilities, and said, "But leave the humans be. They are mine."

The Hellkite reassessed the small creature before it. Clearly, it was Dragon, but Not-Dragon for it did not seek to prove its supremacy to the flightless ones below by roasting them alive and showing its dominance. Perhaps those below saw this Not-Dragon as some form of deity? It seemed likely, for they were but flightless worms, who cannot help but follow one who has the majesty of a Dragon.

Nodding, the Hellkite took flight while releasing a roar, intent on finding its next meal on the fields of battle. Turning to the hoard of goblins, he said, "As for the rest of you, I want you to go forth and raise hell. Same rules apply, kill anything that isn't human and you can keep what you take off their corpses."

Releasing a cheer, the rabble took off, causing Xander to chuckle a bit despite the grim situation before him. Turning to face the warp portal before him, he reached out and attempted to force it shut. The beam wriggled in his grasp like an enraged snake, wriggling and striking out with strands of Empyrean energy. As he struggled, he looked down at the place where the gaping hole was coming from. Seeing it so far below gave him an idea.

While still wrestling with the boundless amount warp energy, he called out, **"Avalon!"**

The effect was a splendid to behold as it was a relief to the Rogue. Golden light engulfed the beam in its entirety before it was abruptly cut off at the source. Knowing he only had a few moments reprieve, Xander began closing the rift between the immaterial and material planes. It was a monumental mental struggle, like a mortal trying to hold up the sky, it should've been an impossible task. But Alexander Lavelle Harris was no longer human, not fully. He was of the Transcendent Kind, a Dragon in human form, one who enacted miracles just by breathing. So though it took a significant mental toll on his part, with sweat beading his brow and huffing as if he'd just sprinted a marathon, he managed to close the rift between the planes.

Though he felt strained, he knew he couldn't rest. He could feel his troops out there dying for him and the Imperium due to his connection to Black Mana, Red too, was prevalent in the air from the sheer amount of Chaos forces present on the planet. _'No more. NO more…NO MORE!'_

He expended considerable amounts of mana from his Dragon Core then all the colors blending together in a maelstrom of power, and he reached out and called for reinforcements of the highest caliber. Dragons. Hundreds of them surrounded the air around him, but none were more impressive than the five that teleported in directly in front of him.

First was a molten reddish-brown with curving horns around his head like a ram, enormous chiropteran wings, and a tail covered in sharp barbs. Second among the quartet had scales that were brown like tree bark with a blue membrane between its wing bones, as well as its facial scales, which also consisted of a root-like beard. The third was covered in completely bone white scales and had wings like an angel sprouting from its black. Fourth in line was a sky-blue dragon with an ear-like membrane around its head, two horns jutting up from the back of its skull with a webbed fish tail, it lacked forelegs, instead of having a set of bat wings like the first of its fellows. The last was black and emaciated with ragged and worn purple wings and a wormlike neck which ended in nothing but a gaping mouth and two beady purple eyes.

Xander could feel distinct colors of mana flowing off of each of these Dragons. Red, Green, White, Blue, and Black in order of their appearance. He could immediately tell they were special. So he whistled to get their attention.

The white one floated down to his eye level, and Xander felt a presence worm its way into his mind. When he attempted to force it out, he felt the probe recede, only to more gently move forward as if waiting for an invitation from him. _'Who are you he asked?'_

The invading force replied, _'This one is known as Treva. Her compatriots are_ _Rhammidarigaaz, Rith, Dromar, and Crosis. Who are you little one? You smell like a dragon and give off the energy of one, but you are clearly human.'_

 _'_ _I'm just special like that. My names Alexander, I'm a Planeswalker, I summoned you, and I need your help.'_

The white dragon along with its fellows widened their eyes upon hearing this, _'A Planeswalker, like the Great Nico Bolas?'_

Deciding discretion would be the better part of valor in this instance, he just nodded and replied, _'Yeah.'_

 _'_ _Most impressive. We did not know humans were capable of such a feat.'_ Then Treva and its fellows turned and surveyed the land before them, _'A Planeswalker, yes, that explains much. We see this land is in turmoil. Much chaos has been wrought upon this place, it requires…cleansing. Is that why you called us forth?'_

 _'_ _More or less, but I think I have a special job for you five. I need to kill something called a C'tan. It's a sentient machine in a liquid metal body that eats souls. This one, in particular, is known as the Void_ _Dragon.'_

An angered hiss was shared between the quintet. _'A machine dares mascaraed as a Dragon? Lead us to it little one, it dies today!'_ Treva hissed.

 _'_ _Right, uh, can do. Just hang one second.'_ He replied, feeling a little nervous at having an angry dragon this close to him.

He then addressed the remaining Dragons, "Alright listen up! You can gorge yourselves on all the Daemons you want. Burn them, rip them to pieces, consume them whole, but leave the humans alone! They are under my protection, understood?!"

The flight of Dragons roared in affirmative before taking off across the horizon in different directions. Turning back to Treva, he said, "Hang on, this might feel a little weird."

He proceeded to stretch out his consciousness, he felt the fear and determination of his troops, the bloodlust of Khorne's daemons, and the pride and will to dominate from the flight of Dragons he had summoned. He kept going until his mind touched something incomprehensible and foreign. Locking onto the feeling, he called Avalon back to him, before activating the Phoenix Gate, taking himself and the five Dragons along for the ride.

* * *

Back with Hyperion, the Grey Knight was fighting a losing battle against the Butcherhoarde. For every one he cut down with his Power-stave or Pyrokenetic flame, another two would take their place, all the angrier for the fact he dared use Psyker powers against them. Burning down yet another who dared get too close, he was prepared to be overrun when a sudden disturbance engulfed the backmost line of the Butcherhoarde. Gaining a slight reprieve from releasing a gout of flame, the Pyrokine took a moment to see what was causing them trouble. What he saw amazed him.

' _Are we being invaded by Orks now too?'_ he wondered.

He thought this because a veritable tidal wave of green-skinned Grots had swept over the Butcherhoarde's back line, where they proceeded to tear them apart using pilfered Mechanicus technology. He watched as two Grot's swung around a power sword meant for a battle brother, hacking through a Khornate Berserker. Not too far away, a trio worked a heavy flamer cooking even more alive, while more of the chaotic band were toting human-sized imperial weaponry, such as bolters, and las-weapons. Some of the motely crew were using crude but effective weapons such as bombs and spears, what truly got his attention, however, was the fact that some were capable Pyrokines like himself. They spewed forth torrents of flame and chucked fireballs like they were rocks.

Though they were dying by the hundreds to the Butcherhoarde, they just kept coming, using every dirty underhanded tactic one could expect from a Xenos race. Such as jumping on their armor and stabbing them in their shins with crude axes and pikes. Others had jumped onto the backs of the Traitors and scaling their power packs, proceeded to stab them in the back of their necks.

 _'_ _Rather vicious and smart for Grots.'_ Hyperion mused.

Deciding to reenter the fray with a bang, he condensed a ball of flame in his offhand before chucking it into a large group of Berserkers who were fighting off the Xenos. The moment it touched the ground, it engulfed them in a brief swirling inferno. He then waded into the Butcherhoarde swinging his Power-stave which was topped with a mixture of fire and lightning, and he began smashing in the skulls of any Traitor Marines within his reach. As he made his way through the brawl, he felt a tapping on his legs. Glancing down, he found a hunchbacked, old, and white-bearded Grot wearing a singed soot covered robe holding a stave upon which was topped a lantern.

Giving him a toothy grin, the Grot spoke, "'Ello there lad, fine day for a bit a 'ah torchin' innit?"

"What do you want Xeno?" Hyperion asked, leveling his twin-linked bolter at the creature.

"Want?" The Goblin asked, "Nuttin' I just couldn't help but notice, you wield the flame well…for a human anyway."

"You claim you could do better?"

Hearing the challenge in his tone, the Goblin smirked before he began swinging his staff around, "Ah, lad you have a lot to learn. Lesson one, Respect the flame but do not fear it. See, if ya fearin' gettin' burned, you'll never master the fire."

A Giant flame rose from the staff, before taking the shape of a dragon's head which proceeded to spew forth massive balls of fire from its maw. Explosions ruptured all over the room, making chunks of Khornate Berserkers, rain down from the heavens, and sending the remaining Berserkers fleeing in total disarray.

Taking a moment to admire his work the Goblin continued, "Lesson two. Ya need to realize that the flame is more than destruction. It is also creation, transition from one state to another, and rebirth. Heat can burn, just as quickly as it can provide warmth and thus, sustain life."

Swinging his stave around again it release a sprawling red-orange aura across the battlefield, and as it passed over the dead Grots, their wounds were healed, and they rose to fight again. Looking up to the Grey Knight, the Goblin said, "You got some skill youngin, but it could use some spit an' polish."

"Are you offering to help me?" the Pyrokine asked not lowering his weapon.

Raising an eyebrow of spikes, the Goblin retorted "Depends, you willing to learn?"

The Battle-Brother paused for a moment before asking, "You're not a Grot are you?"

Cocking his head to the side, the elder goblin asked, "What in the flamin' loogie is a Grot? I'm a Goblin. A fire shaman. Names Adoy. We were summoned by a big lug in green armor along with a dragon."

 _'_ _Xander.'_ Hyperion realized. Offering his hand to the creature, he said, "Hop on, we've a job to do."

"That's the ticket lad!" Adoy said gripping his hand and hauling himself up to his shoulder where he situated himself on his pauldron.

"Now, let's go blow some more of these ugly fuggers to bits eh?" Adoy said, pointing his staff

"Emperor protect my sanity." Hyperion prayed as he led the group of goblins further into the compound.

* * *

The battle wasn't going too well in Titus opinion, the Chaos Spawn though not particularly powerful were an endless swarm. Possessed Servitors died by the thousands for every battle brother lost, yet there was no end in sight of the Daemonic flood. Turning to his Gene-father, he asked, "Milord, what do we do?"

"Emperor grants us a miracle," Guilliman replied as he continued to fire his bolter into the oncoming throng.

It came out of nowhere. Searing pillars of fire descended from the heavens and annihilated the swarms of chaos spawn. Then, thunderous roars were heard, and moments later, winged, scaled beasts, akin to organic Heldrakes, fell from the skies and began consuming the charred flesh of their now deceased enemies.

Casting his gaze to the heavens both Primarch and Astartes saw legions of the creatures dominating the air above them as far as they eye could see.

"Emperor preserve us," Titus muttered, with the Primarch echoing him in his thoughts.

* * *

Elysia and her drop-troops were doing their best to harass the Khornate Berserkers on the far side of Mars keeping them away from the Titan Manufactorums. They were holding their objective for now through the gratuitous use of grenade launchers, mortar, demolition charges, and of course, the good old-fashioned precision shooting the Elysian Drop Troopers were known for. But the enemy was being backed up by no less than twelve Kytan, the greatest and most vicious Daemon Engines of the Blood God. Each was a ten meters tall, bipedal humanoid, covered in blood, gore, and blasphemous sigils wielding a giant Great Cleaver of Khorne in their left hand, and their right was in the form of a Kytan Gatling Cannon.

The Sororitas knew that if they didn't receive aerial fire support soon, they would be overrun. So, turning to her Vox commander, she barked out, "Any word on that carpet bombing?!"

"No ma'am! None of our troops have been able to get close enough to the Daemon Engines to fire their payloads!" he shouted over the din of weapons fire.

Elysia grit her teeth, for she knew she was running out of options. 'If we can't stop destroy them, then we can at least deny them their spoils.'

"Tell the demolitions crews to set the charges in and around the Manufactorum." She ordered her Commandant.

"Ma'am?" he inquired.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she snapped, "You heard me! If we can't stop them, we can at least prevent them from attaining the Titans for the forces of the Adversary! Now relay that order solider!"

"Ma'am!" the Vox commander said snapping to attention before reaching for the device on his back.

Right before he was about to speak, cones of ice, fire, and lighting fell from the skies, crisscrossing through the advancing enemy, and causing the Drop Troopers to duck for cover and a multitude of explosions took place all at once, sending debris flying every which way. Peeking over the makeshift battlements that consisted of overturned Rhinos Elysia asked, "Was that our fire support, did they finally manage to make it through?"

Some voices came through the vox at her soldier's side, and he replied, "Unknown ma'am, no one could get visual. Wait, I think I see something moving through the smoke."

A roar like a clap of thunder was heard moments before an honest to goodness dragon was thrown through the acrid black smoke, crashing to the ground and digging a sizable trench, before coming to a stop in front of them. The massive reptile didn't even look in their direction, instead, roaring in a challenge before releasing a cone of flame from the Kytan that dared strike it. The heat from the tongue of fire turned its Great Cleaver into nothing more than slag. Then, the dragon reared back its neck like a striking serpent before lashing out with its jaws and tearing out the 'throat' of the Kytan before releasing more eldritch flame down its gaping hole, turning it cherry-red before the blasphemous machine collapsed under its own weight.

Seeing such a majestic, powerful creature dispose of a Daemon Engine like it was a child's plaything, Elysia found herself, enthralled by the sight. Looking to the skies, she found them clouded over by the sheer number of the creatures. Elysia knew there was only one person capable of calling such a majestic beast to their aid… _'Xander.'_

Seeing the enemy in disarray due to the sudden blitzkrieg assault she shouted, "They are routed, charge!"

The Adepta Sororitas led the charge as her fellow Elysians swarmed over the barricades in droves shooting down any still living Chaos Spawn or Worshipper they came across. Suddenly a great black dragon fell from the Aether and started consuming the scorched dead. Upon trying to advance past it, it swiveled its head to face them releasing a low growl that sounded like the beginnings of a volcanic eruption. It blew two streams of black smoke at them in warning before it continued gorging itself on the dead. Elysia called a hasty retreat, deciding in this case, that discretion was the better part of valor.

* * *

Xander and his Dragon allies arrived in what appeared to be a massive underground cavern which was easily big enough to house the five dragons ten times over, and covered with implements of silver and foreign construction. Lightning crackled in the air overhead coming from devices, which provided sufficient illumination to clearly see the gold and adamantine casket big enough to hold two Emperor-class Titans stacked on top of each other, laid into the floor of the cave.

Xander and his companions made their way towards the coffin when a feminine voice called, "Halt!"

Turning, the Rogue found a female Mechanicus making her way towards him. She was old and wizened wearing a faded red robe, her skin the color of translucent parchment. Her eyes were sunken and clouded over, and what hair remained on her head was wispy, thin, and gray, like tendrils of smoke.

"The Keeper of the Dragon, I presume?" Xander inquired.

The Keeper nodded, "I, Dalia Cythera have been the Keeper of the Dragon since the time of the Horus Heresy. For ten millennia, I have guarded this place in solitude, and none have dared venture here, into this, the Dragon of Mars sacred prison…till today. Tell me warrior, who are you to come here so brazenly? To not only ignore the Nikita Accord, and teleport into this place with Dragons made of flesh, but trespass on forbidden grounds."

Taking off his damaged helmet he replied, "I am Alexander Lavelle Harris, the lost son of Malcador the Hero, and last Scion of the House of the Sigilate."

"Malcador had a child? But it has been ten millennia since the Heresy. How could you have survived this long and where have you been all this time?"

Deciding it would be best to get it out of the way now, he showed her his heraldry, replying, "I was one of the very first Rogue Traders if not the first. On my maiden voyage, I was trapped in a warp storm and only just recently was able to make it back into realspace."

Her misted over eyes were filled with sympathy, "I see, I'm sorry to hear that. But that does not explain what you're doing here with these dragons."

"Oh, well I thought that was obvious," He replied putting his helmet back on, he finished jovially, "I'm here to kill the Void Dragon."

The Keeper of the Dragon made her best goldfish impression, before finally stating, "Has your time in the Immaterium driven you mad? You cannot possibly think you can destroy the Dragon of Mars!"

"Watch me, it's under here yeah?" he inquired stomping on the sarcophagus for emphasis.

"Yes, in the cavern below but-"

That was all the Rogue trader needed to know. Giving a shrill whistle to his reptilian backup he said, "It's under there. Let's not be rude, we should knock."

The Protector of Man proceeded to hammer on the gold coated adamantine with powerful telekinetic blows. The first five dented and warped the ornate metal, the sixth caused it to finally give and cave in revealing the cavern below. Turing to the female dragons he bowed while motioning towards the pit, "Ladies first."

Both Rith and Treva snorted smoke before leaping into the hole, with Xander, Darigaaz, Dromar, and Crosis following quickly behind. Bouncing off Treva's feathery wing, he landed at the fore of the group and beheld his foe, Mag'ladroth the Void Dragon at long last.

He was a kilometer long from head to tail and was large enough to dwarf all four of dragons. His body was in the shape of a four-legged western dragon, forged solely of quicksilver colored Necrodermis that glinted in the darkness yet flowed and rippled like water. His legs were as thick as red oak trees, which terminated in scythe-like talons, all long his body were rips and tears from which eldritch green lightning poured forth so great was his power that his form could barely contain it, arching from its wings like a thunderhead. His head was a strong jaw full of fangs like a cave endowed with a mass of stalagmites and stalactites if each was honed to a razor's edge. Its sunken eyes glowed green with countless souls its pupil a single drop of Necrodermis in each endless void. A beard full of spearheads decorating his chin.

Then it spoke, its voice like that of a thunderclap, the tolling of a death bell, and the death rattle of hundreds of trillions of souls all at once, **"Visitors, welcome to my former prison…and your grave!"**

With that, the final battle for Mars commenced.

Treva lashed out first, firing a beam of holy light from her jaws. The bolt hit the C'tan dead in the chest blowing a hole clean through him and right out of his back. But the Destroyer from Eldar mythology just snarled before his liquid metal form flowed around the wound, sealing it up.

 **"** **Foolish little wyrm I am Mag'ladroth! I am death!"** Then, he unleashed a blast of lethal power from his own jaws.

The death beam was momentarily halted by the sudden sprouting of a massive tree, courtesy of Rith. Dromar then retaliated by releasing his own misty breath. The moment it connected with the C'tan, it caused his metal body to spark and for him to stumble backward, grunting in discomfort. Seeing an opportunity, Xander unsealed Excalibur and, taking two steps forwards, unleashed a holy beam of light while calling out its name.

 **"** **Excalibur!"**

The drill of golden light plowed straight through the false dragon's chest, and he rolled in pain, only lash out with his wings, sending a flurry of green bolts their way. Xander, with Altria's Instinct and Excalibur unveiled, was able to deflect the arcane shots with relative ease having only. His dragon compatriots were not so fortunate. Scale and flesh were burned away in equal measure by the hail of laser fire.

The Primordial Dragons retaliated with blasts of their own. Dromar released a stream of mist, Darigaaz a potent flame that put promethium flamers to shame, Crosis a miasma of black corroding death, Rith a green haze that caused plant life to blossom in its wake, and Treva her beam of holy light.

The torrent of power slammed into the Dragon of Mars dragging it across the ground and slamming it into a far wall. For a fleeting moment, Xander thought that might have been enough to do the beast in. It died as quickly as it came when a roar of fury, followed by an explosion of eldritch lightning pushed back the combined might of the Primordial Dragons. In the aftermath, Mag'ladroth stood tall, proud, and ferocious, his eyes glowing with malicious intent.

 **"** **Playtime is over! Now, I will stop playing with my food and feast upon your souls!"** The C'tan then dimmed slightly as he channeled the bulk of his power towards his mouth. Lightning and the screaming of trillions of voices increased as what looked to be the light of a dying star gathered in the Star God's maw.

The Primordial Dragons again unleashed their breath as one, but this time, it was met by the destructive raw power of the Eater of Stars. The two opposing forces pushed against each other before briefly stalemating only for the power of Mag'ladroth to inch towards the dragons, ever so slowly…

 _'_ _Little one,'_ Treva hailed him getting his attention, _'We shall hold him as long as we can, you must find something anything that will allow you to fight on equal terms with this false usurper.'_

"Treva are you-"

 _'_ _GO! Go little one, you haven't much time.'_ Treva beseeched, as the breath of the Void Dragon pressed ever closer now a foot at a time.

"Right, hang in there, I'll be right back." He said with an encouraging nod before disappearing in a flash of flame.

* * *

Xander looked around hectically once he reappeared in realspace. He found himself on a catwalk in a massive storage room filled with all manner of Titans, the huge mecha worshiped as gods by the Cult Mechanicus. Looking around he failed to see anything that could give him an edge against the C'tan. But his instincts were pushing him towards the back of the storage area and, not having failed him yet, he followed them. They lead him to the Black Titan.

It was primarily the color of wrought iron, as tall as an Emperor-class Titan, with two massive armored arms which had pneumatic plungers on each elbow, from its torso all the way to its thick neck were adorned with four golden stripes and on the middle of its chest was a circular golden grill. It had a very human-like face. One which was stuck in a stoic pose with two trails like dried tear streaks, trailing down from each eye. Upon its head was a pointed golden crown from which two bolts protruded from each temple as well as from either side of its neck.

Seeing the Black Behemoth caused Xander to smirk and say, "Showtime."

Suddenly, the Titan's eyes flashed, and its cockpit opened up as if inviting him inside. Not one to look a gifted horse in the mouth, Xander leaped from the catwalk and into the chair above. The hatch closed behind him as he sat down and he took in his surroundings. The cockpit was filled with all manner of switches and buttons. When it took his seat a semi-circular rail system with two mounted joysticks descended. His feet naturally settled into the pedals and pressing them experimentally caused the machine to move. One cumbersome step at a time.

A screen appeared before him upon which the following was displayed.

 **"** **Cast in the name of God…Ye, Not Guilty. MDB- MK. I "Big O"…Dominus Accepted. Showtime."**

Giving a smirk under his helm, Xander said, "Big O huh, is that your name? Alright partner, let's kick a little ass!"

 _("Xander, come in lad can you hear me?")_

Xander heard the familiar voice and found it coming from the nearby vox in the cockpit. Picking up the radio he said, "What the hell do you want Zelretch? I'm a little busy right now in case you haven't noticed."

 _("Yeah about that, I think I've got something from my travels that can help you. Here, use this.")_

A small portal, no bigger than an orange opened in front of Xander's hand. After he had held out his open palm, he stared at it in utter astonishment for a moment.

"Zelretch, is this what I think it is?"

 _("It's exactly what you think it is. Considering you recognize it, I'm assuming you know how to use it?")_

Tone still filled with disbelief Xander nodded even though the vampire couldn't see it and said, "Yeah."

 _("Alright then, good luck kid.")_

Sighing Xander pocketed the small device knowing it would likely come in handy later before speaking the magic words to work the Phoenix Gate. The next moment, both pilot and machine disappeared in a flash of flame.

* * *

When Xander and Big O returned to the center of the Noctis Labyrinth, the Tomb of the Dragon of Mars, he found a grisly scene. The Primordial Dragons were strewn about the cavern. Crosis, the black dragon of death, was missing a hind leg, Dromar had several slash marks around his face, Rith had her blue wings torn off leaving only bleeding stumps, and Darigaaz looked to have been slammed into a wall repeatedly. Currently, Mag'ladroth loomed over Treva pressing down on her skull with one paw, his claws digging into her scalp. With malicious glee in his eyes the C'tan passed his judgment, **"You, I eat first and slowly. One should savor the first meal they've had in a while after all."**

Seeing the Void Dragon slowly lowering his neck as he opened his jaws, Xander released a righteous battle cry rushing Big O onwards and pulling one of the joysticks forwards, punched the C'tan full on in the face, sending him sprawling. Digging his claws into the earth that was his prison, Mag'ladroth turned his now dented face to his new challenger.

Seeing the Machina he growled, **"Is that you boy? I thought you had a spark of sanity and run away when confronted with my true brilliance. It appears I was mistaken."**

"You're going down you egotistical snake."

Mag'ladroth reared on his hindquarters and began flapping his wings, **"No, I am Mag'ladroth! My wings herald doom! My claws reap souls by the score! My breath is the demise of worlds! The Great Gestalt Soul could not defeat me, and neither can you!"**

"We'll see about that," Xander said before charging in, leading with another punch.

This time, the Destroyer was ready. Slipping under the strike like a snake, the C'tan prepared to snap at the skull of the machine with his mighty jaws. Only for a great steel anchor attached to a chain connected to the hip of the Dues Machina to fire out and impale a far wall before reeling itself in, pulling Big O with it, causing it to slide at an angle along the ground. As it slid, las-cannons built into the eyes fired burning off a wing from the Bringer of Oblivion.

Releasing a growl, the Necrodermis that made up the wing liquefied before taking on a new shape. That of several giant spiked warriors, with lances for one hand, and clawed gauntlets on the other. Great bolts of electricity poured forth from the knightly automata as they charged both man and machine. Slamming a fist into a bunch of buttons on a gut feeling, a salvo of eighteen missiles fired from the chest of Big O.

Much to Xander's surprise, they did not explode on contact with the knights, but ripped open holes within the very fabric of reality itself, and sucked them in. Proving the munitions loading into were not ordinary Apocalypse missiles, but Vortex rockets. But the Dragon of Mars was undeterred and took a deep breath preparing to unleash his godly might against this human who dares stand against him. Yet Mag'ladroth in his hubris had forgotten about his other enemies. The five leaped from various places each digging their fangs deep into his false flesh.

 _'_ _Oh shit.'_ Xander thought upon seeing the built up power of the Void Dragon about to be unleashed straight down into the core of the very planet he was trying so hard to save.

Rushing forwards, he dogpiled onto the C'tan before speaking the words to activate the Phoenix Gate and sending the entire group hurdling away through the multiverse.

* * *

When the mass of scale and metal reappeared, it was on a tree-covered island in the middle of nowhere. Mag'ladroth threw them off, the dragons tearing chunks out of his flesh as he prepared to finally unleash his wrath, only for Big O's fist to strike it on the nose, causing the beam to fire straight down. The island was promptly torn asunder forming an archipelago, as ash filled the air. But the Void Dragon was not finished yet. Flapping its remaining wing, it shot forth electrically charged liquid metal spikes, and both impaled and electrocuted Crosis to death, but not before he unleashed his miasmic breath, corroding left foreclaw off. Dromar, upon seeing Crosis fall prepared his misty breath, but the C'tan lashed out with his tail knocking the blue dragon off of his feet before leaping atop Dromar and tearing his throat out.

Again, Big O blindsided the Star God, this time Xander used the pneumatic hammer in his machines elbows to blast him backward tearing off his remaining wing in the process. Rith attempted to end it by impaling the Destroyer with many thorny vines. But alas, all that did was enrage him as he arose like a spring thunderstorm and with but a swipe from his remaining foreclaw, sliced off the life bringers head.

Using the momentary distraction, Big O raised both his arms and a corona of energy gathered at his crown. He then slammed his fists together, releasing a wide ray of energy slamming into the soul eater's side. The moment he was down, Treva leaped upon the Necrodermis Dragon and began clawing and biting at him like a savage animal.

Xander rushed forward, past the corpses of the fallen, intent on helping his friend. Never sparing the dead a glance, he never noticed how their flesh burned like parchment the moment he approached leaving behind only Necrodermis and bone. Xander attributed the sudden burst of energy he felt to the adrenaline he had rushing through his veins. Spear tackling them both he activated the Phoenix Gate once more.

After they had gone, the indigenous people of the island would speak of this battle for centuries to come. Eventually, only a small group would remember the tale of the great metal dragons who cast down their evil brother, for they consumed the metal flesh of the fallen and a blade from the bones of the dead. In more modern times, they would have yellow-green eyes and name themselves after Falcons...

* * *

It was down to him, and Treva and the two found themselves in a tundra that was filled with the bones of long-dead dragons. Wasting no time, Xander flipped a switch, revealing a set of machine guns which proceeded to fire relentlessly into the C'tans hide before the bullet's exploded blowing out great swaths of metallic flesh.

While it was distracted, Xander attempted to talk some sense into the white dragon. "Treva, Treva, stop! If you keep up like this, he'll kill us both!"

The White Dragon stopped her thrashing, and inquired mournfully, _'What would you recommend little one?'_

 _'_ _I'll get his attention you take him down from behind.'_ He ordered.

Nodding, the holy dragon took to the skies while Big O charged down the C'tan. One punch followed another and then another after that. Xander then picked up the beast before tossing it through the air and striking a pose, fired his eye lasers once again. An explosion rang through the air and shook snow from the mountaintops as the Void Dragon fell back to the earth, his metallic hide scorched and burned, but utter loathing burned like a hot fire in his eyes.

 **"** **I will not die to you! I was old before you were even a thought! I am power incarnate! I. Am. Mag'ladr-"** A shaft of holy light went straight through the C'tans midsection causing him to roar in agony.

"You talk too much, False-Dragon!" Treva finished.

Even though he had lost both of his wings, his right foreleg, and had a gaping hole in his chest along with several minor wounds, Mag'ladroth the Void Dragon of the C'tan refused to fall. Making his way unsteadily to his feet, the Destroyer charged his death beam once more. Lumbering in, Big O grabbed Mag'ladroth by the throat, forcing his head and his green ray upwards into the heavens. Xander stepped out of the cockpit then, Excalibur held high.

 **"** **Ex-"** As motes of golden light gathered along the blade the C'tan lashed out with a single talon, intending to impale his hated enemy.

 **"** **Calibur!"** A shaft of golden tore through the approaching claw and shot through the skull of Mag'ladroth, cutting clean through his lower jaw and blowing a hole through his cranium.

Feeling a sudden pressure in his chest, Xander looked down to see a shard of Necrodermis had impaled him in the chest and was slowly wriggling its way towards his heart.

"Shit he got me." _'But I get the last laugh.'_ He thought.

Reaching into the pocket of his jacket turned cloak, Xander pulled out Zelretch's gift from earlier. Pressing the singular button on it caused it to expand to the size of an orange. The sphere in his hands was pink on either side of the top and blue in the middle with a capital 'M' in the center, and the bottom was entirely white. Kissing it for good luck, he thought, _'I hope this works.'_

He then threw the Master Ball at the C'tan. It pinged against its slumped form before opening and releasing a beam of crimson light which enveloped the Star God before being absorbed into the sphere. Flying back to his hand, it wriggled slightly before releasing another 'ping' and laying still.

 _'_ _Well, you're no Arceus, but you'll do.'_ He had thought with a chuckle before the Necrodermis shard pierced his heart causing him to fall forwards.

He closed his eyes preparing for impact with the ground, only to feel a strong pair of slender arms wrap themselves around his frame and gently slow his descent. Yet he still released a groan, as the shard dug itself ever deeper into his flesh. Then he heard a voice, gentle and wise calling to him.

"Open your eyes." He felt someone shake him.

"Open your eyes, warrior. You have come too far to die, now open your eyes!" the voice demanded sterner this time.

Forcing his eyes open, he found himself looking into the face of a woman with ethereal beauty. She had long flowing crimson fiery red hair, tanned skin, long pointed ears, and unless his eyes were deceiving him, she had two sets of horns on her head one smaller and shorter than the other. Her eyes were golden pools, yet he could still discern concern in them for his wellbeing.

Looking into her face, he asked, "Did I get him?"

"The silver dragon? You did." She affirmed with a nod.

"Am I dead?"

That earned a chuckle, "No you're alive."

"Good for a minute there, I thought I was looking into the face of an angel…or a Daemonette."

Cocking her head to the side, the unknown woman asked, "What's a Daemonette?"

"I'll tell you when I wake up. Promise." He had told her before he allowed himself to drift off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

 **Chapter Length: 11,044 words Number of Pages: 21 Date Completed: 4/23/17**

* * *

 **AN: IT. IS. DONE! It took me a good long while, but I'm finally here with the next chap of Rogue Trader for you wonderful people! Now maybe you'll stop posting on my other stories asking me to update this? I hope so, because I find that just a tad annoying. Anyway the reason this took so long is this is the longest fight scene I've ever written bar none. The whole damn chapter is basically just one long fight, so I hope you all enjoy the action. Now that I've given myself mild case of carpel tunnel, and slight insomnia from worry about whether this was going to be 'good enough' or not, I hope to hell this gets a lot of reviews. Because damn it after several months of struggling with this chapter, I feel like I've earned…something. Forgive me if I sound petty, but this chapter fought me for good long time, till I was like "No, I'ma finish this damn thing!"**

 **Anyway, forgive my ranting I've been going through some shit lately. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and till the next one, Bubbajack out! Peace!**


End file.
